Being Human
by Catsafari
Summary: Just because he was no longer human didn't make him any less of a person. Easy to believe, harder to apply. And almost impossible when choosing him would condemn her own humanity. AU.
1. Not For Everyone

**A/N: This is based on (yet another) ballet. I'm not ballet obsessed (I don't even do ballet) but I like the stories in them. It's quite a common one. See if you can guess which one it is. The setting for this story is almost our world, but with the addition of human knowledge of the Cat Kingdom. It will be explained later on.**

**One final notice; yes I know that there is a series called **_**Being Human**_**, but I called this **_**Being Human**_** before I was ever aware of the series and now I have grown used to the title and have no desire to change the name of it now, sorry. There aren't any ghosts, werewolves or vampires either, for those of you familiar with the series. But there are cats. =^^=**

**ooOoo**

Chapter 1: Not for Everyone

"_I believe everything happens for a reason. People change so you can learn how to let go. Things go wrong, so that you appreciate them when they're right. And sometimes... just sometimes... good things fall apart so better things can fall together."_

ooOoo

"I said third position; third position, Haru!"

In the middle of the dance studio a brunette tripped over her own feet as she attempted to shuffle them into the ordered position, trying to keep her own balance at the same time – which quickly proved to be an impossible task. As she fell she knocked into several other dancers – all noticeably younger than herself – and the dance fell completely apart.

"Oh, Haru, what are we going to do with you?" sighed the teacher.

The brunette looked up from the floor. "Sorry, Miss Laurent." She pushed herself up, ignoring the now throbbing pain in her back and arms. She looked over at the rest of the class, who were slowly picking themselves up and checking each other over for bruises. "Sorry everyone," she mumbled.

There was a slight mumble of "That's alright," from the rest of the girls, who were quite used to such happenings.

When Haru had dusted herself down Miss Laurent crossed her arms. "Maybe while the rest of the class practises the routine, you should brush up on your positions," she suggested, not unkindly.

"Yes miss," murmured Haru sadly.

The teacher sighed. "I'm not trying to push you out; I'm just trying to help you. If you can get the basic positions then you can work on the other moves."

"I know, I know."

"What exactly is it about this that makes it so hard?"

"It's just... well my feet won't do what my brain is telling them to do. I have to concentrate to get them into position." To prove her point, Haru focussed fiercely, frowning down at her feet as she forced them into the third position. After several painful moments for the rest of the class – who, although they were a couple of years younger in age, had already mastered all five basic positions – Haru was standing – shakily – in what was generally accepted as the third position. She wobbled slightly and quickly brought herself out of it. "My balance isn't good either, miss," Haru added, as if _that_ needed saying.

"Yes, I'm aware of that." The teacher sighed again. "See me after class."

ooOoo

Haru pulled her hair out of its tight bun, carefully trying to manoeuvre around the knots that had somehow tangled themselves up in her hair. She grimaced as she picked at a particularly stubborn snarl, holding the back of her hair to try to reduce the pain.

Miss Laurent came over to the girl by the barre – the wooden rail attached to the studio wall – and helped her take out the hair grips.

"What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Haru asked, only slightly cringing as a few of the deeper hair pins were deftly removed.

"It's about..." The teacher trailed off and laughed nervously. "Well, there's no easy way to put this, but I'm thinking that maybe ballet isn't for you."

Haru spun round to look at the woman, almost wrenching out some of the pins in the process, but ignoring the sharp pain. "What?"

"You've been in this beginner's class much longer than anyone else and you're still having trouble with the basics. Maybe you should try another style of dance; one that isn't so... strict in its approach," said the teacher calmly. She pulled out a pin that was dangling uselessly to a strand of her pupil's hair. "Miss Lewis is starting up a contemporary class tomorrow, you could try that."

"Am I really that bad?"

Miss Laurent sighed again. "I'm not saying that–"

"Yes you are."

"I'm just saying that perhaps you'd excel at another style. Ballet isn't for everyone, you know."

"It isn't from lack of trying, miss. I just... struggle with it."

"I know, and that's why I'm suggesting you experiment with other styles. Perhaps you'll find something more rewarding."

Haru's shoulders slumped. "Yes miss."

ooOoo

"So how was torture today?"

Haru, who was currently unlacing her shoes, glanced up at her friend. "Don't call it that."

"What? It might as well be with all the accidents you have. Personally, I don't know why you put yourself through it all." Hiromi stood beside the brunette, a lacrosse stick held loftily in one hand. Hiromi was on the school lacrosse team, which held matches on Tuesdays and Thursdays, the first day being at the same time as Haru's ballet lesson. They were currently in the school changing room, with Hiromi waiting for her friend to get some 'proper' shoes on.

"You wouldn't understand," Haru muttered. She finally got her shoe off and Hiromi winced.

"You've got some bad blisters. Perhaps you should give next week off."

"I'm not going to ballet next week."

"Oh good. That'll give your feet some time to recover–"

"Hiromi, I'm never going back to ballet."

The lighter brunette stared. "What?"

"Miss Laurent basically asked me to give up ballet and try contemporary instead."

Hiromi sat down beside her friend on the bench that stretched around the room, which was attached to the wall, moving her lacrosse stick to a cane position. "What happened?"

"I fell over... again... and miss just kind of suggested that I should try another style of dancing when she came to see me after the lesson."

"Does the school even have a contemporary club?"

"Apparently one is starting up tomorrow."

"Which teacher?"

"Miss Lewis."

"She's the teacher assistant in the modern languages department, isn't she? I didn't know she danced."

"Neither did I, but it seems she does."

Hiromi was biting her lip. "I think you should go for it."

"What?"

"I think you should go for it," repeated Hiromi. "I mean, I think you should go to the contemporary club."

"What? You've seen how bad I am at ballet! Miss Laurent basically asked me to not bother coming back. What makes you think I'll be any better at contemporary?"

"No, Miss Laurent basically said that she feels you could do better at other styles."

Haru gave a doubtful look at Hiromi. "You know that actually just meant I was terrible."

Hiromi paused, then shrugged. "Yeah, but I could hardly say that, could I? I'm meant to be your best friend for crying out loud."

Haru finished putting on her shoes and stood up, slinging her bag over one shoulder. "Okay, maybe you have a point."

"I always have a point," said Hiromi gleefully.

Haru smiled and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, because you're just amazing like that," she joked.

"I know." The lighter brunette walked out with Haru, suddenly turning the conversation serious. "But – seriously – I think you should at least try contemporary. Give it a chance."

Haru shook her head. "I think I'll just give it up."

Hiromi crossed her arms. "Haru Yoshioka, how dare you give up so easily? For all you know, you could be amazing at contemporary!"

Haru scoffed. "Seriously? I think you got hit one too many times with a lacrosse stick this match."

"What's the worst that could happen?"

"I make a right fool out of myself."

Hiromi snorted. "Well, you've been doing that for two years in ballet anyway and you didn't seem to mind."

Haru grabbed Hiromi's lacrosse stick off her and whacked her over the head with it. "I thought you said you're my best friend!" she laughed.

Hiromi ducked to avoid another beating, jumping to try to regain control over her stick. "Yeah, and best friends are allowed to be brutally honest with each other! It's like, if you looked stupid in a dress, I'd tell you."

"Before or after I've worn it for a good half hour?"

Hiromi considered it for a few seconds. "It depends on what the situation is." She finally managed to snatch back her lacrosse stick, giving Haru a friendly whack in retaliation for her previous hit.

"You are so mean!" cried Haru, laughing as she swung her bag in front of her as protection from Hiromi's lacrosse stick. In the end she gave up and just legged it instead, racing out of the school gates as Hiromi puffed after her.

"You should so have joined the cross country team!" shouted Hiromi.

Haru laughed. "Not a chance!"

"You _should've!"_ insisted her friend.

"What, and spend my own free time running round the school field like three times? No fear!" She spun on her heels, making a face at Hiromi. "_You're_ the sporty one, not me."

Hiromi caught up with her as they came out of the school and headed in the direction of the crossroads. "That I may be, but it doesn't deny the fact that out of the two of us, _you_ are the faster one."

Haru grinned. "I've spent way too much time running to school every day, that's why. If I actually got up when my alarm went off, I wouldn't have had so much practice."

"Yes, well that's _your_ fault, not mine. "

Haru skipped backwards, sticking her tongue out at Hiromi for that reply. "Well good for you."

Hiromi laughed too, but suddenly lunged forward and caught Haru's shoulder. "Whoa! Haru, look where you're going, for goodness sake!"

Haru looked behind her to see she'd almost walked straight into the road. A car sped past, its music blaring out at full volume. She winced. "Thanks, Hiromi."

"No problem. People are always speeding up this road; it's a wonder no one's gotten killed yet. Anyway," added Hiromi, bringing the conversation to previous topics, "I don't know why you persevered with ballet for a full two years. I mean, you were coming out with blisters and sprained ankles on some days."

"You wouldn't understand," Haru mumbled.

"Try me." Hiromi's eyes widened. "Oh... it's Machida, isn't it?"

"What? No," said Haru, not very convincingly, even she had to admit.

"You're blushing," the lighter brunette said bluntly.

Haru self-consciously covered her cheeks with her hands. "Am I? I hadn't noticed."

Hiromi rolled her eyes. "What makes you think that learning to dance will make Machida even notice you anyway? He seems pretty caught up in himself if you ask me."

Haru tensed defensively. "Well I wasn't asking you."

Hiromi threw up her hands in defence. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry! I suppose I shouldn't have said something like that about your crush."

Haru sighed, her shoulders slouching. "Sorry, no, it's alright. It's just... today feels like it's been a disaster."

"Cheer up then, tomorrow's another day. And you _will_ try that contemporary class; I shall ensure you do."

"I... I don't know, Hiromi."

"Who knows, you might find you have an innate talent for it."

The two girls looked at each other, then burst out laughing.

"Okay, or maybe not," Hiromi admitted. "But it's worth a shot. Anyway, apart from trying to impress Machida with your 'amazing' dancing skills, is there any other reasons you put yourself through that torture for two years?"

Haru hesitated, then nodded. "It's just... I'm fed up of being the klutz-y, clumsy one."

"But that's who you are."

"But maybe I don't _want_ to be that," complained Haru. "Maybe I want to feel strong and graceful and _beautiful_ for _once_ in my life. Is there anything wrong with wanting that?"

Hiromi took a step back. "Sorry. It was just a thought. I didn't know you felt that way."

"Why do you think I put up with all those bruises and blisters for all that time? I thought that if anything could make me more graceful; could make me less... clumsy, it would be ballet. But I mucked up at that, just like I muck up everything else!"

"No, you don't muck everything up," protested Hiromi. "I'm impressed that you tried for so long – that shows real perseverance."

"Or stupidity," corrected Haru.

Hiromi hugged her friend. "Don't be like that. Hey, I'll even come along tomorrow and try contemporary with you, if that'll make you any happier."

Haru laughed at the idea of her friend joining her. "I thought you were into sports, not dancing."

"Dancing can be considered a sport," added Hiromi. "So... you'll go?"

"Only to see you dance."

"Hey, I could be awesome at it!" Hiromi swiped her lacrosse stick at Haru, who ducked and ran backwards.

"You'll have to do better than that!" teased Haru.

"We'll see about that."

Haru laughed again and ran further back, bumping into someone. "Oh, sorry."

The other person turned around. "It's okay." He had tawny hair and glistening green eyes – surprisingly green eyes. Haru blushed and apologised again, earning a kindly – if slightly amused – look from the stranger.

Hiromi caught up with them. "Don't mind my friend; she's a bit of a klutz," she gabbled and dragged her friend away. When they were far enough away to be out of earshot, Hiromi turned to Haru and whispered conspiringly, "Who was _he_? He was _fit_."

Haru laughed, although her laughter wasn't entirely true, because she could see where the other brunette was coming from. "You meet a guy in the street and you're already passing judgement? Hiromi, I expected better of you."

Hiromi raised an eyebrow. "He was fit though; you've got to admit that."

Haru giggled. "Yeah, he was."

**ooOoo**

**A/N: Early update due to holiday plans, and I won't be around until next Thursday. Review still, please?**

**And I hope anyone who received exam results today received the grades they wanted. It's a stressful time, I know.**

**Catsafari. =^^=**


	2. Contemporary

Chapter 2: Contemporary

"No."

Hiromi sighed and carried on dragging her friend along the corridor. "Oh, don't get cold feet on me now, Haru! You agreed to yesterday."

"Hardly."

"Come _on_. You'll always wonder what would've happened if you turn away now!"

"No I won't, because I know exactly what's going to happen. I'm going to go in there and make a right fool out of myself when I fall flat on my butt."

Hiromi rolled her eyes. "Always the optimist," she muttered sarcastically under her breath and continued to haul Haru in the direction of the dance studio. "You'll thank me for this later."

"I'll believe that when I see it."

"Can you at least _pretend_ to be looking forward to this?"

"How can I look forward to forty five minutes of humiliation as I find every possible way to fail the moves?"

"Haru!"

"Okay, okay. I'll keep quiet. But it's the truth," she added rebelliously.

"You know, you're making it very hard for me to be supportive."

"Sorry."

"You could at least sound like you mean it."

"Sorry."

The lighter brunette sighed and rolled her eyes again. "Right, we're here. Okay, you _will_ go inside, you _will_ have an amazing time and you _won't_ end up nearly killing yourself. Or anyone else," she added after a few seconds of thought. "Got that?" Before Haru could complain, Hiromi had already shoved her through the doors.

Haru tripped into the room but righted herself just in time. Spotting the teacher standing in the corner, she gave a swift, acutely embarrassed, bow, making a mental note to get Hiromi back for that later.

"Are you Miss Lewis?"

The teacher – or rather teaching assistant, she supposed be more accurate – was a slim, young woman with short blonde hair and twinkling blue eyes. "That would be me, yes. And you are?"

"Um, I'm Haru Yoshioka and my friend, Hiromi" – at this she peered back through the door, wondering why Hiromi hadn't entered yet – "should be coming any moment now."

"Oh, there's two of you? Good, good," murmured the lady. "I was worried no one was going to turn up."

Hiromi entered a moment later. "Sorry, Haru, Tsuge came along."

"What happened to best friends before boyfriends?" Haru asked.

"You were fine," dismissed Hiromi, but with a grin. She turned to the woman. "Anyway, I assume you're Miss Lewis?"

"Yes, and you would be Hiromi?"

The other girl nodded. "Are we early?"

"Not really. It should be starting in five minutes, so we might need to wait a little longer until anyone else turns up. Have either of you got any previous dancing experience?"

Hiromi laughed. "Well, I've never danced before in my life, but Haru's done ballet for the last two years."

Miss Lewis's gaze became interested. "Really? What grade are you at?"

"I didn't do grades, miss," mumbled Haru, her embarrassment increasing. "I wasn't very good at it."

"At least you have some background knowledge. I'm sure that will come in very useful."

Haru glowered over at Hiromi all the same for bringing her 'experience' up, if it could even count as experience. Did falling over on your butt multiple times count as dancing experience? It almost certainly counted as _an_ experience in itself.

Five minutes later and only three other girls had turned up – two as a couple of friends who were joining for the fun of it, and another girl who Haru recognised used to be in her ballet group – until she had moved up into the next group whereas Haru hadn't. She must be in the advanced group now – and watching her practise moves, Haru could well believe that.

Hiromi moved over to her friend and pointed over at the graceful dancer. "Hey," she whispered, "isn't that Machida's girlfriend?"

"Lauren? Yes," muttered Haru. She tried to act like it didn't bother her.

Hiromi watched the other girl stretch herself then do a few practise moves as a warm up. "She's _good_. Really good."

"I know."

"Right, girls," called Miss Lewis, clapping her hands a couple of times. "Let's start up. Since this is our first time, we should probably introduce ourselves. I'm Miss Lewis, in case any of you were unaware, and I shall be leading these sessions. Now, for those of you who have danced before, I'm sure you've danced with specific beats and to a set rhythm."

There were a few chuckles from some of the girls.

"But I'm not bothered about that. What I want is you dancing at whatever rhythm feels good for you and most of all – enjoying it! I'm not too fussed about your position or precise footwork – just if you need to travel, travel however feels fit, and if you can't follow my exact movements, do something similar. After all, we shan't be performing this in front of anyone, except ourselves. So we might as well have fun and not worry about such small details."

Haru grinned. This was something she could manage. Well, it was a lot more manageable than ballet, anyway. Hiromi must have been thinking along the same lines, because she grinned over at her at the same time.

"Brilliant," she mouthed.

"Okay, let's warm up," called Miss Lewis, standing up. "Don't worry about how you look, just get those muscles loose. Oh, and one more thing – contemporary is all about pushing your body to the limits – I remember my teacher telling me that if you fall over it's good because it means you are pushing your body to those limits."

Hiromi moved over to Haru. "Hey, this is exactly the right dancing style for you. It must be the only style that encourages you to fall over."

"Ha ha, thanks Hiromi."

They moved several arm widths away from one another – Hiromi stepped a little further away than was probably necessary, but then, she knew Haru's clumsiness. Haru picked up on that little detail and had to smile. They were getting a few weird looks from the speed that Hiromi moved away from her. Oh well, they would learn.

Machida's girlfriend – Lauren – walked over to fill the space formed by Hiromi's 'better-safe-than-sorry' approach, and smiled over at her. "Hi, were you in my old ballet class? Chiharu?"

"Haru," she corrected. "You're... Lauren, right?"

The girl smiled. "That's right. Are you still doing ballet?"

Haru shifted uncomfortably. "No, I recently gave it up."

"Oh, shame. Still, at least you have some experience." Lauren grinned. "I'm just glad I know someone. I was afraid I was going to be on my own here."

Despite herself, Haru found herself grinning back. It was impossible _not_ to like Lauren. "Are you still doing ballet?"

"Oh, yes. I'm part of the Scarlett Ballet Company now." Lauren did a quick twirl. "I'm going to be playing Aurora in Sleeping Beauty for their next production."

"Are you thinking of taking a job with the company after sixth form then?" Haru asked. The question of what everyone was going to be doing after the exams and when they had to start moving into the real world was on everyone's tongue. Haru was still unsure herself what she was going to be doing, but had applied to a couple of universities that looked suitable for her.

"Well, yes, I've been offered a permanent job and also a place at a ballet college, so I have a choice."

At the front Miss Lewis began to show them several warm up moves to get them started and so their conversation was cut short. Some music that Haru wasn't familiar with was turned on, setting a moderately fast-paced beat. Before the long wall-length mirror Miss Lewis showed them the warm up moves that they'd probably be using each week, which included some common and some... less orthodox moves. Haru was by no means graceful in her first attempt, but at least she hadn't fallen over yet.

After a successful – in Haru's eyes anyway – warm up they moved on to the actual dance. Miss Lewis showed them the routine at a few moves at a time, allowing them time to memorise and get the hang of each movement. It was a lot looser style in comparison to ballet, but that was fine with Haru. Even Hiromi seemed to be enjoying herself. Sort of. True, she was a little stiff at the start and hesitant with the unfamiliar movements but she started picking them up as the lesson progressed. She even smiled over at Haru when she was confident enough to look up from her feet. Haru wanted to mouth back, _'See? It isn't so bad_,' at her friend, but decided against it, partly because she was pretty sure Hiromi was thinking the same thing for her, and partly because if she took her concentration off her feet she was afraid she'd completely lose her balance. And the last thing she needed to do was lose her balance.

They were shown the next instalment of the dance; a spin that involved using their arms to drive the main momentum and then using the leftover energy to fuel a run across the room that ended in a rise, sink and jump.

Haru's heart sank. It looked complicated. If – by some small miracle – she didn't fall after the spin, her managing to complete the travel across the room without making a mistake was near impossible. When it came for them to follow Miss Lewis with the music on, she immediately knew she wasn't going to finish the move correctly. Her feet fell over one another when she was meant to spin, meaning that she stumbled several steps to the right and had to grab the barre to stop herself from hitting the ground. Frustrated by her failure she stepped back into the dance, but had to rush in order to catch up with everyone else, her heart still pounding from her close fall and recovery.

"Haru, are you having trouble with that move?"

Haru reddened from embarrassment as the teacher addressed her as they finished the dance.

"I'm sorry, miss, I'm just not perfect with my balance."

Instead of sighing, Miss Lewis laughed and shook her head. "You're getting into it, that's all. Just be careful you don't hit your head against the barre if you do fall or pull a muscle. I'd hate to have to get the nurse here on the first session. It wouldn't bode well really. Anyway, do you want to go over the moves again?"

Haru nodded. "Slower, please?" she suggested.

"Okay."

Miss Lewis repeated her move, but at a pace that meant Haru could take in where she was meant to put her feet and where she was meant to land and where she was meant to place her arms. Which was a lot to take in and try to apply to her own attempt. She followed, and was surprised when she landed – albeit awkwardly – in the correct position. She grinned. "I did it!"

Miss Lewis smiled. "Shall we try again with the music at the normal pace then?" She flicked on the music and began the dance from the start. Haru's heart thumped a nervous beat away from the rhythm of the music as they approached the spin. If she could just do something right for once...

"Hey, Lauren!"

As Haru began the spin she heard the shout and from instinct looked up to see who it was, her heart recognising the voice. In the doorway of the dance studio stood Machida, watching his girlfriend. Unfortunately because she'd changed her movement to see who was there, her momentum was swung in a different direction and her balance fell apart.

As her head hit the barre and her mind was spun into darkness, she spared a thought for the utter embarrassment she was going to have to live through when she woke up.


	3. An Ugly Duckling's Rose

**A/N: In response to Neko Girl's review, yes this is an AU. Sorry for not making that clear sooner. Early chapter today. =^^= Also I am unlikely to respond to reviews until Monday. Still review please? Pretty please?**

**And thanks to Yva J. for pointing out that awkward phrase and for being good enough to offer constructive advice. It's been dealt with.**

**ooOoo**

Chapter 3: An Ugly Duckling's Rose

"Perhaps we should get the nurse."

"Well she's breathing."

"Perhaps she's got concussion."

There was a snort that sounded suspiciously like Hiromi's. "She'll be fine. She's lived through worse. Just give her a few moments and she'll wake up."

"I knew I should've asked the nurse to come."

"If you'd told her Haru was coming, she'd definitely have come."

Haru grimaced and decided she should probably open her eyes and push herself off the floor. "Thanks Hiromi for that vote of confidence."

"See, I told you she'd be fine."

Haru's eyes began to focus on the occupants of the room. From the sound of it she'd only been knocked unconscious a couple of seconds, if that. She felt the back of her head, which was throbbing a new tune now. She spotted Machida and reddened again, thoroughly embarrassed by her fall.

Miss Lewis waved a hand before Haru's face. "Are you okay? Is your sight okay, no blurring?"

Haru blinked and brought her attention back to the teaching assistant. "No, Hiromi was right; I've lived through worse." Trying to act like she wasn't bothered by her knock into unconsciousness she slowly stood up, aided by Hiromi and – surprisingly for the lack of familiarity between them – Lauren. The slender girl smiled encouragingly.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Lauren. "You took quite a fall."

"I'm fine. Just... a little annoyed. I thought I was doing alright until then."

Machida – hearing Haru's comment – snorted. "Yeah, right," he muttered.

Lauren spun round to her boyfriend. "Machida!" she scolded.

Haru blushed yet more. "I know I'm not great but..."

Lauren turned back to the brunette. "You were enjoying yourself. Anyway, with a bit of practise and some improvement on balance, you'll be a great dancer." She ignored the expression on Machida's face and continued. "You shouldn't put yourself down like that or you'll start to believe it. Don't listen to what others say – my father never believed I'd get into the Scarlett Ballet Company, but I proved him wrong." She grinned. "I'm still waiting for him to admit he was wrong. But it doesn't really matter because I knew I could do it and that was all that mattered."

Machida sighed and took Lauren's arm. "Come on already. Once you've quite finished selling your pearls of wisdom..."

Lauren unhooked her arm from Machida's. "No, this is important to me. Haru really could be a great dancer if she believed it."

Machida smirked. "Really? If you ask me, it'd take a lot more than belief to turn that ugly duckling into a swan."

Haru didn't hear what Lauren replied, although it was angry, because at that moment they stepped out of the dance studio, their words muffled.

Hiromi came over to Haru. "Why is she dating that jerk? She could do so much better than _him_."

Haru felt a couple of tears slip past her guard and wiped them away hurriedly. "I know," she said hoarsely.

Hiromi looked over at her friend. "Oh, I'm sorry. Look, you shouldn't listen to him. He's just–"

But what Machida was just, Haru didn't hear, because outside of the dance studio the discussion between Machida and Lauren rose to a fever pitch, drowning out Hiromi's last words. Haru didn't pick up the exact words that Lauren used, but they were short, snappy words. Then she was seen to be striding furiously past the studio door, with Machida following a few seconds later, his expression pleading.

Hiromi scoffed. "Looks like Lauren's just realised that as well."

Haru was tucking her hair away from her face, her eyes downcast. "I know Machida's just an idiot, but his words still hurt," she said in a quiet voice.

"You shouldn't take any notice of him, Haru. You should get over him and find a decent guy. One who'll treat you right."

Haru picked up her water bottle from the side and walked out. "Yeah, maybe, but Machida was right about one thing. It'll take a lot more than belief to change who I am."

Hiromi hurried out to catch up with her best friend. "No, Machida was wrong. Look, I know I joke about your dancing ability, but you're doing your best and that's all that matters. Anyway, why should you want to change who you are?"

Haru looked Hiromi fully in the eye. "I'm not... pretty, Hiromi. No guy looks at me and thinks, 'wow, she's amazing.' I'm just Haru, the boring brunette who's late to school and as clumsy as an elephant on roller skates."

Hiromi chuckled at the comparison, but brought her attention back to the words Haru had spoken. "No, just because you haven't found the right guy yet doesn't mean he's not out there. Honestly, who do you know who's actually married to their school sweetheart?"

"Mum was."

Hiromi shut her mouth abruptly. Of course. She couldn't reply to that and so just let her friend walk swiftly away. Haru's father was a sore point between them, Hiromi having no ability to truly relate to it. Her family was the image of a perfect family unit. A mother and father who loved each other, with an adorable brother a few years younger than her who got along with her better than could be expected from most fifteen-year-old boys. But Haru...

Well, the darker brunette only really had her mother left now.

ooOoo

Haru pulled on her shoes and was out of the school gates before Hiromi had a chance to catch up. She swung her bag over one shoulder and began to jog down the road. She passed the crossroads and slowed down, wanting something to take her mind off the day's events. She stopped beside a small cafe she'd been in a couple of times and purchased a cup of tea after a slight hesitation. The cafe was crowded, but she managed to find an empty table.

She stared down into her teacup, contemplating whether Lauren had broken up with Machida. Did that leave him free...? She shook the thought away angrily. After what Machida had said about her, why was she still considering him in that way? Anyway, he had no interest in her... which she didn't blame him for. She wasn't pretty, she wasn't graceful, she wasn't anything Lauren was...

"Do you mind if I join you?"

Haru's thoughts were interrupted as a familiar voice spoke up. She blinked and broke her gaze from the teacup to see who it was. It was the stranger she'd walked into the other day. The one Hiromi had said was good-looking.

Realising she hadn't answered yet – and was probably staring – she nodded and mumbled, "Yeah, sure."

He smiled down at her and took the other chair opposite her. "I hadn't expected it to be so busy today, but that's what I get for coming at the rush hour."

"Have you- have you been round here before then?" asked Haru, trying to make polite conversation, but was feeling her mind freeze up. She'd never been good talking to guys. Especially good-looking ones. That thought almost made her blush. She had scoffed at Hiromi for making judgement on him, and here she was, doing the exact same thing.

"Oh, not exactly," admitted the stranger. "I'm not local, if that's what you mean, but I have made a few visits to this place. It is quite a different place to where I live."

Haru was surprised that she was disappointed to hear that. The chances of meeting him again were slim then. "What kind of place do you come from then?" she asked and immediately felt foolish. Was she being too personal? Perhaps she shouldn't ask him such a private question.

However the man didn't seem bothered, although he didn't answer her question directly. "My home is a lot quieter than round here. There aren't any cars, for one thing."

"How do you get around then?" Despite herself, her curiosity was piqued.

He smiled and flourished a hand. "Magic."

Haru laughed. "Nice try. Tell the truth."

"No, really," he insisted, although his emerald eyes were sparkling with amusement.

"Show me some magic then."

He grinned, as if that had been the exact response he'd been hoping for. He reached up to her ear and when he brought it back, a red rose was held between his fingers. "For you, I think."

Haru giggled shyly, covering her mouth with one hand as she attempted to hide the blush that was forming. "Oh, I think you must be mistaken."

"Mistaken? Never."

A sharp ringing from the interior of Haru's bag cut off whatever else the stranger was going to add. "Oh, sorry, hang on a moment." She reached in and took out her mobile. "Hello, Haru Yoshioka speaking." She paused, listening to the person at the other end of the line. "Yes, contemporary went... fine," she said, although there was a hesitation between the two last words. "No, I'm at the crossroads." Her expression fell. "Oh, okay." She switched off the phone and looked up at the stranger. "I'm sorry, dinner is calling. It was nice talking to you though."

"Do you want to meet up again?"

Haru hesitated at the offer. She knew nothing about him, she couldn't really agree to it. He must have seen her expression because his face fell before she'd even given an answer.

"I understand if you don't..."

Haru was standing up and gathering up her bag. "I'm sorry, but I don't really know you. It was nice talking to you though," she repeated to get her point across that she'd enjoyed his company.

"Likewise," he said, with a gentlemanly tip of his hat. Haru had to fight back a giggle at the old-fashioned gesture. She mimed a curtsy as a response and the stranger offered her the rose held between his gloved fingers. She smiled, feeling the blush rise, but not bothering to hide it anymore, and took the fragile bloom. It was only as she was stepping onto the pavement and taking in the flower's intoxicating scent that she realised something.

She hadn't even asked for his name.


	4. Home

**A/N: Thoughts go out to those families who were devasted ten years ago in the Twin Tower attack. **

**Our prayers are with you.**

**ooOoo**

Chapter 4: Home

Naoko eyed her daughter as the younger brunette breezed – for breezed was the only word that really described it – into the kitchen and to the table.

"You're in a suspiciously good mood," the redhead commented. "Was contemporary really that good or is there something you're not telling me?"

Haru picked up the bowl of pasta and some cutlery. "What, so I'm not allowed to be happy now?" she joked, grinning.

"It's like you're up to something." A thought struck her mother. "Is it a boy?"

"What? No," scoffed Haru, perhaps a little too quickly. "I'm just in a good mood."

"If it's Machida–"

"Relax, mum, it's not him."

"So there _is_ a boy behind it?"

"_Mum_! No, there isn't a boy behind my mood! Why... why do you assume it's a guy? Why couldn't it have just been a good day?"

Naoko laughed. "Okay, darling, I'll take your word for it. But you know you can talk to me about stuff, right?"

Haru sighed and hugged her mother. "Yeah, I know."

"If it is a guy, you'll be careful, won't you?"

"Yeah, I will. Don't worry. _Now_ can I eat my pasta?"

"Okay, but remember it's part of my job as your mother to worry."

ooOoo

Later that evening while Haru was upstairs apparently doing homework in her room – although how Haru could do homework in that jungle of a room was beyond her – Naoko wondered over to the schoolbag which had been dumped on the lounge floor and picked it, attempting to make the room look a little more presentable. She was surprised when a lovely red rose dropped to the floor. Hesitantly she picked the beautiful bloom, feeling the petals with one hand.

She smiled. So Haru had a guy?

She tucked the flower back into place and returned the bag to its place on the floor. If Haru wanted to keep her first boyfriend secret, then Naoko supposed she should trust her only child.

And it looked like it wasn't Machida either.

That made her smile again. Her daughter could do so much better than that youth.

ooOoo

Upstairs Haru had forsaken the homework long ago, the rejected folder lying forgotten on her desk. Instead now played a familiar tune that she'd picked out as she practised the moves from contemporary. There was a mirror near her door, but she was ignoring it, ignoring her reflection totally and just concentrating on her own body. Her room was small – even though she had somewhat hastily thrown most of the items that lay strewn across the floor onto her bed.

One of her moves were too enthusiastic and she fell into her bed and suddenly she was hopping on one foot, biting her lip as her left side throbbed painfully. "Damn, damn, damn," she hissed quietly, trying not to alert her mother. She collapsed onto the bed and hit the stop button on her CD player, bringing the music to an abrupt stop.

"I need a bigger room," she groaned.

"Haru, what are you up to?" called her mother from downstairs. "I thought I heard jumping, is everything okay up there?"

"Everything's fine, mum!" Haru shouted back down. She rubbed her leg where she could feel a bruise beginning to develop. "Ouch, well, mostly fine," she added under her breath. She switched the song to something slightly slower and landed on her back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

ooOoo

The tawny-haired stranger walked through a blue portal and into what looked like a common kitchen, pulling off his hat and placing it on the table. As he did so fur the same colour as his hair began to grow over his face and skin, his face gradually changing shape to represent more of a cat's than a human's. His emerald eyes became angular, his pupils became slits. All in all, after a couple of seconds, it wasn't the stranger that Haru had bumped into earlier that day, but a large, orange cat.

From the cooker of the kitchen a round cream cat moved into sight. "Oh, you're back Baron. Good, you're back to cat, it's always slightly weird when you're in human form."

The tawny cat chuckled, his voice the same as ever. "Thank you Muta."

"What? I'm just saying. It's not like you even need to bother about changing to human anyway; they know about the Cat Kingdom. You could walk in as a cat and no one would be too bothered," the fatter cat replied.

Baron shrugged off his jacket but kept his white gloves on; his hands weren't paws but padded hands underneath them, a somewhat comforting detail to him. "I know, but people are less suspicious when I'm human. They don't notice me as much."

Muta scoffed. "Are you bothered by that?"

Baron tilted his head to one side. "A bit," he admitted. "It's nice to just fit into the scenery for once."

"You? Fit into the scenery?" repeated Muta with a smirk. "What? Are you missing being a human now?"

A black crow flew over and landed on Baron's shoulder. "Do you?" he asked, although his question was more sincere than Muta's. "Miss being a human, I mean."

Baron reached up to stroke the bird's silky feathers. "I suppose so, Toto. I can't help wondering what sort of life I would've lead if I'd gone into some normal occupation and not..." He shook his head. "Well, I suppose it's too late to look back and wonder now."

"Too right it is," grunted the cream-coloured cat. "You can't change what you are now."

The crow scowled over at the cat. "Can't you just show a little tact once in a while?" He turned to Baron. "What's bought up this train of thought so suddenly?"

"It's a woman," Muta said decisively. "It's gotta be."

"Shut up, Muta!" squawked Toto. "Let him speak for once!"

"I'm just saying," muttered the cat.

"Nothing's brought this up."

"What happened today anyway? Where did you go?"

"The usual."

Toto would've raised an eyebrow if he could've. "Again?"

Baron shrugged, almost throwing Toto off in the process, who flew off and onto the back of a nearby chair. "They make a decent cup of tea there. Better than what we get here anyway."

"It all tastes like boiled grass to me," commented Muta.

The tawny cat held up a hand before Toto could retort. "Please, no arguments tonight. I'm tired; I've held human form for quite long enough today."

Toto and Muta looked over at him as they were cut off before they could properly start the argument.

"Baron... did everything go okay today?" Toto asked carefully. "Perhaps tomorrow you shouldn't return to the human world if you're too tired..."

"No, I'll be fine by tomorrow. Anyway," Baron added, "it's the only time I really get away from this madhouse."

The two animals didn't contradict Baron's statement, knowing that he, mostly at least, didn't mean the two of them, but rather another pair of residents at the palace.

The orange half-cat looked over to see what Muta was cooking. "I think I might retire early to bed, but could you bring some of that up for me when it's done?"

"Uh, sure. But, Baron–"

Muta's question was cut short as the half-feline left the kitchen. The large cream cat looked over at the crow. "What do you think has got his fur ruffled?" he asked.

The crow glided over to another chair nearer the cat. "I don't know, but something's reminded him of his old life." Something about the seriousness of the situation forced the two to put aside their differences and forgo their bickering.

"Do you think it really is a girl?"

Toto did the bird equivalent of shrugging. "Can't tell with Baron really."

"You're his familiar, you're _meant_ to understand him."

"We're not mentally joined, lard ball," said Toto, half-attempting a weak insult at the cat to make the situation seem more normal. "When it comes to it, I only know what he chooses to tell me."

Muta clicked his tongue thoughtfully. "You know, when Baron next goes out we should keep an extra eye on him."

"Oh yeah, and what do you have in mind?"

"A trip into the human world will send me back to normal cat size and you look like a crow anyway. No one will notice us."

"Except Baron."

"Yeah, but are we going to let him see us?"

Toto cocked his head to one side. "I probably won't ever say this again, but I like where you're going with this. For once you seem to have an actually useful idea."

Muta grinned. "I'm never going to let you forget that. So, we're going ahead with this plan?"

Toto glanced nervously to the door, as if half expecting Baron to storm back in and catch them in their little conspiracy, and then back to the cat. "I think we are. For Baron's sake."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that."

"And what's that meant to mean?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but Baron's hiding something and I want to know what it is," said Muta with another grin. "Especially if behind all this is a woman."

ooOoo

Haru woke to the insistent bleeping of her alarm, breaking her mind from a particularly good dream. Moaning and rolling to one side she slapped the snooze button and sighed contently as the sound ceased. She pulled the covers over her head, sighing heavily again, trying to remember exactly what about her dream had made it such a good one.

"Haru, are you up yet?"

"Yeah, mum," Haru called sleepily from the confines of her blanket. She closed her eyes again, but then her nose twitched. There was the tantalising smell of bacon drifting through the house. She flipped over to check her clock.

She gasped and jumped from her bed with surprising agility. "Not again!" Suddenly she was dressed and rushing downstairs with astounding speed, and even more astoundingly, without tripping over. This was a routine she was well acquainted with.

"I thought you said you were up," her mother said accusingly as her daughter stole some toast from her plate.

"I was. But then I blinked and half an hour went by."

"You do know your alarm clock is to wake you up, right?"

"Yeah mum, gotta go!"

"Don't forget your bag."

Haru dipped back in and gave an embarrassed laugh as she picked up her schoolbag. "Thanks, mum. You're the best."

"You're welcome." Naoko watched as her daughter rushed back out before returning to her breakfast, shaking her head. What was she going to do with that girl?

ooOoo

Haru dashed into the classroom, not even bothering to hide her lateness for once. "Sorryforbeinglate!" she gabbled, her words stringing all into one word.

The teacher sighed. "It's okay, Haru. Just get to your seat."

"Yes sir."

Hiromi turned in her seat to look over at her best friend as she collapsed down on her chair. "Will things ever change?" she teased.

Despite being flustered by her run to school, Haru grinned. "I hope not. I'm learning to quite enjoy my morning run. Have I missed anything important?"

"Nah, not really. Sir gave us a bit of a lecture about the importance of revision currently, but that was about it."

"Revision?"

"For the exams that are coming up." Hiromi tapped her friend on her forehead. "Hello? Is anyone in there? The summer exams? The big, important ones that will probably affect whether we get into university or not? Those ones, remember?"

Haru laughed and moved her head away before Hiromi could do any damage. "Yeah, I remember."

"You _have_ been revising, right?" the lighter brunette asked doubtfully.

"Of course I have. What, don't you trust me?"

"Well, it's not like you're the most organised of people..."

"Thanks," said Haru blankly.

"Hey, it's the truth. Oh, and can I ask a favour of you?"

Haru laughed. "Not after that insult, you can't."

"Please? I've been assigned cleanup duty today, and you know I have a match on Thursdays. Please, please, _please_ can you take my place today? Just for today?"

"You know, it used to be Tsuge's ping-pong matches that caused you to ask such a thing. Now it's your lacrosse matches."

Hiromi waved it away, grinning. "That was so two years ago. Tsuge doesn't play anymore. So... you'll do it?"

"Okay, but you owe me one." Haru didn't add that Hiromi owed her a lot of favours for similar agreements, and didn't know when she was going to have to ask for a favour back. It wasn't like her social life was over-crowded or anything.

"Thanks, Haru, you're the best!"

Haru chuckled dryly. "I know."


	5. Real Magic

Chapter 5: Real Magic

A good six hours later, and Haru began to regret her promise. The sky was clouding over and as Haru finished the last of the chores and headed out, there was a crack of thunder and the heavens opened in a bout of rain.

Haru stared disbelievingly at the large droplets spilling from the sky, moments away from stepping outside.

"Great, just great," she muttered. "Of all the days to forget a coat." She shivered. The rain had the air of a summer storm. It also had the air of a storm that wasn't about to let up. Holding her bag above her head for a limited amount of protection, she ran away from the school, into the rain and onto the pavement. Head down, she pelted along the familiar pathway, assuming that no one else in their right mind would be out in this weather.

Apparently though, she was wrong. Because as she came up to the crossroads once again she found herself slamming into an old-fashioned suit. That was all she really noticed – oh, and they were wearing black shoes – because she didn't have time to see the other person's face until she had knocked into them and was sitting on the ground, mildly wondering what had happened this time.

The other person laughed. "We have _got_ to stop meeting in this way." He stood up, brushing off the rain and mud on his suit and offered a hand to Haru. "Are you okay?"

Haru didn't take the hand, but pushed herself up off the floor. "Yes – oh, I'm so sorry... your suit, it's ruined..."

Again, the stranger laughed, and this time Haru noticed that it was the same stranger as last time. "No, I'll get it cleaned up again."

"Magic, I suppose?" asked Haru, one eyebrow raised.

"Precisely."

Haru smiled and chuckled lightly under her breath, but her laugh was brittle with the grip of cold and the laugh finished in a shiver. She was soaked now, as if the rain hadn't been enough.

"You must be freezing," said the green-eyed-stranger, catching her shiver. "We should get out of the rain before you catch your death."

Despite Haru's protests that she was fine, the stranger led her to the same cafe as before and they stood beneath the canopy. He took his jacket off and placed it around the brunette's shoulders. "Take it," he insisted after Haru attempted to give it back to him. "You're chilled to the bone."

Haru hesitated, then accepted the token, wrapping it around her body to keep out the cold. It may have been getting near summer, but that didn't stop the rain from being cold. "Thanks," she murmured.

"You're welcome. So what are you doing out in this weather?"

"Trying to get home? You?"

"I got caught by surprise by the sudden downpour."

"I thought you said you weren't from around these parts."

"I'm not. I'm visiting for a short period."

Haru laughed. "Well, you chose a rotten time to come."

"No, I think I was quite lucky."

"How so?"

"Well, I met you, didn't I?"

Haru blushed furiously. "Stop it, that's enough," she mumbled.

The stranger chuckled. "Well it's true."

"I should probably be going," she said, trying to get her mind to think straight.

"You'll get yourself soaked."

"Well, unless your magic can produce an umbrella, we're both going to get soaked."

The stranger grinned. "That's a point. Let's see whether I can."

"Don't be silly, you haven't got an umbre–" Haru stopped as a wooden cane was produced from nowhere. The stranger frowned. "Wrong item," he muttered. He snapped his hands together and the cane vanished. He tried again and this time he brought out a large, black umbrella, the midnight material like leathery bat wings.

Haru stared.

"How...?"

The stranger smiled as he clicked the umbrella open. "Sorry for the mix-up. My cane and umbrella are stored together; sometimes I get the wrong one. The summoning spell is a tricky one – I need to know exactly where the item I want is."

Haru continued to stare. "How...?" she repeated, still stunned.

"I said magic, didn't I?"

Haru lifted one hand to feel the handle of the umbrella. She almost jumped when she came into contact with it. "It's real..." she stuttered. "It's... really real. But... that's not show magic. What is it?"

"Who said anything about show magic? I'm talking about real magic." He grinned and offered Haru a gentlemanly arm.

Haru took the arm without really thinking about it as they stepped out from the shelter of the cafe's cover, the umbrella now providing the main protection from the storm. "But... real magic only exists in the Cat Kingdom. Is that where you're from?"

"I wasn't lying when I said my home was a lot quieter than around here."

Haru stopped and looked up at him. "Are you a cat?" she asked bluntly.

The man hesitated, then decided truth was the best policy. "I am now."

"_'Now'_? Were you not always a cat?"

"I used to be a human, but then I took a job in an area on the outskirts of the kingdom and I ended up staying too long and became part-cat. The area I live in is called the Refuge, and because it isn't entirely in the Cat Kingdom, I did not entirely become a cat. I can briefly change my form through my magic, which I do so whenever I come to the human world, but it's tiring and takes effort."

Haru considered his words for a moment. "Why did you take a job in the Cat Kingdom?" she asked, trying to understand his motives. "Why didn't you just stay in the human world and stay human?"

"I visited the kingdom and discovered I had a talent for magic. Then, on discovering this, I was offered a good, well-paid job by quite a well-known cat." He chuckled, although it seemed slightly sad. "I was younger at the time, eighteen or so and thinking about my future, and it seemed like a good opportunity. If I had known that I was going to become stuck as I was, I think I would've declined. It's been quite a few years since then."

Haru looked over at him, trying to guess his age. She was eighteen – as a human, the stranger looked several years older than her. Maybe in his early twenties.

"Have you always had magic then?"

"I only was able to access it after I came to the Cat Kingdom."

"Why?"

His emerald eyes flickered over to hers. "Have you not studied the Cat Kingdom?"

Haru reddened, his question seeming to doubt her education, although she could tell from his gaze that he didn't mean it like that; he was just curious. "A bit, but we look more at other subjects. Like maths and literature," she added, as if to get her point across.

"Of course. Well, the human world isn't exactly made for magic – something about it stifles a person's natural magical ability. But the Cat Kingdom thrives on magic, it is sustained by it, and so on entering the kingdom, magic in a person can be unlocked. Assuming that a person actually has magic, anyway. A few promising humans from this world are selected to come into the kingdom each year to see if they have magical abilities. I was... well, I was one of those few when my turn came. You're coming up to the right age, so who knows? Maybe you'll be selected as well."

"Ha, maybe not. There's no record in my family of magic."

They reached a turning and the stranger turned to Haru. "Which way is your house?"

"To the left. You know you really don't need to accompany me back home," pointed out Haru, feeling rather conscious that she was leading a stranger to her home. Not only that, but he was a half-cat, not even human. Not that that really made much difference, she noted. It didn't really make him any less of a person.

"I know, but I can hardly let you walk through this weather without cover, can I?" he replied smoothly.

Haru didn't have a response to his answer, so just carried on walking beside him. Despite the knowledge that he was part-cat, she still felt comfortable with him. She supposed she was so used to wanting people to accept her the way she was, that the fact that he was doing that, even if he wasn't entirely human, was comforting.

They came to Haru's house and the two of them stood on the porch. "Well... I suppose I should thank you for letting me share your umbrella," mumbled Haru, suddenly shy again.

"No, it was my pleasure," he insisted, tipping his hat to her.

"Maybe we'll meet again," suggested Haru.

"With our current luck, it seems like fate is tying us together," he answered with a smile, his eyes gleaming.

Haru couldn't stop herself smiling back. "It seems so." She stood there for a moment until she broke from the spell in his eyes, bringing herself back to the here and now. "Oh, and I believe this is yours," she added and she shrugged off his jacket and offered it back to him.

"Thank you." He reached for one of the pockets as he took it, saying, "I believe this, though, is yours." He plucked from it a perfectly formed rose and proffered the beautiful bloom to the brunette.

Haru gently took the flower from him. "Magic again, I suppose?" she asked bashfully.

"For you, always."

The brunette grinned again, feeling the smile stretch from one side of her face to the other. She half covered her face with one hand, wary that a blush was due to start any moment now. She dithered by the door, aware that her mother would now be wondering where she was, but unwilling to leave just yet. Picking up on her hesitation, the stranger took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on it.

"I hope we meet again," he said softly.

Now her blush was official. "S-s-so do I," Haru stammered back. Mentally she was cursing the way her brain had frozen up, making speech almost impossible.

"You never gave me your name."

"Haru. It's... Haru. And you?"

He tipped his hat to her. "My friends call me Baron."

Haru had her hand on the handle, but hadn't quite got round to opening it yet. "Well... thank you... Baron... for escorting me home." She flashed another nervous grin before she opened the door and slipped inside.

Baron stood outside for a few seconds longer before stepping away from the door and strolling back down the garden path. When he came to the road he stopped and sighed. "Alright the two of you, come out now."

There was a hiss and a squawk, and from a nearby bush two animals fell out.

"It's all your fault, birdbrain," hissed Muta. "You should be quieter!"

"Me? You're so fat it's a wonder Baron didn't see your ample stomach sticking out!" the crow retaliated.

The cat growled and took a swipe at the bird before stepping forward to Baron. "Well, that's a decent-looking girl," he commented. He glanced smugly to Toto. "See? I _said_ there was a woman behind it."

The crow swept off the ground and landed on Baron's shoulder. "Really, will you ever learn any diplomacy?" he asked Muta scathingly. "How much more frank can you get?"

"It's better than dancing round the bush," retorted the cream cat. "It's called being truthful; you should try it sometime."

Toto ignored Muta's last comment and turned to Baron. "I think that went well."

"She took my... species pretty well I thought," Baron admitted. "I thought she might run off screaming when I told her the truth."

Muta ambled forward, a scowl setting on his features. "Can I just add something here, Baron? Okay, answer me this; ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR TINY FURRY MIND?"

"And what do you mean by that?" Baron asked, frowning.

"I mean, I thought the idea of you going as a human was that no one would know who you are. Yet, here you are after a second – or maybe third – meeting with this girl, and you're already spilling your details! I thought you were meant to be the sensible one."

"It just sort of cropped up in the conversation." Although he looked rather sheepish, he didn't quite have it within him to look guilty over the matter.

"I think you're being a human too often," criticised Muta. "It's getting to you. That girl is reminding you what it is like to be human."

"Maybe that's because I was human once."

"But you're not anymore. Remember that, Baron. Don't go losing yourself."

**ooOoo**

**A/N: Late update next week - the earliest I can do is Monday 26th September, so it'll be a couple of days late. **

**Have a good weekend!**

**Catsafari. =^^=**


	6. Peer Pressure

**A/N: Because I feel guilty for the late chapter, I'm going to be generous and update today (even though I'm dead tired and unable to read the screen straight). That and also it's my birthday. (Birthday present - review please?) So not only are you getting a chapter TODAY, but you will also get one TOMORROW (like I said I would) and also one this FRIDAY.**

**God Bless.**

**Catsafari. =^^=**

**ooOoo**

Chapter 6: Peer Pressure

As Haru entered her home, her mother swung out of the lounge, a smile on her face.

"I must admit, he _is_ rather handsome."

Haru froze, the rosebud still in one hand and in the process of dropping her bag to the floor. She desperately feigned innocence. "Who, mum?"

"Why, that young man you were out there with. Who is he?"

"He's... just a guy, mum," Haru said. She was pretty sure her mother would hit the roof if she found out that actually he was a half-cat. Especially since she was pretty sure her mother had been watching the entire scene, including the kiss.

"Uh-hm. I don't think 'just a guy' would go to the trouble of giving a young woman a rose for no apparent reason," Naoko commented, peeling the flower from her daughter's grip. She looked over the delicate flower thoughtfully. After a moment she returned the bloom to Haru. "Who is he really?"

"We met at the crossroads; he offered to escort me home because he had an umbrella, that's all. We've seen each other a couple of times before, and he recognised me. There's nothing behind it," maintained Haru. "Honestly," she added when her mother gave a disbelieving look.

"Well you may think that, but does _he_?"

"Mum, Baron is way too much of a gentleman to try anything."

"How would you know? You've only met him a couple of times."

"Well... well, the few times I have talked to him, he's been nothing less than a perfect gentleman," insisted Haru, floundering a bit with her answer.

Naoko sighed. "Okay, just be careful, won't you?"

"Of course I will. You know I will."

"I do, sorry." The redhead hugged her daughter. "Like I've said before, it's in my job description."

Haru hugged her mother back. "I know it is."

"It's just, with–"

"I know," interrupted Haru before her mother could finish the sentence.

"I don't want you making the same mistakes as I did."

"Don't worry, mum. I won't."

ooOoo

"So," said Hiromi animatedly, slamming her arms down on Haru's desk.

Haru looked up from her work, surprised Hiromi's apparently random comment. "So _what_?" she repeated.

"_So_, who was that drop-dead _gorgeous_ guy you were walking back with last night?" questioned the lighter brunette. "I saw you, what happened?"

Haru stared at her friend, then sat back in her chair, rolling her eyes. "Don't I get _any_ privacy around here?" she demanded.

"Hey, I'm your best friend, you were going to tell me sooner or later. I hope," Hiromi added. "So, who was he?"

"He was the same guy we bumped into the other day, remember?"

"How did you get hooked up with _him_?"

"I did not get... I did not get 'hooked up with him'," said Haru, shaking her head. "We just... sort of... met up again. Accidently," she included, just to make her situation perfectly clear to her friend. "It was raining, so he offered me his umbrella."

"And jacket. Don't think I didn't notice you were wearing that," Hiromi corrected strictly. "What's his name?"

"Well, he's called Baron."

"Has he got a first name?"

"I think that _was_ his first name."

"You didn't ask?"

"I didn't have time. Now, is the interrogation over? Because I'd like to get on with the work before this lunchtime is over, Hiromi."

Hiromi paused. "Do you think he has any friends?" she asked thoughtfully after a few moments.

Haru picked up her head from her work. "Hiromi!" she scolded. "You're taken, remember?"

"Yeah, I know. Just a thought."

Haru laughed slightly and shook her head again. "I don't think his friends would be quite your type anyway." _'I don't think they'd even be human_,' she added to herself.

"If they're anything like him, I'm sure they would be," contradicted the other girl dreamily.

"Hiromi, you are so unfaithful! You have Tsuge, remember?"

Hiromi grinned. "Yeah, but you know I'm just kidding."

"I hope you're just kidding."

"You know I am."

"Like I said; I hope you are."

The slim form of Lauren came over. "Haru?"

The other two girls stopped their bickering and looked over at the newcomer. "Yes?"

"I just want to apologise for what Machida said the other day. He shouldn't have said what he did," sighed Lauren. "I'm sorry if what he said upset you."

"You shouldn't be the one apologising," said Haru. "He should be."

"I know, but I still feel guilty. Have you recovered after your fall?"

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you."

Lauren smiled nervously and wandered back off to a couple of her friends on another table. Haru looked over at Hiromi, who was staring.

"Wow, I'm liking this Baron guy better and better."

Haru blushed. "What?"

"That's the closest I've ever heard you get to insulting Machida."

"I didn't actually insult him..."

"I know, but you admitted that he was in the wrong." Hiromi grinned manically. "So, have you got his phone number yet?"

"Well, not exactly..."

The lighter brunette became deeply dismayed by Haru's response. "What? How do you expect to see him again if you haven't got his number?"

"We were kind of just hoping to accidently meet each other again," said Haru truthfully.

Hiromi's dismay turned to alarm. "Haru! You can't just leave such a thing to chance! You should've _demanded_ his number! You can't just let him stroll out of your life! You should've–"

"Hiromi, we're going to get thrown out of the library," Haru muttered.

"I don't care! You listen to me–"

"He _does_ know where I live," Haru pointed out.

That seemed to mollify Hiromi's panic enough to actually breath and pause.

"If you two can't keep quiet, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave," the librarian commented, coming up from behind them.

"Oh, that's alright; we were already going," replied Hiromi. She grabbed her friend's arm and started dragging her away.

"Hiromi!" hissed Haru, hurriedly packing her work back into her back before she was hauled out of the school library by her best friend. "I hadn't finished!"

"That essay isn't due in till next week," said the other girl breezily. "This is much more important."

"Don't _I _get a say in that?"

"No. This is too big an opportunity to miss. I saw how you two looked together; that guy was so obviously doting on you!"

Haru sighed. "May I remind you what happened the last time you tried to set me up with a guy?"

Hiromi waved it away. "Totally different circumstances."

"It was a disaster."

"Well, not really," protested Hiromi.

Haru fixed her friend with a glare. "It was a total, utter disaster."

"Not really," the lighter brunette repeated weakly.

"A total, utter, _unbelievable_ disaster."

"It could've happened to anyone!"

Haru had to laugh at that. "No, _only I_ would accidently set fire to the carpet in a romantic meal."

Hiromi faltered, wincing a bit at the memory. "I knew I should've told him not to put those candles out."

"Hiromi, admit it. That was a disaster."

"Well... maybe... but what makes you think this time will be the same?"

"What makes you think it'll be any different?"

Hiromi raised an eyebrow. "Do you want me to make a list?"

"Please."

"Well, one: he likes you." Hiromi held up a hand as Haru started to protest. "No, he really does. It's so obvious I'm surprised even you didn't pick it up. Two–"

"Wait, what do you mean 'even me'?"

"Two," continued Hiromi, "he's hot."

Haru snorted. "Wow, thanks for the update," she said sarcastically.

"Three," said her friend, sending a glare her way for her interruptions, "you like him back."

"Who said–"

"_Four_," she stressed, "he acts like a gentleman by the look of it. Five – and don't you dare interrupt me again – it looks like you're beginning to get over Machida, which is _brilliant_, because he is a total _jerk_ and I was getting tired of having to restrain that opinion from you..."

Haru frowned but bit her lip to stop herself from barging in with her own retort.

"Six: he insisted on walking back with you through the rain–"

"Doesn't that count as part of one and four?"

"Does it really matter?"

"No, but–"

"Well, _shush_ then," ordered Hiromi playfully hitting her friend over the head. "I'm trying to prove a point here. _Seven_–"

"Okay, okay, Hiromi, I get the point."

"So you'll ask for his number?"

"No."

"What?"

"Look, if he likes me as much as you claim he does, we'll meet again."

"But how can you be sure?" howled Hiromi, distraught.

Haru tapped her nose knowingly. "Call it fate."

ooOoo

Baron entered the kitchen through the blue portal, Toto on one shoulder as he returned to half-cat, and when he saw the pale form of an elegant white cat, he sighed. "I don't want to talk to you today, Louise; I'm in a good mood."

Behind him Muta came through, regaining his normal height, his expression falling on seeing the other cat.

The she-feline scowled. "Who is she?"

Baron was slightly surprised by the forwardness she was expressing. "Who, Louise?"

"Her!" spat the white cat, summoning an image in her padded paw-like hands. The image was one of Haru and Baron together, frozen at the moment where Baron had lightly kissed the brunette's hand.

"Just a friend," Baron said calmly.

Louise snapped her hand shut, breaking the image. "It doesn't look like it to me."

"Louise, who she is to me is none of your business."

"You work for me! You will answer my question truthfully!"

Baron sighed, but his eyes were firm. "I work for your father, _not_ you."

The snow-white cat growled and stormed out.

"Way to go, Baron," muttered Muta. "Send your boss's daughter into a flying rage. Very good, very smart."

"Shut it, butterball," scowled Toto. "She was asking for it."

Baron reached up and stroked his familiar. "Shush, the two of you."

"I don't know what you hoped to achieve with that, Baron. You shouldn't annoy Louise like that," growled Muta. "Who knows what she's capable of?"

"I've managed her in the past. Anyway, what was I meant to say?"

"I dunno, but I was hoping for something a little more diplomatic than that."

"She'll probably be planning something now," offered Toto. "You know she's set on having you."

"What can she do to me? I'm more powerful than she is and she knows it."

"I was thinking more about the position you're putting Haru in, actually."

Baron snarled at the thought. "You're right. Someone should keep an eye on Louise and see what malicious idea she puts into her father's head."

Toto shook his head. "I can't do it. She'll know I'm helping you. Same goes for Muta."

"There's a maid who'll help us," said Muta.

"Sophia?"

Muta nodded. "She knows me, if I ask she'll probably agree. And Louise doesn't really know her; she pays zip attention to the staff."

Toto tilted his head curiously. "Did you hit your head recently?"

"Why do you ask?" asked Muta suspiciously.

"Because you're coming up with a surprising number of good ideas today."

"Why, you...!" Muta lunged for the bird, Baron ducked since Toto was on his shoulder and Toto flew off, cackling evilly. Baron stepped out of the way as the two proceeded to chase each other round the kitchen.

"It's nice to know you two are focused on the task at hand," Baron commented dryly as he sidestepped them again. He sighed and shook his head. "Seriously, what am I going to do with the two of you?"


	7. Gift

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the birthday wishes and lovely reviews! It really made my day. Normal chapter update on Friday (3 updates this week; aren't you lucky?)**

**Catsafari. =^^=**

**ooOoo**

Chapter 7: Gift

Baron paced up and down the kitchen, watched – rather bored in the cream cat's case – by Muta and Toto.

"What's taking her so long? Shouldn't she be back by now?"

Muta picked up a newspaper from the side and flicked it open. "Relax, Baron. She's probably been asked to do some other chores or something. You should sit down before you wear a hole in the tiles. It's most un-catlike," he added after a moment.

"What _would_ be the cat thing to do then?" Toto asked, with a hint of interest and a heap of scorn. "Not show you're bothered until it's too late? Sounds like the kind of thing you'd do."

"Please, not now you two."

Both animals quietened down, exchanging looks. Usually Baron wasn't disturbed by their arguments, but of recent he'd been showing an increasing reluctance to let them bicker at all.

The slender form of a young cat in maid uniform entered the kitchen, breaking up any other attempts for an argument between the two. Baron sighed in relief. "What's the news, Sophia? Has Louise done anything?"

The maid nodded fervently. "I didn't hear all of it, but Louise has convinced her father that Haru would make a good wife for him–"

"WHAT?"

"And he's planning on kidnapping her," Sophia finished with a quiver.

Baron returned to his furious pacing. "Even... even for Louise that's... madness," he rambled. "If Haru comes here she'll..." He gestured to himself to show what the brunette would turn into. "And Louise's father... he's got to be old enough to be _Haru's_ father..."

"So what are you going to do?" Toto asked, swooping onto the tawny cat's shoulder.

"Simple," growled Baron as he grabbed his coat and hat, summoning a blue portal at the same time. "I'm going to ensure they can't touch her."

ooOoo

Haru dropped herself into her seat, her face red from the school run. A moment later the bell went.

Hiromi turned round to face her friend. "Wow, you're actually on time for once."

Haru grinned weakly, still trying to get her breath back. "Only just. There are a few, rare occasions when I actually do get here before the bell."

"Yeah, and of those I can count on one hand."

Haru gave her friend a playful shove. "Thanks."

Hiromi was not to be discouraged though. "So when are you going to be meeting him again?"

Haru made a face. "Meeting _who_ again?"

"That guy, of course! What was his name again? Barry?"

Haru snorted. "Baron." She couldn't imagine him being a Barry.

Hiromi poked her friend in the shoulder. "Yeah, him. So are you?"

Haru swiped Hiromi away. "If I do, it shall be none of your business," she said grinning.

"But _are_ you?"

"I don't know."

"You _have_ to."

"Hiromi!"

"What? Tomorrow's Saturday, so you could meet him up then. He'll probably be free then."

"Can't you let me deal with my own affairs?"

"No."

Haru sighed and opened her bag, taking her books out for the lesson. Suddenly there was a chink as something unfamiliar to her fell to the floor.

"What?" Haru muttered to herself. She picked at the silver chain, bringing the necklace into view. It was pretty and delicate, with a small black feather attached as the main adornment. She frowned as the silky feel of the chain flowed from one finger to another. Inside her bag was a note.

_~Haru_

_Sorry we didn't get more time to talk, but I hope you'll accept this trinket – keep it on, for it'll keep you safe. Please just trust me on this._

_~Baron._

"Oh, who's that from?" demanded Hiromi, seeing the jewellery.

"It's from Baron... I think," muttered Haru, quickly putting the note back in her bag. The note had an almost pleading edge to it that she wouldn't have expected from him. Why was it so important that it couldn't wait until they next met? What kind of danger would it protect her from?

"Really? Put it on, put it on, put it on!"

"_Okay_, Hiromi, give me a moment." Haru clipped the silver chain around her neck. "How does it look?"

"It's _gorgeous_!" gushed the lighter brunette. She went starry-eyed staring at the trinket. "I wish Tsuge would get me something nice once in a while."

"He got you that matching earring and necklace set for Christmas," Haru reminded her.

"I know, but that was for a special occasion. This guy of yours got you a necklace just to show he likes you." She peered at the necklace. "Is that a real feather, you think?"

Haru fingered the black accessory. "It might be." She looked out of the window, her mind elsewhere. However on the windowsill outside was the shape of an orange cat. But what hit Haru was the intensity of its glittering green eyes. They looked just like...

"Baron," she whispered to herself.

"What?" Hiromi asked.

Haru blinked and shook her head. "Nothing."

The other girl laughed. "It sounds like you have Baron on the brain."

"Hm, maybe."

The teacher at that point entered the classroom, looking slightly flustered at being late and commanded quiet from the pupils, beginning the lesson almost immediately. Hiromi sighed and turned around to face the front, having to give up on teasing Haru about Baron.

Haru, meanwhile, snuck another glance at the cat. It was still there, and this time it was accompanied by another feline – a large, tubby cream cat.

Which seemed to be staring at her. Haru made a face at it, trying to signal for it to back off. The larger cat made a face back, but carried on staring. It was like it was trying to size her up, work out what kind of person she was. Which was slightly disconcerting, to say the least.

She narrowed her gaze and focused her attention on the other cat. If the tawny cat was human, with the same shade of hair and coloured eyes... it _could_ be Baron. She could see the resemblance.

The cat, on seeing her looking, seemed to smile.

Hesitantly Haru raised a hand and waved at it.

The cat raised a paw back.

And _waved_.

Haru jumped and gave a small shout of surprise, not expecting that response and the chair beneath her chose that moment to topple precariously to one side. The result was that half a second later she was sitting on the floor instead of her seat.

"Haru Yoshioka," sighed her teacher tiredly, "what is it this time?"

"The cat- the cat- it..." she gibbered incoherently, waving at the window.

On the other side of the glass Muta grabbed Baron's arm. "That's our cue to leave," he ordered and dragged him off the sill.

Back in the classroom Haru was still gesturing to the window. The teacher gave a long-suffering sigh again. "Haru, there is no cat there," he pointed out.

The brunette glanced up at the window and reddened considerably. She clambered back up to her seat.

"Once you've _quite_ finished causing a commotion, maybe I can get on with the lesson?"

"Yes sir," she mumbled.

"Thank you. As I was saying..."

Haru drifted off again, staring where the cats had been. She really had seen them; they had been there. Then again, maybe Hiromi had been right. Maybe she _did_ have Baron on the brain. All his talk about being half-cat instead of human was getting to her.

'_He hadn't been kidding about not being human_,' she thought to herself idly.

That complicated matters just a bit.

ooOoo

Once they were a decent distance from the school, Muta allowed them both to stop.

"Let's _never_ do that again," he puffed.

"Do you think she's alright?" Baron worried. "It looks like she took quite a fall–"

"Chicky'll be fine," brushed off the other cat. "Stop fretting already."

A black crow drifted down and rested on a nearby branch. "How did it go? Did she like the necklace?"

"Yes, by the fuss her and her friend were making over it."

"I was asking Baron, actually," Toto said tightly.

"Well, she's wearing it, so the protection spell should hold up," answered Baron, smiling.

"I still think you should've installed a communication spell in it," grumbled Muta. "It would save us all a lot of time."

"I've told you before; I didn't have the time."

"How do you know it'll even work?"

"I'm hoping it does. The main strength of the charm rests in Toto's feather, which already contains magic anyway, with him being my familiar. And the theory is sound. It's just a rather delicate spell."

"What happens if she takes the necklace off, Baron?" Toto asked.

"That's the delicate part of the spell. I couldn't do it any other way in such a short time – if she takes it off the spell will no longer protect her."

"Well that stinks," commented Muta.

Baron raised an eyebrow. "Quite," he said after a moment. He jumped off the wall and in the same movement turned to human.

"Um, Baron, what are you doing?"

Baron righted his hat to the correct angle. A smile came to him with the reassuring action. "I'm sure Haru wants answers, especially after that note and necklace, and I intent to give her them."

Muta landed beside him, but was still average cat-size. He opened his mouth – possibly to complain – but Baron spoke first.

"Oh, and if you're going to ask if I'm 'out of my tiny furry mind' don't bother," he said smoothly, a hint of amusement present in his voice. Muta visibly deflated. "When she's free, I'll talk to her." He paused. "When would her next break be?"

Muta snorted. "She's only just begun lessons. If I were you, I'd go back to the Refuge and come back when school's finished."

"He's right," added Toto. "If you're gone for too long then Louise will begin to suspect something's up."

"Alright, the two of you have a point."

"Can we come?"

"Most certainly not."

"We'll come anyway, even if you don't give us permission."

"No you won't."

"Yes we will."

Baron growled and rolled his eyes. "Fine. Can you at least give us the _pretence_ of privacy though?"

ooOoo

"Haru! Haru!"

"What?" Haru turned around at her name to see her friend prodding her arm. She waved Hiromi off before she could gain bruises from the treatment.

"He's here!" the lighter brunette squealed. "Here! At this school!"

Haru laughed. "Whoa, hold your horses – _who's_ here?"

"Your guy – Baron!"

Haru's mind unintentionally snapped to attention at the name. "He is? Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. I heard Makoto talking about some guy standing by the school gates and look!" Hiromi dragged her friend over to the window, pointing enthusiastically. "Look! Look!"

Sure enough, there was the form of Baron standing by the gates. "What is he doing here?" Haru mumbled to herself. "Why didn't he just meet me as we normally do?"

"How does he know where you go to school?" asked Hiromi, on a completely different train of thought. She frowned for a moment to add effect, and then added, "Maybe he's secretly _stalking_ you!"

Haru chuckled lightly and bated Hiromi away. "I don't think so."

"Why not? I think it could be rather cool to have a stalker."

"Only you, Hiromi, would think that."

"We've only got a few minutes till the end of school. You should definitely go and see him."

"I can't, remember I'm on cleanup duty today."

Hiromi scoffed and waved it away. "Like I'm going to let such a little thing stop you. I'll take your turn – I owe you anyway."

Haru peered out of the window again. He _did_ seem to be waiting for someone. "Okay," she sighed in defeat, "but if he's really waiting for someone else and I make a right fool out of myself, I will never forgive you."

Hiromi laughed. "That's a risk I'm willing to take."

"Yeah, well it's not you who's about to take the risk."


	8. The Eagle vs The Feather

Chapter 8: The Eagle vs. The Feather

Haru stepped outside and as soon as she did, Baron's emerald eyes snapped to hers. A smile instinctively rose to his features.

"How did school go?"

Haru smiled back. "Fine. Apart from making an idiot of myself during first period."

Baron chuckled nervously. "Aha, yes. I really am very sorry about that."

"It's okay. And who was your friend?"

"The other cat you mean? That was Muta."

"And is he... half cat like you?" Haru asked tentatively. She wasn't sure whether it was polite to ask after someone's species... certainly it wasn't your average social problem.

Baron laughed at the suggestion. Muta was quite against the idea of being 'half-human', as he put it. "Oh, certainly not. He's fully cat. Well, I say fully cat, but since he lives in the Refuge, a few changes have taken place. Like the fact that normally, when in the Refuge, he's the same height as you or me. When in the human world though he becomes normal cat size."

"Oh." Haru paused, trying to think of something to say. "So... is that what your normal form looks like? But...bigger, obviously?" she asked nervously.

"More or less. I have fingers though," Baron added, showing her his white gloves.

Haru smiled, but suddenly looked back up at the school.

"What is it?"

Haru blushed. "Well, my friend kind of knows about you. She doesn't know what you are," she added hastily before Baron could react. "She just knows that I've met you a couple of times. She was the one to tell me you were out here."

"And?"

"Well, she's doing cleanup duty instead of me, and she's still in my classroom. Watching us," she put in, to make it perfectly clear.

"Really?"

Haru bit her lip. "Yep."

"How well do you think she can see us from here?"

Haru was surprised by the question. "Well, she's got brilliant eyesight; she plays in several sports."

"Good." Baron turned and looked directly at the classroom window and waved. The silhouette of a girl suddenly moved very quickly away from the window.

Haru started giggling, her blush rapidly increasing. "_Baron_!" she hissed through her laughter.

"What?" he asked, mock-innocently.

"Very subtle."

He grinned. "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist."

"You know, she's probably still watching."

"Hm, let her watch."

"There's going to be a rumour going round that I've got a boyfriend. I'm _so_ going to get mobbed next Monday."

"I'm sure you'll survive."

"You don't know my school."

"No, but I can make a guess what it's like. While I may be older than you, I didn't grow up in the dark ages." He offered an arm to her. Haru hesitated. "If people already think you have a boyfriend, why not complete the picture?" he added with a smile.

Haru paused a moment longer before taking his arm. She spared one last glance back at the school as Baron escorted her away from there.

Baron smiled. "Is she still looking?" he asked, guessing her thoughts.

Haru turned back around, grinning. "Yep."

"What is she doing?"

"She's... she's..." Haru looked up at him, a smile twitching at her lips. "She's just given me a thumbs up."

Baron just threw his head back and laughed.

They walked together a little further, out of the school grounds and in the direction of the crossroads. Haru lifted one hand up to her necklace, comforted by the feel of the silky feather. "Thank you... for this, I mean," she said. "It's nice."

"You like it then?"

"Like it? I love it."

"I'm glad," Baron replied, smiling. "I wasn't sure what you'd think of it."

"Well I can honestly say it's beautiful. And... Baron?"

"Yes?"

"In your letter you said it would protect me...?"

"That I did."

"From what?"

Was it her imagination, or did Baron's grip on her arm tightened slightly? "... Let's just say that not everyone from the Cat Kingdom is friendly," he settled on in the end.

"Is something wrong?"

Baron sighed. "As long as you keep that necklace on, you'll be safe."

"Why? What's happened?"

"A... slight complication, that's all. Nothing you need to worry about."

Haru considered his answer for a moment. "I hope you know how much trust you asking of me not to worry. I don't even know you that well."

"I know."

"I don't even really know if you are who you say you are."

"Do you want me to prove it?"

Haru laughed. "What? Turn into a half-cat in the middle of the street? People do know about the Cat Kingdom and all, but to see an overgrown cat suddenly appear out of nowhere might surprise a few people. And... I hope you won't think I'm shallow for this, but to be honest, the rumours are going to be bad enough without stories that I'm seeing a cat." Haru suddenly blushed. "No, I didn't mean it in that way!" she quickly added. "Not seeing as if seeing you but..." She made a face. "Okay, that was a mess."

Baron chuckled lightly. "I know what you mean."

"I'm not being shallow, well I'm trying not to be, but if my mother hears that you're in fact a cat, even if you were once human, I don't think she'd let me see you again."

"But _you're_ not bothered by my... species...?"

Haru laughed again gently and hugged him quickly. "You're a good friend, Baron, and fun to be with. I shouldn't judge you for something you can't control, but for what you do. And I'm still grateful for yesterday."

Haru didn't see it, but a light blush quickly came and went upon Baron's features at her words. "Thank you," he murmured.

Haru broke the hug, a dusting of pink gracing her cheeks to compliment the blush on Baron's face.

'_She said friend though_,' Baron noted. '_Nothing more than friend_.'

For some reason, the thought made him sad.

ooOoo

The phone to Haru's side rang. She rolled over onto one side on her bed, pushing her homework to the right and picked up the phone. "Haru Yoshioka speaking," she trilled. She snapped her folder shut. "Oh, hi Hiromi. Yes it went well." She found herself blushing, remembering the enjoyable walk home. They'd stopped at the same cafe as before and taken a detour to lengthen their time together. All in all it had been a pleasant stroll.

"_What did you talk about_?" Hiromi demanded on the other end of the line.

"Oh, this and that."

"_Well that's helpful_."

"Well, really Hiromi, it's kind of private. That's why it's called my _private life_."

"_Spill_," insisted her friend.

"I told him I liked the necklace," offered Haru.

"_So it __**was**__ from him_?"

"Seems so."

There was laughter from the phone. "_I like him; you should go for him_."

"Like life is that simple."

"_I still think you should go for him_."

"I don't even know him that well."

"_Did you ask him for his full name yet_?"

Haru face-palmed herself. "Drat. I knew there was something I meant to ask him."

"_Haru_!"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. I just kind of... forgot."

"_How can you **forget** something like that_?"

"Hey, we were talking about other things."

"_Like what? Did you even get his number_?"

"Um, no, but I'm pretty sure we're going to meet again."

"_You'd better_."

Haru sighed and fiddled with the pencil in her hand, absent-mindedly doodling on the front of her folder. "Hiromi, I don't think he's going to just forget to see me again. You said yourself that you think he's interested in me."

"_Hm, yeah. Someone mentioned that they saw the two of you down at the crossroads_."

"Having a cup of tea," Haru added, flipping the phone from one ear to the other to allow her to get a better angle at her doodle. "It was hardly a romantic meal."

"_Did he pay for it_?"

"Well, yeah, but–"

A squeal on the other end of the line cut off whatever Haru was about to say. "_That is __**so**__ cute_!"

Haru laughed. "I'm sure Baron will appreciate being called 'cute'."

"_I'm sure he will. Anyway, apart from this whole Baron business, I wanted to see whether you're free tomorrow_."

"Except for that essay I need to get done, I haven't got anything organised. Why?"

"_I wanted to go into town_."

"To get what?"

"_Well, Tsuge has arranged a date, and I was hoping to get a new outfit for it_." She paused. "_You know, you could invite Baron along to it. To the date, I mean. It could be a double date_."

"Hiromi, the last thing you need is new clothes."

"_Please_?"

"Okay. But I don't think Baron would agree to a double date."

"_Why not_?"

"I just... don't think it's his kind of scene."

"_What would be his kind of scene_ _then_?"

"Well, he's very busy and–"

"_Not too busy to forget to walk you home though_."

Haru blushed. "That's completely different."

"_Keep telling yourself that_."

Haru sighed, knowing that she was never going to out-argue Hiromi. "Look, I'll see you tomorrow. Normal time and place?" She placed the phone back in its holder after Hiromi's answer, letting her head drop onto her folder. "I hate homework," she groaned tiredly.

ooOoo

A consistent bleeping interrupted Haru's sleep, dragging her from the realm of dreams and rudely dumping her back in reality. She groaned and pulled her pillow over her head.

"What?" she moaned groggily. "It's not even a weekday."

"Haru, turn that alarm off!" her mother shouted from across the house.

"Yeah, sure." She rolled over and slapped the snooze button before sinking back into her sheets. It was Saturday; why had the alarm gone off? She peered at the time. Half ten. Half ten? She pulled herself up. Why on earth had she set it to go off at that time? She picked up the clock, peering at it even closer to ensure she hadn't made a mistake. No, it was definitely half ten. Why...?

She gasped and threw the clock back into place. It skidded across the desk before sliding to a stop precariously near the edge. She was meeting Hiromi at eleven at the crossroads! She did her best not to fall over the various stuffed toys and books strewn across her room as she stumbled over to her cupboard. As she later made her way to the kitchen she noticed her mother was already up.

"What's going on? Why was the alarm set?" Naoko asked curiously as she bit into her toast.

"I'm going into town," shouted Haru as she ran into the lounge, grabbing a bag. "Shoot, where's my purse? Mum! Have you seen my purse?"

"Try by the door," her mother called back.

"Thanks!"

"No problem. Who are you seeing in town anyway? That guy?"

"Hiromi, actually. And 'that guy' has a name – he's called Baron."

"Unusual sort of name."

"He's an unusual sort of guy." Haru kissed her mother before rushing to the door. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay – oh, wait, do you have a moment?"

One hand on the handle, Haru paused. "Well, not really, but... why?"

"Because I would like to give you something." The redhead put down her toast and motioned for her daughter to follow. She opened a drawer in the study and brought out a small jewellery box. From it she took out a beautiful necklace. "This... was your grandmother's."

Haru took the delicate chain which was slightly uneven in places due to its age. It was nowhere near as finely made as Baron's gift to her, but she could feel the years of love devoted to this necklace. In the middle hung what was obviously a hand crafted ornament – a tiny wooden eagle, caught in mid-flight.

"Oh, it's beautiful," breathed Haru gently, as if by speaking too loudly she might cause it to break.

"My mother was given this by a boy in her village. He carved it specially for her since he couldn't afford to buy a proper one. He was my father."

"But... why are you showing it to me now?"

"Well, this guy – this Baron – is your first boyfriend. I wanted to give it to you when you got to that stage. My mother did exactly the same thing with me. Wear it next time you see him. Wear it today."

Haru didn't try to tell her mother that technically she wasn't going out with Baron. Instead, a small panic ensnared itself in her heart. That would mean removing Baron's charm. But her mother was looking at her so expectantly – and she didn't want to have to go into the detail of explaining who exactly Baron was to account for her reluctance to remove her current necklace – that she gently unclipped the feather from around her neck. After a moment's hesitation though she placed it in her pocket, unwilling to leave it behind. She fastened the eagle charm on, the wooden bird leaving an unfamiliar feel to her skin.

"It looks wonderful on you," sighed her mother.

Haru smiled sadly.


	9. The Kidnapping

Chapter 9: The Kidnapping

"I like the necklace – is it new?"

Haru laughed, sitting back in her seat at the cafe. One hand moved to the wooden eagle around her neck. "Not exactly. It's my grandmother's – my mum gave it to me because she believes I have a boyfriend." Somewhere along the line she hadn't got round to replacing the necklace with Baron's gift; she wasn't sure whether it was just the fact that she had forgotten or whether she couldn't quite bring herself to remove the heirloom.

What could happen in one morning anyway?

Hiromi raised an eyebrow. "You _do_ have a boyfriend."

"I wouldn't exactly say that..."

"Haru, he waits for you after school–"

"That was a one-off."

"He walks with you through the rain," she said, ticking them off, "gives you a necklace _and_ lends you his jacket when you're cold–"

"Those were all one-offs," Haru reminded her.

"What more proof do you want of his affections?" cried Hiromi, completely failing to take in Haru's words.

"I'm not doubting that he likes me... I'm just doubting whether the two of us are actually 'a pair'."

"There's a difference?" Hiromi asked cheekily.

Haru rolled her eyes at her best friend. "Yes, Hiromi, there is."

Hiromi paused in her tirade to glance at the taller brunette, so serenely sipping at her tea. Hiromi frowned and leant forward, her mannerisms taking on a business-like air in the action. "So what's holding you back?"

"Well, it's not like I know a lot about him – after all, I only met him earlier this week. He's still a stranger to me," she insisted stubbornly. Unfortunately she was also having to persuade herself. She added after a dubious moment, "And of course there are the other obvious barriers between us."

Hiromi frowned. "Like what?"

Haru floundered for a moment, mentally scolding herself for that little slip-up. She still couldn't tell Hiromi about Baron's particular... species. Well, she could, but as to how she responded would be another matter. "He's older than me, for one thing," muttered Haru.

"He doesn't look that much older. It's not like he could be your father or anything," insisted Hiromi. "He looks like he's in his early twenties, so there's not that much difference."

"Also he's only visiting – his own home is really different and quite a distance away," continued Haru, trying desperately to think of ways to phrase his differences without arousing suspicion but still getting her point across.

"Long distance relationships still work out. That is what we have the internet for, remember?" reminded the lighter brunette, tapping her friend on her forehead.

"I don't think he has the internet where he lives," Haru mumbled.

"Then you could be pen pals!" Hiromi really wasn't letting this go.

"Hiromi, doesn't it make _any_ difference to you that I only met this guy three days ago?"

"Romeo and Juliet only knew each other for nine days."

Haru laughed. "Oh, great comparison. There are a few problems with that – Juliet was only fourteen and Romeo must've been about sixteen – I forget their exact ages. And in those nine days they met, killed themselves, slept together and married." Haru paused. "Not in that order though," she added. "Anyway, I don't plan on killing myself."

"I know, but it's considered one of the greatest love stories of all."

"In most famous love stories, the couple always seem to end up dead," Haru said plainly. "Romeo and Juliet are the prime example, but what about Siegfried and Odette?"

"Who?"

"The couple from Swan Lake," Haru added blankly. "Look, they both jump over a cliff, apparently proving their love. Love defeats all." Haru made a face, swinging her arms up in the air mock-dramatically. "However the two of them are stone dead. Yeah, love really won there. Apparently true love isn't true love unless the couple end up _dead_."

Hiromi sighed. "I think you're getting a little too hung up about this."

Haru picked up her cup and swirled it thoughtfully, a spoon in one hand. The contents marbled gently at the movement. "It's just something that annoys me about those stories. True love may be amazing, but no one seems to live long enough to experience it. Not in the stories anyway."

"You know, sometimes you can seem really depressing."

"It's called being realistic."

Hiromi sipped her hot chocolate. "Maybe I should talk to Baron and warn him about your paranoia."

"It's not paranoia."

"Yes it is. It's paranoia about falling in love."

"Hm, and you would know _all_ about that."

Hiromi flicked her spoon at the other brunette, sending a few droplets of chocolate her way. "Hey, _I'm_ the one with a boyfriend here. Well, with an official boyfriend anyway." Hiromi rolled her eyes. "You know, it's going to be weird getting used to not being the only unavailable girl out of the two of us."

"That's assuming Baron even wants a long-term relationship."

"Of course he does! How dare you speak like that!"

Haru laughed, then stopped. Her eyes widened at someone or something behind Hiromi. "Oh, shoot."

"What?" Hiromi looked over her shoulder where Haru was staring. "What? Who is it?"

"It's Machida," Haru hissed. "Quick: look like you're talking to me!"

"I _am_ talking to you," Hiromi reminded her slowly.

Haru fidgeted apprehensively, passing her cup of tea from one hand to the other. "He's coming this way!" she whispered frantically.

"He's an idiot; why are you still bothered about him when you've got Baron interested in you?"

"He's looking at us!" Haru stressed as quietly as she could manage.

"Ignore him," Hiromi instructed her friend. "He's not worth your time."

"Hello girls," said the dark haired youth smoothly, leaning on their table. He grinned his winning smile.

"Don't you have someone else to annoy?" retorted Hiromi scathingly.

"Oh, you wound me, Hiromi," he replied, placing one hand to his heart.

"Wow, you actually know my name. How long did that take?" Hiromi bit back flatly.

"Oh, I've had my eye on you for a long time, and–"

Her face furious, Hiromi raised one hand. "Stop right there. You know I'm spoken for so back off."

Machida's mouth flapped open uselessly.

"Oh," added Hiromi, her voice becoming almost cheerful, "and if you ever make another move on me–" she leaned in for effect here "–I'll set Tsuge on you." She sat back, smiling innocently. "Got that?"

Haru stared as Machida walked back off before turning to Hiromi. "What was that about, you think?" She tried to squish that little seed of jealously that Machida had only had eyes for her best friend. She attempted to remind herself that Machida was a jerk for even trying to chat up a girl who was already taken. Unfortunately, the crush she still retained was more stubborn than that.

Hiromi was returning to her hot chocolate, acting as if nothing had happened. "Tsuge told me that he got into an argument with Machida, since he heard what happened at contemporary and was having a go at Machida for what he said about you. Basically Machida then claimed that he could get any girl he wanted, and that included Tsuge's girlfriend – which is me. Tsuge warned me that Machida might try something next time he saw me."

"Tsuge got into an argument about me?"

"Yeah – you're like a little sister to him. He said that he felt protective over the matter." Hiromi frowned. "Machida might make a move on you if he feels it'll prove his point to Tsuge. So... just be wary of that."

"Don't worry, I will."

"Uh-hm." Hiromi didn't sound entirely convinced.

Haru finished the last dredges of her tea, but couldn't resist one last look in the direction that Machida had taken. Hiromi saw the action and rolled her eyes just to herself. It seemed like it would take more than a few chance meetings with a handsome stranger to put _him_ out of Haru's mind.

Haru saw the dark form of Machida crossing across to another cafe, but her gaze suddenly shifted to another shape – this time the shape of a large cat. Now her mind finally swung back to the gentleman - or gentlecat, she supposed - that Hiromi wanted her to go for; the memories of the lucky happenstance of their meetings rising back to her thoughts. She half rose in her seat. "I wonder..." she found herself muttering.

"Haru? Where are you going?"

"I think I see someone I recognise," Haru murmured. "I'll be right back."

Before Hiromi could protest, Haru had already risen from her seat and was making her way across the square. The cat was sitting by the fountain, its fur a natural grey with an almost blue tinge to it. She frowned and stopped. No, the other cat Baron had been with had been white – or cream would be a better match, she supposed.

The cat saw her staring and looked up. His eyes were a strange mismatch of blue and red and they budged at the side. It almost gave the impression that his eyes were doing their best to move away from each other.

"Uh, sorry," Haru muttered, embarrassed by her mistake. "Wrong cat."

As she started to move away though the cat jumped down from its place on the fountain. It was following her. Haru stopped and turned back at it.

"No, sorry, I haven't any food on me," she said kindly. "Try someone else."

It continued to stare at her. The odd eyes began to freak her out.

"I said I haven't got any food on me," Haru repeated, firmer this time.

"That's alright, babe. I wasn't looking for a meal."

Haru misplaced her footing in shock and almost fell straight into someone. Apologising profoundly, she backed away and looked back at the cat.

"You- you- you can talk!" she gasped. "You- you..."

She didn't know why she was taking it so weirdly. After all, Baron was a cat... she'd seen him as full cat... but it wasn't quite the same as hearing an actual cat address her.

She frowned.

"What do you want?" she asked suspiciously, remembering Baron's warning.

She could've sworn the cat was smiling.

"You," he answered.

Haru's eyes widened and suddenly she became painfully aware of just how many cats there were in the square. And how many were of uniform colour. How many were the same office-grey shade.

How outnumbered she was.

She began to stumble back, chuckling nervously, but it was too thin to be a true laugh. "I- I- I think you've got me mixed up with someone else..." she stammered. "I don't see what you could possibly want with me..."

"That'll soon be obvious. Get her, boys!"

Haru shrieked as a dozen or so cats seemed to swarm from various corners of the square, all heading in the same direction; all heading for _her_. Half of the cats she hadn't even spotted before now. She stumbled backwards, willing her feet to start into a run. Finally they got their act together and she was sprinting across the crossroads.

"Hey, Haru, where are you going?" shouted Hiromi, seeing her friend race past her. She waved the half-drunk cup in the air. "We haven't finished yet!"

"Sorry, gotta run!" Haru yelled in passing.

Hiromi put down the cup and stared as a long line of cats proceeded to follow the other brunette. She carried on watching for a moment longer, trying to get her mind to understand what she was seeing. She sighed and shook her head. "Crazy girl," she muttered.

Haru continued to run, glad for once that she had experience in long distance running. If she didn't she would surely have been caught already. She skidded round a corner and through a thin alleyway, hoping to throw them off her path. What did they want with her? She knew Baron had warned her about other cats, but what had she done to get herself noticed? Remembering what Baron had told her, she fumbled in her pockets for the necklace.

She carried on running as she did so, coming to a series of ledges and rises that she quickly scaled, jumping from one to another with little break for breath. Under normal circumstances – for instance, if her pursuers had been human – then she would already have lost her followers. But she was being chased by cats, and they were just as agile as she was, if not more so.

She came to a low roof and sprinted across it, wondering how weird it would look to any human watching. The metal cover made her footprints loud and echoing, and several seconds later she heard the softer – but no less ominous – patter of a dozen cats' pawprints behind her and she upped her speed, using her momentum to jump over some railings, onto some steps and along a low fence. She had no idea where she was heading anymore, except to get away, away from the cats.

She slipped off the fence and landed awkwardly on her foot. She tried to pull herself up, but a low hiss of pain escaped from her lips with the action. She lowered herself back to the ground and tried even harder to find the feather necklace. She hadn't done much to her ankle, but it would be enough to slow her down and now her only hope was the necklace Baron had given her. She only hoped it would work. She found the accessory and pulled it out, but now her adrenaline-filled body was having a problem with the delicate task of unclasping the clip in order to be able to place it around her neck.

"Come on, come on," she growled. "Open!"

Suddenly the ground became overrun with cats. Cats and more cats. She gave up on the necklace, stuffing it back in her pocket, and kicked out with her feet to keep the felines away.

"Back off!" she screeched. "I mean it! Don't you dare come near me!"

The grey cat dropped to the floor, eyeing her angry protests. "Now, now, babe, is that really the way to react to your future husband?"

Haru froze and gagged on her words. _Her_? Marry _that_?

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no!" she spluttered. "No way!" She was beginning to wish she had Hiromi's lacrosse stick with her. "No, no, no, no, no, no, _no_! I said back OFF!" She kicked out again, hitting one of the cats in the side this time and sending it sprawling across the alleyway. She scrambled to her feet, but gasped with pain and fell back down again. Her ankle was having none of it. She tried once again but this time fell back; her head hitting the wall behind her.

She had just enough time to register the pain before slipping into unconsciousness.


	10. Cat?

Chapter 10: Cat?

She groaned and rolled onto one side. Strange; her alarm hadn't gone off today. Perhaps she'd actually remembered to turn it off for the weekend this time. What day was it? Yesterday had been Saturday... so today must be Sunday. Good, she didn't have to get up. A tired smile slipped onto her serene face as she curled further into the comforting sheets in a gentle attempt to shy away from the slowly filtering sunlight.

The events from Saturday suddenly came flooding back. The cats, the grey longhair... her managing to knock herself out without any help from the cats. She reddened from the memory. She had basically handed herself over to them with that action.

She tried to sit up, but her head spun and so she let herself fall back down. Well, at least she was on a bed... she'd half expected to be found in a dungeon.

Or something.

Her head was hazy; for some reason she couldn't get her mind properly together and the string of words refused to get into line. Which was weird. Usually when she knocked herself out it wasn't much longer than for a few seconds. That particular knock hadn't had enough force behind it to do anything more than that either – her experience with such happenings backing her up. Her current state of mind led her to believe that she was more of in a... drugged state. She tried to get up again, but her movements were sluggish and her body almost seemed to be refusing to do as she wanted.

She collapsed back into the sheets, staring up at the ceiling. Great. Just _great_. She had no idea where she was, and even better, she couldn't stand up properly. Add to that the probability that she'd been drugged and that meant she had no idea how long she'd been out. Or even what day it was.

The door swung open and Haru let her head fall to one side to see her visitor. It was the cat from yesterday. Except... now he was her height. Haru tried to make sense of that. Baron had mentioned that where he lived the cream cat was the same height as humans. Did that place her in the Refuge? It certainly didn't place her in the human world. Unless... this cat was half-human... but Haru could see that he didn't have fingers like Baron said he did, but paws. Perhaps this was the Cat Kingdom then... But again, her mind wouldn't put the facts together.

Behind the longhair, another cat stepped out, looking suitably nervous. He wore large spectacles that gave him the appearance of a scholar, and Haru couldn't see whether he had fingers instead of paws, because his sleeves were several inches too long in the arm.

"Sir, you should let her rest," the scholar cat said uneasily.

"I want to see how my wife-to-be is doing," growled the grey feline.

Haru remembered why she'd been taken and suddenly found the energy to sit up. "What? No! I don't want to marry you!" she screeched.

The cat looked confused. "Why not, babe? I am a _king_."

"Ex-king," the other cat coughed. "Remember? Lune's taken the throne now."

"I can offer you everything you'd ever want," the ex-king continued, ignoring his companion's comment. "Riches, wealth, a castle... _riches_," he added, just to make that part clear.

"No thank you."

"Clothes!" he cried. "More clothes than you could ever want!"

"No thank you."

He snorted. "I don't think you quite understand what I'm offering you, babe. This is the chance of a lifetime!"

"I'm sorry, but... I don't really know you. And... well... you're a cat, right? And I'm not. So..."

The pair of cats began to chuckle. "Oh, don't worry, that's already being taken care of."

Haru instantly had the image of the greasy longhair as a human but discarded the thought with a shiver. Urgh, she did _not_ need that. And then more of what Baron had told her came to mind. He was a half-cat because he'd stayed too long in the Refuge. And if this was the Refuge, did that mean...? Unless this was the Cat Kingdom... then she'd be full cat and...

She raised one tentative hand to the side of her head. She felt slightly sick when she felt the area where her ears should've been, only to find bare skin. But she could still hear... She raised her hand further and found furry triangles that felt suspiciously like...

"Cat ears?" she murmured to herself. The ear twitched, making her jump. Quickly she was exploring other parts of her face, annoyed at the lack of mirrors in the room, but they'd probably chosen such a room to stop her realising the change until it was too late. Now she realised what had been weird about her face – the tiny nose. Her nose hadn't been massive, but if she concentrated usually she could see it, however now it was miniscule. Too small for a human's. And then there were the whiskers.

And the tail.

'_Oh, my..._'

Tail.

She had a _tail_.

She screamed.

Later on she would only remember that the two cats did nothing to attempt to calm her down; only left in a great hurry. She huddled beneath her covers, sobbing quietly once the initial shock had been released in the scream, not knowing where she really was or whether she had stayed too long to reverse the effects. And the thought of marrying _that cat_... She shuddered pulled herself into a tight ball, into the foetal position. She wasn't sure how long she stayed like that, just wishing that it had all been a bad dream; that she would wake up any moment.

Even that her damn alarm would go off.

After an indefinite amount of time there was the sound of flapping by the window and the room was shrouded into darkness. Haru didn't react; she was past caring anymore.

"Stay there, Toto," a familiar voice instructed and there was another sound – the sound of someone jumping down and onto the stone floor. There were footsteps across the room, coming closer. Soft, quiet footsteps.

"Oh, Haru, I'm so sorry," the voice murmured and there was the light touch of someone touching her shoulder in a comforting manner.

She released another sob and curled herself up into a tighter ball, flinching at the contact.

The hand moved away.

"Haru, talk to me; when did they take you?" There was a pause as the visitor waited for a response. "Haru, I want to help you, but I've got to know how long you've been here. I came as soon as I heard what had happened, but the servants were pretty hazy in giving any details. Please, just tell me... When were you taken?"

Haru reduced her sob to a small sniffle. "Eleven-ish," she whispered. "Saturday."

She felt him tense up behind her. "Damn," he muttered.

She slowly uncurled herself, moving the bedcovers to see a human-sized tawny cat standing to her side, wearing the same style of clothes that Baron had been as human. She recognised him as the same person, and although he was no longer a human, it was a slight comfort just to see someone she knew. "Can you get me back?" she begged. "Can you get me back to the human world? Can you get me back to _human_?"

"Haru, remember what I said about how if you stay too long, the change becomes permanent? You remember that?" Baron asked gently. Haru nodded tearfully. "You've been at the Refuge for over a day – it's late Sunday evening now."

"So... you can't do anything?"

"It's gone into your blood now – the magic has – and so... no... I can't return you to full human," he admitted. His voice had struggled for a moment when Haru's eyes had dimmed, losing their hope. "I wish I could; I really wish I could."

Outside a crow hopped inside. "Baron, what about the Odette Spell?" he offered.

"Toto, I thought I asked you to stay outside. The guards might come and check on Haru any moment now."

"What about it though?" Toto persisted.

"What's the Odette Spell?" Haru asked. She knew she was clutching at straws at the vague reference, but the hope of a solution was too tempting to pass by. She pushed her bedraggled form up so she could face the familiar feline properly. She knew she looked bedraggled; spare strands of brunette hair was falling past her face, tangled after the unwilling knock into unconsciousness.

"It's... well it'll push the magical change so... so the cat side of your blood will show entirely through for half of the time, and the other half your human blood will become dominant."

"Come again?"

Baron sighed. "Basically, it'll make you human for the night, and cat for the day. It'll mean you're still half-cat, but in time rather than half-cat all day. If that makes sense."

"Can you do it?" Haru asked eagerly.

"Haru, if I do this then you'll be a full cat for the day. Wouldn't it be better to just be half-cat, half-human?"

"Please? I want to be human again. I can't live the rest of my life like this."

Baron was drawn in by her pleading chocolate eyes. He sighed and glanced to the door. "Okay. But we'll do it at my wing of the castle – we don't want this spell to be interrupted."

"Baron, I think they drugged me, because I can't get up properly," Haru told him.

"That's okay," he said. He picked her up in one movement. "Toto, return to where you were."

The crow nodded and flew out of the window, changing size so that he could accommodate his two passengers. Haru stared, despite her slightly hazy mind.

"How...?"

"Toto is my familiar and hence shares a little of my magic. But right now we've got to get you clear of this room."

Haru tightened her somewhat loose grip on Baron, terrified as she saw how far up she was as she was carried to the crow's back. Toto gave his wings a few experimental flaps of his iridescent wings and set off. The ground stretched suddenly too far below her. "Baron..."

"Don't worry; I'm not going to let you fall."

"We're so _high_..."

Baron moved his arm to around her waist. "Perhaps in time you'll learn to enjoy this."

Haru shivered as a cold wind whipped through her hair. "I don't know. Can we just get to wherever we're going?"

They came to a large window that was obviously fitted to allow the crow's entrance and came to an open room. The crow rested on a thick balcony railing and Baron slipped off his back, Haru still in his arms. He lightly leapt down onto the ground floor, making no noise as his feet hit the wooden flooring. He placed her down gently on a red sofa.

"Are you okay?"

"A little lightheaded," she admitted, "but I think that's just from the flying." Her hands were curled a little too tightly around the sofa's armrest for it to be comfortable, but she didn't seem to care. Even as her fingers went white.

Baron was picking out some books from his desk, flicking through the pages, nodding at her response. "Well, at least you don't get travel-sick," he noted.

"Baron, what are you doing?"

"Trying to find the right spell."

"You do know it, right?"

"Yes. I considered it for myself at one point."

"Then why didn't you use it?"

Baron looked up at her, surprised. "Well... I don't know. It did occur to me, but..." He shook his head. "I guess I had enough of magical changes to last me a lifetime. And switching between two species continuously would drive me mad."

"But... l saw you... at the crossroads you were _human_..."

"That's my magic. I can change my shape, but it takes time to learn it and effort." Seeing her look expectantly at him, he sighed. "And, no, I can't do it for anyone else. It's the sort of spell that will only affect the caster."

She lowered her gaze. "Oh."

"Ah, here it is." Baron swept up the book with one hand and walked back round to Haru. "Listen, this spell is rather short, and it won't look that impressive, but the bathroom is that way," he said, pointing in the direction behind him.

"Why are you telling me that?" Haru asked uncertainly.

"Because it's very likely that a spell that'll force your shape might upset your stomach," Baron said plainly. He raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you still want to go through with this?"

"If you're trying to put me off, you're doing a very poor job of it. Yes, I still want to go through with this."

He sighed. "Okay, just don't say I didn't warn you." His hands filled up with the glow of magic.

**ooOoo**

**A/N: Now can people guess what ballet this is? =^^=**


	11. Or Human?

Chapter 11: Or Human?

Haru opened her eyes cautiously, one at a time. The prickly feel of the spell had faded away leaving a sort of numbed emptiness. Had it worked?

Baron sighed in relief. "Well, that succeeded."

Haru leapt up, feeling the whiskers gone, her ears back to normal and the tail – oh, thank goodness! The tail was nowhere to be seen. She was grinning manically. "Thank you!" she cried throwing her arms around the tawny cat.

He paused, and awkwardly patted her on the back, as if unsure how to cope with her open gratitude. "It's okay. How are you feeling? You don't feel sick or anything–"

"No, I feel great!"

Baron tilted his head to one side. "Well... that's unexpected." However, before he'd finished the sentence, Haru's stomach gave an unsettled growl. Her face suddenly turned pale.

"Where did you say the bathroom was?" she asked hurriedly

"That door."

"Thanks."

The brunette rushed through it, followed by a retching sound.

Toto drifted down and landed on Baron's shoulder, once again his normal size. "I think that went rather well."

Baron glanced worried at the slammed bathroom door. "Yes, _now_ she's fine. I'm more worried about when the deeper consequences hit her. And the first time she changes to cat. Then tell me everything's going 'rather well.'"

"Do you think she'll be able to return to the human world?"

"I think she'll be _able_. Whether she'll _want to_ will be another matter. She's only human during the night in the human world; during the day she's a cat. She won't be able to hide that; she won't ever be able to regain her human life." He sighed. "She's just lost the chance of a normal life in a day." He turned away from his familiar, his face starting to burn with shame. "And it's my fault."

Toto gave a low caw of anger. "No, it's Louise's fault. She's the one who put this whole hare-brained scheme into the King's mind. She knew what was going to happen."

Baron growled. "If only I had heard about this sooner. I might've been able to get her back to the human world before she was stuck like this."

The door at the other end of the room was crashed open, revealing a very irritated Muta. "Baron, please tell me it's not true! Tell me you didn't take the girl!" he demanded, storming into the room.

"Of course I did. I couldn't leave her with the old king, could I?"

"Every guard is sweeping the castle to find her! And we're going to be first on that list! If you're found harbouring her–"

The bathroom door opened and Haru peered out, her face pale still from the spell. "They're looking for me?" she asked timidly. "Who is?"

"The ex-king, Chicky," growled Muta. He turned to Baron, waving a rolled-up newspaper angrily at him. "He's going to be so furious when he finds out about this, whether or not you're his apprentice–"

"Wait, hold on a moment," interrupted Haru. She looked over at Baron, the previous weakness dissolving into an irate disbelief. "You're the ex-king's apprentice? The crazed cat who kidnapped me... AND YOU'RE IN HIS EMPLOYMENT?" The last few words were shouted at the top of her lungs. "You couldn't be bothered to tell me that your boss is the ex-king? You couldn't tell me that _one crucial detail_? What? Why? _Why_ are you employed by him?"

It's a long story..."

There was a hammering at the door. "Let us in! We have a warrant from the king allowing us to search every room in the castle!"

"Let's continue this argument later," said Haru hurriedly. "You can't let them take me; the ex-king wants to MARRY me!"

"Yes, I know," muttered Baron, rushing back to collect his hat and jacket. "He's completely lost it."

Haru stared. "You... knew..." she said slowly, watching the cat hurry from one end of the room to the other.

"Yes."

Haru stayed where she was. "You... _knew_..." she repeated.

Baron paused and looked over at her. "Yes, I knew. Well... it wouldn't have mattered if you'd kept the necklace on."

"What, so now you're saying it's _my_ fault?" Haru snapped.

"Well I did warn you not to take it off!" retorted Baron, the stress getting to him.

"Hey, Baron!" interrupted Muta. "Sorry to break up your domestic squabble and everything, but we still have visitors!"

Baron looked up at the door. "Quite right. Sorry about this," he briefly apologised, before sweeping Haru into his arms.

She struggled for a few moments, still undecided as to whether she should put her foot down and continue the argument or let herself be carried, but as he jumped up onto the balcony where Toto had flown up, the fear of falling overtook the previous thought and she instinctively shied away from the image of the ground moving further away. How he could jump that high, let alone while carrying her, could only have been achieved by magic.

Then again, Haru wasn't really thinking about the logistics at the time.

Toto shifted to his larger form, allowing the two of them to ride onto his back. Haru was barely allowed a moment to screech before the giant crow was already up in the air, the ground falling once again away under her. She gasped and the sound was stolen away by the wind. She turned round and gripped the front of Baron's jacket. "Don't you dare let me fall!" she screamed.

Baron tried to get her to release her death grip, since it was beginning to cut off his windpipe. "I'm not going to! By all the kingdoms, you _really_ don't like flying, do you?"

"I'm terrified of heights!"

Whatever he may have been about to reply back with, he never got the chance to as at that point there was a shout from the ground. "He's kidnapping the king's bride!" one of the guards shouted. "After him!"

Baron groaned. "Right, Toto, step on it."

"Will do." The crow threw back his wings and suddenly the wind was rushing past Haru's face faster than ever before. Baron tightened his hold on the brunette as she buried her head into his chest. He chuckled slightly, despite their situation. "You'll learn to love this in time," he told her.

"Just get me to the ground as soon as we've lost them," Haru muttered. Her face was steadily taking on a rather sickly shade of green.

Baron looked down. "Well, they're still chasing us. Faster, Toto, faster."

"Where are we heading?" Haru asked.

"Out of the Refuge. Once you're out of the ex-king's territory you should be safe."

"I can't go home."

Baron gazed sadly at her. "No, not really. I could drop you off at the Cat Kingdom – at least you'd be safe from him there. But then you would change fully into a cat."

"You haven't got a plan?" screeched Haru.

"I'm improvising, okay?"

"Why didn't you just... I don't know... make a portal to get me out of here?"

"Portals take effort. I've just used up a lot of magic on that spell for you."

Toto beneath them suddenly rocked from side to side and they were losing height. Baron turned from Haru to his familiar. "Toto, what's going on?"

"They're firing at us!" The bird took a wide swerve.

Haru didn't look downwards, not wanting to be reminded of the height they were at. She was desperately trying not to think about the rocking path they were taking. Now would be a really bad time to discover she was prone to motion sickness. However, as she glanced up, something caught her eye, completely discarding her earlier fear.

"Uh, Baron? I'm not so worried about the archers," she said. "I'm more worried about _that_!"

Baron looked at what she was seeing. "Damn. Toto, we have Louise on our tail."

Haru peeked at the massive white eagle heading their way. "Louise?" she repeated.

"Yes, that's Louise. Usually she's a cat, but she has her father's ability for magic. Toto, left!"

The claws of the eagle got closer until Haru could almost touch the talons. She cringed away.

"Hang on, Haru!" Baron cried.

"What do you think I've been doing?" she demanded, but her last words were drowned out in her own shriek as the crow made a sudden dive in an attempt to throw off their pursuer. He levelled out his flight path just before they were due to hit the ground, speeding along, faster, _faster_.

"Thanks for the warning," Haru snapped.

Baron wasn't listening, instead glancing behind where now the guards were in chase. He frowned. "Wait, where's Louise?"

Before them the white eagle appeared, a blue portal swirling out of nowhere and Haru felt strong talons taking hold of her. She grabbed for Baron's jacket in desperation, alerting him of the danger. He spun around and grabbed her wrists to stop her from being dragged away.

"Don't let me go!" she screamed.

"I'm not going to," he reassured her, but he could feel his grip slipping already. Her wrists began sliding away from his hands and then he was only holding onto her fingers. She could see the same thing was happening and began trying to tighten her grip, screaming again for him to keep hold of her. There were a few breathless seconds as only their fingers were keeping Haru from being stolen away by the giant eagle before they were ripped away from one another.

Suddenly Haru was spinning away and both bird and girl disappeared through another blue portal.

Without her screams, the air went quiet, with only the sound of the rushing wind remaining. Baron stared where Haru had vanished, his heart sinking with the realisation of what had just happened. He muttered something that sounded suspiciously like a curse before bringing Toto to a stop.

"What do we do now?" the bird asked.

"There's nothing we can do now," Baron hissed. "They've won. Louise will probably be placing more spells upon Haru, although I doubt she'll be pleased when she realises Haru is human, at least currently. And I don't see how Louise can break that spell – it was meant to be permanent." He closed his eyes in defeat. "They'll probably drug her up again to stop her from causing a fuss. She'll be under guard as well now." He slammed a fist down. "If _only_ I'd been there earlier!"

ooOoo

As Haru was dragged through the dazzling azure light she found herself in a large elaborate room that was obviously designed to impress. She only had a few seconds to take this in before the white eagle unceremoniously dropped her, making her skid across the floor. Haru lay there for a moment, wondering what she had done to deserve all this, before slowly picking herself up. The white bird was coming to rest in front of her, changing its shape until it was a snow-white cat, half-human like Baron, with her arms folded over each other. The feline was giving her disapproving looks, looks that spoke more of contempt than anything else.

"Ah, so you've returned," purred a sickeningly familiar voice.

Haru growled and looked up. "Not from your lack of trying, _sir_," she snarled.

"But you're human," the king – or ex-king – cried in dismay. "What has he done to you? You were half cat last time!"

The white cat – Louise, she supposed – stepped forward. "I think Baron placed a spell to meddle with the natural change." She flashed a fanged smile. "And I think I know just the spell to counter it."


	12. An Unexpected Visitor, or Two

Chapter 12: An Unexpected Visitor, or Two

Baron burst through the court doors. "Alright, where is she?" he growled.

The greasy longhair looked up at him. "Ah, Baron. I see you've decided to come forward about your actions – how very unlike you to go against my orders. But, since–"

"I asked where is she?" Baron roared. "Answer me!"

"Safe," the grey cat answered. "Where you can't try another kidnapping."

"Oh, that's rich," snarled Baron. "You're the ones who kidnapped her in the first place. I was just trying to undo the damage you'd done!"

"You had no right to–"

"No, _you_ had _no right_ to take her away from her home; away from everything she's ever known! You had _no right_ to drug her into a state of submission, you had _no right_ to keep her here until the damage was permanent, and you had _no right_ to take the chance of a normal life away from her!"

The mismatched eyes of the ex-ruler narrowed with every accusation the other cat threw at him. "Guards, take the Baron von Gikkingen somewhere where he can calm down; I think today has been too much for him."

Baron opened his mouth to argue, but recognised the warning tone in the other cat's voice. It was a sign that he was already pushing his luck.

The larger cat came forward. "And, Baron? Don't _ever_ question my authority again."

Baron glared as best he could, shrugging the guards away. "I can find my own way out, thanks," he said tightly to the uniformed cats. He was not about to let himself be led out like a prisoner. The guards just stepped away and let him walk out of the hall, hearing the growl in the tawny cat's voice. However, at the door he stopped and looked back around, his back still to the king, but his face half turned to him. "_Sir_, do you intend to court Miss Yoshioka?" he asked frostily.

"If you mean, do I intent to marry the girl, then yes," the grey cat replied confidently.

An angry glint that the longhair didn't see set in Baron's emerald eyes. He nodded curtly. "That was all I wanted to know," he answered coldly and walked out.

ooOoo

Muta looked over the top of his newspaper as Baron continued to pace. Then he brought the newspaper up again. "You know," he said casually from behind his paper, "you're lucky he didn't decide to throw you out of a tower or something. If he'd been in a worse mood you wouldn't be here to talk about it."

"If I were lucky then Haru wouldn't currently be locked up in some godforsaken area of the castle, with Shirou probably pressing his case right now."

"Why don't you just call him the king?" Muta asked. "Why do you call him Shirou instead?"

"Because he isn't the king anymore!" snapped Baron. "Lune took over from him years ago. He has no power to him apart from his magic anymore. I'm just glad Lune did so; imagine Shirou still having that much power in his current state of mind!"

"You shouldn't talk like that, Baron," Muta told him gruffly. "If he hears about this kind of talk he'll–"

"I know what he'll do. The nerve of that cat... Not even taking her views into account... When I asked him whether he planned to court the girl, all he said was that he planned to marry her. As if the two are the same thing!"

Muta muttered something behind his newspaper.

"What was that?" Baron asked.

"I said: one of these days you're gonna push your luck too far," Muta repeated. "Part of the reason you're still around is because Louise wants you. If it wasn't for that and your strong magic, I'd reckon he would've gotten rid of you years ago."

"Look, it's partly _my_ fault Haru is in this mess, so I need to minimise the damage."

Muta chuckled dryly. "And how do you intend on doing that, Baron? The girl's under constant guard now, with every guard on the lookout for you in case you try to bust her out of there again."

Baron looked up, surprised. "And how do you know that?"

"I'm part of the kitchen staff – I've been assigned with taking Chicky her meals."

Baron's eyes suddenly narrowed, more cat-like than ever, a sly smile slipping across his features. "Why didn't you mention this before? I think we can use this to our advantage," he said decisively.

Muta groaned. "Why does it sound like I'm being dragged into this?"

ooOoo

The door swung open to her chambers, but Haru didn't bother to turn around. She was still human – the night hadn't yet passed, and yet she was being given food. Again. The last meal was still on her bedside table; uneaten and untouched. She wondered why they bothered.

The same large, bulky form of the cream cat wandered in, another plate of food in his hands.

"Dinner," he said gruffly. He placed the plate beside the other meal. Haru waited for him to leave, but he didn't move. He just... stood there.

"I'm not hungry," Haru lied from beneath the bedcovers.

The tone of the cream cat suddenly changed to a persuading note. "We both know that's not true. Eat; you need your strength." There was a pause before he added, "I've removed the drugging spells from it," he added.

Haru sat slowly up, eyeing the food and then the cat. "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

He smiled a familiar smile and for just an instant the pale eyes flickered to an emerald green. "Just trust me," he said, and this time the voice carried familiar undertones.

Haru turned to him sharply. "Baron?" she whispered, hardly daring to believe it. Scared that if she said it too loudly, the illusion would shatter and she would be left alone. Again.

His eyes glanced to the door and he gave a subtle nod. "Muta's staying in my wing of the castle while he allows me to temporarily take his place," he said quietly. "I need to check what spells Louise has placed over you. Has she done anything?"

"I don't know, I haven't been _awake_ half of tonight," she reminded him. "The food _was_ drugged then?"

"Yes. I'll have to check then for any other spells." He took her wrist and sent a small jolt of magic through her veins. "Don't panic," he reassured her. "This will just see whether there's any other spells working on you." He paused, waiting for a response through his magic, then growled, releasing Haru's wrist. "That _swine_," he hissed.

Haru rubbed her wrist, the magic having slightly numbed it. "What?" she asked, unnerved. "What is it, Baron? What have they done to me?"

"I should've remembered the Eros-Curse," muttered Baron.

"Curse?" repeated Haru worriedly.

Baron sat down on the end of the bed, his Muta-appearance melting away to reveal his tawny-cat-self. He was pinching the bridge of his nose, his eyes half-closed. "The Eros-Curse. I'd forgotten that it could counteract my spell."

"But... I'm still human – _now_, anyway," said Haru. "What effect does it have?"

"It's... complex... and rather old..." Baron began slowly. "It won't have any effect on you now, but the Eros-Curse _can_ change your form entirely. It focuses on a particular item – say, a necklace, or an amulet, and in order for it to have an effect on you, you must give that item to a person of your own free will who you love, and when that person returns that love and announces your marriage, your own form will change to match that of your partner's. However, there is an additional clause – if the person who you give the charm to proposes to someone else, then you automatically... belong to the person who cursed you. Which would be the ex-king in this situation."

Haru's eyes had been steadily widening throughout Baron's explanation, but at the last lines, they just bugged.

"I said it was complex," Baron added, as if trying to console her. "It's an old spell, and it's not used really anymore because of how risky it is, especially since you have to give the charm to someone out of your own free will. The only reason I think Shirou would even consider that spell is because of the charm I've already placed on you – the Eros-Curse is old enough that it'll counter my spell. He obviously wants you to be back to half cat."

Haru eased herself up. "But... but this is... this is wonderful!" she exclaimed.

"Wonderful?" repeated Baron doubtfully. He hadn't been expecting _that_ response.

"Yes, why, don't you see? This is my one chance to go back to being fully human!"

"But if you choose the wrong guy and he betrays you..." supplied Baron. "I mean, then that would give Shirou the ability to effectively own you. And marry you," he added, just to make his point clear. He felt there was no need to underline the other consequences.

"Well then, I'll have to be extra careful who I choose then, won't I? But I may not have to give up the chance of a normal human life." Haru eyes glimmered with hope. "I could be _human_ again." Her words were full of longing, and Baron realised how homesick she probably was. She suddenly turned and looked Baron in the eye. "How do I know what item this charm is?"

Whatever Baron had been about to say, he never got to, because at that moment the doors were slammed open and the grey longhair stepped in. He saw Baron, who quickly stood up, tensed, and his features took on an ugly scowl.

"What are you doing here, Baron?" he demanded in a low growl.

Baron's glittering eyes turned hard. "Relax, Shirou, I wasn't going to do a repeat of last time. I just wanted to see what you have done to her."

"I guess by now then you've worked out I've used the Eros-Curse."

"Of course I have. And all I can say is what a fool you are. Do you honestly think _she_ is going to agree to marry _you_? And of her own choice, no less?"

"Think about the benefits, think about the things I can give her," reminded the grey cat. "I can offer her so much more than any human boy can. Wealth, a castle, jewels. More than she can ever dream of."

Baron chuckled, dark-humouredly. "If that's all you think you need to get her to agree, you will find just how wrong you are. And can I just point out what a right botch you're making out of this? You've done the Eros-Curse, but you've forgotten the activation spell – Haru has no idea what the charm is!"

Haru tugged at his sleeve. "What's the activation spell?" she asked.

"It's the spell that tells you what the charm is," Baron told her, half turning his head to her, but keeping an eye on the other cat at the same time. "It's a bit unusual because _only you_ will know whether it's worked and _only you_ will know what the charm is."

"I did not _forget_," hissed Shirou. "I was waiting until she was awake to tell her of the conditions of the spell, but you got there before me." Haru was suddenly very alarmed as a ball of crackling blue magic was summoned in the cat's paw. A moment later the magic was casually thrown her way; her body immediately absorbing it.

Haru gasped and clutched where the magic had hit, feeling it spread through her body and through her limbs. It was similar to what Baron had done, but harsher, coarser. Less refined.

The two cats watched as one hand flew to the wooden eagle around her neck. Then, just as quickly, it flew down to her pocket instead.

"Well?" demanded the larger of the two impatiently. "What's the charm?"

Haru looked up at them; her eyes still a little wide from the shock. "That hurt," she said flatly.

"Yes, yes, it will have, but _what's the charm_?" repeated Shirou.

Haru's gaze flickered over the two of them, her eyes now guarded. She lifted her hand out of her pocket to reveal the necklace Baron had given her. "This," she said. The cat reached for it, but Haru swung her hand away. "And you are so, _so_ mistaken if you think you're going to get your filthy paws anywhere near it," she warned. She pocketed it. "Baron was right about one thing; it'd take a lot more than the reasons you gave for me to even _consider_ marrying you."

The longhair eyed where the necklace had disappeared to before snapping his gaze up to Haru herself. "Well, we'll just have to wait and see about that, won't we?" he hissed.


	13. Sunrise

Chapter 13: Sunrise

Baron watched as the ex-monarch stormed out before turning to Haru. "Are you alright?" was the immediate question that came out. "Did his spell hurt you?"

Haru brought her knees up and hugged them to her chest, looking much like a small child again. "A bit. What is he going to do to me, Baron? Sooner or later he's going to realise that I'm never going to change my mind; what is he going to do then?"

"Honestly, Haru, I don't know." Baron sat down at the end of her bed, personally glad the longhair had been too angry with Haru's response to bother sending him out. "I've never seen him so obsessed with an idea that he'll go to such lengths. Of course, this time he has Louise pushing him along..."

"Was Louise once human?" Haru asked.

Baron looked down at her, surprised. "Good grief, no. She's Shirou's daughter – they even share the same eyes. Why?"

"Well... I noticed that she wears gloves... like you," Haru muttered, slightly embarrassed by her mistake. "She has fingers... and all the other cats that are just cats... well, the only difference about them are their size. But Louise has fingers..." She glanced hesitantly at her companion. "Why?"

Baron smiled grimly. "The magic of this kingdom works in a few unusual ways. It is said that the change to half-human, half-cat only goes as far as you want it to. Most the cats here are proud of their cat heritage, and so the change only goes as far as changing their height. It is also said that becoming half-human has turned a few cats mad," Baron added, "but Shirou was turning mad long before he was exiled out to the Refuge. Louise... well she's an interesting case. She was..." At this point he paused, as if deliberating his next choice of words. "Interested," he decided on, "in me when she came here – she arrived at the Refuge around the same time as me – and her change reflected that. She became a little more human than the rest of the cats because of that."

"It hasn't done her any favours," Haru muttered.

"She was rather fetching when she turned herself fully human," Baron said in a flat voice.

Haru raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying that you were actually _interested_ in her when she was a human?"

Baron's eyes were not amused; in fact they were very suddenly flint-like in appearance. "I was young at the time; eighteen. I saved a cat from being run over, and later I met a dazzling young woman. It would only be afterwards that I'd realised that the woman and the cat were one and the same. But at the time I was entranced by the beauty that had walked into my life. I was too foolish to think it through."

Haru listened; amazed that he was finally telling her his past. "What happened?" she prompted.

"What do you think?" he asked impassively. "I was selected to be one of a few to go to the Cat Kingdom to see whether I had magic. It turned out I did, in fact I had a quite lot of magic, but I hadn't questioned why I had been lucky enough to be chosen – I just put it down to chance. But then a cat – the same as I had saved a few months before – came forward, telling me who she was – both as the cat and the human – and who her father was, and, more interestingly, how I was being offered a job. I signed up, not believing my luck at the opportunity. Louise seemed nice enough, but then I began to get to know her and exactly what her plans were. She shares her father's stubborn streak, and she had no intention of moving on from me. I did my best to avoid her, but one of the days I forgot about the time and became stuck as what you see me as now. Neither cat, nor human." Baron sat back, sighing. "But I've learnt to get along with my appearance, although I'm no longer really accepted in either world anymore. Not enough human left in me to be in the human world, not full cat to be part of the Cat Kingdom."

"You could've used the Eros-Curse, couldn't you?" offered Haru.

Baron chuckled to himself. "Who would've had me? What human girl would've wanted to marry a monster like me?"

"You're... you're not a monster," Haru said.

He looked her in the eye. "Aren't I? Would _you_ have agreed to marry me, knowing I what I was?"

Haru opened her mouth, then shut it again. She wasn't sure what the truthful answer was. She'd liked him, thought him rather handsome as a human, but marriage... that was a big commitment; a _huge_ commitment... And part of her was still set on the idea of becoming human again.

Baron chuckled again, his tone drier than before. "Didn't think so."

Haru looked down; feeling like she'd disappointed him. Or proved his suspicions right. Either way, she wasn't sure which she preferred. '_I could learn to love you_,' her mind rebelled. '_Maybe_.' If she accepted giving up her humanity, that was.

"Anyway," added Baron, "I'm sure there must be other questions you're dying to ask."

"No, not really," Haru lied.

"You're in a whole different world, and you haven't even got anything to ask?"

Haru could tell he was trying to bring the conversation away from the topic of marriage, and so she grudgingly complied. "Well... you said that Shirou – the grey longhair cat, whatever – was exiled from his home... Why?"

"He was a menace. He's been losing his sanity for years, and when I arrived it was just after he'd blown up a tower, which was the last straw for his son. Lune sent him out to the Refuge, out here, so that he couldn't do any more damage. So it's not a huge exile, he's just being kept out of the way. Of course, Shirou still likes to think he has power, which is why he began honing his magic. Louise was also sent with him, and soon after I was employed by Shirou as his apprentice."

"So is that what you do all day; get taught by him?"

Baron laughed. "Not really. Originally, yes, but that routine dissolved out a long time ago. Now I'm more kept on because Louise insists I stay and because I have a good deal of magic that comes in useful."

Haru frowned. "If you're not really happy here, and you're not getting anything out of this job, why do you stay?"

The light suddenly went out of his gaze. He looked away. "I stay because the Refuge is the only place for a half-breed like me to go." He stood up. "Now if you excuse me, I have duties to attend to."

Haru caught his wrist before he left. "Hey, I will see you again, won't I?" Her tone was pleading.

"Of course you will."

"Only, I don't want to be left where I don't know anyone, and they keep drugging my food..." Haru put in quickly.

Baron caught her unspoken request. "I'll ask about moving you into my wing of the castle – Toto and Muta will also be able to keep an eye on you then and keep you safe. I'll ask Shirou about letting you have free run on the grounds too, so you don't remained cooped up here as well. I'll find some way to convince Shirou. Will that do?"

Haru sighed in relief. "Yes. Thank you."

A hint of a smile crossed the tawny cat's face as he tipped his hat to her. "I'll see you around then."

ooOoo

When Baron returned to the main room of his wing, Muta was right where he had left him. Sitting on the large red sofa, newspaper still in paws.

"I see you haven't done much since I left," Baron commented, hanging his hat and jacket on a coat hanger to his left.

"Not much _to_ do really around here. Did you get caught?"

"Shirou found me there, if that's what you mean."

Muta chuckled gruffly. "I bet he wasn't pleased with that."

"He wasn't. But he was even less pleased with Haru's response to the idea of marrying him."

"Whatever she said, he probably deserved it. Anyway, what madness has he cooked up this time?"

Baron growled under his breath. "He's placed the Eros-Curse on her."

Muta didn't react as strongly as Baron had done on discovering this, only lazily turning the page of his newspaper. "Really?"

"Muta, if she chooses a guy who proposes to someone else, then she gives herself up to Shirou!"

Muta gave a casual look over the top of his paper. "He's really lost it this time; like Chicky will agree to marrying _him_. Anyway, you do realise that this makes her available to you, right? Louise should really have thought of that before pushing her father into that spell."

"No, it doesn't," corrected Baron. "Haru sees this as her last chance to return to human. I... I can't take that away from her... What she wants more than anything else is to be able to return to her normal life – anyway, she'll never accept me," he added with a bitter tone.

"Okay, okay, whatever," huffed Muta. "It was just a thought."

"Well in the future, kindly keep your thoughts to yourself."

A crow flew in from the window. "What has the marshmallow said _this_ time?"

"I was just making a suggestion; there's no need for a birdbrain like you to butt in," snapped Muta.

"If you actually suggested something sensible for once, maybe I _wouldn't_ have to butt in." Toto smirked and turned to Baron. "Baron, you do know that the sun's beginning to rise in the human world, right?"

Baron was leaning against his desk, waiting for the other two to cease their bickering. "It hadn't crossed my mind. Why?"

"Because the full cat spell should be changing Haru into a cat right about now..." Toto said slowly. He waited for the dots to be joined together."Or had you forgotten that?"

The tawny half-cat suddenly stood up. "Damn, in all the excitement of the last evening, I had completely forgotten. When will that be happening?"

"Right about–"

Toto's words were cut off by an ear-splitting scream from halfway across the castle.

"Now," he finished.

Baron was already at the door. "It sounds like she'd forgotten as well."

The familiar sped over and landed on Baron's shoulder. "I'm coming."

Muta sighed and put down his newspaper. "I'm coming too. There's no way I'm gonna miss this."

ooOoo

Haru backed away across the room as fur continued to explode over her skin. She was no longer screaming; she was well beyond that point now. She brushed frantically at her arms, as if she could brush the fur away, but even as she did that her fingers began to shrink and her nails grow into claws. Her screams had summoned the guards and Shirou, who were watching from the other side of the room, not quite sure whether it'd be safe to go near her in this current state. The room seemed to grow, and then she realised that _she_ was the one shrinking, as she shrunk to a normal cat height. Soon she was a dark-furred kitten sitting on the carpet, trying her best not to hyperventilate. '_Baron had said this would happen_,' she thought to herself to try to calm herself down. '_He said it would, in order for me to be human. This is all perfectly normal, perfectly normal_,' she told herself. She continued to mentally chant.

The now huge form of Shirou stepped forward, no longer intimidated by the household cat.

Haru backed away, hissing angrily. But he stepped forward again, and this time when Haru hissed, it became a growl and suddenly she seemed to grow.

Shirou stumbled back, the kitten – quite literally – turning to a tiger. He glanced back at the guards, silently demanding an explanation, but they were just as shocked as he was.

Behind them, the door swung open and Baron stepped in; the guards all too pleased to let him through, the thought, '_rather you than me_,' crossing their minds.

The newcomer stared at the tiger, and then at Shirou. "What have you done?"

"What have_ I_ done? What have _you_ done? This spell was _yours_ in the first place!" shot back the longhair.

Baron looked back at the tiger backed up against the wall. "If you haven't done anything then..." He stepped forward again and placed a gentle hand on the striped feline's muzzle, murmuring soothing words. The still chocolate eyes closed in contentment and the tiger melted back into a dark kitten.

"Well, that's a complication."


	14. Settling In

_In Flanders fields the poppies blow_

_Between the crosses, row on row,_

_That mark our place; and in the sky_

_The larks, still bravely singing, fly_

_Scarce heard amid the guns below_

_x_

_ - For Remembrance Day._

_11.11.11_

ooOoo

Chapter 14: Settling In

Baron stroked the kitten; a delicious purr now escaping her lips.

The ex-monarch stepped forward, his face slowly going purple with rage even beneath the fur. "Would someone care to explain _WHAT IS GOING ON?_"

His shout was enough to make the guards fall quiet and - as subtly as possible - take a few steps back.

"The Odette Spell isn't used very often and I've never personally cast it before," muttered Baron, keeping his voice low so as to not startle the cat on his lap, "so it looks like it has a few side effects." His eyes snapped to Shirou and, even with his voice perfectly level, his eyes shot daggers. "You must have frightened her, and that caused her to change into a tiger. I'm guessing that she can probably shift between different species of cat at her own free will while in this form."

Haru looked up at him, her purr pausing. "You think I can do that?" she asked doubtfully.

"Why not? You did just now." The glare disappeared immediately at Haru's voice; he smiled down at the kitten. At least this would make her able to defend herself if needs be. "Do you want to try it?"

Haru hopped off his lap. "Okay. And is this my own magic - is this because I've entered the Refuge?"

To her mild disappointment, he shook his head. "I'm afraid this looks like it's just a side effect of the Odette Spell. If it were magic of your own, it would have presented itself earlier."

He didn't need to specify _when_ earlier - Haru was aware that he meant when they had been attempting to flee from the Refuge. It seemed as if the side effects of the Odette Spell took longer to take effect than if she had magic.

"Oh."

"Try something different this time."

She nodded and flexed her claws, holding the image of a certain cat in her mind. She was slightly surprised but nonetheless pleased as she felt her limbs lengthen and her body grow. At least, unlike the change from human to cat, the changes were only an increase in size this time, instead of the complete rearrangement of limbs that had occured with the first transformation. Soon not a housecat or a tiger sat before them, but a sleek lioness. Her tan eyes blinked a couple of times, readjusting to the change in angle.

"I'll have fun experimenting with this," she murmured.

Baron was now kneeling down, looking her in the eye. "Interesting..." he muttered.

Haru raised a paw before her face, watching with interest as she extended her claws, then retracted them. "I'll say," she agreed. She got to her feet, now walking on four paws instead of two, and glared up at the grey cat, somewhat emboldened by the wicked claws and fangs she now possessed, and growled a low, warning growl that even Shirou couldn't mistake for anything else; her back arching and the fur standing on end, making her look even bigger.

Baron placed a gloved hand the lioness's furred head, chuckling slightly. "Well, sir, I think she's made her opinion of you quite clear."

Shirou had taken an involuntary step backwards and couldn't bring himself to regain that lost ground, not if it meant going nearer the snarling feline. However, his fur still prickled from his dented pride. "She'll be singing a different tune before long."

Haru growled again. "I don't think so. And I wanted to talk over the matter of living quarters as well. I don't want to stay here; I want to be somewhere where I know people."

"You know me!"

Haru snorted despite being a cat. "I know what you're like and that's why I want a different room. Preferably at the other end of the castle," she added with a snarl. "I don't want to be confined in here any longer and I want to be somewhere where I can actually trust people not to stuff my meals with drugs. Is that really too much to ask for?" She bared her feline fangs. "And if it is, I'm sure I can arrange to make your life a living misery. GOT IT?" Her voice had steadily been building up in volume and at the last question, her voice intensified into a roar, making the longhair stumble back.

He picked himself up. "Y-yes."

Haru smiled a sharp-toothed smile. "Good."

ooOoo

Haru looked across the intricate structure of the castle gardens, now in her dark kitten form as she sat upon the wall, her tail swinging from side to side. A tawny cat leapt up and sat beside her. Baron could change his form at will, and it appeared he prefered to take the same form as the brunette kitten in his care.

"You're taking in your surroundings, I see," he commented.

Haru laughed. "I suppose. It's a bit weird though."

Baron turned to her. "How exactly?"

"The angle, really. Everything looks so different from this height. Plus I now have to avoid being stepped on."

Baron chuckled. "Yes, that is a common hazard that comes with it, I'm afraid." He peered over the wall, looking down at the ground. "And I thought you said you had a fear of heights?"

"I do. I suppose the cat genes must be kicking in."

"So you might come flying with me on Toto?" Baron asked hopefully.

"Hey, one baby step at a time," she replied, laughing. "I don't think I could quite manage another flight like before for a while yet."

"I can hope."

"Keep on hoping then, because it's never going to happen."

He chuckled; an attempt to make the atmosphere lighter. "There is always hope."

"Hm, there is." Unlike Baron's previous comment, Haru's remark sounded wistful - and he could make a guess of what exactly was on her mind. Recently changed feline pupils, reduced to slits, looked out across the land before her. She seemed to be searching for something that was just out of her reach.

The guilt hit in a new wave; reminding him exactly everything that the young cat - _human_ - had lost for good.

"Haru, I–"

"What's with the clothes thing?" Haru abruptly interrupted. Her eyes sparkled a little too much, as if tears were hidden somewhere behind those maple irises. As if she knew that he had been about to swing the conversation onto more serious topics, and couldn't bring herself to struggle through it.

"Pardon?"

She shuffled on her spot on the wall, her newly-formed claws digging into the stonework and scratching against it with a painful grating sound. "You know, what happens to my clothes," she repeated in a smaller voice. "When I became... _this_, the fur just seemed to grow over the clothes. When... when I become human..." She blushed. "Well, will the clothes come back too?"

He looked at her; the realisation of her worry hitting him. He coughed and reddened slightly. "Your clothes will return as you return to human," he quickly clarified.

"Thank goodness."

"Yes, it seems that magic took pity in this case." He attempted a smile.

Haru smiled back, momentarily relieved, and looked over the lie of the grounds. She pointed her paw to the glassy surface of water beyond the castle's boundaries. "What's over there?" she asked curiously. "A lake?"

"Cat's Paw Lake, to be exact," Baron told her. "It's actually a series of five lakes, combined – as the name suggests – in the shape of a paw. It's the main feature between the Cat Kingdom, the Refuge and the Human World."

"I can get to the Human World that way?" Haru asked eagerly.

"Technically, yes. But," he added quickly, seeing a keen gleam in her eyes, "it would be unwise for you in your current form to attempt to visit it. The Human World is a dangerous place for cats."

"I can get through it."

"No, you'll face new and old dangers. Cars, for example – some drivers aren't that worried about cats, most are certainly less cautious of cats than humans. Dogs. Even humans. Especially humans," Baron added on seeing the scepticism on her face. "If you do go, stay well out of the way of humans. Not all humans see cats as cute and fluffy."

"You sound like you've had a few experiences."

Baron shivered. "You could say that. I've had a few close calls in my time here, let's just put it that way."

"I'll be careful."

"All the same, I'd feel better if you got used to your new cat body before venturing out."

"Won't the ex-king protest if I leave the Refuge?"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him. Luckily it looks like he hasn't placed a spell to stop you leaving either, so you're free to visit the Human World."

"Couldn't I...?"

Baron knew what question she was trying to ask. "Couldn't you run away then, you mean?" He shook his head. "If Shirou discovered you'd tried to escape he'd send his guards after you, and if you managed to stay uncaught for a long period of time he'd probably do the job personally or let Louise search for you if she was willing. And I doubt he'd be happy about it."

"What do you mean by that?"

Baron's ears flattened themselves against his head as he thought of the greasy longhair. "He's no gentleman by any stretch of the imagination, and even if he does want you to marry him, I doubt that'd stop him from physically punishing you." He paused, then added, "He wouldn't hesitate to slap a lady." That was putting it mildly, but Haru got the message.

"Oh."

Baron looked out to the lake. "Whatever happens, don't leave without telling me first. You don't know how to get back to the Human World. I hope you understand that this is for your own safety, not because I'm being possessive. It's dangerous out there."

"I know. I understand."

"Good."

Haru sighed and lay down on the wall, letting her front paws hang over the edge. "Doesn't it ever get dark here?" she queried. "I spent most of last night up and awake, but it never got dark; it never even seemed like the night came."

"In the Cat Kingdom it's always noon, but since the Refuge is on the fringe of the kingdom, it gets dusky around midnight," answered Baron. "It never goes pitch-black though."

"Oh. So you never see the sunset?" Haru asked after a moment. "Or the sunrise?"

"Not unless I go to the Human World."

"Oh."

"I know it seems weird, but it's a detail that you get used to over time. And the night dusk is quite beautiful."

"This whole new way of life will take some getting used to." Another pause. "Do you think I could go down to the Human World while I'm a human?"

"In the middle of the night?"

"Just to see my friends and family. They'll be wondering where I am."

"In the middle of the night?" Baron repeated.

"You could come with me," Haru suggested. "Baron, everyone will think I'm _dead_."

Baron sighed. "Okay, but not yet. Shirou will still be keeping a close eye on you. When everything dies down a bit, then talk to me about going back for a visit."

"Fine."

The silence saturated the dusky air; she could feel that Baron was wanting to ask something, but still he hesitated. The silence stretched out to an uncomfortable length, and Haru finally gave up.

"Baron, what is it?"

His eyes - still emerald green, even as a full feline - widened with what may have been innocence. However, Haru saw he knew exactly what she meant. "What?"

She sighed with paitence that she did not have and said, "Whatever it is that is on your mind. You're thinking."

"A cat is allowed to think."

"_Baron_."

The innocent expression slipped into mildly guiltly. "Okay, it was just a thought concerning the Eros-Curse."

"I think that's on everyone's mind," Haru growled, but mostly to herself. "Which detail is it?"

"Well... I couldn't help noticing that... when Shirou first actived the spell..." He trailed off; his expression slipping yet further into the realms of guilty. "Well, that you..."

"Spit it out, Baron," she snapped.

"Alright." He turned to face her fully, those emerald eyes intensifying in colour. His voice took on a more business tone, sharpened by Haru's previous words. "Is the charm really the necklace I gave you or is it the eagle one?"

"What?" For several seconds, it was Haru who had been figuratively thrown off balance. Her maple eyes steadily met Baron's. "Yes, of course it's the feather necklace! Why... What gave you any idea that it might be something different?"

Embarrassed by his previous suspicion, the tawny cat shook his head apologetically. "I'm sorry. It's just... that at the time you first reacted as if it were the necklace around your neck before picking out the other from your pocket. I thought..."

"You thought I had lied?"

His next answer was quietly admitted. "Yes. I thought you might have wanted Shirou to get the wrong idea. Focus on the wrong thing."

The chocolate kitten sat back on her haunches and looked over at her companion on the wall. "If it's my own free will, why would I need to lie? Shirou can't do anything to change my mind and he's a fool for thinking otherwise."

Baron sat in silence, thinking through Haru's words. "I'm sorry," he repeated quietly. "I just felt I had to ask."

"Well you've got your answer. If you must know," she added stonily, "the spell _did_ first focus on my grandmother's necklace, but then it changed its mind and chose the one you gave me. That's why I reacted the way I did. Not because I was scheming or anything."

"I'm sorry," he repeated once again.

Haru regarded the other cat; the only real friend she had in this mad, strange place. Her shoulders slumped in defeat. "It's okay," she said. "I can understand. And, Baron?"

"Yes?"

"You know you said that I shouldn't try to escape?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you try to help me get away then?"

Baron growled. "I was angry; I hadn't thought it through."

"So you just burst in and tried to get me out?"

Baron looked over at her. "I was _very_ angry."

She decided to leave it there.

ooOoo

Haru stepped into the room she'd been assigned to, letting out a sigh of relief that her new room was a lot more open than her previous one. It was a lot larger than what she was used to as well; she supposed she could dance in _this_ room without falling into something. She spun lightly on her heels, taking in the feel of the room. The walls were a clear, creamy colour and to the side was a wide desk with drawers along the side.

Night had fallen - or as fallen as it ever got in the Refuge - and she was finally back to human.

And it appeared Baron had been right on the clothes front. A fact she was most gracious for.

The maid, a white feline by the name of Sophia, waited cautiously by the side. "Is it to your approval, Miss?" she asked calmly.

"Yes, I love it and..." Haru looked behind her at the maid, "don't call me 'Miss'. I'm not... I'm not a lady or anything."

The maid just bowed and left, leaving Haru to explore the room by herself. At the far end was a set of glass doors, with a balcony on the other side. She pulled at the handle and stepped outside. It was evening now; the day had slipped by quicker than she had expected after the chat she'd shared with Baron, which was then followed by a nap for the rest of the day. Haru supposed since she preferred being human, she should start getting into the habit of sleeping during the day and being awake during the night – or during the dusk, would probably be more appropriate. The cool air brushed her skin, soothing her nerves.

A shadow came up from behind her.

"So what do you think of your new room?"

Haru jumped. "Baron! _Don't_ creep up behind me like that!"

Baron chuckled. "Sorry. I shall strive to walk less quietly in future."

"You do that."

"You haven't answered my original question." Baron came beside her, leaning his arms on the balcony rail. "How do you like your new room?"

"It's lovely," admitted Haru. "A bit bigger than my old room, but I'll get used to that. Okay, a lot bigger." She leaned out, looking up at the sky. Her eyes skimmed across it; it was all so blue, so depressing. "Since it's never night here, do you never get to see the stars either?" she asked, just out of curiosity.

Baron looked up at the dusty sky where it never got any darker than early evening. "No, not really."

"No stars? Not ever?" Haru repeated incredulously.

Baron considered it. "No."

Haru leant into him, still looking up at the sky. "The sky seems so empty."

The tawny cat beside her looked down, slightly surprised at the contact between them, and yet pleased that she wasn't repulsed by his furry skin, like he had half expected her to be. He hesitantly placed an arm around her waist and let a smile rise to his lips when she didn't flinch at the action. In fact she placed her head on his shoulder.

"The sky isn't as blank as you'd imagine," he said softly.

"It's all just blue."

"No," he told her. "No, there are so many different colours up there. Look at the sky. It's not as blue as you'd first imagine. That dark blue is, in fact, dark indigo, and that light blue is lilac rippling through it. And further down, where the sun has gone, the sky is more of a dusy crimson, and the rays have filtered across the blue to create more purple. And in the corners of the sky are shadows of grey that glimmer with streaks of silver when the sun has just set..." He gently hugged her. "Do you see it?" he whispered.

"Yes." Haru's eyes slowly softened. "Yes, I do see it. And it's beautiful."

"Does it seem so empty now?"

"No, but... still, no stars," she murmured again. "Makes me feel lonely."

"You? Lonely?" Baron hugged her gently. "I would never allow that."

Haru just smiled sadly.

**ooOoo**

**A/N: For Dr Who fans out there, the 'the sky isn't as blank as you'd imagine' scene was inspired by the episode "Vincent and the Doctor". I wish I could take credit for it, but I'm afraid not.**


	15. The Forest that Led Elsewhere

Chapter 15: The Forest that Led Elsewhere

"And this is the ballroom."

Haru wandered in, her footsteps resonating around the wooden floors and bare walls. "Wow," she breathed, and her voice carried around the room, coming back to her as a distant echo. She liked the sound that her footsteps created in the sweeping space; she liked the way it felt like it was just her there.

Baron followed her in; secretly glad she was enjoying the tour he was providing her. She was probably just trying to make the best out of a bad situation, but he was relieved she was willing to give him a chance at least.

"It doesn't get used really," he told her. "It used to hold court functions when some royalty came, but nowadays, especially with Lune rarely seeing his father, it's been neglected. And Shirou isn't really the type to hold a ball."

"I could've guessed."

"Do you dance?"

Haru looked over at him, an almost invisible blush creeping up on her. "A bit, but I'm no good."

"I can't believe that."

"I'm dangerous when I dance," Haru said flatly, but in the back of her mind she remembered the progress she'd been making in contemporary. But she wasn't ever going to be able to continue her lessons now. Not now after everything.

Baron raised a sceptical eyebrow, but decided not to push the topic any further. However in her chocolate eyes he momentarily saw a spark of remorse, a gem of longing for what had been lost. For what could've been.

He gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

She jumped and turned to look at him fully. He had been right. She had been miles away.

"Is everything alright?"

She shook her head, more to clear her mind of whatever thoughts she'd been steeped in rather than to answer him. "Yeah," she muttered. She gave him a smile that was softly tainted with the poison of regret. "Come on, you've got the rest of the castle to show me."

Baron wondered exactly what she'd been thinking about, but knew that the likelihood of her opening up to him over such a sensitive topic was slim. She could even partly blame him for her predicament; it had been through their acquaintance that she had been dragged into a world where she didn't belong. He could be blamed for the reason she didn't belong in either world anymore.

Haru shrugged his hand off her shoulder, but only half-heartedly. "Shall we go on to the next room then?" she asked, although the question sounded more like a request to move on than anything else.

Baron blinked and saw Haru's face slip into a mask of indifference to hide whatever emotions were swirling inside her. He just nodded, silently sighing to himself, and replied, "Sure."

ooOoo

Despite her circumstances, Haru began to allow herself to enjoy her time at the castle. Her mother had always told her to make the best out of whatever life threw at her – although she was pretty sure that being kidnapped by cats and transformed to one during the day hadn't been quite what her mother had meant. She kept Baron's necklace in her pocket at all times, but wore her grandmother's one. It was one of the only things that made her feel like she still had a connection to her human past. She regularly avoided Shirou, and since Baron kept close it was easier than she had expected. However the few times she accidently met him, he would ask for her to marry him, and every time she would answer him in the negative. And he could plead or shout, but ultimately it had to be her choice, and he knew that. He couldn't do more than ask.

Soon she began to lose track of time, but inside she still nurtured the hope that she'd somehow meet some guy who would love her and thus be able to return her to full human. She knew that Baron doubted that she'd meet a human, especially while stuck in the Cat Kingdom, and that any boy would agree to a girl with the species problem that she had. But he never told her directly. She picked it up in their talks together, and she felt that he was sure that no one would ever want to be with him, with his own gene mix. Haru had said to him a couple of times that she was sure that somewhere out there would be the right girl. But whenever she did, he gave her a look that she couldn't quite understand. And she was too unnerved by it to ask what it meant.

Sometimes she'd catch him watching her. Just... watching her. That look would be on his face; a look he kept exclusively for her, she was sure. She wasn't sure what it meant, she'd never had any guy – even a half-cat one – look at her like that. It was a caring look, and yet there was something else in it, something that she didn't recognise.

ooOoo

Haru gazed out of the window, a slight frown denoting the quiet contemplation she was in. In her hands a needle and thread danced as she worked on her most recent project. She'd never been one for quilting before, but now she had so much free time and it also brought her closer to her mother. Baron sat across the room, a book in hand, enjoying her silent company.

"How long have I been here?" the brunette asked suddenly.

Baron looked up from his book, surprised by the abrupt question. "About two months," he answered. He considered it for a moment longer before adding, "A little over."

Haru's frown deepened. "That long?"

"Yes. Why? How long does it feel like?"

"I... I don't know. The days and nights have just been blending themselves together for a while now." A tear welled up in on eye. "Mum must think I'm dead," she whispered.

Baron's gaze flicked sharply to the girl and he snapped his book shut in the same moment.

Haru looked worriedly over at him as he got up. "Sorry, it was just a thought," she said hurriedly. "I didn't mean–"

"I promised I'd take you out to the human world; a promise I've woefully failed to keep. It'll be morning soon, so if you'd like, we could go then."

Haru's eyes widened with hope. "Really? Go... go out to the Human World?" She hardly dared to believe it.

"If I didn't mean it, I wouldn't say it. You should probably get some rest soon if you want to have enough energy to be up and about when the morning comes."

Haru hopped up, placing her work to one side. "Of course."

Baron watched her leave, book still in hand. He hadn't been out to the Human World since Haru had arrived. He began to question whether he should've checked before he'd agreed. Who'd knew what had changed since last time.

ooOoo

Now in cat-form, Haru walked alongside Baron, who had also changed to full cat to make her feel more comfortable. "So how does it work?" she asked curiously. "If that is one of the ways in which people get to the Cat Kingdom and the Refuge, does it just take you out to one place?"

"Not exactly. People use this way to commute between their home and the kingdom if they work at the Cat Kingdom, so people need to be able to get to the kingdom wherever they are. It'll make more sense when we get there."

"Oh." Haru looked around as they travelled through the forest. "Why don't you just 'portal' us there, like you did before?"

"It attracts attention. If it was just myself, I might do so, but Shirou might notice if I use magic to get more than just myself to the Human World. Anyway, it's a nice walk."

"Okay. Baron, what's that over there?" Haru gestured to a large towering building over to her left, quite some distance away.

"That? Oh, that's the royal palace. That's where the Cat Kingdom lies."

"If Shirou is no longer king, then who is?"

"His son, Lune."

"Is he like his father?"

Baron laughed. "Oh, maybe in appearance, but he shares none of his father's... eccentrics. He's a good king. Nothing like the rest of his family."

"Well that's a relief." Haru laughed alongside Baron for a few moments before her overt humour died away. She continued to follow the tawny feline, following him through the weaving path; the old oak forest parting for the trail, but thickening the further they went. Her paws - it was so strange to think of her feet as paws - picked out their way in the coarse woodland grass, twining their way between snapping twigs and half-buried rocks. She had become accustomed to the bare feel of the ground beneath her feet a month ago, but at times it still caught her by surprise.

Head down as she trekked along the pathway, her mind was free to wander.

After what can't have been more than fifteen minutes, and yet felt longer, Baron stopped and turned to look at the brown feline. "Alright," he said curtly. "What is it?"

So intense on concentrating on where her paws were going, she almost walked into her guide. As things were though, she only stumbled over her feet and finally regained her balance after attaining a somewhat yoga-like pose. Gingerly, she straightened herself out. "What?" she asked innocently.

In a similiar tone to the one Haru had used with him during their first conversation on the boundary wall, he said, "Don't give me that. Something's been bothering you ever since I offered to take you back. What is it?"

"What makes you think that something's bothering me?"

He gave her an unimpressed, rather unaffected look. "Just tell me."

"Are you going to wait until I've told you before you take me to the Human World?" she retorted.

"Probably."

Perhaps she was scared that he might take back his offer, because she deflated in stature and said, "Okay, so maybe there is something."

"And?"

"And I'm wondering why you only offered to take me back during the day - when I'm a cat," she added, just to make things exceptionally clear. "I didn't ask earlier because... well, because it hadn't really occured to me. I was so glad to be going back," she admitted.

"You want to go back during the night?" It wasn't so much a question really, so much as a statement.

Haru rounded on her tawny friend; head held high, eyes questioning. "Yes. My mother will think I'm dead..."

"There is no way we can tell your mother with you as you currently are," he answered calmly. Reasonably. "When I offered to take you there, it was nearly sunrise. It would not have been a good idea for you to transform to feline in the middle of the Human World. For now, we will solely visit."

"But we will go back again? Won't we?"

Baron looked away and started to move. "We will see," he murmured.

Haru rounded on him again, stopping him from leaving. "Why won't you promise me?" she hissed.

He met her gaze more equally than she had been expecting. Again; calm, collected, reasonable. "Because I won't promise something I may not be able to keep."

"Why wouldn't I be able to visit again?" she demanded. "It's my home, I–"

"It _was_ your home!"

Haru closed her mouth quickly, shocked by his response. And then a thin line set along her brow, her feline features taking on a sharp, flinty manner. "That is for _me_ to decided," she hissed, hackles standing on end. "The Human World was, and will always be my home. I do _not_ belong in the Refuge!" She turned on her heel and stalked off along the path, not caring whether she was going the right or wrong way. Baron started into a run and caught up with her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean–"

"Yes, you did," she snapped. "You meant every word. Just because you've given up on your humanity doesn't mean I need to _too!"_

She felt Baron behind her stop. She forced her own feet to a halt, sensing that some invisible, painful boundary had just been stepped over. "Sorry," she said hoarsely. She hung her head low, but didn't turn around. "It's... I mean... Sorry," she repeated lamely.

Baron's soft padded footfalls slowly joined her side. "Can we leave this for the moment?" he quietly requested. "I think we've let our tempers run a little high and if we're not careful, we will say something we will later regret."

She mutely nodded. "Can we just get to the Human World?" she asked, again, hoarsely.

"We're almost there."

Again he led her further into the forest, a few words offered to attempt to gain the previously good-humoured atmosphere; only half-working. Haru accepted the attempt with resignation and tried to let go of her frustration.

"We're here." Baron stopped at what looked like a perfectly ordinary area of forest. Except for the fact that all the trees seemed to be in pairs, and each pair was a different type of tree to the next pair.

"I hope you're not making fun of me, Baron," Haru warned flatly.

"No, each pair lead to a different part of the world," Baron told her.

"How do I know which one takes me home, then?"

"Well, which pair looks like it's from your home?"

Haru wandered through the strange forest. She came across a couple of maple trees, remembering the ones she'd seen round her home. "This one, maybe?"

Baron wandered over. "No, I know for a fact that one leads to Canada."

"Canada?" Haru repeated incredulously.

"It _is_ their national emblem."

"Where do the others take you then?" Haru asked, moving from one pair of trees to the other as her inquisitiveness overtook her. She came to a huge pair of redwoods, trees that towered above all else. "Where do these two lead?"

"America. A place called Sequoia National Park, I believe."

"And this one?" she asked, coming to two olive trees.

"Greece. On the third largest of the Ionian Islands."

Haru didn't even recognise the island name, but that didn't bother her. She ran the strange word round her mouth, liking the foreign feeling. She ran up to a different pair of trees, this time two that were large, bulbous and bulging. She wasn't sure what type of trees they even were. "What about these two? What are they?"

"They're baobabs. They lead to South Africa. Well, to be exact, they lead to a large island off the coast of Africa – Madagascar."

Haru gave a small 'wow'. "Africa," she repeated. "I've never been there."

"You might be able to visit it someday then."

She grinned over at him, enjoying the game they'd created, momentarily forgetting their argument. Or perhaps just losing herself in this game was less painful than remembering their past words. "I might do. Why Madagascar? Why do some of these trees lead to really isolated places?"

"The trees are connected to a pair in the Human World – at some point someone created that link, so I guess that at some point they _were_ used. Now though quite a few are falling into disuse."

Haru stopped at a pair of dying trees. "What happened here?"

Baron placed one sorrowful paw on the rotting trunk of the tree. "Exactly the same as what's happening elsewhere. The linking tree in the Human World has been killed, and so without its partner, these trees start to die as well. These trees were on the fringe of the Amazon Rainforest in Brazil, I suppose it was only a matter of time."

"Oh. Did humans kill the partner trees?"

"I expect so. Sometimes disease kills them off, but nowadays, more often than not, humans can be found to be the root of the problem. "

Haru stared up at the dying trees before stepping back, knowing Baron wasn't blaming her for its death, but still... it was her species... or at least, it _had_ been her species. "Do you know which tree will take me home?" she muttered.

Baron walked up to a pair of cherry trees. "These should be the ones."

Haru looked through the gap between the two trees, only seeing more forest on the other side. "You're sure?"

"Why don't you go ahead and find out?"

Haru stepped forward tentatively, then glanced back at Baron. "If this is some huge hoax, I _will_ find some way to get you back. Let's just make that perfectly clear," she warned.

Baron grinned and just motioned for her to continue.

Haru sighed and stepped through the gap.

**ooOoo**

**A/N: Yes, the chapter title is a take on **_**The Magician's Nephew**_** chapter title "The Wood between Worlds". Well, it kind of was. Well, it was when I wrote it. Well... it's close enough. Hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway.**


	16. The Human World

Chapter 16: The Human World

The ground shifted beneath her paws, making her freeze up and tense her muscles. The air around her shimmered as the green and browns of the forest melted before her eyes to give way to the greys of town existence. The serenity of the forest shattered into the buzz of daily life, sounds that she hadn't heard properly for two months. Cars, people, even the dull thud of footsteps pounding across the concrete pavements. The air was filled with familiar smells of petrol and gas, mixed with the enticing scent of the cafe she'd been to so many times.

Behind her Baron appeared. "Well, you're back. How does it look?"

Haru sighed. "Just as I remember it."

"It'll be a different experience walking through here as a cat though."

"I'll say," she agreed. She walked up to the fountain in the middle of the square and lightly leapt up onto the side, listening to the calming flow of the water trickling over the side. Baron joined her as she looked around the familiar surroundings with fresh eyes.

"So where do you want to go?"

"Home," she said simply. "I want to see how my mother is doing without me."

"She won't be able to understand you, you know that?"

"Yes, I know. But I just want to see her again."

Baron sighed and jumped down to the floor. "Okay then, let's get going." They made their way along a few alleyways, Baron knowing the easiest routes for a cat, compared to Haru, who was all for taking her normal route home.

They were almost to Haru's road when they came across a group of youths chasing some cats, waving various sport sticks, shouting. Haru's eyes widened and she slunk back against the wall.

"Let's take another route," Baron muttered.

"I know those kids," Haru whispered. "They'd never do that to a cat. What's going on?"

"Do you really want to stay around and find out or can we find another way to your house?"

"Perhaps we should go and help the cats," Haru suggested, but even as she said that, the cats jumped over a wall, and out of harm's way.

"Psst!" hissed a voice from the alleyway. "You two, get out of sight!"

Baron and Haru exchanged glances before joining the voice behind a bin. The owner of the voice was a scruffy young tomcat, woefully thin but bearing up.

"I know you," Haru breathed. "You're one of the housecats around here. You're... Rocco? Is that your name?"

The cat bowed his head. "That I am."

"What happened? Your owner loved you."

The alley-cat shook his head irritably. "Have you _no_ idea what's been going on recently?"

Baron flicked his tail impatiently from side to side. "We've been out of town for a while," he answered. "Enlighten us."

Rocco opened his mouth to speak, but stopped and leapt onto the bin and then onto the wall, screeching a warning to the other two to do the same as he disappeared out of sight. Haru placed one paw on the bin, glancing where the scruffy cat had leapt to before looking over at Baron. "What do you think made him so scared?" she asked, slightly unnerved.

"I don't know. But I'd rather not stick around to find out."

Haru turned around. "Baron! Behind you!"

Baron instinctively jumped to one side, and the youth that had attempted to grab him missed. Baron nudged Haru as he leapt away from the boy. "Run!"

Haru began to, but another pair of hands grabbed her around her waist, picking her up from the ground. She struggled, scratching at the person who held her, even drawing a little blood with her claws. Suddenly she was released, but it wasn't due to her own efforts. As she hit the ground and automatically started running, she spared a glance round to see that Baron had leapt at the boy and was the cause of her freedom. On seeing she was not longer held, Baron gave the youth one last scratch and sped off after her.

"Would never harm a cat, huh?" he asked. "I beg to differ."

"Something's wrong!" Haru shouted over at him. "Something is _very_ wrong!"

The boys were still chasing them, even the one Baron had clawed. And they were shouting.

Haru saw her home and tried to leap up onto the wall, almost failing, but Baron jumped up and helped her onto it. His claws scraped against her paws, but she was dragged up to safety. They sat above the youths, panting from the run; Haru shivering a little. The boys couldn't reach them, so after much shouting and threatening, they grudgingly left.

"I told you it was dangerous," said Baron.

"Did you hear what they were shouting?" Haru asked, ignoring his comment.

"Not exactly. Why? What were they saying?"

Haru looked over at him with haunted eyes. "They were saying 'thieves'."

"Is that so rare? I'm sure they were just referring to–"

"And 'demons'. And 'kidnappers'. What's happened?" she asked desolately. "Has so much really changed since I left? Why do boys chase after cats, accusing them of kidnapping and all sorts?"

"Well, we're here now," said Baron reassuringly. "Go and see your mother."

Perhaps she should have stood her ground and demanded to know more, but perhaps she knew that his knowledge was as limited as hers. Perhaps she knew that if Baron had had any idea that changes had been so drastic, so dangerous, he would never have agreed. Whatever the reason, she didn't stand her ground, she didn't demand to know more. She just jumped off the wall and towards the window that looked into her old living room. Baron stayed on the wall. She was grateful that he was giving her space for the personal moment.

The house, from the outside, seemed much the same as last time. But as she looked inside, it seemed so quiet. The lights were on, but the room was empty. In the corner was her schoolbag, still left from where she'd dropped it. That was weird; her mother was usually so tidy-minded. Next to it was the bag she'd taken with her into town on the day she'd been kidnapped. She supposed Hiromi must've returned it.

From the kitchen her mother entered, but the past two months had aged her terribly. There were wrinkles where there had been none before, stress marks where before there had only been clear skin.

"Mum..." Haru whispered mournfully. She placed one paw upon the glass, wishing for her mother to know her daughter was watching over her.

The redhead collapsed down onto the sofa, a cup of something warm in her hands – Haru could see the steam rising off it – and the bags beneath her eyes became even more obvious in the room's light. She dropped the cup onto the side table and dragged Haru's old schoolbag closer to her, hugging it to her chest. Tears began rolling off her cheeks.

Matching tears welled up in Haru's eyes. She had never seen her mother like this; she never wanted to again.

From the wall, Baron glanced away. He could tell from Haru's posture that what she was seeing wasn't good. He looked over the street instead, giving her a little more privacy. His attention was caught by a poster pinned to a lamppost, especially by the photograph on it. He spared one last glace to the dark cat in his charge – by the look of it, she wouldn't miss him for a while yet. He leapt down to the pavement and changed to his human self – for safety more than anything else, and to make it easier for him to read the poster.

On the front of it was a photo of Haru holding her bag over one shoulder and glancing back at the person holding the camera. An easy-going smile was on her face, her bright eyes sparkling. This was what Haru had been like before she'd been stolen away from her normal life. It would take a lot to return her to that state.

The poster was a classic 'missing person' design, with details of Haru and where she was last seen. Lower down was what caught his interest. It mentioned a certain tawny-haired stranger that Haru had been 'seeing' for a while, or so it said in the poster. It also mentioned that Haru had last been seen chased by cats – by some girl called Hiromi that Baron remembered Haru mentioning quite a bit.

Suddenly there was a scream back at the house and Baron snapped his head in that direction. Haru was running towards him, full pelt, terrified.

"What? What happened?" he demanded as he picked up the kitten.

There was another scream, and suddenly the redhead that Baron recognised as Haru's mother, came rushing out, a pan in hand.

"You stole her! You stole my baby!" she screeched.

Baron stared for a moment, then took off running, cradling the form of the dark cat in his arms. "Explain later," he muttered. He raced through familiar streets, throwing the woman off his tracks when he came to another alleyway and leapt over the wall with ease. He leant against the wall, trying to regain his breath as he sank to his knees.

"Thief! Thief! You stole her away from me! Thief!"

Naoko hammered against the rather flimsy, but thick enough to protect them, wall, still shouting. Still screaming, still throwing accusations. Still there. Still so close.

Haru was still cradled in Baron's arms; she didn't squirm out of his grasp, but rather hid her face in his shirt, burying her head into his chest. He could feel her quivering beneath his gloved hands. His hold tensed, offering whatever support he could possibly give.

On the other side Naoko could be heard to be finally reduced to muttering of what she would do when she caught him, but she headed off back home. Her retreat was a slow, defeated trudge.

Baron released a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding.

"Madness," whispered Haru. "It's all madness."

"I know," he whispered back. He loosened his grip on the kitten and gently set her down on the ground. "Haru, did she hurt you?"

"No, I was quick enough to avoid her."

A startled cat crept out of the shadows. "Who _are_ you two?"

Baron glowered over at the newcomer. "Rocco," he growled, recognising the feline. "Why didn't you warn us of what was going on before you scarpered?"

"I told you to run," the cat replied coldly.

"We were almost caught. Now, why don't you explain _exactly_ what's going on?"

Rocco cast a hesitate look at the dark-furred kitten and the human who held the same voice as the tawny cat he'd met before, unsure what to make of it. "It started a couple of months back," he muttered eventually. "A girl was stolen away from this area. I don't know the details, or who did it, but a friend of the girl swore that she'd seen her being pursued by a mob of cats."

Baron threw a worried look to Haru, both recognising the story, before returning to Rocco. "But surely no one believed her?"

"Not the officials, no. But the locals... well, quite a few had seen the exact same scene. People began to become suspicious of us, and that suspicion eventually grew into discrimination and then into hate." Rocco shook his head. "It seems silly, but people round here now seem to genuinely harbour the fear that someone else is going to get stolen away by cats."

Baron grimaced. "Fear. It's like a disease. It spreads from person to person and grips the heart. It destroys all common sense, replacing it with irrationality and craziness. Pack fear is the worst, when it's a fear shared by the community, because then it's allowed to flourish and grow out of proportion, nurtured by anger and hate."

"_But then the whole world cried spirits, spirits_," Haru murmured softly to herself.

The other two looked at her.

"It's a quote from a book I studied for my exams," she explained.

Rocco stared at her for that statement.

Baron nodded to her. "We should probably get back; it's not safe here for either of us anymore."

The alley cat stopped them. "Hang on, who are the two of you? You... you..." he stuttered, staring at Baron, "you... were a cat before... and now you can _understand_ me..."

"It's a long story," Baron said shortly. He turned to Haru. "Come on, we really should be going."

Haru bit her lip. "You're right."

Rocco interrupted them. "You–" he said, looking at Haru, "–spoke of exams..."

"Like Baron said," Haru told him, "it's a long story."

But the alley cat was frowning now, putting the pieces slowly together. "And he called you 'Haru'... You're the girl who disappeared, aren't you?"

"We really don't have the time to discuss this," Baron said sharply. "We're going to get found if we stay here. I don't care whether it'll attract Shirou's attention or not, but we're getting out of here immediately."

"So you _were_ kidnapped by cats," continued Rocco, staring at Haru, who was beginning to be slightly unnerved by his stare. "Who did it?"

"Shirou Ryuu," Baron answered, scooping up Haru with one hand.

"The mad ex-king?"

"The very same." Baron slowly stood up, now refreshed after his run and leant against the wall.

"Then it's _his_ fault that every cat in the neighbourhood has been driven out," growled Rocco.

"We're trying to deal with it," replied Baron. He heard the sound of people passing the alleyway and summoned a blue portal, stepping through it before they came into view of him.

The last thing he needed was Haru being attacked again.

**ooOoo**

**A/N: Yes, the quote is from Arthur Miller's **_**The Crucible**_**. It's a quote that's stuck with me ever since I read it for the first time and it sums up the idea how easy it is to go with the flow, and the effects of mass hysteria. Or, at least, that's the way I viewed it.**


	17. Conflicting Feelings

Chapter 17: Conflicting Feelings

They came out into the familiar surroundings of the kitchen in Baron's quarters after they'd passed the barrier of blue. Haru was quickly, but carefully, placed on a table, still stuck in cat form, and Baron collapsed onto a chair.

Haru scampered to the table edge, looking over at him as his human features dissolved away to return him to his half-cat, half-human form. He was breathing heavily, like he'd just been chased again.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

Baron rolled his head over to her, trying to smile to reassure her. "I'm fine, it's just... magic tires me out. Holding a shape-shifting spell, then summoning a portal... well, let's just say they aren't the easiest of spells to perform."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Baron rubbed his eyes. "I'm sure it's nothing a rest won't be able to cure."

"Good." Haru waited uncertainly on the table, slightly scared by the brief show of weakness in her tawny friend. He always seemed so unshakable. "Um, thank you," she said softly. "For today, I mean."

A tired smile opened up across his features and he gently stroked the kitten. "You're welcome. I understand that you must be missing your family."

Haru wanted to add that she was missing everyone from her human life – her family only consisted of her mother now. She wanted to see Hiromi. She wanted to see whether she'd got the grades she's need and which university had accepted her and whether she had married Tsuge like she had always talked about. She was curious how Lauren was doing with her career of professional ballet dancer. She wanted to see what Machida was doing now – was he still dating Lauren? Had he moved on? Was he dating someone else?

Haru didn't let her mind even consider the possibility that he'd married since she'd last seen him. She didn't want to think about that.

"Did you see your father?" Baron asked, maybe seeing that she was thinking back to her past, but wanting to keep her in the here and now. Thinking back he could never remember her bringing up her father or even mentioning him.

Even as a cat, Haru still managed to look defensive. Her shoulders hunched, her ears lay flat on her head. "No," she answered. "He isn't around anymore."

"Is he–?"

"He isn't around anymore," Haru repeated, more firmly this time.

Baron regarded her, then let it drop, dropping his own gaze with the decision.

Haru picked herself up and jumped down to the floor, making her way back along to her chambers. Baron caught her though. "Haru..."

She struggled in his grip, but on hearing his voice, which was laden with worry, she temporarily allowed him to put her back upon the table.

"Haru, I don't want you going back down to the Human World, especially without me," he warned gently.

Haru relaxed slightly; she'd half been expecting him to ask more about her father.

"You've got to promise you won't go back by yourself," he continued. He tilted his head to make her look him fully in the eye. "With the recent developments, it would be suicidal for you to go back."

"Will you agree to ever come with me to the Human World?" Haru combated.

A frown crossed his face. "Haru, please just promise."

"Will you?" she persisted. "If I promise, will I ever get to see the Human World again?"

His expression turned stony.

Haru turned away, muttering, "I knew it."

"It's for your own good," he murmured. "You saw what happened today."

Haru growled. "Okay, I promise," she snapped and escaped from the kitchen before Baron could catch her again.

Baron watched her run from the kitchen, making no attempt to follow her.

ooOoo

"Hey, Chicky, is everything okay?"

Haru kept her face turned away, looking out of the window to the view outside. She was inside the kitchen, since it was one of the warmest rooms, with the ovens turned on, a constant aroma of food wafting from this corner of the castle. Rain continued to pelt against the window, confining her inside. It didn't rain at all in the Cat Kingdom, but since the Refuge wasn't entirely within the regions of the kingdom, it was known to rain at times. And now was one of those times.

"What's the matter? Don't you like being called Chicky?"

Haru spared a glance back at the tubby cream cat, who had an apron around his waist, halfway through preparing lunch. "No, Chicky is fine," she answered finally. She turned back to the window.

Muta watched her for a few seconds longer. "What is your problem?"

Haru spun back around. "Me?" she hissed. "What's _my_ problem? What do you _think_, fatso? I was spirited away to be made to marry some fat, pompous royal cat, had my own genes changed so I can never go home, and on top of that my disappearance has caused every cat around my old home to be hated and attacked, and you're asking me what my problem is?"

A frown crossed Muta's face for the insult of 'fatso', but he didn't pursue that. "True, but you've been here for a good few months," he said, his lip curling irritably. "Baron's done everything in his power to try to make you feel welcome. He's put his life on the line for you several times over, and what have you done? Pouted and hidden away in your room whenever you get depressed and stopped him from helping you further–"

"Muta, just be quiet," snapped Haru. "You think a few gestures of kindness are going to erase everything I've had to go through in the last few months? That _anything_ can take away the fact that my whole life has been stolen away?"

"And what's brought on this bout of bitterness?" cut in Muta, before Haru could flow straight into a full rant. "You were fine until recently."

"It's… it's nothing," Haru said quickly. "Anyway, why do you care? I thought you didn't like me."

"Who said I didn't like you?"

"You always seem so angry with me, like you're frowning down on me."

"I don't dislike you, I just don't like how you're hurting Baron."

Haru dropped her resentment, staring slightly. "I'm hurting him?" she repeated numbly.

Muta snorted, although it wasn't quite as harsh as it was usually. "Even you can't be blind to his feelings."

The dark kitten abruptly turned away.

"Come on, you can't lie and say you're oblivious to it," persisted Muta, a slight growl creeping into his voice. "You know what he thinks of you, and you'll never find a better gentleman."

"Gentle-cat, technically," muttered Haru.

"So what? You like him as well; you can't pretend that isn't true."

"I can't, I just can't, Muta!"

"And why not?"

Haru's eyes were wide and defenceless for a heartbeat. "Because I still have one last chance of regaining my old life," she whispered truthfully. Shaking away what might have been the beginning of tears, she jumped down from the windowsill and fled out of the door.

Toto arrived in from the rain, brushing water from his feathers, just in time to see the vanishing kitten. "Oh, nice going, marshmallow-brains," he responded. "What did you say this time?"

"Nothing but the truth," Muta growled. "I just told her to stop hurting Baron."

"What did you do that for?" hissed Toto. "Baron knows Haru wants to be human again; and that's the one thing he can never give her if she chooses him."

"So he's happy to just let Haru go and choose some foolish boy then?" retorted the cream cat. "You and I know a human guy will never match up to Baron. What does a human have that Baron doesn't?"

"I can't return her to her normal life," replied Baron, entering the kitchen and hearing Muta's last few sentences. His voice and face were heavy, as if the last few hours had been taking their toll. "I'm not human. What have you been saying to Haru?" he asked, a warning tone barely present, but present nonetheless.

"Lard ball here suggested she should pick you," Toto said bluntly.

"It wasn't quite like that!" insisted Muta.

Baron turned sharply to the cream cat, who flinched slightly. "You told her _what_?"

"Look, she needs to know! You can't just let her walk away from you!"

"I can and I will," Baron replied furiously calm.

Muta growled in exasperation. "You like her, she likes you and you could make her happy. I fail to see the problem!"

"No, I can't make her human," growled Baron back. "What would make her happy would be to be human again." He grabbed his jacket.

"Where are you going now?"

"To repair the damage you've done."

Muta huffed. "Well that's nice," he grumbled. "I try to help and all I get is it all thrown back in my face."

"Next time maybe you should keep your muzzle shut," suggested Toto scornfully.

Baron returned back inside the kitchen. "And you two? Keep the fighting to a minimal."

"Yes, Baron."

ooOoo

"I don't want to talk," Haru said blankly.

Baron ignored it and sat beside her; kitten and half cat side by side, out in the rain on the wall. Rain continued to fall.

"Your suit will get soaked," Haru commented, not looking over at him.

"I think I'll take the risk."

Silence again.

"Haru... what Muta said to you–"

"Leave it," said Haru.

"But–"

"I said leave it. I don't want to talk about it," she repeated. She jumped down from the wall, landing on the soggy grass on all fours.

"Haru!" Baron watched with sinking despair as the dark kitten disappeared into the trees. He scowled and half moved to follow her, then stopped himself. She just needed some time to herself, he assured himself. And chasing after her would do him no good, he was sure. He just hoped that she would come back inside before she caught a cold.

ooOoo

Haru fled into the relative safety of the forest, the overhanging branches protecting her from the worst of the storm. She was subconsciously following the same route she'd take before, following the path wherever it took her. She passed the lake; the pitter-patter of rainfall upon the surface of the lake a strangely calming sound. She slowed down to gaze across the expanse of water, thinking through what had happened. Wondering where she was trying to get to.

'_Back_,' her mind whispered. '_Back to normal. Back to human_.'

The sun in the human world set and Haru felt her body returning to human.

She laughed humourlessly at her reflection, sitting alone in the rain, getting soaked to the bone.

'_Back to human? Like I'll ever get any guy to agree to marry me_,' she scoffed mentally to herself. '_Any human guy_,' she amended guiltily. She could think of two cats that were interested in her. But at least one of them was too much of a gentleman – or gentle-cat, as she'd told Muta – to force her to do anything she didn't want to do. Shirou, on the other hand...

She shivered at the thought of the ex-monarch. The way he looked at her was enough to make her skin crawl. She was just glad that the spell he'd put over her had made it entirely her own choice who she married. She felt like everyone was pressuring her to make a choice _now_, but she was only eighteen – she was meant to be looking forward to university, making new friends, keeping in touch with the old, learning the ropes of adulthood, making mistakes and learning from said mistakes.

And yet she wasn't. She was stuck in a sort of limbo where she wasn't either species and couldn't return to her old world.

The two cherry trees that led to her home caught her eye. Standing alone in the pouring rain, the twin trees seemed to be almost calling her, but that was just in her mind. It wasn't the trees at all, it was her old home. She stepped over to them, placing a hand on the smooth bark.

Just for a few seconds, she told herself.

She shook her head and broke the contact with the tree. The enchanting, enticing spell that the lure of home had melted away. She couldn't go now – Baron would surely be looking for her since she never slept during the night anymore.

But during the day...

Well, she napped during the daylight hours. Usually.

He wouldn't notice if she slipped away for an hour or so. He might not even notice she'd gone.


	18. Runaway

Chapter 18: Runaway

Haru rested her furry chin on her paws watching Muta bustle around the kitchen and Baron help alongside him. Despite his position in the castle, he still helped around and cooked – that was, when Muta allowed him to, being somewhat possessive over the kitchen.

Baron paused and looked up at the cat and, on seeing her, smiled and waved.

Haru replied with a slim smile and yawned. She stretched, more cat-like than ever, and jumped off the ledge. Baron stopped in his work and watched her. He put down the pan for a moment.

"Hey, Baron, watch what you're doing!" ordered Muta, snatching the pan off him. "You're going to burn it!"

The tawny cat snapped out of his watch on the dark kitten, shook his head and grinned over at Muta. "Sorry."

The cream cat momentarily flicked his gaze to Haru irritably, then back to Baron. "Just relax, would ya? Chicky's not going to be going anywhere. You know all she does in the day is sleep."

"Yes... of course." He looked more like his old self and returned to the meal at hand. "She'll be back."

Muta grunted to Baron's response, but didn't add anything.

ooOoo

Haru slowed as she reached the wall, glancing back behind her. No one was following her.

Good.

She tensed her muscles and leapt halfway up a tree that overhung the wall, scaling it and landing upon the wall. The coarse surface of the top of the well-built stone wall was a familiar feeling under her padded paws, since she and Baron often came here to look out. Always looking out. Part of her felt wretched at her decision in deliberately breaking Baron's one rule he'd set down.

But it wasn't like she was intending on running away, she told herself. She was going to come back.

With that encouraging thought, she leapt down onto the other side of the wall, hoping Baron would never find out about her little excursion. And that he'd been worrying about nothing.

She ran past the lake and to the strange forest where the two cherry trees stood amongst the crowd of other couplet trees. She spared one last glance to the way she'd come before tensing herself up and walking between them.

This time she had been prepared for the change that engulfed her and suddenly she was standing at the crossroads again. The sun was high in the sky; it must've been around midday. The square was crowded with the flow and ebb of humans going from place to place. This time though the smell of petrol and car fumes seemed more obvious and less comforting. With the knowledge that cats were unwelcome came the thought that drivers might not be so bothered with avoiding cats on the roads.

Haru was more careful as she entered the open marketplace, trying not to make her presence well known. She found a comfortable hiding place behind a bush and watched people pass her by. Most of the people she didn't recognise at all, a few she faintly remembered seeing them around town, and a select handful she knew from school. With her heightened sense of smell though, she was no longer recognising any of them just by sight anymore.

Miss Lewis passed her by, bringing back memories from her old life. Haru couldn't resist a bittersweet smile from rising to her features. Life was simpler back then. There was no worry about a deranged ex-monarch cat hitting on her, or about her species, or about marriage. Then again, she'd worried about trivial things, like getting to school on time (and less trivial things, like university and Machida) and generally, looking back, it had been a good, easy-going life.

Out of curiosity more than anything else, Haru left her hiding spot and trailed after her old contemporary teacher, wondering where she was going. She kept out of direct sight and the woman came to a large, rather traditional-looking building. Haru stopped, her shoulders slouching. She couldn't follow her into there.

She leapt up onto a windowsill, looking inside. The room was a typical dancing studio, a bit like the one in her old school, with a barre alongside one of the walls and a mirror stretching the width of one of the other walls. A slightly older woman was inside, setting a CD player on the side but not seeing the cat outside. Haru guessed she was the teacher.

A slow beat began to ebb from the room, sinking through the window to where Haru sat. Her ears rested back in contentment, a soft purr escaping her lips. She hadn't listened to music – not really, anyway – since she'd been kidnapped. Even classical music was a comforting relief.

Through the door several other women, including Miss Lewis, stepped through and the lesson began. Despite not being able to follow their movements, Haru followed them in her mind, imagining herself spinning and twisting to the same music. Suddenly the track changed to something more modern, to a tune she faintly recognised. She gazed over at the dancers, memorising their moves for later.

ooOoo

Muta came to the door of the new girl's room with lunch in one hand, and considered for a moment whether it was worth knocking or not. It didn't take him long to decide that it wasn't, and he pushed the handle down with an elbow, since his hands were full with the tray.

What he saw was a peculiar sight indeed.

He must have come in moments after the human girl had fallen over, for she was sprawled with her back on the floor, but her feet on her bed, like she'd fallen over it from one side to the other. Which seemed rather preposterous when taking into consideration it was a queen-sized bed.

"What were you doing, Chicky? Jumping on the bed or something?" he asked gruffly. He placed the tray down with a loud clatter upon the desk.

Haru tumbled out of her rather awkward position and stumbled up to her feet. "Dancing," she corrected quietly. "Or I was, anyway."

Muta raised an eyebrow. "You call _that_ dancing?"

Haru reddened furiously and picked at her meal, muttering excuses under her breath. "I call it _practising_."

"I'd stick to quilting if I was you."

Haru turned away. "Whatever."

Muta grunted and left the girl to her "dancing." A small frown formed its way across his gruff features. He leant an ear against the wooden door. On the other side was the rhythmic pitter-patter of the girl's feet moving across the room. Maybe she could dance a little then, he concluded, but then he also heard the quiet humming of a tune. Sweet and quiet, it was definitely her humming it.

Strange.

He'd never heard her hum before.

Something must've happened to put her in a good mood. He had to admit, his curiosity was piqued. But more than that, he wanted to know what had happened.

It certainly hadn't been Baron.

ooOoo

Haru crept along the corridors, careful not to attract attention to herself. Following her successful outing into the human world without incident, she had begun to creep out more regularly. She'd also started to steal newspapers back into her room whenever she could to see what was going on since she'd begun to lose touch with her old home. They were stacked up in one of the drawers of her desk, since the maids never rummaged through her stuff.

However, tonight she wasn't sneaking out. It was the evening and she was back to human. Instead she was sneaking to the ballroom, hoping Baron had been right when he had said it was no longer used. The last thing she needed was an audience to her amateur attempts at dancing.

Luckily she'd somehow memorised the route to that particular room and she slipped inside, thanking her lucky stars that it wasn't locked.

There was the familiar tapping sound of shoes on wood panelling as she strode across the room. She eased her shoes off and, after a moment, also added her socks to them. Wearing socks on a smooth-surfaced wood flooring would be only tempting fate, she decided.

She hummed to herself the same tune as before; she hadn't heard any songs from the human world since she'd been stolen away, so her memory was a little hazy. However a few phrases floated to her mind.

"_I'll rewrite this story's_ _ending, I'll repair the things worth mending. Fairy tales such... beautiful lies_," she murmured under her breath as she tried to move in time to it. At the last line her voice broke a bit, but she shook it away, continuing with, "_You won't pull the wool over my eyes_." She brought one arm out and traced a wide circle on the floor with her corresponding foot as she hummed the rest of it, every now and then a few lines drifting to mind. She spun, stopped where she was supposed to –which was a relief – and moved onto the next movement, running back, bringing herself into a low dip then jumping as if someone had just dragged her up by her arm. It may not have been as elegant as ballet, but it sparked a sort of excitement within her as she got further without fault.

"_Fate has told such a hateful tale... what can you do with a princess that fails_?"

"I thought you said you couldn't dance."

Haru's feet suddenly became glued to the ground. "Ackt!" she let out as the rest of her body continued and started spiralling down for an abrupt meeting with the polished wooden floor.

Baron moved with feline speed, catching her before she hit the ground. He raised one tawny eyebrow. "Ackt?" he repeated doubtfully.

Haru's mind had frozen up. All she could think about was how close they were and how _comfy_ his arms were. "I'm... I'm... not that articulate when I'm surprised," she somehow managed to blurt out. "Anyway, I thought I asked you not to sneak up on me," she added, poking him playfully in the chest.

He chuckled. "Well, I _did_ cough," he told her.

"Cough louder next time," she grumbled.

"Your every wish is my command," he said smiling, and helped her back onto her feet. Haru was a little disappointed as she left his embrace, but she banished that thought and buried it beneath others, acutely shamed by it. "I thought you were rather good," he added.

"I fell over," Haru replied bluntly.

"It was a very elegant fall," he assured her.

Haru blushed, knowing full well he was lying. "Thanks Baron."

"You're welcome. And I see you found the ballroom again. I assume you like it then?"

"I do. It reminds me of my school dance studio a bit." As she glanced round, she saw that maybe that wasn't the best of comparisons. "Apart from the fact that... it's bigger... and grander... and hasn't got any mirrors."

"Would you prefer it with mirrors?" Baron asked suddenly.

Haru laughed. "You can't just add mirrors to this place," she told him. "Where would you find enough?" She laughed again, shaking her head at the absurd image of Baron carrying half a dozen mirrors up to the ballroom.

"I suppose you have a point." However his eyes still danced with merriment. "So what's brought on this sudden desire to dance?"

To his surprise, Haru's own chocolate eyes turned guarded. She looked away. "Nothing," she said, although he could tell she was lying. "Just... well... it was something I used to do before..." She shook her head again, although it contained none of the humour it had before. "Does it really matter?" she asked, her voice attempting to be casual. She turned and left, a subdued tune being murmured under her breath, however this time the words seemed hollow and mournful.

"_What can you do with a princess that fails_?"

**ooOoo**

**A/N: The song isn't actually a published one; it's Once Upon a Time, by S.H.E., and I just fell in love with it straight away. There's a Peter Pan AMV based on it, called "**_**Peter Pan – Once upon a time**_**" by Antondevey, if you're interested. I know I said I probably wouldn't include any other songs in **_**Spring Rose**_**, but this fitted so perfectly, so I couldn't resist. Hope it was okay.**


	19. Promise

Chapter 19: Promise

With a newspaper clasped between her jaws, Haru jumped onto the wall; a feat that was becoming quite common with her frequent visits to the human world. She landed with relative ease, finding footing in the rough design of the wall and her tail acting as a built in counterbalance. A small sense of pride in her success swelled up inside her.

"Have fun, Chicky?"

Haru almost fell off the wall, dropping the newspaper in the process. "You cats!" she hissed, the pride dissolving into horror. "You're always sneaking up on me!"

Muta didn't seem particularly bothered. "It looks like "us cats" aren't the only ones sneaking around," he replied in a bored tone. He picked the paper off the ground. "What's this?"

Haru tried to swipe it off him. "Hey, that's mine!"

"It doesn't look like one of our papers," the cream cat continued, and his narrowed gaze told her he knew exactly where it came from. "You have precisely five seconds to explain to me why you had this and where it came from."

"It's nothing," she lied.

Muta snatched the kitten off the wall, holding her by the scruff of her neck. "Listen, Chicky, I don't know what you're thinking, but Baron set up that rule for a _reason_," he growled. "You're deliberately putting yourself into danger, and for what?" He shook the newspaper at her. "Some flimsy news?"

Haru pawed at his grip, trying to break loose. "You don't understand."

"You bet I don't!" he snapped. "If Baron knew about this–"

"Please don't tell him," the kitten in his grasp begged.

"I wasn't going–" Muta stopped himself and a gleam entered his small eyes as an idea formulated itself in his mind. "Maybe I should; he has a right to know."

"No, please don't," Haru whimpered. He would be so disappointed in her, she just knew it. She didn't know how he would take it either... she didn't want to find out.

"Well, what if we come to an agreement?"

"What kind of agreement?" Haru asked cautiously, still trying to struggle away from him.

"In trade for my silence over this matter, you have to promise never to go into the human world again."

Haru frowned, but didn't protest. If push came to shove, she could always sneak out again; she would just have to be more careful that she wasn't discovered again.

"Also, you have to start spending time with Baron."

Here, Haru found voice to protest. "What? Don't I already?"

Muta scoffed. "You sit at opposite ends of the room, you quilting and Baron reading. Hardly quality time together. No, you've got to start making an effort to get along."

"Fine," muttered Haru, although she was only really grumbling because she was being blackmailed into it. "Fine," she repeated, and finally slipped free of the larger cat's grip. She picked up the newspaper, still glaring at him. "But you can't blackmail me into loving him," she growled.

Muta watched the retreating kitten, smirking knowingly to himself. "Yeah, like I need to do that."

ooOoo

Haru kicked her door behind her, unable to make it give a satisfying slam at her current size, and jumped up onto her bedpost. Her tail swung angrily behind her. The newspaper lay where it had been dropped to the floor.

"Can't believe I allowed myself to get caught," she muttered angrily. "Stupid, amateur mistake."

She slipped down onto the covers of her bed as her body changed back to human.

Outside someone knocked. Haru hurried kicked the newspaper under the bed. "Yeah, you can come in."

Baron entered, a breakfast-equivalent meal in his hands. He set it quietly down on the desk and smiled over at the girl. "How did today go? I haven't seen you around much."

Haru smiled guiltily back. "Oh, fine. I... er, slept through most of today."

"I guessed. So are you doing anything today?"

"No, not really. Why?"

Baron smiled. "Just curious."

Haru eyed him. "You've been planning something, haven't you?"

He tapped his nose knowingly. "You'll see."

She watched him leave the room, wondering why he hadn't bothered to try to engage her in conversation like he usually did. She forsook her food and half followed Baron out into the corridor. "Baron, what's going on?" she asked, peering round her door.

He chuckled. "Just meet me outside the ballroom when you've finished your food."

"... Okay."

ooOoo

"So what is this big surprise?" Haru asked, giggling slightly as Baron covered her eyes. She tried to see past his hands.

"No peeking," he gently scolded.

She laughed and closed her eyes. "Sorry." The ballroom door was swung open and she allowed herself to be guided inside, relying on Baron to lead her. Now assured she wouldn't open her eyes, he placed one hand in hers and another round her waist so he could guide her more easily.

Despite all the secrecy, she couldn't help enjoying the feel of his hand around her waist and the tender way he held her. She hoped he couldn't see the blush that was surely forming on her features right now.

"Okay, Baron, you've made it quite a mystery to me, can I look now?"

"Not yet."

He left her side, promising he would be back, and walked across the room, opening a couple of curtains. Haru tilted her head away from the sudden intake of light, despite the fact that she still had her eyes closed. However there was the curious jingle as if he'd also opened a window, or knocked a decorative wind-chime. Or something.

"Baron..." she murmured confusedly, twisting her head to where she could hear him walking.

He rested a hand on her arm. "Okay, _now_ you can open your eyes."

She grinned and cautiously opened them, blinking a little to accustom herself to the brightness. She gave a small gasp. "Oh, Baron... you didn't..."

"Do you like it?" he asked worriedly.

"Do I like it? I love it!" She moved into the centre of the room, taking in the breathtaking – and slightly unbelievable – change in the room.

It was now glittering with the gleams of dozens of mirrors, all different shapes and sizes, attached to the walls and some hanging down from the ceiling. With the ever-present sunlight flooding the room, it all seemed to shine with a life of its own. Now the room didn't seem so empty; it seemed alive.

"I was worried that maybe it was all a little showy..." Baron started, pacing over to the brunette.

She shushed him. "No, I like it."

"It _is_ a little showy," Baron insisted, as if anxious that she should see that he knew it wasn't perfect. "And a little make-shift."

Haru sighed, leaning into him as she surveyed his work. "Maybe it is a little showy," she admitted after a moment, "but I'm touched you went to all this effort. No guy ever has."

"I think you were worth it."

"This must have taken you ages."

This time a blush appeared for sure when he gently hugged her from behind. "It _was_ an interesting job to find all the mirrors and trying to do it in secret without you noticing," he acknowledged.

Haru immediately felt guilty. "I didn't notice," she said. She hadn't even been in the castle for many of the last few days; of course she wouldn't have noticed.

"Yes, you weren't around that much."

"I'm sorry," she murmured.

"I don't blame you; it's been a weird few months for you. For all of us really."

"But I'm going to try to do better now," Haru continued.

Baron looked sharply down at her, surprised by the change in tune. "Haru, is everything okay? Has something happened–?"

"No," the brunette answered swiftly. "No," she repeated, but gentler this time. "Like you said... it's just been a... a... weird few months. I'm just beginning to get used to this life. And I realise I've been a bit... cold with you. I'm sorry."

"I could never hold such a thing against you," he reassured her, although still slightly curious why she'd had such a change of heart. "And... I understand how... you've lost everything you were hoping for in life. If I had known this was going to happen, I would never have interfered."

Haru placed her arms over Baron's; a gesture that told him she didn't want him to stop hugging her. "Don't talk like that," she said, almost crossly. In her mind she tried to imagine life without ever having met the tawny cat, with his small, everyday parlour tricks and his quiet chuckle and his home blend of tea that (almost) always tasted delicious. "I'd miss you," she muttered out loud.

Behind her, Baron's features slipped into a smile. "You know what? I'd miss you too."

ooOoo

Muta didn't react as Baron swung into the main lounge of their corner of the castle, adopting his stereotypical pose with the newspaper. "You look like you're in a good mood," he commented in a bored tone.

There indeed was a smile upon the other cat's face, but it held a glint of worry. "I don't know, Muta. Haru seems to have begun to properly settle into the castle."

Muta chuckled gruffly and reclined back in his chair, looking over at his friend over the paper. "Then why do you look so unnerved by it? Haru's settling in. Great. I would've thought you'd be over the moon about that."

"I am. Of course I am. It just seems a bit... sudden. That's all."

"The girl has been here for three and a half months now," the cream cat reminded him. "It's about time, if you ask me."

A faint frown crossed over Baron's face at Muta's tone about Haru, but it passed quickly as he considered other matters. Namely Haru.

Toto flew in, catching the ends of the conversation. "How can you be so unfeeling?" he scorned at Muta. "She's still trying to recover from the shock of it all."

"After three months?" Muta reminded incredulously.

Baron moved forward to interrupt, but Toto cut in first with, "She's lost everything, lard ball!"

Baron closed his mouth, watched the quarrelling duo for a moment more, then shook his head and left them to it.

"I knew she'd come around eventually," Muta continued to gloat as Baron exited the room. "It was only going to be a matter of time."

"You could still show some sympathy for the poor girl," retorted Toto.

"She likes him, he likes her. I fail to see a problem."

The crow cawed in annoyance. "It's a little bit more complex than that. Or maybe you just can't see that, marshmallow."

"Birdbrain," the cream cat responded automatically. "Anyway, how could Chicky _not_ fall for Baron? It was inevitable."

"You call it inevitable, I call it good luck."

"Seriously?"

Toto fixed Muta with a steely gaze. "What is it?" he suddenly asked. "What have you done?"

"What makes you think I've done anything?"

"You've just got that look about you."

"What look?"

"Smugness."

"This is my normal face!"

"Spit it out, Christmas pudding; what did you do?"

"None of your business, beaky."

"Just answer the question or I'm involving Baron in this."

Muta pouted. "That's cheating," he grumbled.

"It's effective."

"I just talked to Haru, okay? I'm allowed to do that, aren't I?"

"You did _what_? What did you tell her?"

"We came to a deal," Muta replied stiffly. "That was all."

"Concerning what?" Toto persisted, his tone flat and un-amused. "I'll bring Baron into this," he warned.

Muta scowled. "I discovered Haru had been sneaking out of the castle grounds and in return for my silence she promised never to go out again and to actually bother to talk to Baron."

"You idiot!" screeched Toto. "That's forcing her to get along with him; that'll never help their relationship!"

"It's working, isn't it?"

"Does Baron know?"

"What, you think I'm stupid? Of course he doesn't. He'd hit the roof, and then he'd feel like he was taking advantage of the situation if he so much as talked to her."

"You're forgetting the fact that he'd feel betrayed if he discovered Haru had been sneaking around behind his back," Toto added bluntly.

"I was getting around to that point."

"You were taking your own sweet time about it."

"Why don't you just go fly off and eat some worms?"

"Is that the best insult you can come up with?"

"At least I don't have a bird brain!"

Toto rolled his eyes and flew over Muta, forcing the cat to duck. "You've been using that one for way too long. Haven't you thought of any new ones?" he scorned.

Baron returned with a cup of tea. "Are you two still at it?" he asked lightly, settling down in one of the red armchairs. "What is it this time?"

Toto and Muta exchanged looks. "Nothing," they chorused.

**ooOoo**

**A/N: The ballroom scene was a little similar to Disney's **_**Beauty and the Beast's**_** library scene, but it fitted better than I thought it would, and when I'm bogged down with writer's block I usually need something else to spark a scene. Hope this seems okay.**


	20. Fairytales, Lies & Believing

Chapter 20: Fairytales, Lies & Believing

"They're up to something. I'm sure of it."

Haru laughed. "And here I was, thinking you were too mature for paranoia."

"I am not paranoid."

Haru poked him in the ribs. "Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

He chuckled. "Now you're just being childish."

"_Me_? _I'm _being childish?"

"Who else?" he teased.

Haru laughed again and skipped away, making a face at the feline. "Thanks a lot, Baron."

He smiled and caught up with her. Despite the fact that in the human world winter was rapidly approaching, in the Refuge only a slight chill was beginning to creep in. In the Cat Kingdom, Baron had previously assured Haru, winter never came at all. However, the chill in the Refuge was enough to make them wrap up a little more than in the summer months.

"What makes you think they're planning something anyway?" Haru added.

"They just seem... up to something."

"Up to something, uh-hm," Haru repeated, unimpressed.

"I don't know how to put it."

"Perhaps you're just imagining things."

Baron laughed a moment and shook his head. "You're probably right. Anyway, even if they were hiding something, I doubt it'd be anything too bad."

The laughter in the brunette's eyes dimmed a little. She laughed thinly. "Yeah, what's the worst that it could be?" she responded, but her heart was beating out a pacey rhythm. '_He suspects something's up_,' her mind panicked. '_Muta's told Toto. It's only a matter of time before Baron knows… oh, why did I ever trust that cat?_'

"Is everything alright?" Baron asked, catching something different in her voice.

"Yeah, yeah, of course it's fine," Haru insisted a little forcefully. "Why wouldn't it be?"

Baron watched her for a moment more, not entirely convinced, but then let it pass. "We have visitors coming next week," he said, more to move the conversation more than anything else, Haru suspected.

"Really? Who?" Inside Haru couldn't really bring herself to care, because it wasn't going to impact her.

"King Lune – Shirou's son."

"Official business?" she asked idly.

"I think technically it's just checking on the rest of his family, but I'm not sure he doesn't see it as a chore."

"With a family like the one he's got, I don't blame him. Are you getting involved in this?" Haru added suddenly. The real question that had come to mind was whether she would see Baron during the royal's visit, but somehow asking that seemed too self-centred.

Baron smiled, as if he knew it. "I have no need to, but Lune's a friend. I'll introduce you, if you want." He gave a small chuckle. "Don't worry; he's married."

Haru grinned at him, for that had been the next worry about to pass her mind. "And sane, I hope?"

"As sane as any cat."

"Saner than his father?"

"Much."

Another thought pricked her mind. "You said "visitors" – who else is coming?"

"He has an advisor, a relatively recent one as well. Lune doesn't like attracting attention, so he usually just travels with his advisor. I've yet to meet this newcomer, but I've heard he's a talented magician."

"Oh." Haru's interest started to slide away.

"And his wife – Yuki, or Queen Yuki I suppose now."

"That's nice."

"You'd like her," Baron told her.

"Uh-hm," Haru murmured in a noncommittal tone before Baron could continue. Great. More cats. As if her life wasn't full enough of them already. She was beginning to miss human company – no, that was a lie. She'd been missing human company for weeks now. She'd just covered it up with fake smiles and laughs and generally throwing herself into whatever the day brought. She didn't allow herself to think about it too much; afraid of the memories and sorrow such thoughts would stir from the hibernation she'd forced them into. True, she liked Baron's company, but she missed the day-to-day interaction with other humans; of arriving late at school and dancing lessons and walking home alongside Hiromi. She wondered what Hiromi would be up to nowadays. Would she still be playing lacrosse? Would she still be with Tsuge?

Did she remember her?

Haru's heart heaved at the thought. No, Hiromi would never forget her, she told herself. They'd been friends since childhood.

And yet there was still that little nagging doubt seeded firmly in her heart.

Anyway, she thought guiltily, even with his gentlemen-like manners and easy conversations, Baron still wasn't human.

Baron's nerves pricked at the glazed look in the brunette's eyes. He could see memories passing before her eyes and didn't have the heart to break her out of them. Once again he was reminded how he'd ripped her out of her normal life and into this chaotic, surreal living. Once again he asked himself whether this was always going to be the outcome, or whether he could have twisted the events of the past so this pain could've been avoided. And his mind kept coming back to so many key points. What if he'd come back in time to return Haru to human? What if they'd managed to get her out of the Refuge? What if he'd stood up to Shirou from the start?

What if? What if? What if?

What if he'd never met her?

The thought hurt his heart, but yet it was the one he wondered so many times. Too many times. It was the one he couldn't avoid, for it was rooted inside him, wrapped like a vine around his heart. None of this would ever have happened if they'd never met. And yet, would she be happy if her life had taken its predicted path? Normal life, normal job, normal family…

He couldn't stop it; an image of Haru settled down with a normal family forced itself upon him. His heart broke, seeing the impossibility of it now, and wishing time could be unravelled and re-spun. Part of his mind tried to see a place for him in that life, but and he knew he had none. And that hurt him more than anything.

A mournful humming was coming from the brunette, who had taken a few steps away from Baron and was gazing out to the world before her. She had her hands clutching her arms, in a form of a lonely hug. In her mind was whirring the consideration of the world she'd been unceremoniously dumped into and dragged by the tide to conform to.

The tune jerked Baron from his thoughts as he realised he recognised it. He didn't attempt to approach the girl, but murmured the few lines that had stuck in his mind.

"_What can you do with a princess that fails_?" he half murmured, half sang, his own heart too burdened to allow him to do anything more than that. It was a dreadfully depressing, sad line, devoid of hope. _Fail_. Such a final, unalterable word.

Haru stopped and turned round, shaken out of her own thoughts by the words spoken by Baron. Her eyes didn't quite meet his, her gaze sliding away with what could either be fear or guilt, or something that he didn't recognise. "You know that song, huh?" she muttered.

"Remembered it from the last time you sung it, actually."

"It's a human song," she told him, although she wasn't entirely sure why she was telling him this. Perhaps she just wanted to break the silence that was looming over them. Or perhaps she just didn't like the feeling of leaving him in the dark.

"I'd guessed." He walked over to Haru, and she didn't move away. But it seemed like there was something hanging over her; her own personal raincloud, or something. Another pause passed between them, unseen yet very much felt. "How does the rest of the song go?" he asked eventually.

A slight frown crossed the brunette's face as she tried to recall the following words. She hummed a little, but found that the words escaped her. The frown deepened as the realisation came that most of the song had been forgotten. Eventually part of a verse – or maybe chorus, Baron couldn't tell – resurface.

"_What if I'd chosen a different life? _

"_Taken out pain and strife_

"_Something unnecessary _

"_Fate has told such a hateful tale _

"_What can you do with a princess that fails_?" She came again to the same line as before and paused as she attempted to recall more. She wasn't really singing – more like a sort of tuned murmuring, but that could've been her nerves acting up, Baron supposed.

A sadness took him as he absorbed her melancholy words; was this how she viewed the world now?

Haru shook her head, as if confused as to why the words seemed so distant right now. She had once known this song backwards, and yet now they came so grudgingly that she had trouble believing that. How long exactly had she forgone human contact? However two lines were eventually dredged up from the slur of memory, two lines that had always impacted her.

"_Fairytales such beautiful lies_

"_You won't pull the wool over my eyes_."

"Do you believe that?" Baron asked suddenly but softly. There was a sorrow within his words, although Haru wasn't sure where it'd come from.

"Believe what?"

"That they're just lies."

Haru turned her head to the fantastic landscape before her again. "Fairytales... they're not real," she said finally. The words seem to stick in her throat, but she forced them out. "Stories... that's all they are. Stories. Made to make us smile as kids, make us believe that magic and true love and fairies are real. They're made to make poor young gullible children believe that there really is someone out there for everyone."

"Is that so bad?" he asked gently.

"They mislead us," Haru replied blandly. She wasn't making eye contact, and Baron wasn't sure what he'd see in her eyes if she was. "Life is never that simple. _Could_ never be that simple. There will always be heartbreak and betrayal and tragic endings to stories, but fairytales don't ever show that. They make us believe anything is possible if we just hope and believe and love, but that's a lie. Sometimes... sometimes even that will not triumphant. Sometimes the bad wins. And sometimes... sometimes... we've got to lose."

"But surely it is better to expect the best than the worst?" Baron inquired, his voice straining for confirmation from her; for a positive note, any positive note. "To hope rather than to despair. To trust rather than to doubt. To... love..." he said, finding the word difficult to say, "rather than never to risk your heart at all?"

Haru spun round, her eyes finally meeting his, and there was a fire within those chocolate depths that he had not been expecting. "How can I hope when my dreams are impossible? How can I trust when I'm stuck in a world I will never truly belong? How can I love...?" She became choked up at that point, but started again. "How can I love when the rules of love are bound by enchantments and spells and the choice that I make can carry such consequences as it does now? When my choice will put my life, my humanity, my _freedom_ on the line?"

"You can't really believe all that," Baron said.

"Why can't I?" defied Haru.

Baron stepped forward, taking her hands in his; willing her to understand, to _believe_ once again. "Why do you lie?" he asked in a low murmur, his voice not accusing or threatening, only sorrowful. "What could this self-deceit possibly bring?"

Haru looked prepared to back away, but something kept her there. From her expression it seemed that she wasn't sure why she _wasn't_ backing away, but something in his voice, the way he talked, the emotion it carried, caused her heart to keep her there.

Finally she swallowed back the lump in her throat and responded. "Baron... girls like me... we don't get happily ever afters. We don't find our prince, we're not graceful or..."

"Or beautiful?" Baron finished, his expression turning stormy. "Haru, don't ever say that–"

"How can I believe in fairytales when I know mine will never come true?" Haru interrupted.

"So you tell yourself that they're all lies?"

"How else will I be happy with what life brings if I'm hoping for something that will probably never happen? Baron, I can't... I can't bring myself to hope for something like that and then have that dream shattered. It's... it's just easier..."

"Not to hope at all?" Baron finished again.

"In a way, yes!"

"Haru," said Baron, his voice low and urgent, "don't _ever_ give up on hope."

"Hope is just a dream."

"Hope is not a dream, but a way of making dreams become reality," Baron corrected softly.

Haru met his gaze again. "I dream for the impossible," she replied.

**ooOoo**

**A/N: Again, more writer's block. Sorry, song lyrics keep sneaking back in while my back is turned, but (once again, my usual excuse) it fitted into the story. Some reviewers requested where they could find the song, so if you want to listen to the music, just follow this link:**

**http:/ / www. youtube. com/watch?v=5eKwxSnGKZw**

**Because we all know that FF is funny about links, I've added spaces. Take them out if you want to follow the link.**


	21. Black Cat

Chapter 21: Black Cat

The lake that rested between the kingdoms once again had a visitor. On the shore, watching, as if mesmerised by her reflection, a sleek tigress studied her appearance on the water's surface.

Haru had decided she liked being a tiger, or just generally any big cat to be more precise. She felt much more in control of her life, even if it was just an illusion that was fragile enough to be likely to break at a moment's notice. She was the only cat at its normal size, since the balance between the two worlds affected all the other cats, and so like this she felt less vulnerable. Why she bothered when she was all the way out here, where neither cat nor human ever seemed to pass, she didn't know. But part of her suggested that like this, her heart felt hardened, fiercer, than it was when she was a kitten. Her mind wandered less to troubling subjects like home – wherever that was anymore – and her friends and family and... Baron.

She took one last, long look at her reflection, then suddenly stood up. Not even her hardened form could completely block out her worries and the longer she had spent gazing at her reflection, the more unsettled she'd became by it. Part of her still had trouble adjusting to the fact that what she saw really was her true reflection, even though months had passed since the initial change. She was grateful that her eyes had kept their original colour, but even they had been mutated by the change; the pupils slits instead of the normal shape she was used to.

Her paws took her along the pathway that she'd resisted from going down since her promise to Muta, but today she just wanted to see the forest. Just wanted to remind herself that there was a world beyond this, that it hadn't all been a dream. It'd been several weeks since her promise, and recently she'd been able to tell. Last week she'd almost completely forgotten a song she'd once known perfectly, and now the issue had been brought up other little details were beginning to become noticeable. She'd tried to remember the layout of her house, but even her room was little more than a colourful blur. And then she'd tried to recall her mother's face, but all that came to mind was her red hair and the colour of her eyes, both of which details were simple facts, remembered by instinct rather than by any actual image that came to mind. The first detail to fade had been her voice, but every now and then someone would say something similar to what her mother would, and for a single, desperate moment Haru would hold onto it, but it faded fast, too fast for her to latch onto, and then it would be gone.

ooOoo

In the palace, every room was a flurry of activity. Baron found himself constantly side-stepping maids and various other staff members and even Muta was caught up in the preparations for the arrival of the young king. In all this, Haru seemed to be missing however. It was still the day and Haru should still have been a cat, but this knowledge did nothing in his attempts to discover her location. He asked around, for most cats knew of the dark-furred kitten that wandered through the castle, but no one had seen her. Eventually he found Muta and asked him as well.

Muta just shrugged. "Nope, haven't seen her all day, Baron. I'd just wait; she's always back by sunset." He had a nagging feeling that Haru might have gone back on her promise, but he wasn't about to suggest that to the tawny cat.

"It's funny; no one seems to have noticed her all day."

"She naps a lot in the day. She's probably just dozing."

"Lune should be coming from the kingdom any moment now," Baron added, as if that made his need to find Haru all the more pressing.

"Yeah, thanks for the update, Baron. I _had_ noticed."

"I wanted to check on Haru before he arrived," Baron continued, ignoring Muta's sarcastic comment, "and I've checked all the usual places to no avail. Perhaps something's happened to her..."

Muta laughed gruffly. "She'll be fine, stop worrying. It'll put everyone else on edge, and everyone's already stressed enough as it is."

Toto flew through into the castle kitchens and landed on Baron's shoulder. "No, she's not in the gardens or on the wall. Checked both."

Baron frowned. "If I didn't know better, I'd say she wasn't in the castle grounds."

Toto and Muta both reacted at the same time, laughing nervously, Toto ruffling his feathers as if a cold draught had passed and Muta forcing an unconvincing, uncharacteristic smile on his face.

"What, never?" Muta scoffed, while Toto said at the same time, "Of course she's in the castle."

Baron tilted his head and surveyed the two other animals. "What is it?" he asked bluntly. "What is it that you're not telling me?"

Muta and Toto paused, daring the other to speak. Finally, Muta spoke, just as Toto opened his beak. "She might be in the forest," the cream cat muttered.

Baron's gaze hardened into a glare. "We'll talk about this later," he promised darkly, "however, right now, we need to find her."

ooOoo

Haru stared at the coupled cherry trees in a decidedly thoughtful manner. The desire to leave was tempting, but had lost its glamour. Right now she had no place in the Human World and she wasn't about to kid herself otherwise, but just seeing that the trees were still there, feeling her connection to a world that she could no longer really call home, seemed to comfort her.

Something made an abrupt thud in the grass to her side. She looked over and her blood ran cold when she recognised the object as an arrow. Even worse, it was only inches away from her skin.

She got to her feet, searching for her unseen attacker. Whispers could be heard from the direction of the way she'd come.

"What do you think you're doing?" one voice snapped in a low commanding voice. "Put that down at once!"

"You said yourself that full cats here are unheard of!" the other one retorted. "We're basically on the human border; how come that thing is full cat? Something's not right!"

There was a pause from the companion. Then, "That is not a reason to shoot it."

"It could be dangerous!"

"And then again, it might not."

"It's a tiger! Not a fluffy kitten!"

Haru had had enough. She wanted to get back, but the two... whatever they were, she assumed they were cats... were blocking her way. And she didn't want to wait until the trigger-happy one decided to test his aim again. This time he might be better.

Her angled eyes flickered to the trees that led to her home. Did she dare? If cats they were, then when she passed over to the Human World, they would return to their normal size, and then she would have the upper hand. Plus they didn't know about her shapeshifting abilities.

The main downside to this shaky plan was what would happen when a huge tiger burst through into the town square.

There was the sound of another arrow being notched into place, and Haru decided she could improvise. She jumped through the gap between the trees, and suddenly the blaring sounds and smells of her home filled her senses, momentarily throwing her off balance. Then her sharp ears were deafened by a scream that quickly became joined by several others. That pushed her into motion and she started running, only glancing back to see if the other cats had followed her. Despite her expectancy to see either both or neither, only one appeared. This one was sleek and black, with coal black eyes to match. As she turned her attention back to running, the corner of her eye saw the shape of the cat blur and grow, but she didn't dare turn back around to see what had happened, for fear of making a mistake and giving the humans a chance to do more than simply scream.

She headed for the place that reminded her most of her home in the Refuge; the town park. She made her way there without incident, but behind her she was still being chased, however this pursuer sounded larger than the black cat. Still she didn't spare a glace and raced further into the park.

Around one side of the park was some open gardens, with large expansive areas of green where children would often play in the summer. However, with winter on its way, it was thankfully empty.

Another thud, another arrow buried itself into the ground.

Haru pushed herself faster, heading for the other area of the park, the area that was, in all essence, a forest with a lake in its depths. There she could maybe throw off her unwanted follower.

She made it to the trees and began shifting, changing from one species of cat to another in the hope of confusing him. An arrow hit a tree moments after she'd changed to a lynx, only missing because her new form was smaller than that of her previous form. Her pursuer cursed, but didn't let up.

As the seconds passed, she began to question her wisdom in shifting. It tired her out at the best of times and she had already been a little tired from the start. She'd never shifted so fast, so consistently before. Her limbs were complaining and suddenly it was like a repeat of the day she'd been kidnapped, the day her life had been stolen away from her.

Maybe to convince herself that that was all in her mind, she looked around.

And carried on staring.

He was _human_.

ooOoo

Baron reached the twin cherry trees, only to his dismay to find no Haru, but there was another cat. He leapt off Toto and advanced to the pearl-grey cat before him.

"Lune, what are you doing here?"

ooOoo

The ground beneath her suddenly seemed to vanish away and for the briefest of moments she was only treading air. Then she screamed as she fell into the water, into the icy cold embrace of the lake. The cold made her gasp and goosebumps seemed to form even beneath her fur.

The human stopped, something unsure in his gaze. Her scream had been so... so _human_. His bow hesitated, still in hand. He watched the feline struggle in the water. Then he slowly raised the bow.

Haru, soaked, wet through and shivering, found ground beneath her paws and dragged herself into shallower waters, so that only the lower part of her legs were still in the lake. Water ran off her fur and clogged her ears and nose, making her feel like part of her was still engulfed by the lake and everything seem slightly other-worldly. However an ear twitched of its own accord and she heard the now familiar sound of the string of the bow being pulled back. She turned around.

"No, please no," she begged.

The human paused again, the bow half raised.

Haru stared at the human, and he stared back. His eyes betrayed the fact he'd understood her; his features were the same as that of the cat that had pursued her, but that wasn't the reason Haru was staring so.

The human regarded her for a few seconds longer, his dark eyes guarded and reserved. Then he continued to draw back the bow.

Haru felt as if the air had been knocked out of her, as if she'd been dropped into the water a second time. Exhausted and vulnerable, she just let one tear roll slowly down her cheek, begging the sun to set.

"No, please, Machida."


	22. Raised Questions

Chapter 22: Raised Questions

The last gleams of sunlight were disappearing over the horizon, and yet the sunset would not come quick enough. Haru stared up the arrow-shaft and into the face she'd once adored.

"Machida, it's me," she said imploringly, her eyes begging him to see her for who she was. "It's me. It's Haru."

"Haru's dead," he replied bluntly, his own dark eyes sharpening. "She disappeared six months ago."

"No, I was kidnapped by _cats_," Haru insisted. "Please–" The arrow was pulled a notch further back and she flinched.

"I don't know what you are, but Haru's dead," Machida repeated.

She saw him prepare to release the arrow and her mind reeled and panicked. "Please, just wait, wait for the sunset. Then... then you'll see. Please." Her last word was a whisper and she saw that it had made no impact.

A flicker of a smirk crossed his features. "Like I'm going to fall for that," he said darkly.

He released the arrow.

What happened next was a blur. A winged black form hit the back of Machida's head, knocking his aim a precious degree off-target and raking talons across his bare skin. He howled and as soon as the arrow had left the bow he swung round, using the bow like a staff and delivering a blow to the crow's body. The small form of Baron leapt off the bird's back and landed firmly on the ground, his form changing to full human. Machida stopped and stared as the human Baron locked gaze with him, his emerald eyes holding a terrible fury.

He looked ready to butcher Machida for his folly, but, luckily for Machida, Baron's eyes moved instinctively towards the feline in the water and suddenly Machida was forgotten. Angrily, Baron pushed the human away and ran over to where Haru was.

She had sunk deeper into the water, not supporting herself fully anymore. But what was more worrying was the arrow that had pierced her side and the way the water, like swirling marble, was tainted with a faint red of blood.

Tenderly, Baron lifted her out of the water and brought her to rest on the grass. The last glittering gleams of sunlight disappeared entirely and the forest was lit up by a new light, the light of Haru's transformation.

Machida swore. "She was telling the truth..." he finally managed to add.

Baron swung round, his eyes holding a touch of cat as he sent daggers Machida's way. "Yes she was," he growled, "and you almost killed her!" He glanced back at the human girl now unconscious before. "You might _still_ have killed her," he said; this wasn't as loud, but it held just as much venom.

"How was I to know?" demanded Machida. "My job is to protect and advise the king – she wasn't normal! She could have been a threat!"

Baron stood up so he could meet Machida fully in the eye. "So you left the king on his own, chased Haru across the town, just because she was different?" he roared.

A twinge of fear crept into Machida's dark eyes, but with it also a flare of defiance. "I was doing my job!" he shouted back.

Baron grabbed the front of Machida's top. "Trust me," he snarled, "if you have a job by the end of the day, it shan't be from my lack of trying."

"Baron," interrupted Toto, "we need to get her back to the Refuge."

Baron's diamond-hard glare didn't change, but slowly he released Machida. "You're right," he said eventually, and his voice was slightly hoarse. "Of course, you're right," he repeated, and his voice began to return to its normal self. He knelt by Haru's side, gently picked her up and a blue portal opened up before him. He gave one last loathing look to the human. "You can find your own way back," he said and then he was gone.

ooOoo

There were several things the staff in the Refuge had been prepared for in readiness for the king's arrival, and Baron appearing with a bleeding and unconscious Haru hadn't been on that list. However, it could not be said that they wasted any time once the situation had been taken in. Haru was rushed to her room, where Baron gave explicit orders on not letting either the king's advisor or Shirou into the room. However he didn't need to bother with the former, since Machida didn't arrive with Lune, who explained that it had been getting late anyway, so Machida had decided to stay in the human world rather than risk staying too long and becoming stuck as a half-cat.

"Correction," Toto muttered on Baron's shoulder, "he doesn't want to get on the wrong side of you again."

Baron smiled grimly in agreement and stepped back inside Haru's room. Behind him, Lune followed.

Haru was resting in her bed, still unconscious after all that had happened, her lips parted slightly as she breathed, her chest slowly rising and falling. It could almost be believed she was simply sleeping. Almost.

Her wound had been bandaged; Baron had been assured Haru would make a healthy recovery with rest, time and peace. He had been assured this _many_ times and still there was a part of him tinged with worry for the girl.

"So is this her?" Lune asked finally, as much to break Baron out of his contemplations as to get an answer. "Is this the girl you've talked about?"

Baron nodded stiffly, his gaze fixed on the brunette.

Lune waited for more, but realised his friend wasn't about to start conversation. "I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't have let Machida go off like that. If I'd known..."

Baron seemed to heave himself out of his thoughts. "It wasn't your fault. How could you have known? No, if it's anyone I hold to blame, it's that human you've employed." Even now there was a slight growl in his voice as he thought of the dark youth.

Lune sighed and placed a hand on Baron's shoulder. "He's young."

"He's the same age as Haru!"

"He's the same age as when you came here," Lune reminded him gently. "Look at the mistakes you made back then."

The fight in Baron left him with Lune's point. "I just don't want to see Haru getting hurt. I know everyone says she'll heal fine, but..."

"I understand."

"Why did you employ that human anyway?"

"He has an innate magical talent," Lune said. "He was one of those selected to come to the kingdom and it was immediately obvious that he had powerful magic."

"He doesn't seem like the type you'd employ."

Lune shrugged. "Magic in humans is becoming increasingly rare nowadays. We can hardly be picky, especially when someone with as much magic as Machida turns up. He hasn't grasped shapeshifting yet, but he can sometimes do portals and he's very good with illusions and other 'showy' magic."

Baron still didn't seem convinced. "What do others think? What does Yuki think of him?"

"She doesn't really like him, but she puts up with him."

"I'd trust Yuki if I was you."

"Baron, I think you're a little prejudiced against Machida–"

"What if he'd shot Yuki?" Baron sent back. "Would you be so forgiving then?"

Lune had no immediate reply to that.

"I didn't think so," Baron muttered.

Lune waited a moment longer, then sensed that his presence wouldn't do much and left. However, at the door he paused and looked back. "Maybe I wouldn't," he replied, "but I'd be a poor king – indeed, I'd be a poor cat – if I judged so harshly from first impressions."

ooOoo

As Baron sat beside Haru's bed, a shadow passed over him.

"You should get some rest, Baron," Muta told him gruffly. "You're exhausted."

Baron didn't tear his gaze away from the girl before him. "What was she doing there, Muta?" he asked in a deceivingly calm voice.

"What?"

"You know what I mean. Why was Haru in the forest?"

"I don't... I don't think she planned on going through," Muta said, stalling slightly. "From the way Lune told us what happened, I think she was just visiting that area, and she was shocked into running through in order to escape."

"And is that what you really believe?"

Muta looked away slightly, but his silence said everything. He couldn't see Baron's expression, but the way his shoulders were tensed and the angle of his ears said more than he was saying.

"Am I a fool, Muta?"

The cream cat was shocked by the question. "W-What?"

"Was I fool to trust her so blindly?" His voice was laced with regret and so many other emotions that Muta wasn't used to hearing from the tawny cat. "Should I have kept a closer eye on her, rather than letting her roam so freely? If I had... if I had, maybe she wouldn't be here right now."

Muta stared for a moment longer, then, finally, snorted. "Well that's a dumb question."

Baron tensed, but in a slightly different way to how he'd been so before. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that how are you supposed to know whether if you'd kept her on a tighter leash, she wouldn't have been injured? You're always the one who's like 'don't cry over spilt milk' and 'you can't change the past' and all that," Muta said, his confidence building slightly now Baron was less lost in his guilt. "You did what you thought was right; you wouldn't have felt right doing anything else."

"I... I didn't want to make her feel confined... I didn't think it was right to force her into this way of life after my involvement got her caught up in all this in the first place. Yes, Muta," he said as the cat began to interrupt, "it is partly my fault. If I had never–"

"If you had never _what_, Baron?" Muta cut in anyway. "Never met her? And what makes you think she'd be any happier stuck in her normal life than she is here?"

"I think you forget; she wants to be human."

Muta growled, seeing he wasn't getting anywhere. "Fine, whatever, drown yourself in remorse, I give up. Just get some rest. Haru won't thank you if you half kill yourself in waiting for her to wake up." He started to go, but Baron hadn't finished talking yet.

"I'd thought she was getting better. I'd thought she was beginning to accept this life," he continued. "But maybe I was just seeing what I wanted to see."

Muta gave a long-suffering sigh. "Get some rest, Baron."

ooOoo

Baron woke the next morning still in the same chair he'd been in the night before. He stretched and as he did so a blanket slid off from around his shoulders and slithered slowly down to the floor. He smiled and picked it up, making a note to thank Muta for his thoughtfulness later, for he was sure it was the cream cat behind it. His gaze, as always, drifted to the brunette and he wondered what time it was, for she was still human. Early, or at least, pre-sunrise. Not for the first time he was grateful of the short sunlight hours in the winter, for it allowed them more time together.

Haru's expression was peaceful, more peaceful than he'd seen for a while. A small smile graced itself upon her lips, making Baron smile too. With a gloved hand he brushed some stray strands of hair from the girl's face and she moved slightly at the contact. A faint frown burrowed itself into her forehead and Baron broke the contact. With the air of one in the process of waking up but not aware of it yet, she raised one hand to where Baron's glove had brushed her cheek, catching his hand in the process. Her hand curled around his, in the same manner of a child.

He froze, but returned the hold and a calm smile took the place of Haru's previous one, smoothing the frown away.

She released a sigh that was too loud to be from someone in sleep, but too soft to be from someone completely aware of her surroundings and her eyes finally fluttered open.

Her beautiful chocolate eyes focused first on her hand, as she sensed that she was holding something and then they focused on the other hand held gently in hers. Then her eyes finally travelled up to Baron's face and a soft, confused smile wavered on her face.

"What...?" she murmured.

"Machida shot you," Baron supplied. "I managed to get you back."

The frown returned. "Machida?" As her disorientation cleared, the memories returned of last night. One hand flew down to where the arrow had hit. She winced slightly.

"Careful, you're still healing," Baron warned.

Again, the frown continued to deepen, but over another matter. "And... and you... you were there." She closed her eyes, trying to recall the memory. "No... Toto was there; he attacked Machida... Were you there?"

"Yes."

"How... how did you find me?"

"We found Lune and he told us what had happened."

"Where was Lune?"

"He was the cat with Machida."

Slowly the clogs fitted themselves into place. "But that was in... the forest."

Suddenly Baron wasn't quite meeting her eye, this fact betraying his knowledge of her wanderings. "I know."

And they didn't speak any more of the matter, however Haru could feel his questions pressing down on her and knew this was going to have to be discussed when she was in a better state.


	23. Truth Revealed

Chapter 23: Truth Revealed

While Haru was an invalid, Baron could almost always be found beside her bed, sometimes talking, sometimes reading and sometimes just sitting beside her while she slept, as if afraid that if he took his eyes off her she would vanish. Lune extended his stay at the Refuge, partly so he could check on Baron and make sure he was resting, and partly out of guilt that his arrival had at least been part of the cause, however many times Baron told him he held Lune in no way responsible for what had happened. Sometimes he would come and join Baron's vigil beside the brunette's side and Haru got to know the young king quite well, but often Lune would leave her in Baron's good care.

Baron would often bring a book up in the evening and read it aloud to Haru, one because he felt that Haru was under his care and she needed rest, and two because pretty much all the books in the Refuge were in Cat. This was due to the fact that few members of the Refuge knew "Human", as it was dubbed. What language was considered as "Human" Haru didn't know, but since part of the magic of the Refuge seemed to clear differences in her own language and "Cat", she didn't really think it would matter what language she spoke.

Baron had brought along another book this night. "You're sure you don't mind me reading to you?" he asked.

Haru shook her head and laughed. "Go ahead." She wasn't about to admit this to him, but she loved listening to his voice. His accent was between that of an old fashioned gentleman and something else. Probably Cat.

He smiled and grumbled good-naturedly, "I feel like your father, reading like this."

Haru smiled alongside him, but it was suddenly brittle. "I wouldn't know," she said, trying to laugh it off. "My father wasn't the type to read bedtime stories."

Baron paused, his hand halfway through opening the book. He glanced down at it and closed it. "What happened to your father?" he asked softly.

She suddenly looked so frail and vulnerable, with her still slightly pallid complexion after losing so much blood and her sunken eyes from tiredness, despite the fact she'd slept through most the day, that Baron immediately regretted asking.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. "I shouldn't pry–"

"No... no," Haru contradicted. "You have every right to know." She moved her right hand ever so slightly, resisting the temptation to take Baron's hand for comfort. Baron saw the movement and placed his gloved hand in hers. She glanced gratefully up at him.

"It's not a long story. My father was my mother's childhood sweetheart," she began. "Or, at least, my mother believed so. After she finished school she later went on to marry him and it seemed all well for several years and I was born. However, things began to go downhill from there. My father drifted away, always going to some meeting or other, always. Too often really. And then my mother discovered he was having an affair with a woman from work and it all fell apart from there. I never really knew my father, he and Mum divorced soon after and he never bothered to check on me. He wasn't, let's say, a _family man_."

"Is that another reason you don't believe in fairytales?" Baron asked quietly. His hand tenderly gripped Haru's for support, telling her that his heart went out to her.

"I suppose. Part of me though wanted to turn around Mum's story – prove that a school crush could work out. But inside I never quite believed it." She sighed and sank against her pillow, gazing up at Baron. "It was a foolish hope, and I knew it."

"At such an age we are young and foolish," Baron told her reassuringly. "A relationship cannot stand on past memories alone, but also hope for the future which will pull it through the times when life gets tough."

Haru smiled tiredly. "So what you're saying is that it _was_ a stupid dream?"

"No, not really. Just that although a childhood crush becoming reality is a hope we probably all secretly harbour at one point or another, as long as you keep an open mind and an open heart, it can never be too late to love."

Haru yawned, but from fatigue rather than boredom, and Baron could see that in her eyes which were finding it difficult to focus.

"Perhaps I should read tomorrow. You get some sleep."

Haru tightened her grip on Baron's hand, although it was an effort to do so. "No, don't go."

He laughed, like he was chiding a small child. "You can barely keep your eyes open. You need to sleep."

"I've heard people say the same to you," she replied, although her eyes were fluttering shut even with her words.

"Yes, but I'm not the invalid here," he teased.

She smiled, but did not relinquish her grip. "Please read," she asked.

Baron chuckled fondly at her request. "As you wish."

Ten minutes later Haru was lightly sleeping. Baron smiled again and quietly closed the book and placed it on the table beside him. They'd continue it tomorrow.

ooOoo

"More surprises, Baron? My, you're making this into a habit," Haru giggled as she closed her eyes. "And what is the occasion for it this time?"

"Why, the fact that you've made a full recovery and are, thus, no longer an invalid, of course."

She giggled again. "Uh-hm, of course."

"Think of this as a happy-no-longer-an-invalid treat."

Haru hesitated as she took a moment to understand him. "Oh, okay."

"Just trust me."

"I do." She allowed herself to be guided by Baron and felt something ripple before her. "Baron..." she murmured, confused.

"I thought you said you trusted me."

"I... do." The rippling sensation reminded her of something; of some memory or other from a while ago. But, like so many of her memories recently, her mind wouldn't recall it properly. Baron directed her gently forward and the ripple passed over her body like a layer of water. The sounds of the castle faded away to be momentarily replaced by an overwhelming calm, and then by the distant drone of cars and the faint chatter of people.

Haru gasped and her eyes flew open, even before Baron had told her to open them. Her surroundings weren't of her home, but they were human. Very definitely, stunningly human. The air was wintery cold and a deep, dark blue shade of night. Above stars twinkled; stars which she hadn't seen in such a long time.

"I thought... I thought you said I couldn't go back to the Human World," Haru murmured. The air was fresh on her skin; the sun had only just disappeared beyond the horizon.

"I said you couldn't go back by yourself," Baron amended. He came over to where the brunette stood, gazing at the view before them.

Haru moved closer to him and placed her head on his shoulder. The view, even in the dusk – especially in the dusk – was breathtaking. They were upon a hill in the hold of an evergreen forest, so that even in the current season they were surrounded by green. Behind them was a sort of elaborate seat, but the real beauty was before them.

Below the hill and unfolding before them was a wide river meandering lazily along its path. On either side of its banks was a broad stretch of grass, probably made for walking on during the day, but in the thrall of winter the grass was mostly covered with an icy layer of slowly freezing dew-drops, so that the ground seemed to be gently frosted over. To the distant left a building was shrouded in a winter coat of mist.

"Where are we?" Haru asked, her breath coming out in a soft mist before her.

"A long way from your home, I'm afraid," was the only explanation he gave, but it was accompanied by a sorry smile.

"What's that over there?" She pointed over to the building she could just about make out.

"An old abbey. Founded in the mid 12th century it was brought to an abrupt end in 1539 by Henry VII's dissolution of the monasteries. It has stood empty ever since and is now protected and open to the public." He paused and smiled again. "I _could_ give you a history lesson on it, if you wanted," he teased lightly.

Haru laughed. "I think I'll pass."

"Do you want a closer look at the abbey?" he offered.

She set her eyes to the crumbling building. It looked like a fairytale castle in the moonlight. She smiled gently. "Why not?"

Another shimmering blue portal appeared and Baron brought her through it and suddenly greying stone surrounded her. She could hear the trickling music of the river flowing past and the air was still. There was something enchanting about the ruins, something ancient. Haru wandered over to one of the walls and gently placed one hand against the medieval stone.

"You can almost feel the age, can't you?" said Baron, casting his own gaze for a moment away from the brunette and to his surroundings. "Like the very fabric of the building has soaked in the years as time has passed. All those people who have walked through here, all the history behind this building." Haru's hand fell to her side as she sighed and leant against the wall, sending her gaze upwards, up the wall and to the sky. The roof had long been absent from the abbey by the looks of it, and so what she saw was a mixture of stone and sky. "It's beautiful," she sighed. She half-closed her eyes, drinking it all in. "Can we come here again?"

"It's pretty much empty during the night; perhaps it would be possible to visit at another point."

"I miss coming to the Human World," she murmured as way of explanation. She tore her gaze away from the scenery to glance for a moment at Baron. He was still in his half-cat form. He seemed more at ease like this.

Baron noticed her attention had wandered to himself. "Is everything okay?"

She blushed. "Yeah... I was just thinking... I'd just noticed that you're still..." she mumbled.

"Half cat?" he supplied.

"I suppose so."

"I could change to human–"

"No," interrupted Haru. She seemed surprised by her own answer. She hugged him somewhat tentatively. "No," she repeated. "I'm fine with you like this. I just... hadn't seen you like this in the Human World before. It's..." She had been going to say 'weird' but in the end settled with, "different. You look different somehow."

If Haru was surprised by her own answer, it was nothing compared to the shock Baron experienced. He paused, touched with her acceptance, and after a moment returned the hug. "You're fine with me like this?" he asked.

He didn't see her face, but her voice told him she was smiling. "What kind of a person would I be if I judged you on looks alone?" she said softly.

Her question reminded him of Lune's words to him. Perhaps... perhaps he would give his human advisor a second chance to prove himself.

"Haru?"

"Hm?"

"What do you think of Machida?"

Haru tensed in his embrace. "Why do you ask?"

"Please just answer the question."

Haru wouldn't meet his gaze. "I used to like him," she said finally.

'Used?' Baron almost asked, but he held it back.

"Maybe... he was a bit of a... jerk," she admitted slowly, "but I still liked him. I thought I would never see him again, so I suppose... I tried not to think about him." She dropped her arms from around him and moved grudgingly away. However Baron caught her hand and held onto it.

"Haru... we need to talk."

The topic was a bitter one, but one he needed to cover. Haru could read that in his eyes, and her face fell.

"Baron, can't it wait?"

"It's important to me."

Her chocolate eyes cast themselves down as she searched in her mind for a way out of it. But Baron's words had trapped her.

"What about?" she muttered.

"About why you were so far out of the Refuge."

"I... I just wanted to get out."

"You went to the forest."

Still she would not meet his eyes.

"I wasn't going to go through," she mumbled. "I was scared; Machida and Lune were blocking my path. I panicked. I ran."

"Why were you there in the first place?"

"I hadn't... I hadn't been to the Human World in such a long time. I just wanted to check–"

"That you could still get through."

"No!" protested Haru. "I just wanted to check that the trees were still there." Now she said it out loud the reason seemed immature and silly. But it was the truth. "It made me feel closer to home."

"Have you gone to the Human World without my knowledge?" Baron pressed.

"I... I..."

"Answer me!"

"I... yes..." Haru finally confessed. Baron's tone was scaring her.

"When?"

"Several... several times," she managed to stammer.

Baron swore; something she had never heard him do before. "I told you it was dangerous, Haru," he said in a low voice. "I told you not to go. I trusted you to keep to your promise. I didn't check to see if you were keeping to it, because I believed you wouldn't break your word."

Haru felt wretched at disobeying him, but she had done what she had done. She couldn't change that. "I'm... I'm sorry." She also didn't understand why Baron had hated her leaving the Refuge to begin with; it wasn't like she had chosen to come to the Refuge in the first place.

"What if something had happened? What if you'd got hurt? We wouldn't have known where you were or what had happened," Baron reminded her tautly. "What then?"

"I was careful."

"What if that hadn't been enough?"

"Nothing happened! I was fine."

This seemed to be the wrong thing to say.

"That is not the point!" snapped Baron. "The point is something _could've_ happened." Momentarily his eyes softened. "And I would never have forgiven myself if you were hurt. Look what happened last time."

"Last time I was forced to run into the Human World!"

"It wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been there in the first place!"

"I wouldn't have been there if you'd just taken me back just once!"

"I was keeping you safe!"

"Surely that's _my_ decision?"

Baron opened his mouth, then closed it. "I'm sorry I didn't take you to the Human World," he abruptly apologised. "Things were... difficult."

"How so?"

He looked to the brunette. "Shirou didn't place a spell on you to keep you within the refines of the Refuge, but he seriously considered it."

The girl tilted her head, toppled from her anger by the sudden change in conversation. "Why didn't he then?" she asked. "Not that I want him to place _another_ spell on me or anything but... surely it would be easier for him to press his case if I'm kept where he can keep an eye on me? So... why didn't he?"

Baron decided not to mention the ex-monarch's private spying system. He looked down at the ground, prefering to note the icy condition of the grass below him. "Because I persuaded him against it," he answered quietly. "I told him another spell would only make you hate him more, and eventually he agreed. But I had to promise that I would not allow you to enter the Human World alone, and if you did enter the Human World that you would be accompanied." He looked to his side, to Haru at his side. "And any excursions to the Human World would have to be approved by him. He made it quite clear that any disobedience to those rules would be duly punished."

Haru took a few seconds to contemplate the news. "And you couldn't have told me this earlier?"

"How could I tell you that I had made a promise concerning your freedom?" His eyes moved back down to that icy patch of ground at his feet. "I think you mistake me for someone braver."

"You're right that I mistook you," Haru growled. "I mistook you for someone who would be vaguely honest with me. If you had told me that you had made a promise with Shirou, that would have explained a few things. Instead you decided to hide that from me and let me believe the rules you set down were of your own making."

"It was a mistake, I admit that. But-" He bit his lip and cut off his sentence. "Nothing."

"But what?" Haru demanded. She had picked up the terse note in Baron's voice. "No, what is it?"

"But it wasn't as if you were making communication particularly easy between the two of us at times," Baron retorted.

"Under the circumstances, I think I was doing exceptionally well!"

They glared at each other, reaching an impasse.

Baron finally growled and turned away. "Why did you go back?"

Haru's eyes narrowed. "Because I'm human."

"I told you it was dangerous," he repeated.

"I can't help being human!"

"But you're not human anymore!" Baron shouted back. His eyes immediately widened. "No, I didn't... I didn't mean it like that. I didn't mean to say that," he hastily apologised. "I didn't..."

Haru jerked her hand away from his grip, her own eyes angry. "I know where I belong," she hissed, "and I know it's not in the Refuge. Not as some pampered pet of Shirou's and not as a half-cat freak." The last word was spat out. "Just because you've forgotten what it's like to be human doesn't mean I have too!"

**ooOoo**

**A/N: The template for this setting is Fountain's Abbey. Baron and Haru originally come out at the spot called "Anne Boleyn's Seat" or "Surprise View" which is a beautiful spot overlooking the abbey and really does make you feel like you're on top of the world. Yes, this is situated in the UK. We have beautiful scenery as well. Especially Yorkshire.**


	24. Silence

Chapter 24: Silence

Muta saw Baron appear through a blue portal that suddenly engulfed the door of the kitchen. Haru wasn't behind him. Strange. He supposed Baron must've dropped the girl off at her room before coming here.

"How did it–"

Baron strode straight past him.

"–go?" Muta finished lamely.

Baron walked straight through the kitchen, into his area of the castle and slammed the door behind him, leaving not only Muta, but the few kitchen staff present, nonplussed.

The cream cat stared where his tawny friend had stormed to. "Was it something I said?"

ooOoo

"Chicky! Open up!" Muta shouted through the door.

"Go away, Muta," came Haru's muffled response. By the sound of it she had her head buried into a pillow.

Muta growled. "What happened between you and Baron?"

"Why don't you go and ask him yourself?"

"I would, but he's locked himself away!" snapped the cat.

Silence.

Muta growled again, but tried a different tune. "Baron was really looking forward to this evening and now he's in a foul mood. Did something happen? Did you say something?"

There was a subdued sound from the inside of the room that Muta didn't recognise first, but then, as he listened, he realised it was crying.

"Chic- Haru?" he asked, for once making the effort to call her by her first name.

He could barely make out her response.

"Oh, Muta, I said some really mean things to him," she sobbed gently. "I know he's just looking out for me and all, but I just got angry and..." The rest of her response was inaudible.

"What did you say to him?" After a pause, Muta added, "What did he say to you?"

"I admitted I'd gone back to the Human World a few times... and then he told me that it was dangerous and about his agreement with Shirou..." Her voice choked out again at this point. "And then we shouted a bit at each other."

"What did you say?" Muta repeated.

"I think... I think I may have accused him of... being a- a- freak."

"You _think_?"

An audible sob was heard this time. "I don't know, Muta! I was upset... and angry. I wasn't thinking straight. He assumed that I was planning on going through to the Human World–"

"So you weren't?"

"No... I was just... just checking. But he wouldn't listen. He kept on telling me how dangerous it was and how I'd broken his promise, as if I didn't know! And I just snapped. I'd decided I'd had enough and I lashed out. He wouldn't believe me. He wouldn't believe me," she repeated brokenly, "when I said I didn't plan on leaving here. I wanted him to believe me."

"And then what?"

More inaudible mumbling, but eventually he heard, "He... he shouted at me. Reminded me I wasn't- wasn't human."

Muta stiffened at that. "He _shouted_ at you?" That wasn't like Baron. Not like him at all.

Silence again, but he suspected she was wearily nodding on the other side of the door this time. "I said I didn't belong as a half-cat... I think I used the phrase "half-cat freak"... And then I accused him of forgetting what it's like to be human." Another sob. "Among other things."

Muta paused as he took it in. "Yeah, that wasn't too good. But – you know – Baron cares for you. That's why he was angry. He's worried he's going to lose you."

"I know you're just trying to help, Muta, but I just need some peace. Please... just go."

ooOoo

Toto hopped onto Baron's knee, his movements betraying an anxiety in his heart.

"Baron... perhaps you were a little too harsh with her," he said eventually.

The tawny cat sighed and allowed the bird to perch on his wrist. "I don't know. I don't know what to think anymore."

"She's only–" Toto cut himself short. He had been going to say "only human after all," but decided against it, knowing the phrase would not help the half-cat's feelings. "You set a rule down; she's bound to be curious," he finally said instead. "I don't think she did it to hurt you, Baron."

"I don't care why she did it. She still–"

"Did exactly what you would've done at her age."

"She's not that much younger than me. She's not a child," Baron added indignantly.

"Exactly. You shouldn't treat her like one then."

"I don't."

Toto sighed, ruffling his feathers slightly as if the conversation was moving onto dangerous waters. Even though he already considered the current state of affairs as "dangerous waters".

"Just talk to her–"

"I have, okay Toto?" Baron snapped. "And in case you haven't already realised, it didn't go well! Not well at all!"

"So you both made a mistake. If you talk I'm sure–"

Baron stood up in an agitated manner; Toto flew over and landed on the back of his chair. "It won't work, Toto," Baron said tautly.

The crow huffed in an uncharacteristic fashion. "How do you know if you don't try?"

"I was stupid, alright? Is that what you want me to admit; I was stupid right from the start? Actually trusting that she'd stay here," he muttered, more to himself than to Toto. He shook his head. "Should've realised she would never accept what's happened. Should've realised sooner; it would've made things a lot easier."

Toto watched the tawny cat pace with worried eyes.

ooOoo

Haru stared at the pages. Then she slowly let her head sink to the desk. Before her lay several pages of almost illegible scrawled writing. Pages of memories, of moments she could still recall, of lyrics even. Anything that made her feel closer to home.

Wherever "home" was now.

Dates, places, names, faces. Words, quotes, sayings, phrases. Diagrams of certain places – her school and home layout. Around some of these diagrams were hasty arrows pointing to particular rooms, sometimes just labelling them, sometimes sketching a memory with words.

There was no order to the pages, just thoughts and memories as they came.

_Mum = short red hair. Quilting. "Haru, are you up yet?"_

_Late to school._

_Ballet. Falling on butt... multiple times. Contemporary. More falling on butt._

_Hiromi = light brunette. Sporty. Lacrosse. Tsuge._

_Blind dates. Setting fire to the carpet._

_Home is where the heart is. _This was written several times around the edge. _Home. Heart, _accompanied it. Then scratched out and written again to the side of it was, _Home is not where you live, but where they understand you._

And at the bottom...

_What can you do with a princess that fails?_

Haru's shoulders were suddenly shaking, as if she were laughing. But the sob in her voice was evidence otherwise.

"Just leave me be," she whispered tearfully into the wood of the desk. Her voice was muffled by it. "I never wanted this. Just leave me be, leave me alone."

ooOoo

It was early evening; the sun in the human world had already set. Machida, in his half-cat form, hurried through the castle. He wasn't worried for time, for as long as he returned to the human world before the sunrise, he'd still be human.

However, he still kept up a quick rhythm; he had no intention of accidently meeting that half-cat that had almost skinned him alive after the Haru incident. Baron-whatever-his-name-had-been had been quite clear in his contempt for him. He didn't need further proof.

He had been so hasty in his pace that he walked straight into another person.

"Sorry," the other person mumbled.

Machida didn't really pay much attention, just walked around them and didn't really see who it was. Whoever it was, they had their head down and weren't making eye contact. But then he realised what stood out – no cat ears.

They were _human_?

He caught the girl's shoulder before he had thought about it; his curiosity prompting. "Hang on, who are–?"

The girl looked up. Her eyes were red with evidence of tears.

"Haru?"

She hurriedly looked away, evidently embarrassed by her tears. "I'd heard that you were staying around," she mumbled.

"Yeah... as Lune's advisor I try to be around as often as possible. But... what are you doing here? I'd heard you'd been kidnapped." He strained to remember what she'd shouted the other day. Before he shot her, he meant.

Haru nodded, rubbing at her eyes in an attempt to hide and brush away any remaining tears. "By cats," she said hoarsely.

"Then why aren't you... I mean... what?"

Haru sighed. "Shirou kidnapped me."

"Yeah, I get that bit, but why aren't you... a cat?"

"Baron placed a spell over me so that I would be a cat by day and a human by night. He was too late to be able to return me to full human. Only now Shirou's placed a spell over me so that I could either become fully human or cat, but that requires all sorts of stupid conditions and..." Haru realised she was ranting and quickly mulled into silence.

"Baron's the half-cat that almost killed me, right?"

Haru didn't want to think about that night, nor about Baron with the painful memories it brought. She just nodded.

Machida whistled. "He's mental. Threatened me and looked like he was about to skin me alive. Is he always like that?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now," she mumbled.

'_He's a jerk, he's a jerk, he's a jerk_,' Haru told herself relentlessly, repeating Hiromi's words from what seemed like a lifetime ago. If she believed what she was telling herself, why was she having to fight back a blush?

Machida watched the mumbling girl before him. He knew that the superstition in his home town had increased since her disappearance; knew that the stories told she'd last been seen being pursued by a pride of cats, but he had never quite believed it. When he'd been offered a chance to go to the Cat Kingdom, he hadn't even considered refusing. And when he found that he'd landed such a high ranking job... well his mind had been persuaded. He'd ignored the scandalising comments thrown his way by those who believed the rumours, feeling like he was turning to "the dark side" despite the fact that Machida had visited the kingdom and had never once heard of Haru.

And yet, here he was, standing before that very girl who'd disappeared six months ago.

Haru scuffed her feet on the floor, waiting for Machida to say something. He'd never really spoken to her; she wasn't sure why she was expecting anything different right now.

"I suppose," she mumbled, "I should be going."

"Where were you heading off to?"

Haru blinked. She didn't know. She'd just been walking to take her mind off things, but it seemed that walking only made her mind work more. "Erm, where were you going?"

He shrugged offhandedly. "Nowhere."

"Same," she admitted.

Machida looked at her. She intrigued him. "Want to go nowhere together?" he offered.

A smile that looked like it had recently gone into hibernation spread slowly across her features. "Why not?"

ooOoo

"So what magic have you learnt? I've heard you're a skilled magician."

Machida seemed pleased by the praise. "I'm getting the hang of it. My speciality is illusions."

"Show me, show me," Haru demanded playfully. The shadows that had hung to her face with her tears were slowly being dissolved by the light in her eyes.

"Okay." Machida clenched his hands together, then brought them apart to reveal a red rosebud. He brought his hands further apart and the bud remained suspended in place, floating delicately as if made of glass. He clicked his fingers and suddenly the petals came alive and broke free from their initial shape. They fluttered out and became as butterflies; dozens of beautiful little butterflies were spiralling upwards.

Haru reached out to touch one, and it partially dissolved at her contact, although she felt nothing.

"Oh Machida... they're beautiful," she breathed.

"Really?"

Haru grinned and leant against him. His reaction was smooth and almost automatic – he placed an arm around her.

"Yeah," she murmured, "they are."


	25. Forgive, Never Forget

Chapter 25: Forgive, Never Forget

Baron watched the couple walk together through the castle gardens from his window. A frown was steadily making its way across his tawny face.

"That boy's trouble," he said finally with a growl.

Muta, who had long ago retreated to his newspaper in an attempt to ignore Baron's depressed state, looked up. "Machida, you mean?" he mumbled from behind the paper.

Another growl from the half-cat confirmed Muta's suspicions.

"Why is she even spending time with him?" Baron continued to grumble. "He _shot_ her, for goodness sake!"

"Maybe it's because she likes him," Muta retorted. He kept the newspaper firmly between him and Baron purposely to avoid the glare that followed.

"He's an arrogant, conceited cub who thinks he can get anything," Baron snapped, reverting to cat vocabulary in his irritation.

"Baron, you've been avoiding Haru for the last week. I think you gave up the right to complain about who she chooses as companions since then."

The black half-cat in the castle gardens leant in and said something that made the brunette laugh in response; a smile appearing that Baron had missed terribly so. He missed making her smile like that.

"Anyway," continued Muta, "he seems to be making her laugh. I'd thought you'd be happy about that."

Baron didn't have any civil response to that. Instead he just settled with clenching his jaw.

Frustrated with his friend's continued silence, Muta got up, forsaking the newspaper and walked over to the half-cat. "You know, maybe she wouldn't be spending so much time with him if you actually started talking to her again," he said crustily.

"She won't want to talk to me. Not after what I said and not now she's got _him_." A coarse streak of anger spread through his system that he hid well. He didn't trust the youth, simple as that. But Haru wanted to be human, and that was exactly what Machida could offer. However, the thought of Haru choosing to spend the rest of her life with him burned. The image Baron had had a while ago of Haru taking on a normal life returned to him, but this time it hurt more than before. It was a lot more painful when the place of husband was taken by a person he could imagine. When it wasn't just a dark silhouette, but the form of Machida.

He closed his eyes, trying to shut it out, but that only seemed to make it worse.

Instead he glanced down at the couple again, although he didn't know how that'd make him feel better. This time the half-cat was doing some fancy magic tricks. Baron snorted in a very un-like him manner. "Parlour tricks," he muttered mutinously.

Muta looked down to where Baron's gaze was trained. "Erm, Baron, you did pretty much the same thing when you met her."

Baron grumbled unintelligible words.

Muta huffed and returned to his seat. "Suit yourself. Sulk for all I care."

"I'm not sulking," groused Baron from the windowsill.

The cream cat snorted in his usual manner. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that."

ooOoo

"We need to get them to talk."

Muta grunted. Toto took this to be an affirmative.

"We need to get them to realise that this is all a big misunderstanding."

Muta grunted again, but there was a bitter twist of humour to it this time. "And how are you going to achieve that, birdbrain? He's avoiding her, she's avoiding him. I really can't see how you're going to get them to talk. Short of locking them in the same room, of course."

There was a pause, and the two exchanged fugitive glances.

"Muta, I think you may have _just_ hit upon something there."

ooOoo

"I don't get it," Haru complained as she allowed herself to be dragged along by Muta. "Why couldn't Machida have just come out to the gardens to talk to me?"

"You'll see, Chicky."

"Why did he request to see me in the- ow, can you slow down a bit?" she demanded.

"I'm on a tight schedule."

Haru huffed. "Why did Machida want to see me in the library?"

"I dunno, Chicky, I'm just delivering the messages."

They came to the door to the library, where Toto was perched on a nearby table. Haru saw the glint of something metallic in his talons and her suspicions made themselves know. "Why...?" she began to ask, but Muta abruptly open the door, shoved her inside and slammed the door.

"Quick, quick, the key, featherbreath!" the cat snapped from the other side.

Too late Haru realised what they were planning on doing; she heard the click of the lock turn.

"Haru?" came a familiar voice from the other side of the library.

Haru spun round. "Baron? What are... what are you doing here?"

"I came to read. What about you?"

"I was tricked. If you would just excuse me for a moment, Baron," she said as politely as she could manage. She turned to the door. "MUTA, IF YOU DON'T LET ME OUT THIS INSTANCE I WILL SHAVE YOU AND DROP YOU IN THE LAKE, I SWEAR!" she bellowed at the door.

Baron winced. That girl had one powerful set of lungs.

There was silence from the other side of the door.

The half-cat sighed and left his seat. "Muta? Whatever you're up to, you've had your fun. Now unlock the door." He tried the handle. Still locked.

He stared at the door a moment longer before sweeping it aside as a lost case and returned to his chair and book.

"That's it?" Haru demanded.

Baron raised one furry eyebrow. "That's what?"

"That's all you plan on doing?"

Baron flicked his eyes calmly back down to his book. "Yes."

"But surely... surely you can use your magic or something?"

"They've set up wards around the library to stop my portals," he answered coolly, "and I've only just realised this now because I've just tried that." His eyes didn't leave his book. "The only other way out of here is the windows–" he casually motioned to the tall windows set several metres up "–and I expect Muta will have also locked those. But, if you're that desperate, you could always try."

Haru glowered at him. "Fat lot of good you are."

"Hm-mm," murmured Baron, still not looking over at her, "I know."

"I'm glaring at you, Baron," she told him flatly.

"I'd guessed."

Her mouth set into a thin line. Still glowering she stormed over to one of the many bookshelves and snatched down a book. She chose a seat at the other end of the extensive library and sat in it, doing her best to avoid making eye contact with the tawny cat.

After several minutes, when Baron was sure the initial storm of annoyance had blown over, he glanced over at the girl. She was curled up on the chair, book in hand and an endearing expression on her human face. One strand of hair, as always, had fallen over her eyes.

As if sensing his gaze, she looked up. Baron coughed uncomfortably and went back to his own book. It was weird; in so little a time they had gone from chatting about almost anything, to this. To sitting at opposite ends of the library, pretending the other didn't exist.

Well, he wasn't about to leave it like that, he decided. He looked up again and started to say, "I didn't realise–" but at the same time, Haru said, "So how's–"

They stared at each other with deeply embarrassed expressions for a moment, both of their faces reddening slightly, before Baron broke the silence with, "You first."

"I was... just going to ask how Toto is," Haru said eventually. "I haven't seen him around much and I just assumed that you would, with him being your familiar and all. Well, I saw him just as he locked me in, but I haven't seen him around before that..." Her last few words had slowly died into nonexistence as her face took on a deeper shade of red, the words sounding clumsy and awkward on her tongue even to her.

"Oh. He's good, he's good. He's..." Baron tried to find more words on the subject, to prolong the rapidly dissolving conversation, but none came and in the end he just ended lamely with, "good," again.

"Oh."

Another awkward silence.

"What was it that you wanted to say?" Haru volunteered.

"What? Oh, yes, I didn't realise that you knew Machida."

"He was in my class," Haru said shortly.

"Oh. Did you get on well?"

"We knew each other." Haru didn't want to say more.

"That's..." he resisted saying 'good' once again and finished with, "nice."

"It is," Haru said firmly, as if daring him to contradict it.

Again, they lapsed into awkward silence.

Baron's eyes wandered once again to the slim brunette. His gaze softened, as did his heart whenever he saw her. He couldn't just continue with this blasé avoidance of each other. He glanced down at his book. Ignoring her had been a little too easy at the start, but now his conscious was tugging irritably at his mind. Truth be told, he wanted to talk to her. Talk to her easily like they had what seemed like a lifetime ago.

He glanced once more at the book, which was quickly losing its hold over him. Hoping he wouldn't regret his decision, he placed the book on the table beside him and got up.

The sound of the book hitting wood jolted Haru out of her own reading, which wasn't a hard feat, since all her nerves seemed to be on high alert. She looked over to Baron and saw him rising to his feet. She, in turn, half closed her own book, placing one hand on the page she'd been on.

"What is it, Baron?"

He stood before her, like an awkward schoolboy sent to the head's office. "Haru..."

"Yes, Baron?" Her short questions helped to stop the nerves creeping into her voice. She was afraid that if she said anything longer, her voice would surely shake. But this did not seem to be helping Baron.

"We... we both made mistakes back there," Baron started falteringly. Neither of them needed to know where 'back there' was. "We said things we didn't mean, things we shouldn't have said..."

Haru looked down at her own hands. Yes, yes they had. Yes, they'd made huge, _massive_ mistakes.

"But..." He coughed, trying to find the right words. "But we knew that. We knew it was a mistake and... and we shouldn't let that ruin our... friendship." He had been going to say 'relationship', but felt it carried too much burden with it. He looked down, his face burning. No words of wisdom or calming phrases came to mind; his head was too full of swirling emotions.

He waited for a response; none came. He looked up. Haru looked like she was battling with some inner demons.

"I suppose..." he added clumsily, to cover the silence, "what I'm asking is can we start again?" He wanted to ask whether they could pretend it had never happened, but he knew too much had been said; too much hurt had been caused for that to ever be able to happen.

Haru still didn't answer. Instead she only got to her feet, placing the book behind her. She looked up at him for a moment longer, then pulled him into a hug. "I thought you'd never ask," she whispered. "Dammit, Baron, I thought you hated me."

He returned the embrace. "Hate you?" he murmured back. "How could I ever hate you?"

"I thought... after what I said..."

"Hey, you weren't the only one to say things you regret," Baron comforted her. "I shouldn't have shouted at you. Or swore," he added after a moment's thought. He winced at the memory.

A smile Baron hadn't seen directed at him for what felt like years lit softly upon the brunette's face. "I've missed you, Baron," she told him quietly.

ooOoo

Toto flew back in, circling down from the window.

"So what's happening?" Muta demanded.

The crow smirked. "They're talking at last."

"Does it look good?"

"Well, they were hugging last time I checked."

"Really?" Muta partly wished he could fly out to the library windows so he could see the remarkable scene, not that he was about to admit that to Toto.

"Yes, so it's looking _very_ good. Do you think we should unlock the door now?"

Muta snorted. "Amateur," he muttered. "No, we'll leave them locked together for a little while longer yet. After all the trouble we went to for this, I'm not going to risk it backfiring on us."

**ooOoo**

**A/N: Yes, Baron is jealous at the start of this chapter. Even if it isn't quite consistent with his character in the movie, I just couldn't resist casting him, however long or brief, into the jealous role. Anyway, if I followed his character from the movie too strictly, he would only ever admit to "admiring a young woman who speaks from the heart" and that'd stink.**

**Sorry for the delays, late replies and absent notes over the last couple of weeks; it's been a hectic, chaotic time and between Christmas, get-togethers, illnesses and disappointments, I haven't been all here recently. But things should be looking up and I hope I can get back on track soon. Thanks for all the patience and have a good weekend.**

**Catsafari. =^^=**


	26. The Need to Be Understood

Chapter 26: The Need to be Understood

"Reckless, stupid, irresponsible..."

"Hey, it worked, didn't it?" interrupted Muta, with a self-satisfied smirk.

Baron halted in his lecture. "It could very easily have not," he told the cat thinly.

"But it did, so what are you worrying about?"

"I'm worrying about your addiction to trying to cure my personal troubles without my prior consent."

Muta paused. "Uh-hm, and what else?"

Baron snapped. "Oh, don't you get it? For once, let _me_ handle _my_ problems."

"What would've happened if we _had_ left well alone?" Toto asked.

"You're also in trouble, Toto," Baron told him tightly, rounding on the bird. "You should've known–"

"What would've happened if we had left well enough alone, Baron?" the crow repeated.

Baron stopped. He looked to the bird's beady eyes and sighed, dropping his anger, giving in. "I don't know, Toto."

Muta snorted gruffly from his corner of the room. "You would've carried on ignoring each other, that's what would've happened. I'd show some gratitude if I was you, Baron. Me and Toto saved your sorry hide there."

"Nice wording, lard ball," Toto said sarcastically.

"Shut up, birdbrain. I've got a point though!"

Baron had sighed once again and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look," he said finally, "we don't actually know whether this has worked–"

"You were having a heart-to-heart, Baron. How can you say that–"

"Yes, we did, but–"

It was Toto's turn to interrupt. "Baron, it depends on whether you care enough to put effort into your relationship with the girl. If you start ignoring her like last time, of course it's going to go downhill. Just act like nothing happened."

"That's the problem. We _can't_ go back to that point..."

"Not without effort on both sides of the relationship," Toto added tightly.

Muta growled and got up.

"Where are you going?" Toto demanded.

"I'm going to see Haru. I want to see if she's as paranoid about this as Baron is."

"No, I'll go and see her."

Muta seemed surprised by the offer from Baron, but he just shrugged. "Okay."

Baron didn't bother with his hat, just swept out, but before he left he had the time to add, "And I am not paranoid."

Smirking slightly, Muta just shrugged his shoulders again. "Okay, whatever."

ooOoo

"Haru? Haru." He tapped against the door; the door swung lazily inwards.

For a moment he hesitated at the door. He tapped on the open door again and repeated his calls. They went unanswered.

Tentatively he stepped inside, repeating his calls for good measure. The room was empty. He glanced around, confused as to why the door had been left ajar then. Unless... unless of course she'd suddenly left in a hurry. His mind flickered to the forest, but he shook it shamefully away. Muta was right, he _was_ getting paranoid.

All the same...

He looked around again, looking for anything out of place. What snagged his attention was the cluttered desk. He knew Haru wasn't the tidiest of people, but this really did look as if she'd flung it to one side in frustration. And so he found himself wandering over to it.

Lines, phrases, words, all jumbled up together in some kind of word soup.

He turned his attention to some of the lines perched on the edge of the page.

_Home is where the..._

The rest of the line was smudged out. He didn't know whether that was accidental or not.

_Home is not where... live but where... understand..._

More lines smudged out, but this time by tears. Baron's eyes scrolled across the page, finding more words almost completely smudged out by where the tears had fallen. He smoothed out the edges, trying to make it clearer. Again, some of the lines were repeated.

And at the bottom:

_What can you do with a princess that fails?_

A look of frustration passed over his face. This again?

His knee nudged one of the drawers, making him pause. Very slightly lying out of the drawer, as if it had been hastily stuffed in, was a newspaper. He reached down to it, with an underlying sense of foreboding.

"Baron?"

Baron straightened up immediately, stepping away from the desk. "Haru..." He automatically felt like he'd been caught red-handed. "I... came in – you weren't in." That was a stupid reply; it was obvious.

In the doorway was not only the slim form of the brunette but also Machida. Their faces were still red and breathless as if they'd been halfway through a joke when they'd arrived.

"What are you doing here?" Machida demanded.

Haru placed a hand on the youth's shoulder. "It's okay," she told him, although when she directed her gaze to Baron, her eyes said she was just as curious, although they lacked the accusation.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have come in here."

"You're right, you shouldn't have."

"Machida," Haru hissed.

"What?"

"I was looking for you, Haru," Baron said truthfully.

"I thought you said you fell out with him," Machida commented coldly to Haru.

"That's rich coming from the boy who shot her," retorted Baron.

Haru sighed. "Play nicely, boys, or you won't be allowed to play at all," she chided lightly, although there was a heavier tone in her voice.

Both of them obediently closed their mouths.

Haru turned to Baron. "Is everything okay?"

Baron glanced to her, then to Machida. "Yeah, everything's fine. Have a good day." He walked past Haru, but caught Machida's shoulder on the way past. "Break her heart and I break your neck," he threatened in a low voice that Haru failed to catch.

Machida smiled wanly, as if the half-cat's words did not trouble him in the least. He muttered back, smirking, "Funny; I could say the same to you."

A growl made itself present in Baron's voice.

"Play nicely, boys," Haru repeated, firmer this time. There was a crease of worry on her face.

Baron smiled at her, but sent a hidden glower to Machida. "Don't worry, I'm going," he said, returning his gaze to Haru. He smiled again and nodded. "I'll see you around."

Haru watched with worry as Baron left, despite Machida's reassuring hand on her shoulder. She made a half-hearted attempt to throw his hand off, but lacked the energy or the motivation.

"You okay?" Machida asked.

"Y-yeah." She sent him a shaky smile. "Of course."

She looked over at him, as if seeing him for the first time.

"You know what?" she said abruptly, moving away and steering Machida towards her door. "I think I may have caught a cold or something this evening..."

"But–"

"And you wouldn't want to catch it, would you?" Haru continued smoothly.

"No... but–"

"Not with all those _important_ duties that you serve to the king..."

"I suppose..."

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow then!" The door clicked shut and finally Haru was alone in her room once again. She leant against the door for a moment, her energy suddenly deserting her. She huffed to herself, pushed herself away from it, and walked over to her desk. What had Baron seen?

She rummaged through the sheets on her desk – they were more or less in the same order as she'd left them. She _knew_ she should've put them in one of the desk drawers, like she did with the newspapers, but Machida had arrived so suddenly asking whether she wanted to go out to the gardens again that she hadn't bothered. Haru's mind was troubled by the sudden interest he was paying to her, after years of ignoring and taunting her, but she pushed it away. People could change, she told herself. She paused, then laughed softly to herself. Yes, people could change. Look how much she had just in the last six months.

She gathered the sheets together, bringing her thoughts once again onto the tawny half-cat. A faint tinge of humiliation came with it. Those words and pages had been the result of her loneliness and depression while she and Baron had fallen out. She hadn't been thinking straight, and now Baron had seen just what had been going through her mind in that period. She hoped it would never happen again.

Now the pages were in a reasonably neat pile; she pulled the drawer, which was partly wedged, open. One of the newspapers had become caught at the front; its tattered pages wearily showing at the edges. She shoved the pages covered with her own untidy scrawl into the drawer, unable to bring herself to just bin them and, after a moment's hesitation, brought out the newest newspaper.

It was that one she'd found on her last planned outing to the human world; the outing in which Muta had caught her. She mulled over how long ago that felt like. So much had occurred since then that it was hard to believe that it was only a month or so ago. It was strange to think she'd lived in the Refuge for so long.

She fingered the newspaper nervously, rifling through the familiar feel of the paper. She drifted slowly to her bed and unfolded it. In places it had been creased to the point that the words were almost impossible to make out, but there was something soothing – something that brought her back to her roots. She flicked through the pages – some celebrity was marrying someone... some volcanic eruption had disrupted almost all flights... some movie had "broken all records"...

In some ways, very human, Haru thought. But it wasn't her world anymore.

She turned to the slim tabs on the side with brief stories and that kept her interested for a while longer. Before long though she had read through that as well and found herself staring up at the ceiling, lying on her bed on her back.

Wondering, really, where she'd gone wrong in her life.

She had Machida interested in her – so why wasn't she happy? She sunk one hand into her pocket and brought out the eagle necklace. Then she unclasped Baron's feather necklace and held the two up to the light. Neither sparkled. The feather seemed to glow slightly, but that was from the charms placed on it. She glared at the two chains.

"Stupid spell," she muttered. "Stupid, dumb, stupid spell." She clenched her eyes shut, a few tears sneaking past her guard and her grip on the two necklaces tightened. After a moment she opened her eyes again and brought her hand back, as if preparing herself to throw them.

"Don't want to choose; why have I got to choose?" she hissed to herself.

And for a moment she contemplated throwing them away. The window was blissfully open; the opportunity was scarily near, so easy.

And then she sighed and just let her hand fall back down to the bed. Like that would solve anything. Then she'd be stuck like this forever.

She pushed herself up, sweeping the newspaper back to her. A few of the inside pages fell out, scattering across the floor. She watched them for a couple of seconds, as if gauging up whether she had enough energy to bother, then started collecting them back up.

And today had seemed like such a good day.

A name on one of the pages caught her eye. Two names in fact. She tugged that particular page loose – accompanying it was a date set for that Saturday.

A tear rose to her eyes.

It was a wedding notice.


	27. Church Bells

Chapter 27: Church Bells

Once again, Haru sat before the twin cherry trees. This time she carried with her a sense of purpose, but a sense of betrayal was also set in her heart.

The evening was fast approaching in the human world – she was running out of time. She stepped up to the trees, a chill running up her back and along her tail. This time was different, she told herself. This was personal.

She pushed the doubts to the back of her mind and tentatively stepped between the trees.

'_Please don't make me regret this._'

ooOoo

"You know, this is getting into a bad habit," Muta commented dryly as he half-watched Baron pace.

Baron glanced irritably towards the cream cat, then carried on with his relentless pacing.

"Or you could just ignore me," grumbled Muta. "That's fine."

Baron stopped and let himself collapse into a chair. "I just don't trust that boy."

"Haru does."

Baron didn't reply to that.

The dark form of Toto flew in and muttered something to Muta. The cat turned his head sharply to the bird. "What?" he hissed.

Baron watched them carefully. "What is it?"

"Nothing," they chorused.

"Last time you kept something from me, it nearly killed Haru," Baron told them in a deadly calm and reasonable voice. "I'd prefer not to repeat that mistake. What is it?" A hint of a growl crept into his voice with his last words.

"Haru's... been seen," Toto said eventually.

"Where?"

"She's..."

"Where?" snapped Baron.

"Entering the human world," Muta muttered. "She's left the Refuge again."

ooOoo

Even though it was December it was rain, not snow, that was threatening to fall that evening. Small droplets of rain were occasional falling and although it was only light drops, storm clouds were beginning to gather. Haru thanked her luck silently for the risk of rain, for most humans had decided to stay inside rather than go outside. It made her walk from the crossroads to the church a relatively pleasant and easy one.

The church was essentially the same as she remembered it – a few more graves than there had been last time admittedly, but it carried the same feeling. She tried not to pass by the more recent graves, afraid she'd find a name which she knew. But she was drawn to it.

A sigh rippled through her slim feline frame as she passed unknown names. A fear had gripped her recently that someone near to her had passed away, and she wouldn't even have been able to make it to the funeral. It seemed that had not been the case.

A white car with ribbons tied from the front pulled up and Haru's lifelong friend stepped out, steeped in an elegant snowy dress and silky veil.

'_That'll never be me_,' Haru thought sadly to herself.

How could it be?

Hiromi gracefully flowed up the church steps and entered the building, disappearing from Haru's view, but Haru wanted to see more. She stalked in after the lighter brunette, but the door swung shut before she could get inside.

She stared at the closed door for a few moments as the realisation hit her. She was going to miss her best friend's wedding.

Well, she wasn't having _that_.

She dashed round, trying to find an ajar door, but with the cold winter every single one had been fully closed to retain the warmth inside the church. The windows were no help either – they were all stain glass windows; pretty, but impossible to look through.

Losing patience she made it to the west end of the church, to the back end where the bells were hung. There was one window that was undecorated round there. She managed to jump up onto the ledge, grateful for all the practise she'd spent on jumping the wall, and was finally able to look in.

The pews were filled. Haru recognised some of the people there – Hiromi's parents, some people from school, including Lauren – but there were a lot she didn't know. Around her own age, Haru guessed, she realised that they must be people Hiromi had met at Uni. New friends. A sadness overtook her heart at that.

If her life had gone smoothly, without Shirou or Baron, would they have been her friends too? Would she have been sitting in that pew, sitting beside those very people? Maybe sitting beside a boyfriend, looking forward to when it would be _her_ gracing the aisle in a white dress? Maybe.

A certain redhead caught her gaze. The woman was sitting by herself, rarely exchanging glances with the people around her. She had left a gap to her side – a Haru-sized gap. When the bride entered she watched Hiromi float down the aisle, her eyes red with tears. But they were tears not only of joy, but of loss.

'_This'll be the closest you'll get to see your daughter getting married, mum_,' Haru told her mother bitterly in her mind, knowing what the woman was thinking and knowing she would never get to talk to her again. '_I'm sorry; I'm sorry for all the pain I've brought you_. _If only I had known..._'

She crushed that thought before it could fully form. If she had known what was going to follow, what would she have done? What could she have done? And she could never change the past. She blinked away tears, refusing to let them come.

At the front, with eyes only on the bride, was Tsuge. It looked like it was the first time for him in a suit as he fiddled nervously with the cufflinks. But, then again, maybe that was because of the situation – it wasn't everyday he attended a wedding, let alone his own. Even so, he didn't quite look natural in the suit, but since Haru wasn't the one marrying him, she decided it didn't really matter.

Baron wore a suit.

The thought came before she'd even realised it. And then she was blushing even in her cat state. '_But it's true though_,' a voice inside her said. '_And he looks good in one_.'

She discarded the thought in the present situation. It was embarrassing, it was silly and it was _unrealistic_. She'd made the decision a long time ago where she'd put her heart. She wanted the humanity that had been stolen away from her.

And that was the one thing Baron could not give.

Ignorant of the cat sitting on the outside looking in, the ceremony continued. Songs were sung, prayers were said, a sermon from the priest was said and then, so quickly, they had reached the vows. And, with the glass separating them, not a word could reach the kitten's ears.

Haru placed a paw on the glass, as if willing it to let her through. She saw the priest's lips moving, but Hiromi and Tsuge had their back to her. She couldn't hear what was going on; she couldn't hear her best friend promise those fateful vows. The rings were slipped on; Haru could see them shine in the gentle glow of the lights.

The last gleams of sunlight slipped away as Haru jumped away from the window. She couldn't watch anymore. In the same movement as she landed her body returned to human, although she no longer wanted to feel anything. Her heart felt hollow as tears welled up and spilled from her chocolate eyes, rolling down her cheeks in bitter, salty droplets.

As if in concord with her emotions, the rain finally began to fall. One flash of lightening, one peal of thunder. The storm was close. The peal of the thunder jarred with the peal of the church bells, making a distorted, disfigured melody. Sweet, warped, beautiful, twisted music.

The rain ran down her face, down her forehead, dipping into her eyes and out again. Pseudo tears. They mixed with her real tears, so that even she could no longer tell which were genuine tears and which were fake. Not that it mattered. Not really.

Something clicked to the side of her and suddenly the rain was no longer falling. She could hear footsteps that weren't her own. She didn't look up. She didn't need to.

She knew exactly who it was.

She didn't offer excuses for her behaviour; for her return to the human world, or for her tears.

Some things were better left unsaid.

In the pouring rain, Baron walked alongside the brunette. He had come with betrayed anger, with the intention of shouting, but that had dissolved the instant he had seen her broken figure walking alone through the storm. The hurt inside him was still there, but he knew that whatever he said would not do anything. She had been hurt enough today.

The black umbrella hung over them, protecting them from the rain, and yet hanging over them like their own personal raincloud. Nothing could be said. Nothing that could make a difference.

Haru was grateful for the silence, was grateful that he didn't comment on her tears. She knew she wouldn't be able to express the heaviness that now resided in her heart, not with words. She knew she had disappointed Baron, had let him down. She knew she had broken his trust.

Again.

And she knew that she wouldn't always be able to earn his trust back if she continued on like this. That one day he wouldn't be able to find inside him the will to forgive her. That he wouldn't be able to cope with broken promises again and so would just give up.

She just had to hope that today wasn't that day.

And still the silence reigned. She wasn't naive enough to hope – to believe – that it was understanding from Baron's part. She could tell by the way he walked beside her that he was just as lost as she was. He did not know what had happened to make her this way, and he probably was unsure whether he wanted to know or not.

With no destination in mind, they continued to walk. It was a twisted version of that day a lifetime ago when Baron had walked her home through the rain. There, in that summer storm, when everything had seemed so easy. When talking to him had been as natural as breathing. When her life had seemed so beautifully simple.

But here they were now, walking through a December storm with only their silence for company. And though part of her wanted to speak, she didn't know where to start. How to say the words that would explain how her heart was falling apart right now.

Words could never explain that.

**ooOoo**

**A/N: Sorry for another short chapter. This just seemed like the perfect place to stop. Additionally, sorry for the late chapter; as some of you may be aware, Fanfiction had a blip withe login page, so loggingion, let alone updating, was impossible. Thanks for the patience.**

**Catsafari. =^^=**


	28. The Need to be Comforted

Chapter 28: The Need to be Comforted

"What did you say to make her like that?"

Baron growled slightly, but it was only half-hearted. The evening had drained him. "I didn't say anything to her."

"Then what happened?" Muta demanded.

"I... I don't know."

"Maybe you should–"

"Talk to her?" Baron finished icily. "I don't think so. Don't you think I've done quite enough damage for today?"

ooOoo

Machida accidently strayed across the sobbing form of Haru, curled up on the steps of a rarely used spiral staircase. He glanced around, but there was no one else in sight. She hadn't spotted him; he could just go back and pretend he had never seen her.

However, that chance was snatched away when she looked up. Her eyes were red with tears.

"M-Machida?"

He hesitated for a moment, then stepped forward and knelt beside the brunette. "Is everything okay?" Stupid question; it obviously wasn't.

Haru shook her head violently, unable to add anything else as her sobs blocked her throat.

A thought came to Machida's mind. "Is it something to do with that Baron? Has he said something to you? Has–"

Haru shook her head again. "N-no," she stammered. "It's nothing to do with him."

Machida let his shoulders fall. He could've dealt with that Baron. He would have relished the chance to show him up.

Haru moved closer to him, placing her head on his shoulder. She needed a hug. She needed someone to embrace her and tell her it was all going to be fine.

Machida didn't do that. He seemed too caught up in his thoughts to notice her movement. After a moment though he registered it and automatically put an arm around her. "So... what did happen?"

She wiped a tear away and before she knew it she was spilling out how her entire life had gone downhill since that fateful day she'd been stolen away. When she had finished she sighed, as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

Machida just looked slightly confused.

"So... Shirou kidnapped you to make you his wife...?"

Haru nodded tiredly.

"And then Baron placed a spell to stop you from being half cat all the time..."

Another nod.

"Then this Eros-Curse was placed on you, and now you've got to find someone to agree to marry you and you'll turn into their... species...?"

More nodding. "And if they choose someone else, I'll belong to Shirou," she added miserably. "Yes."

"You mentioned a charm?"

"Oh... yeah..." Haru hesitated for a moment, and then brought out the feather necklace from around her neck; the same one Baron had given her. "This is it."

"It's nice," commented Machida, reaching out for it.

Haru grinned nervously and dropped the necklace back around her neck. "It's precious to me," she replied. Part of her wanted to give him the charm, but another – more sensible part – told her that would be folly. She hadn't seen the guy in six months, and this was one of the first times he'd been nice to her as well.

Yet she was having problems convincing herself that he wasn't worth her time.

'_Give him time_,' she told herself. '_He'll change... He's changed_.'

"What is it?" Machida asked, seeing her mind wander.

Haru gave him a watery, unconvincing grin. "Nothing," she said. "Nothing. I'm fine." She stood up, brushing her dress down out of habit and gave him the same smile. "Thank you... thanks for listening. I needed to talk to someone."

"Okay."

Haru paused, waiting for him to add something to that. But he seemed content with his response, and so Haru let it go.

But as she left, a thought struck her.

'_Why did I lie?' _A frown crossed her features._ 'If I want him to be the one, why did I lie?_'

ooOoo

Baron wasn't the only one keeping an eye on the young advisor's activities recently. And he certainly wasn't the only one disapproving of him either. Slouched in his buckling chair before a screen showing the couple was Shirou; a growl emitting from his throat. It slowly grew louder as the scene progressed.

"She almost gave him the charm!" he roared, his eyes bulging out in his displeasure. "She almost–"

Louise sighed loudly from the other end of the room. "I heard you the first time, father," she said icily, cutting him short. She got up and switched the spy camera off. The screen went blank.

"But- but if she did…"

"It would only be important if he was _faithful_ to her," Louise reminded the ex-king in a droll tone. "You shouldn't have much to worry about. From what I've heard he's quite a character."

"He could change," Shirou grumbled.

Louise gave a short laugh. "He's not the type to change."

"All the same… better safe than sorry." He glanced over to his daughter.

The white cat saw his gaze flick to her; saw where the line of thought was going. "Oh no," she said blankly. "No, I am not going to flirt with him."

"You do with Baron."

"That's different. Anyway," she added, "I wouldn't count our conversations as complimentary."

"He'll be easily distracted by you…"

"And what would I get out of it?" she snapped.

The king paused.

"Thought so," Louise muttered murderously. She started to leave.

"You'd get Baron," her father eventually said.

Louise stopped in her tracks. She did not turn to face her father, making the distance between the two of them further than ever. Her sloping shoulders moved an inch back as a new tension entered her body.

"How?" she asked. Her calm, controlling tone wavered in that one word.

The greasy longhair smirked as he saw his daughter caught.

"Once the boy has betrayed Haru, she will belong to me. You can drop him as soon as that happens, and then Baron won't be able to dote on her anymore. He'll get over Haru sooner or later once he realises that she's a lost cause."

One furry ear of Louise's flicked back; the only sign she had heard her father at all. "Maybe you do have a point," she purred. "It'll get that little upstart out of the picture anyway."

Shirou's grin slyly widened. "Then we've come to an agreement?"

Louise nodded curtly. "This had better work."

"I have every faith it will."

The white feline laughed shortly. "I wish that gave me confidence. Goodbye, father."

ooOoo

Baron stood before Haru's door, one hand half-raised as if to knock. Then he sighed and let his hand fall back to his side again. Toto and Muta had been pressuring him to see the lovely brunette again and talk to her over things, but this visit was without their knowledge. It had been an impulsive thought; a want to see her again. His last true memory of her was walking back alongside her through the rain. Each tear she had cried had burned his heart. And not a word had passed between them.

He stared at the door, battling within himself whether this was the right thing. His hand rose again and hovered there for a few moments. But this time as he began to drop his hand again the door opened, almost knocking him in the face. He managed to sidestep it, but not without a certain loss of dignity.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Haru immediately apologised, realising she'd opened the door straight into someone. However, her expression changed when she saw who it was. "Oh, it's you, Baron."

He was rubbing a particular bruise on his arm, but on hearing her voice he looked up. He wasn't entirely sure what the expression she wore was. Or whether it was good or bad. "Um, yes," he said after a moment. His mind had frozen on him again. What was it about her? "Look… about the other day–"

"There's no need to talk," she said hurriedly.

Baron caught her wrist before she could return to her room and potentially shut him out again. His hold was carefully gentle, afraid that anything more would make her feel threatened. "No, we need to talk about it."

Since his grip was light she easily broke it. "I'm sorry, okay?" she retorted. The memories from that day were crowding her mind, the stress was returning and with that came the tears. '_I will not cry, I will not cry_,' she repeated to herself, but even as she thought that she could feel her eyes moistening. "I shouldn't have gone out; I shouldn't have broken your rules. Can we leave it at that?"

Baron extended one hand and brushed away the one tear that had broken past her guard. "No, I'm afraid not. Not when it's hurting you so much," he said softly.

She had slightly flinched at the contact, but as Baron went to wipe away a second tear she looked more relaxed. Like she had forgotten the way he made her feel.

A third tear rolled down her cheek but this time she was ready. As Baron cleared it away she brought up her own hand and caught his. They stood there for a moment, Baron surprised by the gesture and Haru's heart hammering away as the way their hands fitted perfectly together unlocked memories she'd pushed to the back of her mind. This felt good; this felt _right_.

A small sob cracked from her lips and she took a half step toward Barons. He saw it and brought her closer, embracing her, comforting her. Like he should've done when he'd first found her crying in the storm.

She didn't attempt to hold back her tears any longer; feeling safe and secure in his arms. She hadn't felt safe in so long and now the tears just streamed down her face. Not even in Machida's embrace had she felt like this. There was something cold in his ways, so cold compared to Baron.

Maybe it was the fur.

She suddenly let out a small laugh at that thought, for that wasn't what she'd meant at all. Then the laugh grew, maybe because she hadn't laughed properly in so long, and although tears were still falling she was also laughing. Eventually the laughter died away and she was still in his arms.

"We shouldn't have avoided each other," she murmured into his chest, savouring the feel of his arms around her. "It's only hurt us."

Baron softly kissed the top of her head. "Agreed."

"I've missed you."

"Me too. So what happened back in the human world?" he asked gently after a carefully considered pause.

She didn't try to move away, but a shudder passed through her slim frame. "I should've been happy," she told him. "It's shallow of me. I should've been happy for Hiromi."

Baron's mind skimmed over pass conversations they'd shared. Haru had mentioned a Hiromi before. "Go on," he prompted quietly.

"She- she got married. Last Saturday." Haru hugged Baron a little tighter at that. "I know I should've been happy," she repeated, "but I wasn't invited. I know she couldn't have have known about all this, but I had to watch from outside." A sob racked her body. "And I couldn't hear the vows. I couldn't even hear the vows," she said again, so quietly it was almost inaudible. "I should've been there… inside the church… I should've at least been there."

Baron suddenly understood the tears. He understood her hurt. His heart would've gone out to her if it hadn't already. "I'm sorry," he said, although he knew that his words could never heal the hurt she held inside. "I truly am."

"I know you said it was dangerous, and I know you were right, but... but I just had to go," said Haru, not meeting his eyes. "When- when I found out that she was getting married, I just had to go and see. It was stupid, I know... and pointless..."

"No, no it wasn't," he soothed.

"I was putting myself in danger for a stupid reason..."

"No you weren't."

"I wasn't thinking straight," she continued, either too lost in herself to hear Baron or just continuing nonetheless.

Baron paused at that. He couldn't deny that, not truthfully anyway.

Haru sniffled and prodded him gently in the chest. "You were meant to disagree with me," she joked weakly. Apparently she had heard Baron's previous responses.

Baron smiled down at her, but his smile was a bittersweet one. Nevertheless he chuckled slightly. "Sorry, I didn't realise there was a script I was meant to be following."

She laughed tiredly. "Funny, real funny."

He hugged her again. "So are we okay?"

The question could've just been asking whether Haru was okay now, but they both knew the real question it held.

Haru returned the hug. "Yeah, we're good."


	29. So Close

Chapter 29: So Close

Muta couldn't help smirking to himself as he saw the boy Machida wander up through the castle in his fruitless search for Haru. Not that Muta had anything against the boy – he had never spoken to him – but if Haru had to choose between Machida and Baron... well, he'd know which side he would be cheering for.

"Lost something?" he commented dryly.

It had to be getting late; a light covering of black fur was beginning to become noticeable on him – a sign that he'd stayed in the Refuge for a while. But, as long as he returned to the human world by the next sunrise, the change wouldn't be permanent.

Machida scowled. "What would you know?"

Muta couldn't help grinning knowingly at that, just to annoy the youth further. Okay, _now_ he could judge the boy, now that he'd actually met him. And Machida wasn't making a particularly good impression of himself so far.

"More than you do, apparently," Muta commented smugly. He turned his back to the boy.

There were a few moments as Machida battled with himself, but then he finally decided he wasn't going to humble himself by asking the know-it-all cat. He could find Haru fine by himself. He stormed away, much to Muta's amusement.

The cream cat chuckled to himself. "You know, if you'd actually bothered to ask, I might've told you," he muttered, although Machida was out of earshot by then.

ooOoo

Haru watched as Baron attempted to follow her instructions for her contemporary routine. Then she started laughing.

"What?" Baron demanded, but he was also laughing. Wow, it was good to hear her laugh again.

"It's just your expression," she told him, hiding her mouth behind her hand to muffle her laughter.

"What's wrong with it?"

"I didn't say there was anything wrong with it..."

Baron stopped. "Then what is it?"

"A few things. One, you look like you're concentrating intensely–"

"That's probably because I _am_."

"And two, I _never_ thought I'd _ever_ see you do contemporary."

"_You're_ the one who offered to teach me," Baron reminded her, smiling.

"Yeah, I know..."

"What if you show me the routine again?"

Haru blushed. "I told you; I'm really bad at it."

Baron chuckled. "You're better than me."

Haru huffed and pretended to be annoyed, but she couldn't stop herself smiling. Even if she didn't believe him. "Okay." She skimmed through the routine for there was no music to set a beat or rhythm. She managed to get through it without any incident and soon was turning round to Baron.

"Your turn."

Baron followed the same routine, but he did it with a slightly different style to Haru. After a moment he commented with, "I hadn't realised how feminine contemporary is."

"It isn't."

"Yes it is."

Haru watched him for a moment longer. "Perhaps you just need music," she suggested. "Can we get music in here?"

"I'm sure I'll be able to find something." He concentrated and then brought out a glowing grey ball with several dials on the side, in much the same way he'd summoned the umbrella.

"And what is that?"

"A radio. Of sorts," he added. He placed it on the side. "I think we can even get a few human stations on this."

Haru's interest was piqued. She picked it up and switched on one of the dials. Suddenly music was blaring out of it at full volume.

"Turn it down!" Baron shouted over the radio.

Haru flicked back the dial she'd originally pressed. "Sorry." She grinned and offered to him. "Maybe you should get it working."

"Maybe I should." He turned one of the dials right down – Haru assumed that was the volume – and flicked it on again. This time the music came on, but at a fraction of the volume it had been at before.

Baron didn't look impressed with the music... or the lyrics... "Do you like this?" he asked Haru, but the two of them knew that what he was really asking was permission to change the station.

"Not really, see if you can find anything better."

Baron twiddled another dial and the music gave way to the buzz of interference and then finally to another song. It was only a few bars into the intro by the sound of it, and it sounded a lot calmer than the previous song. Baron smiled and decided this would do fine.

_Please take down the mistletoe_

_Cause I don't wanna think about that right now_

_Cause everything I want is miles away_

_In a snow covered little town._

_My momma's in the kitchen, worrying about me;_

_Season's greetings, hope you're well..._

"Change it please," Haru said suddenly.

Baron switched it off immediately, cutting off the music in mid-flow. There was something in Haru's voice. Something composed of shock and grief. He didn't need to ask what it was. He could guess.

The brunette looked over to Baron with haunted eyes.

"What's the date?" she asked.

Baron had to think about it for a moment. "The twenty fourth."

"Christmas eve," she murmured in a broken voice.

Baron hesitated for a moment, then brought her into an embrace. "Are you alright?"

"No," she whispered truthfully.

Baron blamed himself for this; he should've seen this coming! Christmas wasn't celebrated in the Cat Kingdom, but he should've remembered the date. He should've done something. And now it was almost too late – the clock was nearing midnight.

"I miss mum," Haru told him. "I miss Hiromi. I want to go home."

And yet they both knew that was an impossibility. Baron sighed and flicked the radio back on.

_Sleigh bells ring, are you listening,_

_In the lane, snow is glistening_

_A beautiful sight,_

_We're happy tonight._

_Walking in a winter wonderland__._

He stepped away and offered her a hand. "Dance with me?"

Haru glanced desolately at the offered hand, then to his face. She sniffed slightly and wiped her eyes as she fought back tears. The music was dreadfully cheerful, almost too cheerful for her.

Baron didn't withdraw his offer. His eyes were begging her to take it.

She looked at the hand again, but this time placed hers in his.

Instead of attempting to follow the contemporary routine, Baron pulled her into a slow waltz. It was a strange accompaniment to the merry tune, but it was all that Haru could find in herself to do.

_Gone away is the bluebird,_

_Here to stay is the new bird_

_He sings a love song_

_As we go along,_

_Walking in a winter wonderland_.

He guided her into a slow twirl; his eyes only on her. She allowed him to lead her through the motions, slowly letting herself fall into the music. It was easier in some ways than she expected. It drowned out all other thoughts that may have hurt her.

_Later on we'll conspire_

_As we dream by the fire_

_To face unafraid,_

_The plans that we've made_

_Walking in a winter wonderland._

Baron couldn't resist joining in with the last line, and Haru partially did so as well, although her voice was a lot sweeter and quieter than his. But apart from that they barely passed a word. Another steady swirl, another careful step. The routine was simple, but surprisingly satisfying.

_When it snows, ain't it thrilling,_

_Though your nose gets a chilling_

_We'll frolic and play, the Eskimo way_

_Walking in a winter wonderland._

With the last lines coming to an end Baron brought them both to a standstill, but it was Haru who brought that standstill into a hug.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"For what?"

"For just being you."

"I cannot take credit for that."

"You shouldn't be so modest," she grumbled mildly, "or people will overlook you."

"The people who are important to me don't," he replied, "and that's all that matters."

Haru blushed. The last dredges of the music faded, giving way to another Christmas song, but they weren't really listening to it anymore. It could've been "Last Christmas" but it wasn't really important. She leant against him, intertwining one hand with one of Baron's. His gloves were on, like they always were. Without really thinking about it she slowly tugged one glove off.

Baron froze at the movement; there was a reason he kept his gloves on. However much Haru tried to hide it, at times she wasn't all together too comfortable with his appearance. Maybe it was because she saw what she could've become if the magic of the Refuge had been allowed to run its natural course. And his hands were a part of him which embodied both his cat and human side of him.

The glove came off revealing his hand, which was a bizarre mix of both species. The glove usually hid it, but his hand was like a human hand, except that it was furred and very slightly padded. Alternatively, it could be seen as a cat paw except for the fact that it also had fingers. His nails were claws, but they were part-retractable. Not that he was about to scare Haru any more by pointing that out.

Baron glanced down at the brunette's face. She was looking at his hand with new eyes, her own hand curled up against his. The contact was new to both of them; Haru had never felt his hand, and his gloves had always prevented any contact for him with his own hands.

And yet she wasn't running away or screaming. This was good.

"I can't change what I am," he said softly. Almost apologetically. "I'm sorry."

"No..." protested Haru weakly. "No, don't be." She looked up; their faces were so close. She could almost kiss him; it'd be so easy. "I... I shouldn't blame you for something you cannot change. _I'm_ the one who should be sorry."

His eyes were dizzying at this distance. She was slowly losing herself in their emerald depths. Again, the idea of kissing him came to mind. And, once again, she banished it away, but it was tempting.

Baron was watching her intensely, trying to work out what was going on in her head. Trying to work out whether it was good or bad. He hoped it was good. She had been quiet for a while now... perhaps she was waiting for him to say something. A faint reddening of embarrassment came over him at that... What was he meant to say? What was she expecting of him?

"Look... Haru..." He was surprised that his voice was a tad hoarse. Was that due to his nerves? He lost his train of thought and left his sentence hanging. He tried to start again. "Haru... I think you're..." He wanted to tell her exactly how he felt, but something was stopping him. Perhaps he felt that if he admitted how he felt she'd feel obliged to return those feelings... or maybe that he would never be able to take back his words and their relationship could fall apart... He wanted to tell her he thought she was amazing and beautiful and brilliant, but he didn't know how to say it. He meant every word, but those words just wouldn't come.

She tilted her head in part-confusion. "Yes Baron?"

Even with the fur she could tell he was blushing. She couldn't stop herself from thinking how adorable that was. Even if he wouldn't appreciate being called adorable.

"What I... what I mean is..."

Haru giggled slightly despite herself. It was so unlike him to be like this.

Baron looked frustrated. This was ridiculous; his nerve was failing him _now_? He looked to Haru, hoping his eyes would portray what words were failing to do.

She met his gaze evenly with a look of her own. She smiled and leant in, their faces ever closer.

'_Go on_,' her heart whispered.

Did she dare?

'_Go on_.'

Baron could now see the intention, but could also see her hesitation. He didn't know whether to encourage her or what. He didn't know which he would regret more; which would do less damage. She didn't want him, she liked Machida. Would he break that resolve?

And yet his own heart was in chorus with Haru's.

'_Go on_.'

"Haru?"

The two of them sprang apart at the new voice. Machida was standing at the door.

"Haru, what's going on?"

**ooOoo**

**A/N: Well the second song is the well known **_**Winter Wonderland**_** as the majority of you have probably guessed, but the snippet of the first song is **_**Christmas when you were Mine**_**; one of the only Christmas songs able to make me cry. **


	30. And Yet So Far

Chapter 30: And Yet so Far

"What's going on?" he repeated, but this time his question was directed to the half-cat. And his voice was angry.

Baron kept one arm around Haru, in a comforting gesture. The radio had now faded into the background, spewing out a tinny tune that fell on deaf ears. "We were simply dancing," Baron replied calmly. He would not get into an argument with him. Not in front of Haru.

Machida stalked up to the couple, his face still red with anger. "Didn't look like it to me," he growled.

Baron regarded the youth. "It must be getting late," he commented. "You're beginning to look more and more like a cat. Maybe you should head back to the human world."

"Not before I get a few things straight with you," Machida spat out, prodding Baron in the chest with his last few words.

Haru tried to move forward, but a look from Baron told her he could deal with this.

"Very well, Machida. What is it you want to say?"

Machida opened his mouth, then glanced at Haru. The brunette was looking shocked from his behaviour and tone. Realising his mistake, he forced his features to form into a smile and reduced his voice to a calm tone. "Nothing. Nothing of course. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have duties to perform." He bowed and left.

Haru watched him leave. The moment between her and Baron had been lost... shattered to pieces by the arrival of Machida.

Across the castle a clock chimed twelve.

"Merry Christmas everyone," Haru murmured miserably.

ooOoo

Muta glanced down at the cookbook Baron was holding before him with gradually building distaste.

"So... let me get this straight..." he said slowly, "you want to host Christmas in the Refuge..."

"I know it's late notice and everything–"

"It's ridiculous, that's what it is!" snapped Muta. "How do you expect us to prepare a whole meal by lunchtime out of nothing? It's Christmas morning already!"

"It's not that difficult. Turkey, gammon, sprouts – you can get most of that. Anyway, we're going to host it in the evening, when Haru's human. We're going to start it then."

"Why couldn't you have thought of this _earlier_?"

Baron had the grace to look faintly guilty. "It had... ah... slipped my mind."

"Sounds to me your sanity is slipping with it," growled Muta, but he snatched the cookbook off Baron all the same. "Okay, okay, I'll see what I can do."

"And try to keep Haru from finding out about this as well."

"What do I look like; a miracle-maker?"

ooOoo

Haru wandered out of her room, still in her cat form. The staff seemed to be rushing about more than normal, but they never stopped to tell her why. '_Probably just some royal event_,' she thought with mild disinterest. Even so, something was odd. She couldn't place her finger – or paw – on it, but something was up.

Even Muta wasn't in a particularly talkative mood. She was forbidden to go into the kitchen after a while, Muta gruffly claiming that she was "disrupting their concentration" which she wasn't entirely sure she believed. However, she accepted the ban with as much grace as she could muster and eventually just wandered into the gardens and fell asleep on the wall that marked the as the castle boundary, the sun warm on her back. She trusted it would become clear sooner or later.

ooOoo

Toto dropped the box of crackers onto the table and landed with a caw upon the chair. "Is there anything else for us to get?" His feathers were ruffled; he'd been helping Baron all day.

"Only the tree."

"Only the tree..." Toto repeated faintly.

Baron laughed. "No, I don't expect you to help carry it, don't worry."

Muta arrived behind them, brandishing the cookbook Baron had given him earlier. "These humans are crazy," he announced. "Half of this doesn't make sense."

"_What_ doesn't make sense?"

"Well, _this_ for starters. Pigs in blanket. What is _that_?"

Baron took the book off Muta. "I _think_ it's sausage wrapped up in bacon."

"Well why couldn't they have just put that in the first place? This is what you get for getting a human cookbook... They also have a tradition of something called "mulled wine"–"

"That's wine combined with spices and served warm." Baron paused, then added, "Give that one a miss. The last thing we need is a drunken cast of cats." The image was amusing, but still undesirable.

Grumbling Muta set off back towards the kitchen. Baron smiled slightly and turned his attention to the pile of decorations scattered throughout the room. They had a while to go before the room was in any fit state to host a Christmas day party. _And_ they were still lacking a tree.

"Toto, do you think you can make a start on getting some of these decorations up while I see if I can get hold of a tree?"

"Of course Baron."

"Thank you."

Several hours later and the cats of the Refuge were admiring a large fir tree covered in decorations in Baron's corner of the castle, hotly debating the use of it.

"What do you reckon it's for?"

"Decoration?"

"Maybe it's some type of ritual thing..."

"Maybe humans hibernate in them during the winter..."

There was a scattered bout of laughter at that.

"Watch out – it's dropping needles everywhere," one of the older cats warned.

The warning came a little too late for one cat, who was soon hopping about as he tried to pull out just such a needle out of his paw.

One of the younger cats had just discovered their reflection in the baubles and was gently pawing at it, watching it bob back and forth. Another cat had accidently pulled loose a run of tinsel from the tree and soon became involved in a tug of war with several other felines.

Baron chose that moment to walk in.

"What the...?"

The cats froze at the sight of Baron, even the ones playing with the tinsel. It was almost perfect comical timing. They gingerly put down whatever decoration they had been playing with and sheepishly stepped away from the tree.

"Sorry, Baron," a few of them chorused.

Baron was regarding the damage done, but a smile was slipping onto his features despite it. "I suppose I can't blame you, but if you're going to mess with it can you save it until after the party?"

Some of the cats grinned. "Yes, Baron."

When the cats had left, Muta – who had followed after Baron – commented dryly, "You were too soft on them. Look at the mess they've made."

The half-cat picked up the mangled strand of tinsel. "It could be worse. At least the tree is still standing."

"Only just," muttered Muta.

"Try and be grateful for small mercies," Baron told him. "Anyway, how is the meal coming on?"

"Apart from almost burning the bread sauce to the pan and some confusion over whether Brussel sprouts need to come from Brussels or whether it's a species... and explaining to the other cooks that no fish is involved which they were much dismayed over... it's coming on fine."

Baron laughed. "That's better than I was expecting personally."

"Oh, and we had to ban Haru from the kitchen," Muta added.

"How did she take that?"

Muta paused. "Okay."

Baron flicked his gaze over the decorated room, pleased with his efforts. "You know, I think I've missed Christmas. I should've brought it to the Refuge earlier."

Muta grunted in an uncommitted tone. "No one would've minded; you know what everyone else around here is like. Any excuse for a celebration."

They had limited the decorations just to the hall-like room in Baron's section of the Refuge, to make it easier to keep the surprise party secret. A long table had been set up in the middle with the crackers set at regular intervals and various garlands and ribbons hung from the ceiling and walls. They had a wreath set beside the door, ready to be hung outside when the time came and a few springs of holly and ivy were set up here and there. Baron knew he'd brought some mistletoe along as well, but since Toto had set up a good proportion of the decorations, he hadn't got round to spotting that yet. He knew the tradition associated with that particular plant, but wasn't about to use it to his advantage.

"Hey, Baron, isn't there a tradition of giving each other presents at this holiday?"

Trust Muta to know the one custom that would actually benefit him. "Yes, Muta."

The cream cat looked thoughtful for a moment. "What are you going to give Haru?"

Baron smiled. "I have an idea. I just hope she likes it."

ooOoo

As the evening came and a buzz was passing through the castle from excitement for the celebration, a familiar form stormed into the room.

"Machida," commented Baron calmly. "Don't you know it's getting late? You should be heading back."

"I have until sunrise," the dark youth reminded him irritably.

"Of course." That probably meant he was planning on staying for the party. He must've heard about the party from someone or other by now. He just hoped the boy had the sense not to mention it to Haru.

"What exactly was going on yesterday?"

He wasn't one to beat around the bush, Baron noted dryly in his mind. "I told you, Machida; we were just dancing."

"Don't pretend that was all it was – I saw how close you were!"

Baron had known that sooner or later Machida would pursue this argument. It just had been a case of when. He didn't have the patience for this today though. "What of it?" Baron replied, his voice suppressing a hidden poison. Muta and the few remaining staff members in the room, who were familiar with Baron, wisely started edging out.

"You were close enough to be kissing!" Machida retorted.

Yes, Baron was losing patience. "And why would it matter to you?" he snapped, a subtle growl creeping into his tone.

Machida opened his mouth uselessly for a few seconds, flummoxed by the question he wasn't prepared for. "What- what do you mean 'why would it matter to me?' She's mine – she's interested in me! And if you're intent on stealing–"

Muta was still at the door at that point. He chuckled slightly. "Wrong answer," he muttered to himself and left.

Now the look of anger on Baron's face was unmistakable. "Yours? YOURS?" he roared. "She's not a possession–"

"Well I don't see your name upon her heart!" rejoined Machida.

"I don't see _yours_ on it either," snarled Baron instantly.

"You fell out with her!"

"You _shot_ her!" reminded Baron furiously.

"You don't understand her–"

Baron laughed and his laugh held something knowing in it. "_Understand_..." he repeated with disbelief. " You think I don't ... _understand..._ her? I understand her better than you ever could hope to," he said, the snarl returning. "I walked with her through the pouring rain after she'd seen her best friend's marriage; I sat beside her sickbed every day as she healed after you'd shot her; I saw her for the beautiful, amazing person she was long before you ever did. So don't you _dare_ suggest you understand her better, because you'd find out just how wrong you were."

"She'd choose me!" spat the youth.

Baron knew he shouldn't rise to the bait, shouldn't ask the question that would bear the obvious answer, but his anger was brewing inside him to a dangerous level. "And how would you know that?" he demanded.

"I know about the Eros-Curse that was placed on her; I know the conditions of it," said Machida. "She'd choose me because I'm human. And you're just a half-cat _freak_!"

A fleck of fear inserted itself inside Baron's heart. He knew that that would be the answer. But just to hear it set his insides cold.

"Why would she choose you?" Machida continued, seeing his chance, seeing Baron's weakness, and plunging on. "Why would she choose to become what you are – neither cat, neither human? Why would she choose that _limbo_?"

Baron's voice had gone hollow. He'd asked himself that very question so many times before.

"I don't know," he answered truthfully.

**ooOoo**

**A/N: The "These humans are crazy" line is an Asterix quote, although usually the line is "These Romans are crazy."**


	31. A Late Celebration

Chapter 31: A Late Celebration

A change had come over Baron. Toto, Muta and even the staff had noticed it.

It was, as one particular cook phrased it, like: "The bounce had gone from his bungee." And, however informal that comparison was, it held with it a certain truth.

"I don't know how the party is going to go with him in this mood," Muta muttered worriedly. The last few touches to the meal were being finished, but no one was entirely sure what was meant to be happening next. Eventually Muta, encouraged and prompted by others in the kitchen, talked to Baron about it.

"What did he say?" the cook asked.

"Not much really."

Muta waited for further elaboration. When none came he prompted with, "Was it about Haru?"

"What do you think?" Baron snapped. Immediately he regretted it and apologised. "Sorry, Muta, it's just... I knew it was coming."

"We all thought you'd reduce him to a pummel."

"It was tempting," Baron growled. "But he was telling the truth. Why _would_ Haru choose me?"

Muta snorted. "I would've thought the answer to that was simple."

The tawny half-cat turned his emerald gaze to Muta curiously.

"Because she loves you."

Baron opened his mouth, probably to protest or deny, but Muta cut in again.

"Look, I'm fed up of the two of you acting so naive about it – it's achieving a grand total of zilch. Zero. Nought," Muta added for good measure. "You've got the party tonight – tell her how you feel."

"I... don't know."

"What could be more atmospheric than a Christmas party? She'll love it."

"Since when were you the expert on such things?"

"Since you started making a fool out of yourself," Muta answered flatly.

ooOoo

Only cat-napping, Haru awoke long enough to register the form of a tawny cat land beside her on the wall.

"Hi, Baron," she murmured sleepily. The sun's rays were nicely warming her fur, as they had been doing for the last couple of hours and right now she had no desire to leave her spot. However, the arrival of Baron could quite easily change that resolve.

"Afternoon. I was just wondering whether you'd like to come inside for dinner."

She opened one bleary eye. "It's a little early for dinner, isn't it?"

"It's nearly four – the sun will be setting any time soon."

"Is it really that time already?"

"Afraid so."

Haru stretched slowly out, giving a long yawn. "Okay, I'm coming. Give me a moment."

Baron jumped off, resuming his half-cat form, smiling to himself when Haru – however unintentionally – followed suit and returned to human.

"This dinner better be good," Haru commented, mock-seriously. "I was enjoying that sleep."

"Would you rather I let you miss it?"

Haru yawned again. "Point made. Where have you been all day?" she added after a beat.

"Organising."

"Organising what?"

"My, you are nosy today," teased Baron.

Haru grinned. "I've done nothing all day except sleep. I don't think you can blame me really. Anyway, you're avoiding the question. What _have_ you been organising? You haven't mentioned it to me," she said with an artificial pout.

"Maybe because you haven't asked."

"Well, this is me, asking now."

"Come along and you'll see."

"Now you're just being mysterious," tutted Haru.

"I don't want to spoil the surprise–"

"Ah, so there is a surprise!" cried Haru. "What is it? Tell me, _please_."

Baron chuckled. "You're bent on spoiling the 'surprise' aspect of this, aren't you?"

"I'm just curious."

"Hm, you know what they say. Curiosity killed the cat..."

"And satisfaction brought it back," Haru finished. She grinned again. "See, you're not the only one with wise phrases up their sleeve."

"Yes, yes, you're very smart," Baron responded in a deliberately patronising tone. "Now just _shush_ and at least pretend to be surprised."

Haru smirked guiltily but otherwise didn't comment. They arrived to Baron's section of the castle and on seeing what decorated the door, Haru immediately stopped.

"Haru, is everything–"

"Yeah," said Haru quickly. "Yeah... everything's fine." She still didn't move; only continuing to stare at the Christmas wreath hung upon the door. "Baron," she started, her voice suddenly hoarse, "what _exactly_ was this surprise you were organising?"

Baron stepped beside her, for he knew that she knew the answer to her own question. "You don't have to go in," he offered quietly. Damn. He should've known this would've done more harm than good. And it'd seemed like such a _good_ idea before...

"No... no," she murmured. "You were just being thoughtful – like you always are." She clumsily patted his arm in a way that was attempting to be comforting, although Baron was sure he was the one who should be doing the comforting. "No," she repeated, but firmer in her resolve this time. "No, we should go in."

Her hand was still on Baron's arm and when she failed to remove it – maybe out of forgetfulness, and maybe out of the need for support – Baron placed his hand on hers. She jumped slightly from the contact – yes, she had forgotten, it seemed. But then she relaxed and faintly readjusted her hold so that it was a more natural position. She lightly considered how much this made the two of them look like a pair, but she didn't think about it too much; afraid that if she did she would only end up blushing.

This time she made no objection – or if she did, she didn't show it – and allowed herself to be led into the room.

As the door swung shut behind them, she couldn't stop from murmuring a small, "Oh," of surprise. Her grip on Baron's arm tightened, but that was the only other outward sign of her shock. "Oh," she repeated when nothing else came to mind.

The room was as she'd never seen it before. Tinsel and colourful garlands hung from the ceiling, sending glittering shafts of rainbow across the room. In the corner of the room stood a magnificent fir tree; shimmering baubles, gleaming lights and chains of intertwining tinsel all adorning the branches.

Baron watched her carefully, trying to see the thoughts running through her mind. He had to force himself not to prompt a response from her, but her face was partially turned from him, making it almost impossible to read her expression.

"You did this...?" she murmured eventually.

"With help," he said. "I cannot take credit for all of it."

"Oh, Baron..."

"I take it you like it then," he said nervously.

She hugged him at an impulse. "Like it? I can't believe you did this for me!"

A grin of relief slipped onto his feline features. "Good... I'm glad." And yet he could still see a fleck of the haunted gaze she held. He wasn't surprised – he knew the risk that'd come with hosting such a party. Of course she'd be reliving past Christmases right now.

"The cooks have prepared a traditional Christmas dinner," he told her when a few quiet moments had passed. "The young king and his wife are coming too."

A thought came to Haru. "And Machida?"

"I... suppose he's coming." Personally Baron was almost sure of it. "Do you want him to?"

Haru paused before answering. Then the pause stretched into a silence and Baron almost began to think that she'd forgotten he'd asked her a question. And when that silence slowly grew into an unbearable distance between them Baron gently touched her shoulder. He thought he felt her flinch in surprise, but it was so slight he could've passed it off as his imagination.

She blinked and smiled up at him. "I'm sorry, what did you say? I must've drifted off." She wandered further into the room though before he could answer her, in a vague appearance of admiring the decoration.

In Baron's eyes he held a sorrowful look. "Nothing," he lied. "It doesn't matter."

ooOoo

"Where's Chicky gone?"

"She said she wanted to dress into something nicer, especially since we have visitors," Baron answered. Lune and his wife, Yuki, had already arrived and, to Baron's barely suppressed displeasure, so had Machida. Despite the fact that in the human world it was moving nearer to midnight, the youth seemed fine with pushing the sunrise deadline to its limits. Even so, a light covering of black fur was beginning to become obvious.

Muta snorted, breaking Baron out of his thoughts. "Seems all women are the same, whether cat or human."

Toto alighted on Baron's shoulder, glowering at the cream cat. "And since when were you the expert on the female gender?"

"Since when were _you_, beaky?" snapped Muta.

Baron was about to interrupt the beginnings of an argument, but at that point Haru, in a modest gown, entered falteringly into the room. Her nervous gaze betrayed her fear that she had either overdressed or hit the other end of the spectrum, but on seeing similar attire worn by the others, relief passed over her face.

Baron half stepped forward to greet and compliment her, but Machida was closer and reached her first. A little bit more than simply annoyed, Baron quickly cut short his step. Haru saw the movement but her attention was abruptly snatched away by Machida, who was no doubt delivering some well-used compliment to her at that point. If he saw Baron's expression he didn't let it daunt him. On the contrary, he sent a sly smirk to the tawny half-cat, pleased with what he probably saw as a "victory". However, he was cut short from saying anything else when the staff entered and announced dinner was ready.

Baron moved to the table, where Lune and Yuki sat opposite and Haru chose her seat to his left. After a pause – in which he was probably considering whether it was worth kicking up a fuss to sit elsewhere – Machida sat down on Haru's other side.

"Baron," Machida greeted, a curt civility contained within his words which sounded undoubtedly forced. "I hope you are well."

Baron smiled, but there was a certain cat-ness to his smile that held forced courtesy like Machida's. "Very well, thank you. And you?"

"Could be doing better."

Haru sat between them, an impatient expression slowly setting on her features as she bit her lip and let one eyebrow rise sceptically. They weren't fooling anyone.

She let them exchange ridiculous small talk for a few more stagnated sentences longer before picking up the cracker to her right and brandishing it before Baron. "Are you going to bandy banter all night or are you actually going to relax?" she scolded.

Baron smiled – properly this time and it almost made Haru's heart melt – and apologised, taking his end of the cracker. "Gosh, it's years since I last celebrated Christmas."

Machida smirked from Haru's other side. "Are you sure you can remember how to work a cracker?"

"Quite sure, thank you," Baron replied grimly.

Haru tugged the cracker out of his grip and whacked both of them on the shoulders with it. "How many times will I have to tell the two of you to play nice?" she reprimanded, breaking up each word with a hit from the cardboard cracker. "Honestly!" she vented irritably. She waved the cracker back in Baron's direction.

"Is it quite safe for me to take it this time?" he teased.

"Stop being silly," she reproached, although she was grinning once again and waved it before him once again. He took it and the cracker soon split in two with tirade of sparks and one loud bang, suddenly causing the hall to become very abruptly silent. The cats glanced nervously to the cracker.

Haru blushed, remembering they probably had never come across crackers before. "It's okay," she called. "It's meant to make that noise."

There were a few more moments of awkward silence, and then the young king took his cracker and offered it to the white cat to his side – probably his wife, Haru assumed – and "cracked" that one also. With this chatter resumed, as the cats branded them as "safe".

"Okay, that was awkward," Haru sighed under her breath. She looked down to the split cracker, to see she only held the end of it, whereas Baron held the majority of it. He looked rather self-conscious at this.

He offered it to her. "Here, you take it."

Haru laughed. "No, you won it fair and square. You take it. Go on," she added until Baron submitted and brought out the contents of the cracker. The contents were revealed to be a joke, a plastic toy and...

"Paper party hats!" squealed Haru. "I remember these!" With that she attempted to place it upon Baron's head, but his ears were in the way and the hat wasn't large enough to be able to go around them either. Any attempts to just let the hat settle naturally on top ended in it toppling off.

"I don't think it's going to stay," Baron commented eventually as for the third time it slid down his face and rested partially on his nose. He went somewhat cross-eyed trying to focus on it until Haru whipped it off.

"It's going to," she said determinedly. "It's going to even if I have to glue it to your ears!"

Baron looked a little alarmed at this until he saw from her expression that she was joking.

After several more failed attempts – the last one almost ending in the hat falling into a nearby pot of gravy – Haru suddenly got up, taking the disgraced hat with her. Despite their rivalry, both Baron and Machida turned to see where the brunette had disappeared to. She came back a moment later wielding Baron's top hat.

"And would I sound slow in asking exactly what you plan to do with my best hat?" Baron asked good-humouredly but nonetheless curious.

"Easy," Haru responded. "This." And with that she slipped the party hat – which was a particularly gaudy shade of purple and in no way went with what he was wearing – over Baron's top hat. It fitted perfectly. "See?" she said, although she didn't give Baron time to respond, since she dumped both hats on Baron's head. "_Now_ it's staying."

Baron felt the hat upon his head and his grin gradually widened. Haru giggled at the absurd image of Baron with both hats on and he joined in with a chuckle of his own.

This party had been a good idea after all.

**ooOoo**

**A/N: Sorry, but the image of Baron wearing a party hat on top of his normal one was too funny to resist. And the idea of Baron and Machida "fighting" civilly over Haru without trying to make it obvious entertained me as well. This chapter didn't come out as well as I hoped it would, but I'll try really hard for the next chapter to be better.**

**Oh, and there's a **_**Princess Bride**_** reference present and a **_**Wallace and Gromit**_** one too.**


	32. Care to Dance?

Chapter 32: Care to Dance?

"You've met Lune before, I take it?" offered Baron, motioning to the pearly grey cat seated opposite him.

Haru considered the feline before answering. "I've seen you about; you were sometimes around when I was an invalid – but we haven't met officially yet."

Lune smiled nervously, which was only natural, Haru supposed, after what their first meeting had brought, and offered a paw across the table. "I'm so sorry for what happened," he apologised as Haru took his paw in a handshake.

"No, it's not your fault," Haru said quickly, reddening slightly at the memory. "It wasn't anyone's."

However, considering the light growl from the cat to her right, it seemed Baron begged to differ on that matter. But apart from that, he didn't make his view on the matter known.

Relief spread on the royal's face. It appeared he hadn't expected it to be dismissed so quickly. "Ah, that is good." Still slightly uneasy, he gestured to the beautiful cat to his right, who was sitting opposite Haru. "This is Yuki, my wife. My better half."

The white feline laughed; her laugh was a bell-like chime. "He's always saying that; take no notice. If it wasn't for him I'd still be serving in the palace as a maid."

"Yes, but sometimes I think with my family, it would've been safer for you to stay as a maid," Lune teased.

"Like I'm going to let you apologise for marrying me," replied Yuki within a heartbeat.

Haru found herself to be grinning madly as the couple passed loving banter between them. "You're so lucky," she sighed.

The two cats stopped and looked over at her. "Sorry?"

Haru blushed deeply, realising she'd just said that aloud. "I... I said you're lucky. Both of you." She stuttered a bit more before she could continue. "I mean... to have someone who loves you so much... and to love them back so entirely..."

It was now Yuki's turn to blush. "Why thank you, Miss Haru."

Lune, however, was sending a look to Baron that Haru missed. It was something along the lines of... pity?

Haru eventually managed to bring her blush under control. "What did you mean when you said that it would've been safer for Yuki to stay as a maid?" she asked, trying to bring the topic onto something else other than her little slipup.

Yuki tried to wave it away, saying, "It doesn't really matter," but Lune cut across her. "My father wasn't too pleased when I announced my intentions to court and marry Yuki. In fact he went so far as to demolish part of the palace."

"That was the tower I mentioned," Baron told Haru.

The brunette took a few seconds to recall what he meant. "He... blew up a... _tower_?" she said slowly and with heavy emphasis on the word "tower".

"Would've done more if we'd allowed him," Lune answered grimly. "That was pretty much the last straw and we managed to manoeuvre him into retirement shortly after that."

"We thought he wouldn't be able to do any damage here," Yuki added, an apologetic note in her voice. "We never dreamed..."

"That he would kidnap a human," Lune finished when his wife trailed off miserably. He placed a reassuring paw on Yuki's paw. "If we'd known..."

From the sidelines stood Muta, his expression gradually becoming stormier and stormier as the conversation progressed. He should really have been sitting down with the others, but out of concern for the safety of his kitchen, because the staff had never attempted a Christmas meal before, he was sticking close to the door. A small maid came out to see how things were progressing.

"How's it going?" she asked, peering round the other cat to get a better look at the table.

"Terrible," he diagnosed with disgust.

The maid's expression became one of intense concentration as she tried to see what Muta meant. "It seems to be going okay," she said after a moment.

"Yeah, well you would, Sophia."

"They're talking," she pointed out.

"Uh-hm, but they've already almost finished the main course and they've got as far as feeling sorry for themselves and blaming themselves for Haru's current predicament. Hardly light conversation." He growled slightly under his breath. "They're all so _hopeless_."

The female feline prodded Muta in the ribs. "Hey, maybe it'd help if you got involved."

"And leave my precious kitchen to the mercy of the rest of you? No fear."

Sophia hesitated to point out that technically it wasn't _his_ kitchen, but then she decided against it. "Well, you can hardly complain if you're not going to do anything, can you?"

"Who said I wasn't going to do anything? I've got something planned."

"Have you warned Baron?"

"I'm hoping he'll just go with it."

"He's not going to be happy," Sophia said blankly.

"He never is," grumbled Muta, "but he'll thank me for it afterwards."

"You hope."

Muta raised an eyebrow at the small maid. "Are you doubting my authority?"

She shrugged. "Nope. Just your judgement."

ooOoo

On the other side of Haru, Machida was growing impatient. The main course was almost over and the brunette had barely glanced at him once. Her attention was firmly fixed on the royal couple; frequently intercepted with conversation with Baron, but almost complete disregard to him. Not even the violently-shaded orange party hat that he now wore could hide his displeasure. He had no idea what the conversation had moved on to – nor did he really care – but it seemed to be absorbing the girl to his right.

In fact, he was even beginning to entertain the idea of feinting stomach ache and making an excuse to leave when the main meal was cleared away. And when it got to that point and Haru still seemed to have forgotten him, he stood up, mumbling about not feeling so well.

Haru quickly turned around.

"Oh, don't go," she pleaded. "Come on, stay a little longer. Please?"

Machida barely hid the smirk. '_Oh, so _now_ you're interested in me_?' He shook his head. "Sorry, but I think I may have caught that cold that you had the other day."

Haru gave him a funny look and Machida could guess why. They both knew she'd invented that cold.

She tugged on his arm all the same. "Please don't go," she repeated.

He shrugged her off with a stolen air of grace. "I'm sorry, but if I stay I'll be no fun. Enjoy the party."

Haru watched with a sorrowful gaze as he left, wondering what she had done wrong. She turned back round to her seat, her shoulders dropping as she did so.

"I shouldn't worry, my dear," Yuki supplied when Lune and Baron failed to find something to say. "He'll be back. He's young and foolish and probably takes everything to heart."

Haru smiled weakly, thanking the cat for her words.

Lune, on the other hand, gave his wife a surprised look. He knew she had no affection for the youth he'd employed as his advisor; in fact she had a subtle, well-hid dislike for the human.

Baron coughed a couple of times awkwardly, unsure how to respond to Machida's walkout. "Well," he said eventually, "Yuki's probably right. He'll be back." He hoped not.

"Thanks, Baron."

ooOoo

Machida slipped through the door and let it fall closed behind him with a small thud. Instantly the voices and chatter of the hall become muffled murmurs. He glared at the wreath hung upon the door and in a sudden moment of anger he loosened his magic to turn the blood-red holly berries a decaying shade of black. A gleam of satisfaction settled in his heart as he surveyed his work. Then he allowed himself to thunder off along the corridor, passing by the kitchens in his route.

"Aren't you even going to tell me what you're planning?"

Machida stopped and backtracked to the door of the kitchen.

"Look, I've got it all sorted out."

A glower slipped onto his face at that – the voice was that of the fatso cat he'd seen around the kitchens before. And a close friend of Baron's, if he remembered correctly.

"Yeah, of course you have," retorted the first voice. Their conversation was a whispered one, but just about audible to Machida through the door. This voice was that of a young female cat, by the sound of it. "You said the same about locking Baron and Haru in the library together."

Machida frowned. What?

"Yeah, well it worked, didn't it?"

"It might not have done!"

"Now you're beginning to sound like Baron yourself!"

The door was thrown open and two cats stormed out, still in hot debate. So much in hot debate, it seemed, that they both completely failed to register the black half-cat who'd just had enough time to jump out of the way.

Machida backed away so he was half-hidden by a corner, and the two cats stood outside the kitchens, continuing their dispute. He had been right; it had been the fat cat. With him stood a young tan female cat dressed in that of a maid. Despite the height difference, the smaller cat seemed to be dominating the argument.

"Well maybe that's because Baron doesn't want you meddling in his affairs!" she snapped.

"If I left him to sort out _this_ affair, he'd die of old age before he did anything. You know that, Sophia!"

The other cat opened her mouth to speak, then closed it. He had a point there. "You could at least warn him," she said finally.

"What, and give him time to stop me?"

"Can you tell me what you're planning then?"

Muta paused. "Only if you promise not to intervene."

"Okay, I promise."

"Good."

"As long as it's not stupid," she added smoothly.

Muta glowered but gave up trying to convince her otherwise. "Okay, this is my plan." He brought out the curious radio Baron had used previously from the pocket of the apron he was wearing.

Sophia snatched it off him. "_This_?" she asked sceptically. "_This_ is your big plan?"

The larger cat reclaimed the glowing grey ball. "You promised not to intervene."

"Unless it was stupid," she reminded him. "And this is stupid. It's the stupidest, dumbest–"

"Thanks for your confidence," Muta said flatly.

"–_silliest_ plan I've ever had the misfortune to meet," Sophia finished. After a moment she added, "What exactly are you planning to do with it?"

"Can't you guess?"

Sophia regarded the radio with a cynical look. "If," she said slowly, "you're planning on doing what I _think_ you're planning on doing, I think you should just emigrate now and save yourself the trouble of doing it later."

"Well _there's_ trust for you," muttered Muta drolly.

"I mean," gabbled the maid, "you cannot _honestly_ believe that if you just put some music on, Baron will just ask Haru to dance with him! It's not going to be that simple!"

"Baron's got initiative. He'll ask her."

Sophia snorted. "You're not _Cupid_, for crying out loud!"

"I'm not claiming to be. But something's got to be done about them."

"Yes, well I'm not disagreeing with _that_..."

Machida had heard enough. He made his way along the corridor, finding another route to the hall – one that didn't include passing the bickering cats. He smiled to himself.

His "cold" had miraculously disappeared.

ooOoo

"Well, you fold it over like this..." Haru was attempting to teach the cats at the table how to do origami with the paper napkins. Fifteen minutes into it and she was beginning to think it was a bad idea. Not only were their paws entirely unsuited to such a task, but their claws had a habit of accidently shredding the napkin from time to time. Baron was partially managing it, but then he had fingers, however Yuki was showing some promise.

"Look, and then if you fold the last corner over and pull this section out it should... ah, yes." Haru held up her napkin to show an almost perfectly formed lily.

Lune held up his attempt with a certain amount of despair. "This... doesn't look like a lily," he said after a moment. The folds were clumsy and tears broke up the napkin's shape. Already it was beginning to spring back into its original shape.

"You just need practice, that's all," Haru encouraged him.

"I'll need a _miracle_ to do this," the young king corrected her.

"Well, if I find a miracle, I'll send it your way," she chuckled. Her last few words were cut off somewhat as someone placed an arm around her, causing her to jump and give a small squeal.

"Relax, would you?" scoffed Machida. "Anyone would think you'd seen a ghost."

Haru grinned sheepishly, her mind going wild slightly at the way Machida had placed an arm around her; even as he sat down he kept his arm there.

"I thought you said you were feeling ill?" Baron asked, in as casual a tone as he could manage.

"I did, but I decided this was much more important," the youth responded in an equally casual tone. "It's Christmas – I should be spending it with the people who are important to me."

Haru glowed happily at that comment.

"Of course," Baron replied coolly.

Haru showed the paper lily to Machida, in somewhat the same way as a small child. "Look what we're making," she said excitedly.

"Very nice," he approved, taking it from her to inspect it. "Very pretty." He threaded it into her hair. "Just like you."

Haru blushed further and shyly retrieved the paper bloom from her hair, twirling it nervously between her fingers.

Baron had to bit his lip to stop himself from interceding at that point. However a small glower escaped past his defences. Machida saw it, even if Haru didn't, and sent a grin over to the other half-cat.

Even so, there was something funny about the way Machida was acting, Baron noted. Maybe it was just him being paranoid (which, under the circumstances, was very probable) but there was a certain nervousness about his actions. Every now and then he would glance back to the door he'd entered through, as if expecting someone to be there.

As if he was waiting for someone.

Or something.

Baron tried to banish away those thoughts, but they kept returning. Kept coming to mind every time Machida glanced behind him.

At this point Haru was teaching Machida how to make a lily, but he was barely listening. She kept having to scold him and ask him to pay attention, so it was no surprise when his first attempt at making a lily ended up a mess. Even Haru noticed he was distracted, but she kept quiet about it.

"No, you've folded it wrong again," she sighed and peeled the napkin away from Machida. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course."

"Have you ever done origami before?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course," he repeated, then seemed to realised she'd actually asked him a question. "Uh, sorry. What did you say?"

"I asked if you'd done origami before."

"Um..."

"Would that be a no?"

"Pretty much." He grinned gingerly. "Okay, I'll listen this time."

She huffed good-naturedly, although she was beginning to grow impatient. "Okay, but listen very carefully; I shall only say this only once."

"Okay, okay."

She was about to go into her third explanation when something caught Machida's attention. Again. But this time it seemed to cause a reaction. A moment later she discovered what it was as music slowly flooded the room.

Machida stood up so quickly that he must have been aware of it beforehand. He offered a hand to Haru. "Care to dance?"

Haru floundered for a few moments, for longer than he had been expecting. Unknown to him, she had heard the scrap of Baron's chair as he had moved to ask the same thing. However, Machida had already made it to his feet before Baron had even made a noticeable move.

"Haru?" Machida prompted.

The brunette looked over to Baron, who was very carefully keeping his eyes away from making contact with Haru's. Even so, she could read his expression. She was torn.

"Haru?" Machida repeated, his nerves beginning to get the better of him. _What was taking her so long_?

This time the sound of her name seemed to jolt her out of whatever contemplation she was in. She looked away from Baron and over to Machida. She smiled, but it was an unsure smile. She glanced to his hand as her own hand hovered over it. With some effort she placed her hand in his and allowed him to lead her into the middle of the hall.

She spared one last glance back to Baron.

'_If you'd asked me, I would've said yes_,' her gaze said.

Only one person spoke up in that moment. It was a young cat dressed in maid uniform standing on the sidelines. Both her and the large cream cat she was standing beside wore identically disgruntled expressions.

"You are _so_ dead, Muta."


	33. The Kiss

Chapter 33: The Kiss

The music was something undeniably human, although she didn't recognise it. Why was she letting herself be led into a dance? Why with Machida? Why here? Why now?

'_Because he'd asked me first_,' her mind replied.

'_What if Baron had though_?' she battled back. '_What then_?'

She had no answer to that.

Because, secretly, she wished Baron had been three seconds quicker. A few, precious seconds quicker.

The song started – it wasn't one that Haru knew. It wasn't a Christmas one either, but that hardly mattered.

_I don't know but I think I may be_

_Falling for you; dropping so quickly_

_Maybe I should keep this to myself_

_Waiting 'til I know you better_

Machida pulled her into a dance, leading her through the motions. When Baron danced with her, he led her too. But he did it differently... with him it was almost like he was following her as much as she was following him. She tried to pin down that exact feeling and work out why Machida didn't feel the same. Why he didn't possess it.

_I am trying not to tell you_

_But I want to,_

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling_

_But I'm tired of holding this inside my head._

She was pulled into a spin, the words echoing inside her head. She knew that she should be concentrating on Machida; she was dancing with _him_ after all, so why did the words only make her think of Baron? Of her and Baron's relationship... or what relationship could exist. What could exist if she looked past his appearance.

What could exist if she gave up her own humanity.

_As I'm standing here and you hold my hand_

_Pull me towards you and we start to dance_

_All around us I see nobody_

_Here in silence,_

_It's just you and me._

Somehow she'd completely missed the chorus; this was another verse. She'd been thinking so hard that she hadn't noticed. And yet this verse again made her think of Baron. She remembered dancing with him back in the ballroom... that had just felt so _right_.

And this...

This didn't.

Again she tried to pin down why as Machida manoeuvred her into a series of graceful moves. She knew that by the way he was leading she looked beautiful. She didn't feel beautiful though.

She felt like a puppet.

That was it. That was the difference. Her heart did a series of flips at the realisation. Baron danced with her as a person and Machida was just making her dance. With Baron, her dancing was as a duet. They complimented each other. They responded to the other's movements and hidden mood within the song.

She wondered briefly whether Machida had even noticed her passiveness, her submissive style of dancing. Probably not.

The song was coming to an end; the last few notes were dying away. Haru felt a twinge of relief inside her at that thought, but Machida hadn't finished yet. As the final words faded, he brought her into a dip, bringing their faces scarily close.

Scared? Why should she be scared?

And yet when his face moved closer and she fully realised his intention, her heart hammered away at almost a painful rate. Something inside her was screaming for her to back away, to get out of this embrace.

But she didn't.

Across the room, Baron half moved to get up, but he froze as Machida sealed the moment with a kiss.

And Haru wasn't stopping it.

His knees suddenly feeling weak under him, he fell back into his chair. His eyes were glued on the couple. He wanted to look away, but something – either his heart or his mind – wouldn't let him. He couldn't tell which; his very thoughts were numb. No, it had gone beyond numb. It was something more. Something close to his very heart dying, he imagined.

And still he continued to watch.

Haru's gaze was fixed upon Machida. Her mind had gone suddenly blurry; she couldn't think straight. All she could think about was the boy holding her and the fact he was _kissing_ her.

She tried to gather her thoughts together... why couldn't she get her thoughts together? She couldn't even think beyond the immediate fact that he was kissing her...

And she was kissing back.

She felt like she should be doing something... like there was a very important fact why she shouldn't be allowing this... but she couldn't think of it. Her mind was bubbling with the only fact that seemed to matter... She wanted to stay like this forever... him holding her, so close.

She stared up into his glittering black eyes, blinking slowly as she tried to memorise this forever. But as she did so, slowly she began to feel herself again. The initial numbness of shock and amazement was wearing off and with that came the realisation that in the position she was in now, her back and neck were beginning to ache; they were still in the final position of the dance, which wasn't an easy position to hold at the best of times. The dulled pain was just enough to start her mind up again.

Suddenly she tensed, her eyes going wide with shock. The full realisation of what she was doing hit her. Hard.

Machida couldn't pretend not to notice her change in tune, but he didn't release her. He didn't move away or stop kissing her. The fear inside Haru grew and she placed her hands on his chest, applying just enough force to push him away slightly, to tell him she wanted him to let her go. He reluctantly withdrew his lips from hers, quelling the seed of intense fear that Haru had experienced when, for a moment, she had been afraid he wouldn't stop. However, although he had brought the kiss to a stop, he didn't move any further away. He was smiling.

Now the fear had dispelled, she was unsure why she had been so afraid. There was still a fog clogging her mind that the kiss had brought – the fear had just momentarily lifted it, but now it was beginning to disperse.

Machida leant in, but instead of going for another kiss, he whispered into her ear. "Haru? Haru, you love me right?"

She found herself nodding numbly, although her mind was beginning to protest weakly. This wasn't right.

"Good, good. But there's that stupid Eros-Curse hanging over you currently and we can't have that, can we?"

Again, puppet-like, she shook her head.

"No, but you could be human again, Haru; you could be human again."

Her heart feebly did a back flip at that. _Human_...

"So all you need to do is give me the charm," he continued, positively purring into Haru's ear.

He saw the brunette's eyes fill with alarm and faint dread that was building with his words. She was beginning to snap out of her daydream-state caused by her first kiss. He had to work fast.

"It's the only way we can be together," he carried on, stroking her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes, and his eyes alone. She was struggling to make sense of what she wanted to do, but as she was made to fall into his eyes, that resistance began to crumble. "You could become human; could see your mother again... you could go on as if nothing ever happened."

Haru was fighting back the urge to hyperventilate. She wasn't ready to make this choice... Machida was scaring her. And yet... it was so _tempting_. To be human again. To be able to see her mother again... But... she could never go back as if nothing had happened... too much had happened; too much had changed her. She was different to the girl who had been whisked away all those months ago. Baron...

With the thought of the tawny half-cat, her mind cleared a little more.

Baron had changed her. For the better, had made her more than who she had been before. She couldn't just abandon him.

Could she?

"Just give me the charm," Machida murmured into her ear, although his voice was beginning to crack. He hadn't bargained on Haru taking this long to decide. What could possibly be standing in the way of her decision? He could guess which half-feline would be responsible for her hesitancy, but surely she wouldn't choose _that creature_ over _him_...? No... Surely not...

"Please, Haru," he insisted, his tone one note away from full pleading. "Please give me the charm." He pulled her closer so that she was within kissing distance again. "Haru..."

The fear was returning... He was gripping her a little too tightly; his voice was a little too coarse for her to relax. Suddenly the Machida she thought she knew was slowly being replaced by someone she didn't know at all. But as he drew closer she remembered the feel of his kiss, and for a moment that feeling was pushed aside. She slid one hand down to her side before remembering that in her current dress, she had no pockets. That, and the fact that Machida was staring at Baron's present to her, reminded her that she wore the necklace around her neck. His gaze was... hungry... and again she broke free for a moment, twisting her head aside, trying to put distance between her and him.

Machida took her chin, and instead of just making her look into his eyes, he manoeuvred her into a second kiss. She flinched as their lips made contact again and felt her mind desert her again. This time though he didn't prolong the kiss, breaking away to murmur in her ear, "The charm."

Her mind wasn't as blurry as it had been last time, but still it took her several seconds to understand what he was asking of her. And then it took several more seconds for her to consider whether she wanted to give it to him.

Slowly, she reached up to around her neck. Her fingers tightened around the latch at the back.

"No!"

Baron's voice.

But he knew this was going to be her choice.

And her choice alone. He could not intervene.

Haru froze, her fingers still clasped around the chain. She realised her hands were shaking.

Machida saw the hesitation. He was not going to lose to that freak.

"Haru, please give me the chain," he repeated, his voice as persuasive as he could manage.

With that she gradually continued. The click of the latch coming undone was unbearably loud in the hushed silence of the hall. The chain and feather were now enclosed in her hand. It would be so easy to just hand it over to him now...

Or she could just place it back around her neck, move away, and pretend it had never happened. But that would be a lie.

And she wasn't sure she'd be able to back out even if she wanted to.

Machida's hand was hovering beside Haru's, waiting for her to drop the charm to him. Waiting for her to make her decision once and for all. Him?

Or Baron?

**ooOoo**

**A/N: Y****es I know, another song. Please forgive me. It's Colbie Caillat's **_**Fallin' for You**_**. It's appropriate to their situation. Baron and Haru's, I mean. It could be applied to Machida and Haru's too I suppose. Not that I'm supporting Machida here...**


	34. Just For Tonight

Chapter 34: Just for Tonight

She closed her eyes.

"Sorry Baron," she whispered.

The chain was dropped into Machida's outstretched hand.

ooOoo

Baron felt the blow go through his heart.

'_She's chosen... she's finally chosen..._'

They were the only words that could be heard in his chaotic mind.

'_She's chosen_...'

He closed his eyes; blinked back tears.

'_And it wasn't me_.'

He'd known this was possible... that it was likely... but still he was not prepared. He'd expected it to feel like it was physically tearing through his heart... but it wasn't. It was a hollow, dead feeling.

And it was _so_ much worse.

ooOoo

Machida looked like he was going to kiss Haru a third time, just to state his claim on her, but she was physically shaking; her arms placed before her to form a barrier between the two of them and her face twisted awkwardly away. One hand of his was tightly gripping her wrist, making it difficult for her to back away from him, but eventually he released her.

She stumbled back and turned round to look at the rest of the occupants of the hall. They were staring at her; most of them with knowledge of exactly what the necklace was. Her eyes passed over Yuki, Lune and Muta in turn; each of them holding disappointed looks. Then, finally, she passed her gaze to Baron.

His emerald eyes, usually such a beautiful shade of green, were dead. Dead was the only way to describe them now. And she'd done that. His fur was wet in places from the silent tears that rolled down his face.

At this, she grew her own tears to match.

Baron flicked his gaze downwards, not wanting her to see his emotions.

Haru willed him to meet her gaze one last time. As if hearing her silent command, he did.

'_I'm so sorry_,' she mouthed. Then she fled out of the room.

Baron looked hopelessly back to the others on the table.

Yuki sighed. "Go after her, Baron."

ooOoo

As she fled along the corridor, someone came up from behind and took her wrist. Before she could really protest she felt herself being pulled into a gentle embrace. Her head fell against a familiar jacket.

"Haru..."

"Please don't say anything," she murmured.

He continued anyway.

"Haru, we both knew..." He trailed off. What did they both know? The words, "that you wouldn't choose me," were present on his tongue, but they were too coarse for him to say. "We both knew... that you'd have to choose someone."

Something between a sob and a laugh rose from the brunette, her shoulders shaking. "But... but you see... I haven't chosen," she said finally. "He thinks... and you think... I have... but I haven't..."

Pity swelled in Baron's heart. "But... you have. You gave the charm to Machida." He wanted Haru to understand what she'd just done.

"No, I haven't chosen. It's a test."

He was beginning to worry she was losing it now. He attempted to as gently as possible to explain the implications of her choice. "Haru, you cannot take the charm back. Once you give it to someone, you cannot take it back. Haru, you've chosen Machida, for..." He choked on the next words. "For better or for worse."

"You don't understand," Haru whispered. "You can't understand... not until... not until it's become clear. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you. You'll understand. You'll understand later."

'_I don't want to understand later_,' his mind rebelled. _'I want to know __**now**__ why you're doing this_.' But he didn't say those words, however much he wished to.

"Please, trust me," she continued. "You asked me to trust you once... now it's time for you to repay the favour."

"I just hope you know what you're doing."

A few tears slipped past her guard. "I hope so too," she murmured just for herself to hear. "I hope so too."

Baron sighed after a moment and brought her closer. "Look, we've both had a... weird day," he eventually ended with. "Let's just try to forget about it, just for the moment."

"And how do you suggest we do that?" she whispered.

He took her hand. "I know I said you couldn't go back, but just for tonight," he told her softly, "just for tonight I'll make an exception." A blue portal appeared behind him. "Do you want to come?"

A tearful look of gratitude covered her face, filling her eyes with unspoken thanks. "You would... let me go back?"

"Just for tonight," he reminded her. "It's about half eleven in the Human World; it'll be pretty quiet."

"Is this... is this a Christmas present?" she asked hesitantly.

"I couldn't think of anything you'd want more," he admitted. He stepped towards the portal. "So... are you coming?"

Her grip on his hand tightened. "Yes please," she said hoarsely.

ooOoo

In one quiet corner of an alleyway, a glowing azure portal materialized out of the crisp winter air and from it a couple emerged. One was a human girl wearing a simple flattering gown; the other a tawny half-cat.

The girl stared at the small glittering flakes drifting down from the sky. She laughed and spun round on the spot, letting the snow cover her arms.

"It's snowing, Baron!" she laughed delightedly, for a moment, just for a moment, forgetting her worries. "It's snowing on Christmas day." She grinned breathlessly and slowed to a stop.

Baron chuckled and walked up to the brunette. "Yes it is," he replied.

She turned to him and when the initial excitement had cooled her expression softened. The memory of the past few hours returned, marring her joy.

Baron smiled at her. "Just try to forget it for now," he reminded gently.

Her returning smile thanked him for his words.

He quietly motioned for her to go. "Go on, go and have a good time," he said softly.

A small frown burrowed itself into her brow, until she realised what he meant. That he was showing more trust than she had ever hoped to receive after the number of times she'd broken that very same trust. She started along the alley, heading to the main road, when she stopped and turned back around. She looked back to Baron, an expression he could not read on her face. Then she smiled lightly and returned to him, taking one gloved hand in hers.

"Come on," she said. "Christmas should be spent with friends and family."

He hesitated. "Are you sure? I thought you'd want to be on your own for this..."

"I want you to come with me," she insisted. "I shouldn't spend Christmas alone." She paused, then added, "And neither should you. You've been away from the Human World for too long; you've forgotten what this night means."

Baron allowed himself to be led out of the alley. "Maybe I have," he agreed. On entering the main street, he started to change himself to human, but Haru shook her head.

"You said it'd be pretty quiet right now," she said. "You could stay normal. No one would notice."

He stopped the transformation, his eyes searching her for an explanation. "I thought you preferred it when I was human," he said after a few seconds.

"You're more... _you_ when you're like this," Haru eventually said, finding comfort in the familiar cat features of his face for some reason. "I _like_ you like this." And as she said it, she realised it was true.

Her words made him smile, but also pricked a drop of sorrow within him. "But that's not enough, is it?" he asked softly. "You can't choose me because of what I am. Because of what you'd become if you did."

"Please... please don't say that," she pleaded.

"If I had been human, would you have chosen me?"

"Don't ask me that..."

"Would you?"

Haru turned her head away shamefully. "Please don't ask me that."

"Why? Because the truth will hurt? Haru, I've gone through a lot today, now I just want the truth."

"I don't know," she said forcefully.

"Yes you do."

"Baron..."

"Please, I just want the truth."

Haru closed her eyes momentarily, and when she opened them, they were moist. "You don't understand..." she said brokenly.

"Haru..."

Her gaze flicked to him abruptly. "Yes," she whispered. "Yes, Baron. If you had been human, I would've chosen you within a heartbeat. You have been my closest friend these last few months, my support, my listening ear and the one person who showed me kindness when I thought I would get none. If it hadn't been for you I would never have got this far. Yes, Baron, if our circumstances had been different, my choice would've been easy."

Baron met her gaze levelly for a moment, then dropped it. "Thank you," he murmured finally, "for being honest."

Haru had no reply to that. She only had her thoughts.

'_Yes, if you had been human, I would've chosen you within a heartbeat. But you weren't. And so it took me more than a heartbeat to see how precious you are to me_.'

She took his hand again. "Please, I thought we were trying to forget all that tonight. I don't want to think about that right now."

He sighed. "Okay."

They walked through the empty streets, snow softly falling all around them. They passed houses with bright lights sparkling from within, showing families sharing talk and jokes round tables, fires roaring in the fireplace and multicoloured Christmas trees twinkling gaily in the corners. They passed more houses, with garish decorations adorning the front; lit reindeers and inflatable Father Christmases and a whole manner of other festive symbols joining in.

They passed by the same church Hiromi had tied the knot in, and Haru slowed to a stop.

"Listen," she said to Baron.

He did so and heard sweet Christmas carols floating through the stone building.

"Beautiful," Haru breathed.

"I haven't heard Christmas carols in years..."

"I didn't think I'd get to hear one again," Haru said truthfully.

Baron looked to the church, then to Haru. He took a step back and offered one hand. "Would you... care to dance?" he asked softly.

Haru considered the gloved hand before her. This was an attempt to replace the dance they should've had earlier. An apology for being three seconds too late to ask. A request to start anew. A hope that today could be forgotten and the hurt healed. Smiling tenderly she took the hand and they danced.

They danced together in a winter wonderland on the urban streets of a human city, and, for a few precious minutes, it seemed as if the world only consisted of the two of them; a human girl and a tawny half-cat, dancing together under a moonlit sky.

ooOoo

On a garden wall, Haru sat beside Baron, her head resting gently on his shoulder as stars twinkled merrily in the sky above. Her gaze was trained on a certain house across the road.

Baron had one arm around her waist; neither of them brought it up.

"What are you thinking?" he asked. His voice broke the hallowed midnight silence.

"About Mum," she answered honestly. "This'll be her first Christmas without me."

There was a pause. Both of them knew by the way she said it that she never expected to share another Christmas with her mother. That could change though... if Machida stayed faithful to Haru, maybe... maybe this time next year there would be two more people inside that house. And Baron? He resigned himself to the fate of watching once again from the outside.

As if hearing his thoughts, Haru spoke. "You know, if this all works out... if I return to human... I won't forget you. Ever," she promised.

Another pause.

"I'd see you again, right?" she asked. There was a pleading note in her voice. "You wouldn't just disappear from my life after that, would you?"

"And abandon you like that? Never."

"Thank you."

In the window of the house opposite, a small, lonely Christmas tree weakly shone. It was decidedly lopsided, with only half of the branches decorated and it was done in such a way that it could only have ended up like that on purpose.

"We used to split the tree," Haru explained sadly as she saw Baron's gaze drawn to the abnormal tree. "I used to do the left side, Mum did the right. It was kind of a family joke, because we had such different tastes so it always looked ridiculous. We used to compete on who could do the most elaborate design, which is pretty crazy when Mum is a quilter, so she did a different design each year. When I was younger I used to do the bottom half while my mum did the top, but she'd always help me put the star on top." Haru sighed. "It seems she's carrying on that tradition."

"Your mother really needs you," Baron commented quietly.

Haru nodded. "It's part of the reason I want to become human again. I can't leave her."

ooOoo

Naoko Yoshioka wandered into her lounge, passing by the Christmas tree but hardly glancing at it. A cup of tea was warming her hands – something she was rarely seen without these days. Instead she cast her gaze to the frosty street, blinking back tears as she remembered the last memory she had of her daughter – of the young brunette, so full of life, so full of promise, setting out on that fateful day, Naoko's most treasured necklace swinging around her neck.

She blinked again and for one beautiful, precious, _heavenly_ moment she thought she saw her beloved daughter sitting opposite the house. She blinked again, feeling hot tears make pathways down her face. It was impossible, it was ridiculous; it had to be a dream.

But, oh, it was such a _beautiful_ dream.

**ooOoo**

**A/N: Please don't kill me...**


	35. An Empty Sky

Chapter 35: An Empty Sky

"Oh here you are. I haven't seen you all day, baby." Machida came alongside Haru, slinging one arm around her waist.

Haru flinched and moved away. "Don't call me that," she murmured. "Please."

"Why not?"

His hand was still around her waist. She squirmed a little more in his grip. "I just don't like it," she muttered.

"Relax," he lulled. "You're so uptight currently. Is something up?"

"No, everything's…" She had been going to say "good" but the word refused to come. "No, everything's… everything's fine," she finally managed to say. Machida still had his arm around her. It was bothering her.

"What are you doing up here anyway?"

Haru gave up trying to ease herself out of his grip. "Does it really matter? I just wanted to get away for a while."

"Away from what?"

Haru gazed out before the scenery before her. She had wandered up to one of the turrets of the towers and was now standing on a modest balcony. A slight breeze rippled through her dark hair; she could feel that in the Human World it was currently night.

"You know, just away," she answered ambiguously.

Machida took her chin, forcing her to look up at him. It wasn't a gentle movement. "Haru, is something up?" he repeated. "Something I should know about?"

She broke his hold. "No, why would you think that?" She looked back out to the countryside beyond.

Machida didn't answer instantly, but instead eyed the young brunette, as if trying to read her emotions. Eventually he just let it go.

"Look, tomorrow's the last day I'll spend here," he started, "and there's a feast to bid the young king off, maybe–"

"I don't know. Feasts aren't really my thing," Haru responded shortly.

"You don't even know what I was about to suggest."

"I wasn't planning on going to it, to tell the truth."

"But it'll be the last time you'll see me for a while."

"I… I know." Haru hung her head guiltily.

"And?"

"And _what_? Look, Machida, perhaps we took this too fast; perhaps some distance will do us some good," she insisted, her voice almost breakable. "Can you understand that?"

"What's brought this change around?" His own voice had hardened in contrast to Haru's.

"N-nothing has, it's just–"

"Baron?"

"What?"

"Is it Baron?"

"Machida," Haru cut in curtly, "can you just let it go?"

"Is it Baron?" Machida ordered tightly.

"Why would it matter to you?"

"Haru!"

"I chose you Machida, isn't that enough?" demanded Haru, spinning round to face him. The stress was cracking across her face, contaminating her maple eyes.

Her shout seemed to snap him out of whatever mood he was in. He smiled and ran one finger along her face, ignoring or failing to notice the cringe that ran through her at his touch. "So you did," he agreed silkily. "So you did."

Her heart hammering, she turned her head away.

A hesitant expression passed Machida's face. Then he laughed. "Don't tell me you still harbour feelings for that half-cat."

Haru's gaze flickered guiltily down to the floor. She did not speak, but her silence said volumes.

Machida made a face. "But he's... he's..."

"Not even human," Haru supplied miserably. "I know."

"But if you chose him then..."

"I _know_."

"You'd be fine with living out the rest of your days as a half-cat freak?"

Haru backed away, not wanting to answer. "Machida..."

"Just answer me!"

Her back hit the wall, jolting her body and mind. "Look... I..."

Machida followed her and placed his hands on either side of her. Suddenly she was blocked in. "Why can't you just answer the question?"

"Because I don't know anymore," she whispered.

"How can it be a difficult decision?" he hissed.

"Maybe it's because I'm finally seeing more than just what's on the outside."

He smiled, but this smile wasn't a pleasant one. "Well, let me tell you something, _baby_." He moved closer and Haru thought he was going to kiss her, but then he moved to her ear. "What you think doesn't really matter anymore, because you made your decision. And you can't take it back."

Haru tried to move away, but Machida pinned her with one hand.

"I _own_ you." She saw him grin again. "From now on, your choice is either me or Shirou. Baron doesn't come into it."

"That's what you think," she muttered furiously.

They were so close now, but unlike with Baron, all she felt now was fear. Shivers ran along her as she wished Machida would back away. He was too close, much too close.

"No, that's the way it is, _sweetie_." The last word was mocking.

He moved in, this time for another kiss, to assert his claim on her. At first her mind was in too much turmoil to respond, but this time the mental fog cleared a lot quicker than the first time. She realised two things. One, that he hadn't even given her warning. Two, that she had no wish to have his tongue inside her mouth.

She jerked her head back and instinctively slapped him. This was enough to make him release her.

"You're wrong," she growled. "I haven't chosen."

She slipped out of his grasp and fled down the stairs.

Machida stood there for a few moments, rubbing his cheek where she'd slapped him. This action was done in an almost thoughtful manner, as if unaccustomed to such a response.

"I told you she wouldn't choose you," said a dry voice from the doorway. A shadow was blocking the light from the passageway beyond.

Machida didn't turn immediately. "How long have you been listening, Louise?"

"Pretty much the entire time."

A white half-feline slowly entered and stood adrift across the room.

"Didn't Haru see you?"

She laughed a brief, sure laugh. "What's the use of magic if it doesn't come in handy on occasions such as these?"

"So she has no idea you were there?"

"None. Did you?"

"Not until you revealed yourself."

"You should really practise your magic more often," purred Louise, coming up alongside him. "I'm sure you would find a use for invisibility."

"I'm sure I would."

She was beside him now, and her expression turned serious. "Haru hasn't chosen you," she told him. She leant her silky fur-covered arms over the balcony rail and stared out across the Refuge. Her sapphire eyes took in the dusky land before her in an almost possessive gaze. Ever since she had left the Cat Kingdom, the Refuge had become her realm. It was hers. And perhaps one day her and Baron would rule it together.

"What do you call this then?" Machida responded icily, holding up the feather necklace.

"Luck," was Louise's short reply.

"What, you really believe that, given a second chance, she'd give it to that… that…"

"I think she would certainly have trouble making the decision."

"She's made her choice; she can't go back on it."

"Not on that choice anyway."

"And what exactly are you saying?"

Louise smiled, her feline teeth glittering wickedly. "Has it not occurred to you yet? She likes Baron. She wants to be human. She can't have both. Unless… unless by the Eros-Curse some human boy chooses her and proposes to her, then she'll become human and then she can choose Baron with the full knowledge that she's gained her humanity back."

Machida's dark eyes betrayed that he'd already thought that one through.

"She keeps on saying she hasn't chosen, that she hasn't chosen me yet," he muttered.

Louise laughed the same laugh as before. "And, be honest Machida, do you love her? Enough to spend the rest of your life with her?"

"You're the one who said I would never be able to get her to give me the charm. And yet, _voilà_." He suspended the necklace before the half-cat. "Charm gained."

"You're not answering the question."

"I liked her, she was cute. Easily impressed, adores me."

"Doesn't look that way now."

"Yes, well something's happened to change that. Back in high school she would've given her left arm to be my girlfriend. And now… recently…"

"You know what the problem is, right?"

Machida growled under his breath. "Yeah. She's infatuated with Baron."

"You know, just because she's made her choice, it doesn't mean you have," she purred.

A half smile slipped onto Machida's face. "Yeah, that I know."

"_You_ still have a choice… you could always propose to someone else at the feast."

He laughed. "And who would you recommend?"

Louise raised one snow-white eyebrow. "Well, I know you have a soft spot for me."

Machida regarded the beautiful half-feline and she could almost see his line of thought. She was right; in her human form she was stunning. And… she was a royal, to top it all. Powerful, beautiful… did he mention powerful?

"If you became human, I see no problem with that," he said finally.

She smiled thinly, a faint line of contempt barely concealed beneath her features. "Of course."

Machida watched her for a moment longer, then broke his gaze and wandered down the stairs Haru had fled down earlier, wishing the white half-cat a Merry Christmas. Louise didn't move though, enjoying the cool breeze on her pure fur. She gazed out and up into the grey air, taking in long deep breaths. It helped to clear her mind, to remind her why she was doing this.

Some slates from the roof above slipped, sliding past her. She registered them soon enough to sidestep them, barely batting an eyelid, but she turned to see the cause of it. When she saw a flash of black feathers, she whipped out a blue stunning spell that hit the crow firmly in the chest. There was a dull thud as the black body hit the balcony.

Louise picked him up roughly, passing an irritated gaze over the frozen body; the wings were half-outstretched, ready to fly.

"What was that for, Toto?"

Already the worst of the stunning spell was beginning to wear off; Toto moved his head to make eye contact with her. "It was an accident," he said slowly, for the spell had numbed his beak. The magic within him as part of Baron's magic allowed him to recover from such spells at a quicker pace than was expected, but he was still unable to escape Louise's grip right now.

"An accident, really?" Her voice was ice cold.

"I was trying to fly," he mumbled, "and the slates slipped."

"Fly? Fly where? To warn your precious Baron of my plans?" A hiss crept into her voice; her ears flattening against her head. "_I don't think so_."

He struggled weakly in her grip. "What could you possibly get out of this? You don't want Machida... Wouldn't Haru choosing Machida leave Baron to you?"

"Better safe than sorry."

Toto was placed on the thick balcony rail, the spell still strong enough to sabotage any attempt to escape. A thin smile found its way onto Louise's pale face.

"Yes..." she hissed. "Better safe than sorry."

Toto felt the sting of another spell crackling under the half-feline's palms as she ran one finger from his head and down his back. From her touch his skin felt like it was blistering and bubbling as it turned a dark grey. His muscles tightened and twisted themselves into knots as they became immoveable and his claws, which were curled around the rail, became fastened and joined with the rail itself. He half raised his wings; half opened his beak, but suddenly all movement beyond that was impossible and he was frozen in that half-alive state.

Louise leant down to examine the stone gargoyle. It was still, undeniably, a crow. And, as crows went, it still held definite similarities to Toto. She peered into its stone eyes, which, by all means of reason, should've been empty, but, defying to the last, they were glittering, almost appearing to move in the dusky light. A shot of hatred could almost be seen in the now grey eyes.

Louise smirked, despite herself.

"Try to warn him now," she growled.

**ooOoo**

**A/N: ****On a formal note, I'm apologising now for any late chapters/lack of response/lack of reviews that I may fail to get around to. Unfortunately, as any student is aware of, Easter time = dreaded revision! (As well as Easter = chocolate and important time of the spirital year.) So if anyone's fuming over lack of reviews I've dished out recently (or lack of replies to reviews to this story) just think of me drowning in revision and you can understand my recent... distancing from FFN.**

**Hopefully, come summer (I know it's a while away; bear with me folks!) I'll be back to my usual, easily-distracted self. Updates should still be on Fridays (or close enough) since this is pre-written, so there's no likelihood of this story being shoved to hiatus. I just may be kind of absent in every other way.**

**With that rather boring AN drawn to a close, Happy Easter! (And I hope Good Friday today was also enjoyable/made you think/interesting; I know it's always a powerful day for me.)**

**Catsafari. =^^=**


	36. Regret

Chapter 36: Regret

"I assume you're missing the feast," Muta commented. In one paw a pair of oven-gloves were half-shoved on; showing that he'd been involved in the mechanics of the feast. He pulled them off as he entered the hall.

"I don't think I really have the enthusiasm for it," Baron replied truthfully. "What about you? I would've thought that you'd be helping."

Muta grunted. "I reckon the staff can handle my kitchen for half an hour or so without burning it down."

In Baron's hands, a book was lying open, long forgotten. His gaze was trailing to the window where the sun was shining, as it almost always was; a faraway expression clear on his tawny features.

"Do you think Haru will be going to it?"

Muta didn't respond at once, choosing his words with care. "It's not yet night in the Human World, so maybe she'll stay back."

"It'll be the last time she'll see Machida for a long while."

There was a pause as Baron seemed to contemplate his own words.

"Maybe he's going to propose to her today," he said, although the thought made him sick. "Maybe today's the day she'll be human once again."

Muta grunted again. "If she had any common sense she wouldn't hold that in such high esteem," he muttered, mostly to himself.

Baron didn't seem to hear or, if he did, he didn't bother to respond to it. His gaze returned to the window, a longing that even Muta couldn't mistake.

"Perhaps... perhaps it's all for the best," Baron said eventually. "Haru will return to human, she'll be able to see her family once again... everyone will be happy."

"Apart from you."

Baron smiled a bittersweet smile. "Yes, but I learnt not to expect too much from life since I lost my own humanity. How can I expect Haru to make that same choice?"

Muta hesitated by the door. "Baron... you've never really lost your humanity," he said slowly. "I know I've made... comments such things, but... being human is more than just what's on the outside. I would've thought you'd know that." He watched Baron a moment longer and when the half-cat didn't seem to respond, he shrugged his shoulders with a mask of indifference, almost returning to his usual gruff Muta-self. "But, hey, what would I know? I'm just a cat."

He headed back out, but not before he heard Baron murmur, "Thanks, Muta."

ooOoo

Across the room, the door swung open slowly, then was allowed to swing shut again. Baron didn't bother to inquire who it was, certain they would identify themselves soon enough. There was the sound of soft footsteps and then a small dark-furred kitten leapt onto his lap.

He looked down in surprise, jolted out of his thoughts.

"What are you doing here, Haru?" he murmured.

"Lonely," was all she said.

He scratched behind her ear, earning a tired purr from the cat. "No, I meant, why aren't you at the feast? With Machida?"

"It's been a long day."

Baron suspected she wasn't telling the entire truth. "Is there another reason?"

Haru jumped off and after a moment her shape returned to its human form. She stood awkwardly in the hall, hugging her arms around herself, her eyes cast down. She had difficulty making eye contact with him. "What makes you think there is another reason?" she mumbled.

Baron stood up and with one gloved hand gently tilted her head up so their eyes met. "_Is_ there another reason?" he repeated softly. He saw her wince and now he saw the light bruising on her face that he hadn't seen until then. With that he began to see other tell-tale signs that something had happened. The grey around her eyes, betraying her tiredness; a slight shiver that was present; a fearful, haunted gaze.

"Haru," he started, his voice shaking slightly, "what happened?" He placed one cautious hand on her cheek, stopping her from immediately looking away, but gentle enough that if she really was uncomfortable with it she could easily break his hold. "You're bruised."

A slim smile crossed her face. "It's nothing compared to the bruise Machida should be developing right now."

Baron regarded her for a moment. "Did you slap Machida?" he asked doubtfully.

She raised one hand and placed it against his that was caressing her cheek. She nodded.

"What happened?" he repeated, his voice turning flinty. "What did he do?"

Haru mumbled something; her words dropped straight from her mouth and Baron couldn't catch them.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"He..." Remembering what had happened, one hand subconsciously rose to her lips, touching them, as if she could still feel the touch of Machida's lips on her own. She briefly closed her eyes, trying to erase the memory, but didn't finish the sentence.

"Kissed you?" offered Baron.

She hesitated then gave one slow nod.

"Then why...?" He brushed the bruise along her chin to make his point.

"I was... voicing doubts," Haru answered eventually. "That bruise was from him making me look at him."

Baron dropped his hand, but Haru kept hers clasped around his. "Haru, are you okay?"

"A little shaken, but I'll recover."

Baron's expression went tight on thinking that Haru had bound herself to Machida in such a way that she couldn't take it back; that her feelings were being so harshly treated. Her chocolate eyes were so wide and vulnerable currently. Gently he pulled her into a hug; she rested her head against him and after a moment had passed, warm tears were flowing down her face.

"Why did you have to go and give the charm to Machida?" Baron murmured almost inaudibly. It was a question that could've been only for him to hear, except that it seemed aimed at the brunette in his arms also. "You've made a commitment you can never back out of now. You've made your choice."

"I asked you to trust me that Christmas night, Baron, I beg of you, trust me a while longer," she whispered into his familiar grey jacket. "I know it seems... mad and... messed up... but please, just... just trust me a while longer."

"I _do_ trust you, Haru. But I cannot see how any of this can work out. You've tied yourself to Machida and–"

"Don't talk like that."

"It's true. Machida now holds in his hands your fate. It's his decision whether you will become human or whether you will belong to Shirou."

"And if you had that choice...?"

"If I had the choice to accept you or leave you to Shirou?" Baron asked. "Haru, if that choice was up to me, it would be no choice at all."

"And how would I know if you were telling the truth?" Haru asked hoarsely.

Baron cupped her face in his gloved hands. "Haru, I would _never_ lie to you," he promised.

She gave a forced, half-laugh and partially turned her head away shamefully. "Baron, that is something that cannot be easily promised," she said slowly. "Even when we mean well our... intentions often have a way of backfiring on us. And how can you trust me after all the times I've broken that trust?"

"Honestly? You want an honest answer?"

Haru nodded, afraid of what she was about to hear.

"Haru, I trust you because I _want_ to trust you. Because it would hurt more for me not to. Because every time you have, you've come back and asked for forgiveness." He leant closer. "Because I love you. _That_ is the simplest reason of all."

She gazed into his eyes and became absorbed in his emerald orbs. A light blush was quickly intensifying, but she knew Baron was paying little attention to that.

"It's... crazy," she whispered back. "Crazy and... insane, but... I think I love you too."

A weary smile cracked across Baron's features. "It's just a shame it's too late."

She dropped her eyes, something unreadable in them. She stepped back in a snap decision and unlatched her grandmother's necklace from around her neck. She had taken to wearing it since she had given away the other one to fill the emptiness the feather's absence. "Look, here, take this."

"I can't, Haru, it's your grandmother's," Baron protested.

"Baron, whatever happens, I don't want you to ever forget me," she told him, gaining resolve with every word. "Whatever direction our lives take, I want you to be able to think back on our time together and smile."

"It's your only belonging from the Human World; from your family," Baron reminded her.

She momentarily closed her eyes, as if forcing herself on a decision. "I know. Baron, _please_. This is important to me, please, just take it. My mother wanted to give it to me when I got my first boyfriend... you kind of became that role. It's... fitting."

Baron scanned her face. "Does it really mean that much to you?"

She nodded numbly. "It's to remind you of what could've been," she murmured.

He flicked his eyes down to the modest necklace. "To what could've been," he repeated softly. The wooden eagle dropped into his hand.

It was a bittersweet parody of Christmas.

Haru stared at the eagle a moment longer, then took Baron's hand and curled it round the necklace in a final goodbye. "Take good care of it," she said softly. "It's lived through a lot."

There was a gentle pause between the two of them.

"I thought you'd be at the feast today," Baron admitted. "I thought Machida was going to propose to you."

"I told him I didn't feel up to it."

"Did he... make any desire to propose to you known?" Baron asked hesitantly.

Haru shook her head. "He wanted me to come to the feast, that seemed to be all."

"It _is_ the last day you'll see him for a while."

"I think I can survive that," Haru replied calmly.

Baron surveyed her bruises again. "You should've told me about what Machida did."

"I just have, haven't I?"

"What did he do after you slapped him?"

"I didn't give him time to do anything," said Haru. "I ran. But it doesn't matter," she added.

"Of course it matters–"

Haru motioned for him to stop by gently placing a finger on his lips. "It doesn't matter," she repeated more firmly this time. "I don't want to think about all that right now."

Baron took her hand and caressed it in his own. "If only it was that simple."

Haru sighed. "Baron, I don't why I think this but I feel like something's going to happen tonight. Maybe... maybe I'm just being paranoid, but I think tonight everything's going to change. Like... things have been set into motion that we can't stop." She glanced down at her feet embarrassed. "But even if it is just me being silly, I don't want to spend tonight reliving regrets. We made our choice – _I_ made my choice – and there is nothing we can do to change that."

"Do you have something specific in mind?"

"A... long time ago... you offered to take me for a flight," Haru murmured. "I said I wasn't very good with heights."

Baron turned his mind back to that memory which seemed like such an impossibly long time ago. Before Machida, before she had made her choice. "I remember that. That was on the wall."

Haru nodded. "Well, I take it back. Just as long as we don't end up doing a repeat of last time."

"You mean being chased again by Louise and shot at by Shirou's cats?"

"Yes, that."

Baron smiled. "Everyone will be at the feast, don't worry. Now all I need to do is track down Toto."

"I haven't seen him all day."

"Neither have I, which is unusual," agreed Baron. "I suppose I could use my magic."

"Your magic can track people down?"

He smiled again. "My magic isn't all party tricks, Haru. Some of it _does_ actually have a use. Although it is a rather pretty spell, even if I say so myself." Baron brought his hands together then slowly brought them apart, creating a balloon-like bubble in the gap. The bubble was like a golden will-o-wasp and when Baron gently separated his hands from it, it hung, spectral-like, where he had made it. He grinned at Haru, who was watching the glowing orb with steadily widening eyes, and blew on it. On the rippling surface of the light, an image of Toto appeared. "There," sighed Baron. "Now it'll lead us to wherever Toto is. It'll go at quite a fast pace, so be ready to run."

He snapped his fingers and the hovering orb suddenly sped off, disappearing through the door and along the corridor. He grabbed Haru's hand. "Run," he told her.

He was a little surprised that she kept up, but then he supposed she had acquired plenty of practice from running to school every day. It became a sort of game between them – who could keep up with the tracking spell. The will-o-wasp flew up a flight of stairs, barely slowing down at the sudden ascent, but for the two followers, the steep climb put a brake on their speed. Breathing heavily, but laughing a little all the same, they raced up until they reached the top of the tower. Baron slowed a little to allow Haru to go through the door first as they saw they were reaching the end of their search.

Across the room, the spectral orb floated outside on the balcony. Its golden light cast an eerie shadow and bathed the room in half-light. Haru reached the balcony first, seeing a dark shape of a crow upon the rail, but the creature didn't move to her. Her eyes adjusted to the light and she saw the true nature of the bird. She stumbled back, stumbling into Baron who had arrived behind her, gasping incoherent sentences and garbled words.

"Baron... he's- he's..."

The half-feline stepped forward, placing one reassuring hand on her shoulder in the process. "I know."

"He's stone..."

**ooOoo**

**A/N: There's one Dr Who quote. See if you can spot it. Well, in my head it's a quote. It's a little on the short side.**


	37. On the Outside

Chapter 37: On the Outside

Baron ran one hand along the stone crow's back, sensing the magic cast upon the poor bird. At the presence of his own magic, the spell radiated a few solitary sparks that stung his hand even through the gloves.

"Can you return him to normal?" Haru asked from his side. "I mean... that is Toto right?" The gargoyle certainly had retained some aspects of the bird it had once been, but it was distorted so that it was no longer just a crow.

"Oh yes, this is Toto," Baron told her.

Haru paused, then repeated her former question. "Can you return him to normal?"

Baron approached the bird again but this time with magic. Now more sparks flew off. He withdrew his hand. "Yes... I think I will be able to." He pulled his gloves off to inspect his hands and to check they hadn't sustained any damage. When they still seemed to be in working order he returned his gloves to his hands. "This feels like Louise's magic. I wonder what drove her to this." There were undercurrents of a growl in his voice, betraying that he doubted it was from any good intention.

He brought his hands up; this time they were alive with magic. He ran his hand along the bird's back, ignoring the violent sparks that attacked his hands, and suddenly the grey marble was rippling, bubbling, and returning to its normal black colour. As if resurfacing from a long dive, Toto gasped and almost toppled back off the rail, but Baron caught him before he fell.

"Baron!" cawed the bird, disorientated, trying to make sense of what time it was. "Haru! You've got to... to..."

"_You've_ got to regain your breath first," Baron scolded as he knelt down and set the dizzy crow on the floor. "You've been immobile for quite some time. Disorientation and light-headedness will be quite natural, but you'll be needing rest."

Haru caught sight of his gloves, which were now gently smouldering. "Baron – your hands!" she cried and pulled his gloves off to reveal the half-cat hands that were beginning to blister.

"I'm fine," he insisted, brushing off her grip.

Haru's eyes narrowed. "Oh, really?" She took back his hand and applied a little more pressure to her grip; nothing that should really have caused pain, but Baron winced at her hold. She grimaced. "Don't lie in future," she told him flatly.

"Baron!" interrupted Toto impatiently. "Haru's in danger!"

"What?" Baron's attention was immediately captured. He reclaimed his hand and pulled back on the white glove. "How?"

"Louise has convinced Machida to propose to her during the feast and betray Haru," Toto explained.

Baron visibly paled, even with the fur. "But... the feast has already started..." He got to his feet, but Haru grabbed his arm.

"What do you think you're going to do in your current state?" she demanded.

"It's just a few blisters," maintained Baron. "I'm hardly crippled. It'll heal."

"With time."

"Yes, and that is one thing we don't currently have."

"What are you going to do? Go in guns blazing and ask for them to treat you nicely because you can't hold a sword?"

"Who said anything about swords?"

Haru's grip on his arm didn't loosen. "Baron, this is _my_ mess. I'll sort it."

"I got involved the moment I started loving you."

Toto was watching the argument switch between them with increasing incredulousness and confusion. After a moment – where Baron and Haru were both regaining their breath – he repeated, "Guns blazing?" doubtfully.

"It's a human phrase," Baron explained briefly. He turned back to Haru. "Look, I'm now involved too; it's important to me. _You're_ important to me."

Haru was trying very hard to maintain her side of the argument. "And you're important to me too. Which is why I want to sort it out, and standing here arguing about it is only wasting time."

"Agreed. So it'd just be easier if we both go now."

Haru groaned. "You are so _stubborn_."

"As are you."

"Baron, we don't have time for this," put in Toto.

Baron flicked his gaze to the bird. "Quite right. Do you think you could grow to take both of us?"

"Baron, you're the one who said I should rest–"

"Forget that. Sorry, but we have a slightly more pressing matter now."

"Okay." Toto tensed in concentration and eventually he changed to his giant form. He toppled slightly but regained his balance. "Baron, I think I'll only be able to carry one of you," he said as the aches from the spell began to make themselves known.

The half-feline glanced nervously to the brunette. He could see that she saw the obvious answer to this problem. He sighed and gave in. "Okay, Toto, carry Haru. I can shape-shift and follow behind. The quickest route to the hall would be by flying outside and entering through one of the windows."

He took Haru's slim frame and helped her onto Toto's back. "Do you think you'll be able to hang on?" he asked.

She gripped a couple of Toto's feathers a little forcefully. "I'll live," she managed to say.

"And where do you think you're going?"

They froze; Baron's hands still around Haru's waist. He slowly released her and turned to face the owner of the voice. "Louise," he said evenly. "I would've thought you'd be down at the feast."

"I would've thought the same of you," the white feline replied coolly. "Apparently we were both mistaken."

Baron moved forward to stand more between Louise and Haru, but Haru took his hand. He half turned to her and on seeing worry etched on the young brunette's face he gave a reassuring smile. "Toto, take Haru," he softly ordered.

The giant crow nodded once and began to test his wings for takeoff. Haru released Baron's hand so she could grip onto Toto tighter, but her eyes were trained on Baron still. It was not only from fear of falling that caused her muscles to be so tensed as Toto flew off the balcony and into the midnight air.

Louise hissed and threw an angry ball of magic at the pair but Baron caught it and reduced the spell to ashes. He dropped the remains to the ground where it settled like black dust. "You're playing a dangerous game, Louise," he growled.

"The same could be said of you," she retorted.

They rounded each other, waiting to see who would make the first move.

"Why, Louise?" Baron asked eventually. "Why go to all this trouble? You're not even interested in Machida."

"Do you even care?"

"Do you?"

"I was the one asking the question. Why do you care what happens to Haru anymore?" scoffed the pale half-feline. "She didn't choose you."

"It doesn't stop my feelings for her."

"But it doesn't stop it from hurting either, does it?" Louise hissed.

Magic was forming in Baron's hands, itching to be thrown, but he fought the urge. The last thing he needed was to let his anger overtake him. "She asked me to trust her. I do."

Louise smirked. "Trust? Yes, you were always very fond of trust. Shame it often had a bad habit of backfiring on you." Her eyes slid to his ruined gloves. "What did you do to yourself?" she asked before she could stop herself.

"What? This?" Baron held up his hands. "This was done trying to undo your stone spell on Toto. You always had a gift with nasty counter-curses."

She raised an eyebrow. "Is that almost a compliment I hear?"

"Only you could take it as a compliment, Louise."

She smiled thinly in the way she often did. "You used to compliment me a lot once."

Baron watched her carefully. "Yes, I did once. But that was a long time ago."

"Five years ago... Has so much really changed since then?"

The tawny half-cat seemed to consider this. "No," he said eventually. "No, you haven't changed." He smiled. "But I have. I just realised what you were a little too late."

"And it cost you your humanity."

"You could say that. But if I hadn't then I would never have met Haru. I suppose I could thank you for that."

She snarled, magic coursing through her blood. "She's _nothing_ compared to me. Why is she so important to you? You could've had me!"

Baron smirked. "I suppose I could have. But I'm sorry; I'm not interested in snakes."

ooOoo

At first Haru couldn't bring herself to open her eyes. The rush of wind beating her face was proof enough of the speed they were flying at; she didn't need to see the height they were at as well. This was an entirely different experience to the last time she'd flown Toto – last time when Baron had been there to steady her. This time she only had her own grip to secure her hold. If she fell... She felt sick at that thought and quenched it before it could fully form. Her grip on Toto's feathers subconsciously tightened.

Her stomach was beginning to turn. Perhaps closing her eyes hadn't been the best choice. But she was afraid the shock of seeing the ground so far below would jolt her into falling. She wished Baron was here.

"Haru, how are you coping?" Toto called over the rush of wind.

Haru just whimpered slightly in response. "Can we slow down a bit?" she eventually managed to ask.

"No time. Have you got your eyes closed?"

"Uh-hm," she mumbled.

"Is that a yes?"

"Y-yes."

"Open them."

"But I'm afraid to fall!"

Toto slowed down a bit, despite his previous response, for her sake. "It'll make it easier," he told her. "Anyway, would Baron have let you go alone if he thought you wouldn't be able to manage this? If Baron had thought you might fall, would he have let you go?"

"S'pose not..." Haru murmured.

"Then open your eyes!"

Tentatively she opened the; blinking furiously several times to readjust them to the raging wind. At first she tensed and snapped them shut again, shivering as the wind ripped through her. "I don't think I can..." she whispered to herself. Her words were snatched away almost instantly; Toto didn't hear her. She became angry with herself for not being able to do the simple task. What would Baron think of her if he knew she was such a scaredy-cat – no pun intended? What would he say? She knew exactly what he would say. He would tell her to trust him.

With that thought she peeked her eyes open again, this time able to do so long enough to see the scenery flying past. Her grip on Toto didn't loosen, but maybe it lost a little of its ferocity. Maybe... maybe she could learn to like this. With time.

"How are you doing now?"

"Um... better," Haru replied truthfully. "How far are we from the hall?"

"Not far. Look – those large windows across there are the windows to it."

Haru frowned. "They're closed."

The crow took a moment to respond. "So they are." He drew level with the biggest window, which was large enough for even him to fly through. "Weird..." he muttered. "Listen, we'll scoot round the others – there's got to be one that's open."

ooOoo

Baron supposed he really should have resisted from insulting Louise; it did nothing for her temper, but he had become so sick of pretending to be civil to the white half-feline.

"You can't speak to me like that!" screeched Louise. "I'm the princess; my father employs you!"

"Do you really think that matters to me anymore?" Baron asked, and he was surprised that his answer was no, no he didn't care whether he was fired anymore. This had become more than that.

"So what does matter to you now?" scorned the feline. "Haru? If that's true, I'm afraid to say you're running out of time." She smirked. "_She's_ running out of time. In fact, I should be going... It would be dreadful manners not to be present when Machida proposes to me."

Something snapped inside him; Baron lunged for Louise, his magic bare. She only smirked once more and cupped her hands, weaving a spell and as she blew clouds of fog erupted from her hands, engulfing them. Growling, Baron waited for the fog to clear – it was a very brief spell – but was not surprised when he saw Louise had gone. Pushing aside the thought to follow her, he shape-shifted instead and flew down the outside of the castle, hoping he was in time.

ooOoo

"They're all shut!" cried Haru in despair as they circled back round to the largest window once again. "All of them!"

"They can be opened from the outside, I believe," Toto said. "Look, you see those bars?"

Clinging ever tighter onto Toto's feathers, Haru leant forward to see what the crow was motioning to. "Yeah..."

"Pull them up and away; the window should open."

"There's a catch though, isn't there?" Haru asked plainly, hearing the hesitation in Toto's voice to suggest it.

"Afraid so. You'll have to climb off me in order to open them."

**ooOoo**

**A/N: I apologise for the lateness - the computer decided to throw a hissy fit and we had to have it deframented... and it kept kapooting so it took two days... Sorry, and hopefully next week will go smoother, although I doubt it.**

**Many thanks,**

**Catsafari. =^^=**


	38. Forever is Broken

Chapter 38: Forever is Broken

Haru tensed up. "Oh, no, no, no, no!" she protested. "I can't do that!"

"We haven't got time to find another route!"

"Yes, but–"

"If you don't–"

"I know what will happen!" she snapped. "But I can't–"

"Haru! We haven't got time for this!" retorted Toto, his voice losing its usual calmness. "Look – Louise is entering the hall now. It's only a matter of time before Machida..."

Haru stared at the white feline slipping through the doors of the hall. "If that's Louise... what happened to Baron...?" she murmured faintly.

"Haru, you're running out of time!"

She clenched her fists around the feathers providing her support and once again wished Baron was with her. "O-okay," she accepted. "Fly me as close as you can get me to the window."

Toto obeyed, and now there only was a metre or so between her and the wall. Afraid her nerve would let out if she hesitated; she slowly stood up, preparing to jump. Her legs trembled beneath her, threatening to give out at any time. She quickly sat back down. "I can't, Toto," she admitted, humiliated by her fear. "I can't jump. I'm going to fall."

"Haru, you can do it."

"If I missed, would you be able to catch me?" Haru asked bluntly.

Toto had no answer to that.

"Didn't think so." She sighed. "Okay, here goes try number two." She shakily got to her feet, wishing for several things in that moment. At the top of that list was Baron. Second was that the window was open. Third was that she was in her cat form – it would make the jump a lot more feasible. Again she wished for Baron.

Tensing her muscles, she brought herself to a crouch, narrowing her eyes in an attempt to focus her attention on the window, and the window alone. She was only going to get one chance at this.

"I wish there was an easier way," she muttered to herself. "Oh well. Geronimo!" With one last cry she propelled herself across the gap, fighting the urge to close her eyes as the window came closer. She attempted to find a handhold on the smooth glass, but only slid down it at a scarily rapid pace. Finally her hands found grip on the bar, jarring her as she was jolted to a sudden stop.

"Haru!"

She took several seconds to regain her breath, then a few more to realise she'd succeeded and, in fact, she wasn't falling several stories and coming to an abrupt meeting with the ground. She tried not to think about the 'several stories' part of that.

"I'm- I'm alright, Toto," she gasped. She gained enough confidence to partially turn her head towards the giant crow. She feebly grinned. "Well... that could've gone worse."

"The worst isn't over. You've still got to open the window."

Glancing up to where her hands were tightly wound around the bar, she couldn't help but agree. All the same it tainted her sense of success a little.

"Thanks, Toto."

"You're welcome."

She tried to pull herself up, ignoring the screaming of her muscles, and found it to be harder than she expected. Eventually she gained a grip on the ledge and pulled herself partly onto it. This allowed a portion of her weight to be transferred off the bar. She tugged at the metal, feeling it stubbornly stick in place. She growled and kicked at it and – to her surprise – jarred it loose.

"Hey, I suppose hitting it really does work," she muttered, mostly to herself. She tugged the rest of it up, freeing it from its hold and now began to pull it out. As she did so, the window began to come out as well, making it increasingly harder to stay on the ledge. She gave it one last pull and suddenly the window swung entirely open, dragging her with it. Her feet lost hold of the ledge and now she was dangling from the bar alone in mid-air.

"Toto!"

The crow flew beneath her swiftly before she could fall, and he caught her on his back. Haru buried her head into his feathers, just to prove to herself that she was safe.

Toto's beak curved into a smile. "Well done."

ooOoo

Beside him, the beautiful Louise stood. She held herself in the proud, confident way she always did, one hand resting on his chair. To Machida, it felt like she was stating her affection for him. To others, it looked like a state of her claim on him. But Machida didn't see this, only seeing what he was expecting to see.

To his right sat the young king, wearing a frown that had formed at the Christmas party and was yet to fade. Despite the fact that the feast was for his benefit, the cat didn't seem at all involved or entertained with it. In fact, he spent most of it discussing certain topics with his wife, and every now and then this would be interrupted with cautious glances at Machida and Louise.

"Sit," offered Machida to Louise, motioning to the empty chair beside him. "Or maybe you were planning on standing through the entire feast?" he jested lightly.

His attempt at quiet humour was ignored. Her eyes still cold and calculated, she gracefully took the seat, barely sparing a glance to the boy. Then, after a brief moment of surveying the occupants of the table she flicked her sapphire and ruby eyes to him. "Baron knows about our plan," she said in a well-practiced murmur that was designed so only Machida caught her words. "As does Haru. You should propose to me now."

Machida's expression fell into a frown. "How does Baron know?"

"It's a long story. We really don't have time for this."

"How does he know?"

Louise scowled, realising Machida wouldn't act until he knew the details. "His filthy familiar – Toto – overheard our last discussion. I dealt with him, but Baron – somehow – found him at the top of the tower. Now both he and Haru know. I delayed Baron a while, but Haru's making her way here. The only reason I was able to get here so fast was due to magic, but I expect I'm only just ahead of them."

"So now what do we do?"

"What do you think, boy? You propose to me!" Her retort was just as quiet as before, but the sharpness in it caught the attention of some of the cats surrounding them. Machida frowned at being referred to as "boy".

"Is everything okay, sister?" checked Lune, although there were the undercurrents of something unreadable in his tone. His lack of sympathy was audible. "You sound stressed."

Louise smiled back automatically to cover her mistake. "Just ironing out a few details and suchlike," she responded. "A feast like this doesn't fall together by itself, you know."

"And of course you'd know all about how to prepare a feast," Yuki commented dryly from Lune's other side.

"Well, I don't expect a mere _maid_ to understand the finer workings of–"

Lune growled. "Don't talk to my wife like that, Louise."

Louise resisted the temptation to snap back a particularly cutting retort, aware of the increasing time limit. Instead she just forced a short apology to Yuki and hoped they'd let it be. She turned back to Machida. "We're running out of time," she hissed.

Machida came to a decision. "Okay." He stood up and gave a few short coughs. The occupants of the room eventually smoothed away their chatter and listened to what he had to say. "Okay," he repeated, a tad nervous. "Lords, ladies and gentle-er-cats..." he started clumsily, silently cursing himself for that little slip-up, "I have an announcement to make. Well, first I have a question to ask, directed to the lovely lady on my left."

Bouts of whispers broke up at this as soon as he said that. Lune and Yuki didn't speak, but there certainly was a frown passed between them.

Machida coughed again to redirect the attention to him. "Louise, would you care to stand?"

Smiling thinly, the white half-cat rose to her paws.

Machida got down onto one knee. "Louise, will–"

"Machida!"

Whatever he was going to say was quickly cut short as a girl and a giant crow flew into the hall and landed in the centre of the room. Haru scrambled off Toto's back – still looking a little unsteady after her flight – and ran over to Machida, but stopped several metres away as she took in the situation.

"Machida, what's going on?" she asked in a small voice.

In his surprise, he had risen to his feet, but at her question he seemed to forget what he'd been about to ask.

"Haru..."

She didn't respond, but her expression said it all.

"Haru... what are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming."

"I wasn't. Then a little birdie warned me of your plan. Machida, please tell me it's not true." Her voice was pleading for the answer she wanted although she knew that if she did get it, it would only be a lie.

Machida couldn't bring himself to make eye contact. Now she was there it was a lot harder to come to terms with what he had been planning to do. "You didn't trust me," he said hoarsely.

"Machida, I trusted you," whispered Haru. The hall was now silent; her words carried past everyone. "I trusted you with my humanity, my freedom, my... my heart. What more could you want?"

"You don't love me," Machida stated.

All eyes focused on Haru.

She regarded the youth. Then she dropped her gaze. "No... but then... you don't love me either. Which... which was foolish of me, for I was the one with everything to lose. You-you could just walk away from all this unscathed, but me? I put everything on the line. Everything I could lose, I did risk." She laughed hollowly, but the action seemed to physically hurt. "You know, I thought my humanity was all I could lose from this. That was all that mattered to me at first. I would've given my heart to return to normal. But, you know what now? I see that isn't true anymore. _Who_ I am isn't defined by _what_ I am. It's by what I do. I said that once before, but I don't think I really understood it. Now I do."

Machida's expression had slowly gone through several emotions during Haru's speech, but by the end, the lingering one was disbelief. "You mean... you mean if you had a second chance... you would give the charm to Baron? You would become... a freak like him... _happily_?"

She finally brought her chocolate eyes up to meet his. "Machida, I made a choice." A faint smile rose to her lips. "I would never take it back."

A victorious smirk slipped onto his face at Haru's confession. "Earlier you didn't seem so sure," he commented. One hand rose subconsciously to his cheek where she had slapped him. "In fact you seemed quite set against me."

"I-I still felt like I had a choice to make," Haru said slowly.

"A choice?"

"My heart was still undecided," the brunette replied. "Anyway, I know what my decision is now."

Louise was becoming impatient. "Machida, are you going to take her back after the way she treated you?" she demanded. "She has no respect for you, and deep inside she still loves Baron. She will never truly love you, not while she still nurtures feelings for him."

His dark eyes came back into focus at that. "True. Haru, can you say truthfully that you no longer harbour feelings for that half-cat?"

Haru watched him carefully. Her pause was too long.

"Well?" prompted Machida.

She looked away. "No," she murmured. "Baron has been a friend to me much longer than you have; you cannot take that place."

"Tell me what's so special about him!" snapped Machida. "What does he have that I don't?"

This time a true smile graced her lips. "What's so special about him?" she repeated softly, a dreamy glimmer entering her eyes. "I'll tell you what's so special about him. He saw me long before you did. He believed in me long before _I_ did. He never meant to hurt me, he never meant to lie. He asked me to trust him; you just demanded that trust. He never asked me to be more than I am, and yet he helped me to become more all the same. When I'm around him I feel completely safe and it just feels right. And, most importantly, he loves me."

"I love you!"

"No, Machida, you don't. If you loved me you wouldn't be about to betray me." Haru motioned to the scene before her. "If you loved me you wouldn't be about to propose to another woman. If you loved me you wouldn't be asking for proof of my love, for you would feel it. Machida, I don't know what drove you to ask for the charm that Christmas night, but love was not it."

Machida's eyes hardened. "If that's how you feel about it..."

Haru nodded. "It is."

"Then my choice is clear." He turned to Louise, returning to one knee. "Louise, will you marry me?"


	39. Baron's Proposal

Chapter 39: Baron's Proposal

"Louise, will you marry me?"

Baron heard the question even as he flew through the window. His heart spun a wild dance as the full meaning of that not-so-simple question forced itself through his mind. He landed beside Haru, immediately shifting from golden eagle to his normal form and placing a supportive arm around her. She gratefully smiled up at him, reassured by his presence.

"Are you okay?" he murmured, although he knew the question was void.

"I'm just glad you're here," she replied. "It took you long enough."

There was a low laugh from the other end of the room. Looking up, it was seen to be coming from the ex-king. The greasy longhair stepped forward, rubbing his paws together expectantly. "Bingo," he hissed."Now, _babe_, you're mine."

Baron moved protectively before Haru, but this only caused Shirou to laugh more.

"No, Baron, not even your magic can undo the spell. The bond is unbreakable. She's _mine_." His smile was sickening.

Haru placed a hand on Baron's shoulder, motioning for him to step aside. He turned to her, confused, but her eyes begged him to let her deal with this. He bowed his head and moved away, so there was nothing between Shirou and the brunette. The longhair moved in to claim his prize, but Haru held one human hand up.

"Wait," she commanded. "Shouldn't something have happened by now?"

More surprised by her order than actually consciously obeying her, he did stop.

Baron frowned, wondering what game she was playing. But then he realised. "She's right," he said.

"Shut up!" snapped Shirou.

"She's still human," Baron finished, not intimidated by the cat's sharp words. "If the spell was going as planned, she should be turning into a cat right now."

Baron's comment sent more mutterings scattering round the room.

"P-perhaps the spell's just taking its time," suggested Shirou, although as the seconds ticked past, and Haru remained the same, this explanation began to crumble.

Haru stared coldly down at the grey cat. "You can wait as long as you like, Shirou, but nothing's going to happen. I can promise you that."

He turned to Louise angrily. "Why isn't it working?"

The white cat looked as bewildered as her father. "How should I know?" she demanded. "You're the one who cast it!"

"On _your_ instructions!"

Baron was watching Haru. If the spell had been cast properly, Haru should be changing. But she wasn't. And that was the strangest thing of all. He remembered her insistence that she hadn't chosen... hadn't chosen _yet_. As if...

He began laughing. This earned several strange looks from the others around him, but he didn't care. The last piece clicked into place. And still he was laughing. "You, my dear," he chuckled to Haru, "are much slyer than I had originally given you credit for!"

Louise glowered. "What are you on about, Baron?"

He grinned at the cat, still trying to contain his mirth. "She... she fooled us all. All of us, we were completely fooled."

"What do you mean?" growled Shirou.

His emerald eyes sparkled. "Well, shall I make it clear to you all?" He moved forward, towards Haru, and strangely enough no one tried to stop him. He knelt down on one knee and gazed into her delicious brown eyes. He took her hands. "Haru... I know this may seem sudden... and under strained circumstances... and I haven't got a ring..." He blushed at that amateurish mistake. "But... but my question to you is still completely sincere. Haru... will you marry me?"

She blushed so deeply at first that no words would come. Then she leant forward and murmured in his ear, "That was hardly the smoothest proposal I've heard."

He grinned. "Give me a break, this is my first time."

"And hopefully your last," she added.

"Is that a yes?"

Haru brought herself up, bringing Baron back up to his feet. "Yes," she whispered in his ear. "Yes, Baron, I will marry you."

With those words her face began to change. Not only her face, she realised, but her whole body. It was a transformation far more dazzling than her routine daily one. She closed her eyes against the light, and when she opened them again her sight felt different. In fact, she just generally felt different. And, by the way Baron was looking at her, it was a good sort of different.

Baron stared at the half-cat before him. He'd only ever seen her like this once, and that time she had been having kittens over it and begging him to do something about it. This time though she seemed to embrace it, looking over her new body with gleaming eyes.

Her eyes were still their beautiful chocolate shade as before – this he was relieved of. Her eyes were that of a cat now, but their new shape only seemed to intensify the depth of them. Behind her a tail the same shade as her hair swung lazily to and fro. She was, undeniably, half cat.

Her eyes were focusing on her whiskers now; going slightly cross-eyed over the attempt to see them. She twitched her new nose and found herself giggling when her whiskers also twitched.

"That'll be something to get used to," she noted to herself. She grinned a lop-sided smile at Baron, still somewhat giddy from the change, and not only that, but the fact that she didn't mind it.

"You'll learn to live with them," reassured the tawny half-cat. "Mind you, the tail takes a little longer to grow accustomed to."

"I'm sure I'll manage."

Across the room, Shirou had slowly been growing more and more frustrated – not only that, but confused as well. He didn't like being confused. And this only added to his frustration. "IS _ANYONE_ GOING TO EXPLAIN WHAT IS GOING ON?" he demanded furiously. "Why...? _How_...?"

"Shall I explain, or do you want to?" offered Baron to Haru.

"You go right ahead."

"Thank you." Baron turned to the longhair, unable to resist a smile from forming. "What you fail to see, Shirou, is that the charm was never the necklace Haru gave to Machida."

A frown creased itself upon the royal's brow. "What...? But-but she said it was!"

This time Haru spoke up. "Oh, do you really think I would've told you what it was? You, who made your intentions painfully clear, do you think I would've told _you_?"

"But... did Baron know...?"

The half-cat shook his head. "No."

Haru turned to Baron. "I'm sorry for not telling you. But – forgive me – I didn't trust you at first. And then Machida turned up..."

"You lied to me!" snapped Machida, forgotten in the background.

"It seems just as well, really," retorted Haru coldly. "If I had been truthful, I would be bound to that thing!" She motioned angrily at Shirou to make her point. "I don't think you can really lecture me on truth!"

"But why...?"

"Why? Why did I lie to you about it?" Haru smiled grimly. "I lied because although I was enamoured by you, some – level-headed – part of me knew I had to be careful. I lied because the rest of the castle believed that necklace was the charm." She considered her next line. "I lied because... because, I suppose, I was already beginning to fall for Baron."

Machida made a face.

"Machida, that necklace was a test," Haru said, softening her tone. "If... if you had appeared to have changed from the boy I knew from school... I might have given you the real charm." Baron's hold on her tightened at that thought. "But you didn't change. In fact you just showed your real colours. And then I understood that I could never spend the rest of my life with you. Machida, sorry, but it was your own undoing." Haru picked up her head to speak to the rest of the room. "I'm sorry, everyone, for misleading you so." She turned finally to Baron. "And, most of all, I'm sorry to you as well. I..."

To her surprise, Baron placed a gloved finger over her mouth. "You just did what you thought was best," he said. "I understand."

"I hurt you so bad."

"You tried to tell me, you told me you hadn't chosen; I chose not to listen."

Haru reddened, remembering the state she'd been in after Machida's first kiss. "I was a mess," she admitted. "It's really just as well I didn't have the real charm on me at that point or I might've accidently given it to him. But I could've tried to explain again. It just..."

"Got complicated," finished Baron. "I said I understand."

"Yes, but do you forgive me?"

Baron smiled. "Haru, of course I do. I would forgive you every time."

Lune spoke up from the side, regretfully interrupting their little conversation. "If... the feather necklace wasn't the real charm... what was?"

Baron brought out the wooden eagle necklace. "This was. Haru gave it to me this evening."

Machida turned to Haru. "So... when you said you wouldn't take back your choice... you were referring to _Baron_?"

She grinned. "Yep."

Muta, who had been watching from the sidelines with increasing mirth, chuckled. "Boy, were we all _so_ wrong."

Baron hugged Haru from behind, a trickle of worry still seeding itself inside him. "Haru..."

She sighed. "That sounds ominous," she noted. She turned round to face him. "Yes, Baron?"

"Are you... are you okay with this choice?" he asked tentatively.

"It's a little late to ask that now, isn't it?"

"Are you okay with this?" he persisted all the same. "I mean..."

She grinned. "Baron, if I wasn't okay with this, I would never have given the charm to you. I knew what I was setting myself for when I did that and I wasn't lying when I told Machida I wouldn't take back my choice."

"But... your family..."

Haru paused. "I know."

"What...?"

"Look, I knew whatever choice I made, I was going to lose someone. Machida was my only chance at a normal – human – life but there's more to my life than simply that now. It's not the only thing I want anymore." She prodded him gently in the ribs. "I want to be with _you_."

"Why did you try to stop Machida proposing to Louise then?"

Haru looked down. "I guess it was because I wanted to see if he _could_ change. I wanted to try to persuade him not to betray me, even though I partly knew it would be in vain. Even though he didn't really hold my fate in his hands, he believed he did. And he still planned to turn against me. It was... a little hard to take in..." she mumbled.

Haru's explanations were being repeated across the room and now Shirou let out a howl.

"So-so you're not mine?" he demanded.

Haru smiled despite herself."No." She leant against Baron. "I made my choice; turns out it was the right one."

Growling, the old longhair went for the couple, but a quick whistle from Lune brought out the guards, who swiftly stopped Shirou in his tracks. Held in a vice-like grip, all he could do was glower.

"What's this?" he snarled. He angrily tried to free himself, but to no avail. "Treason?"

Lune sighed and stood up. "Father, we sent you here because we thought you wouldn't be able to cause any more damage." He glanced apologetically towards Haru. "It appears we were wrong. But the truth remains that we cannot allow you to run loose anymore." He turned to Louise, who was frozen to the spot, as if unsure whether she should run or stay. "The same goes for you, _dear sister_." His last words were forced.

Louise stared defiantly back at her brother. "And what would you do with us?" she retorted proudly. "Lock us up? _Forever_? Keep constant guard over us? _Kill_ us?" She smiled sharply. "No, _dear brother_, you would never be able to do such a thing."

He growled. "Don't test me, Louise."

"Well answer the question then. What exactly do you plan to do with us?"

Baron stepped over to Lune and placed a hand on his shoulder to turn him away from his sister. "Lune," he said quietly, "let's not worry about that now. Let the feast continue; we'll deal with them another day." He smiled. "Today is a day to celebrate." He glanced down to the brunette at his side. "Right, Haru?"

She laughed gently. "Right."

**ooOoo**

**A/N: The story doesn't end here; there's one last chapter to tie up loose ends next week. **


	40. Loose Ends

Chapter 40: Loose Ends

A knock at the door woke Naoko from the clutches of another dream. She was curled up on her sofa – a steadily increasing occurrence – and had once again drifted off. Her signature cup of tea was now stone cold as it sat upon a nearby table.

There was another knock, rousing the redhead slowly from her slumber.

"Okay, okay," she mumbled, "I'm coming."

She yawned and rubbed at the permanent bags under her eyes as she ambled to her door. There was a delay as she unlocked and unchained several recent bolts from the door. On her porch stood a particular brunette, shivering slightly as the cruel wind whipped through her jacket, sharp rain pelting her back.

"Can I come in, Mrs Yoshioka?" Hiromi asked, though her teeth were audibly chattering. "It's freezing out here!"

The older woman smiled gently and opened the door to let the girl in. "Thank you for dropping by; I wasn't expecting any visitors today. Not with it being New Year's Eve and all that."

Hiromi grinned as they entered the kitchen, watching as Naoko automatically clicked the kettle on. "You shouldn't be by yourself. Don't you have any family coming?"

"What family? Haru was the only family I had. And what about you?" responded Naoko, deflecting the conversation away from her before she could start thinking about her missing daughter again. "Shouldn't you be with your family?"

The brunette shrugged. "It's the same every year; they won't mind if I pop out for an hour or so."

The redhead offered Hiromi a cup of tea; Hiromi took it without comment. "I suppose you're here also about the funeral," she said eventually as she wandered into the lounge. She moved the cold tea to one side, but otherwise left it there.

Hiromi dropped her gaze. "Naoko..."

"Don't 'Naoko' me," she grumbled. "I know you all think I'm crazy."

The younger woman sighed. "Naoko," she started again, "it's been over six months. I don't think Haru's coming back."

"Yes, well that's what everyone thinks."

"Why do you still refuse to hold a funeral?"

"I do so because I don't think she's dead!"

"You tell me then where Haru would possibly be," retorted Hiromi. "What other explanation is there for her disappearance? She vanished; no note, no nothing!"

The older woman stared out to the street, her eyes looking impossibly aged. "I've seen her, Hiromi."

"You said yourself you thought that was a dream," Hiromi said softly.

Naoko coughed and tore her gaze from the window. "It was no dream."

"It was late, it was dark. You wanted to see her there."

The redhead was frantically shaking her head. "No, Hiromi..."

"We want to be able to mourn Haru, Naoko. We all miss her – but at some point we're all going to have to accept there's no way she's returning."

Naoko laughed; her voice hoarse from underuse. "A funeral... a funeral without a body? Ridiculous! How will we make a grave for her?"

"We don't need a body. We just need somewhere to pay our respects."

There was another knock.

"And I suppose that's someone else, come to ask the same as you," groaned Naoko. She eased herself up. "No, don't worry, I'll answer it. You just stay here. Can't imagine who else would be out in this foul weather, but we can't leave them out in it. I may have lost my wits, but it cannot be said I've lost my manners," she jested tiredly.

Once again she went through the routine of unlocking the door, only this time she didn't immediately recognise the visitors on first sight.

Naoko froze as she saw the two hooded figures. "W-what do you want?"

Their hoods covered their face, eclipsing their features in shadow, but there was still something out-of-place about them. The smaller of the two pushed their way to the front, staring intensely at the woman – well, Naoko guessed she was staring, but the stranger's movements were slow, like they were being deliberately careful around her. Under the hood there was movement, as if the stranger was trying to speak, but was lacking the words.

"I asked what do you want?" repeated Naoko, gaining strength from their silence. "What are you doing here?"

A few more strained seconds ticked by, then...

"Mum?"

The stranger's hesitant word sent a jolt through the older woman. Naoko suddenly grabbed the side of the door for support. No... That voice...

"H-Haru?"

"Mum... it's me..."

Tears suddenly began to roll down Naoko's cheeks. "I said you weren't dead," she whispered. "I _said_, but no one would believe me..." She dragged her hooded daughter out of the rain, embracing her. "You're back... you're really, really back..."

Haru laughed a little breathlessly. "Hi mum."

"Hiromi! Hiromi, get in here!" called the redhead. "Hiromi, Haru's back!"

There was the sound of smashing china quickly followed by running feet. "What?"

Haru smiled as her old school friend skidded into the hall. "Hi Hiromi."

The lighter brunette stared. "Oh, my..."

Six months had changed Hiromi, Haru noted. Or maybe that was due to university. Or maybe that was due to married life. Whatever it was, the young woman now held herself with a little more restrain than she used to; her posture showing a sense of confidence within her. It suited her.

"I saw your wedding," Haru said softly as Hiromi failed to force more words out. "How's Tsuge?"

"Oh... Oh!" screeched Hiromi. "It is you!"

Haru bowed her head, grinning slightly. "Afraid so. You can't get rid of me that easily."

"Why... why have you got a cloak on? And who's your friend?"

For the first time, Naoko seemed to really see the other cloaked stranger in her house. She stormed up to Haru's silent companion. "What have you done to my baby?" she hissed. "Why has she been missing for the last six months?"

"Mum..."

Naoko ignored her daughter. "Can't you speak?" she demanded. "I asked you why my daughter has been missing. Why haven't I heard from her in six months?"

"Mum..."

"Not even a letter!" stressed the redhead, turning to Haru. "Not one letter. Not one phone call or e-mail or word from you that you were still alive! Everyone thought you were dead! Why? Why did you abandon us all like that?" She spun back round to the tall stranger. "I want answers!"

She furiously reached up and pulled the hood away to reveal the cat face of Baron.

"There were some complications," he said calmly.

Naoko screamed and stumbled away from him, grabbing her daughter's shoulders and dragging her away too.

"_Mum_! Please can you just calm down?" commanded Haru.

"He's-he's..."

Haru waited for her mum to finish.

"He's... a... a..."

"Do you want me to say it, or shall you?" Haru asked flatly.

Eventually Naoko found the words. "He's a _cat_!"

"This was something I had already noticed."

"But..."

Hiromi was having a fit of her own, but hers was in complete silence as she violently gestured to Baron, then to Haru, trying to get her head round it.

Haru sighed. She'd hoped for a better response than this.

Baron stepped forward, putting an arm around her, much to the shock of the two women. "They could be taking this worse," he murmured to her. "They could've fainted."

"What are you doing with him?" Naoko demanded to her daughter. "_Him_! He's a–"

"Yes, I know what he is."

"He's a–"

"Half-cat, technically," Baron put in.

This time Naoko's words came out as squeaks.

Haru sighed again. She was going to have to break the news eventually.

"He's..."

"He's my fiancé," Haru finished.

Naoko's eyes rolled up and she collapsed in a dead faint. Baron caught her before she hit the floor and carried her to a sofa in the lounge.

"You and your big mouth," Haru muttered to Baron.

He raised one eyebrow. "_Me_? _You_ could've done a tad more tactful job of that instead of just blurting it out like that to her."

"Well how was I supposed to tell her?" retorted Haru, sitting down beside her mother. She groaned. "And this is before I've even told her what I am now."

Hiromi had been staring at Baron, like she had been doing since his hood had been pulled away, but now she was looking at him in a slightly different light. "Oh... my..."

Haru rolled her eyes, although beneath her hood, no one could see the action. "What is it, Hiromi?"

"He's..."

"If you're going to tell me he's a cat, I think I might just scream," Haru said bluntly.

"No... well, yes, he's a cat, but he's... I mean, isn't he... the guy you were seeing? He's got the exact same eyes!"

Baron smiled ruefully. "Guilty as charged."

"But..."

Haru waited for the realisation to hit.

"But... if _he's_ a cat–"

"Half-cat," Baron and Haru corrected automatically.

"Yeah... well if he's _that_, then..." Hiromi stared at her hooded friend with new eyes. "Then what are you?"

Haru slowly pulled her hood down. "I'm a half-cat too."

Hiromi stared.

"Hiromi..." started Haru uncertainly.

Still Hiromi stared.

"Are you about to faint?" asked Baron, wondering whether he'd be able to move fast enough to catch her if she did.

The girl shook her head, but it appeared an effort.

"Please say something," begged Haru.

Hiromi's mouth flapped open uselessly. "You're a..."

Haru sighed, seeing she was going to have to go through this scene again. She gestured for Hiromi to continue. "Just say it, then we can get on."

"A _cat_!"

Haru bit her lip to stop herself correcting her again. "Right, if you've got _that_ out of your system..."

Apparently she hadn't, because she started to motion frantically to the unconscious woman on the sofa behind her. "How... _on earth_... do you plan on telling your mum this?"

"With her lying down," Haru replied seriously.

"She is going to _flip_..."

"Tell me about it."

"How did this happen?"

"Let's wait for my mum to wake up – I only want to tell this story once – and then I'll explain."

Fortunately Naoko didn't take long to awaken from her faint – but it did take a lot of soothing words from both Haru and Hiromi to stop the older woman from returning to a faint when she saw her daughter truly.

"You're... you're..."

Haru groaned. "Can't you think of _anything_ more original? _Yes_, I'm a half-cat. _Yes_, Baron's a half-cat. I'm afraid there's nothing we can do about that."

Naoko sank back into the sofa. "Please explain," she said weakly.

So Haru started from the beginning – with her meeting with Baron. She explained discovering what he really was, the necklace, the kidnapping. She explained the magic of the Refuge, the spell Baron had placed on her, the Eros-Curse and the conditions of it. Several cups of tea and one sponge cake later, Haru finished with the events from that fateful feast and gratefully ended her narrative.

Hiromi frowned. "So... he was a human..." she started slowly, motioning to Baron, "then he became a cat... half-cat I mean... then you went to this "refuge" and became a cat in the day, human in the night... and then this curse meant that when he proposed to you... you became... _this_?"

"That's pretty much it."

Hiromi paused. "When's the wedding?"

Haru blushed. "We haven't got a date sorted," she admitted. "When Baron proposed to me he didn't even have a ring."

"What?" Hiromi briefly whacked him across the head with a pillow. "What kind of a guy are you?"

Baron stood the hits, personally relieved the brunette hadn't had something more deadly to hand, but all the same amused she was getting more hung up about his lack of ring than his species.

"Hiromi!" Haru snatched the pillow off her friend. "Would you please restrain from beating my fiancé up?" Referring to Baron as her fiancé was weird and yet surprisingly pleasing. "Hitting him won't solve anything."

"Can't I at least try to beat some sense into him?"

Haru laughed, but then she realised her mother hadn't spoken a word since she'd finished. "Mum...?"

The redhead seemed to shake herself awake. "I'm fine," she said automatically. "I suppose all this... all this means you won't be staying...?"

"I'm sorry, mum. I don't have a place in this world anymore," she said gently.

"Your home is _here_!" Naoko reminded her strongly. "_Here_ is where you belong."

"I... I have a new home now." Haru hung her head sadly. "You know I can't stay here, mum. Look at me; I would never be accepted here."

"People know about the Cat Kingdom – you might–"

Haru laughed. "After the way you reacted? You're my _mother_ and it still took a good deal of time to convince you to calm down. No, I would never be treated as an equal here. Anyway, mum, I love Baron. It took me six months to reach that realisation, but now I have I don't want to lose him."

After waiting for her mother to reply, Haru sighed and took out a certain wooden eagle. "Here, take this. It doesn't possess any magic anymore, but maybe it'll help you remember."

Naoko pushed the necklace back to her daughter. "No, you keep it," she insisted. "I have a whole household of memories here... You keep it. Remember me."

Haru's hand curled around it. "Thank you, mum." On a sudden impulse she hugged her mother. "Thank you," she whispered. "I know you'll miss me, but I'm happy. Don't forget that. This was my choice. This was _always_ my choice."

Hot tears ran down Naoko's cheeks. "You will visit, won't you?"

Haru laughed. "Whenever I can. Next Christmas I'll help you decorate the tree, I promise. Baron and I will come and help."

Naoko frowned. "We'll have to split the tree three ways. That'll be interesting."

"It'll be more interesting when you have to share it out between the kittens," Hiromi teased.

Haru and Baron reddened violently. "Hiromi!" Haru hissed. "_Please_. We're not even married yet!"

Hiromi grinned. "I wonder what they'll look like...?" she mused openly.

Haru elbowed her friend. "That's quite enough of _that_, thank you very much. Anyway, we're not the only couple here. You've been married for a while now."

"Yeah, but _I'm_ not the half-cat here."

Baron placed a hand on Haru's shoulder. "Haru, we should be heading back now; they'll be expecting us."

Haru sighed. "Yes, I know." She got to her feet, but Naoko took one hand.

"You will come again, won't you?"

Haru smiled softly. "Of course. I promised, didn't I?" She allowed Baron to lead her through the blue portal he'd conjured up, stepping back into the Refuge – her new home.

Naoko and Hiromi watched the two half-cats walk through the dazzling azure light and seemingly vanish into thin air. When they'd gone, the portal dissolved away to return the lounge to its normal colour.

"No one's _ever_ going to believe us," Hiromi said finally.

ooOoo

Haru stumbled out into the familiar setting of the Refuge; bright sunlight temporarily blinding her.

"I think that went well."

Baron made a face. "Unless you count your mother fainting, everyone having a small fit over the matter of your appearance and your friend beating me up with a pillow..."

Haru elbowed him. "It was just a pillow."

"She was assaulting me!" he cried in a mock-hurt voice.

The brunette laughed. "I'm sure we can bandage you up if you're that worried."

He grinned; glad to have made her laugh, but his gaze took on a more anxious expression now. "Are you sure you're okay? I know that was stressful–"

"It was necessary," she insisted. "And well overdue."

"Well, if you're sure..."

Haru nodded curtly. "I am." She passed her gaze over the familiar landscape before her. "Life should get simpler now," she commented. "We don't have to worry about Shirou or Louise anymore."

"Do you think we made the right choice?"

She turned to him. "To take away their magic?" She nodded. "I think we did. I don't see what damage they can do anymore."

"The same was said when Shirou was banished to the Refuge."

"Yes, well he's under lock and key now. He shouldn't be able to carry off any more human girls. Neither of them are going to be going far."

"We shouldn't have just allowed Machida to go though," Baron added after a moment of thought. "After everything..."

"He's been banished from the Refuge and the Cat Kingdom," Haru reminded him. "He'll have to find an ordinary honest job in the Human World – I think to him that's punishment enough. Anyway," she said, and leant against Baron as she thought, "he won't be bothering us."

Baron grumbled some more. "I still reckon you should've allowed me to give him a reminder of his time here."

Haru smiled to herself. "As admirable as your desire to give him a tail and pair of cat ears was," she said, remembering Baron's threats that day, "it maybe would not have been the right thing. No, our choice was the right one I think."

There was a pause as they both considered the recent events. Yes, things were going to be simpler now. The Refuge had become Baron's – as a gift from Lune, who still felt guilty over his family's antics – although Baron wasn't entirely sure whether he'd use half the rooms in the castle, but he had thanked Lune all the same.

Haru ran her thoughts over the past six months – so much had changed. _They_ had changed, and not all of it was on the outside. It seemed a lifetime away – in some ways she supposed it was – since she ran late into town that fateful Saturday, listening to Hiromi tease her about Baron. If someone had told her then what insane direction her life would take that morning, she would've thought them mad, and yet here she was.

And it had been her choice.

As other conversations with Hiromi came to mind, she prodded Baron in the side. "Baron?"

"Hm?"

"Is "Baron" your real name?"

He grinned. "I wondered how long it would take you to ask that."

"Well, is it?"

"No."

Haru considered this. "It isn't?"

"No."

"Not even your surname?"

"No."

She frowned. "Why do you call yourself Baron then?"

"It's a sort of nickname."

"Oh." Haru hesitated as she took this in, realising she'd been calling him by his nickname for half a year without knowing it. "What _is_ your real name then?"

Baron chuckled embarrassedly. "Humbert von Gikkingen."

Haru paused. "_That's_ going to be fun to write on the marriage certificate," she said eventually.

**ooOoo**

**A/N: This idea was originally based on Swan Lake. However, I never quite understood why Rothbart would put such a spell on Odette, so I tried to give it a reason for this story; it didn't come out as perfectly as I'd hoped, but I certainly enjoyed writing this at the time.**

**Thanks to: **_**kakashifan1792**_**, **_**vikkie, neko girl, Nanenna, The GamerSwordsman, inujisan, dribnevar, aznchocoholic**_**, **_**IchikoKitsuneKoumori**_**, **_**Angel of Love and Fluffy Stuff**_**, **_**Midnight the Black Fox**_**, **_**Aperio**_**, **_**princesstaranee**_**, **_**Raye of the Sunshine**_**, **_**Suki-Alanna**_**, **_**Kaa**_**, **_**The Fan of BaronXHaru**_**, **_**delilah hunter**_**, **_**BalancedPentagram**_**, **_**OldLace, Elz Durden, AnimeCrazed121, isari-love, uchihaGirl2, Kakashiz, The Fan of Almost Everything, WhiteDemoness11, Yva J, TheSingingWolf, Ginchan105, The-Aquamarine-Amulet, Ashri-Chan, dreaming of ravens at night, loopyflea, HaruxBaron4eva12, SideshowJazz1, alchemist92190, Lauren **_**and**_** mAutumn **_**(sorry for the change in spelling; FFN kept blanking it out otherwise).**

**Thanks to all you reviewers, old or new. You are what keeps us writers writing!**

**Right, next story's summary:**

"_**You're leaving me alone in the middle of winter in a rickety old castle rumoured by the locals to be haunted." Haru smiled brightly. "What could possibly go wrong?"**_

**By the way, this story is only half the length of **_**Spring Rose**_** and **_**Being Human**_** (almost exactly). I'm trying to learn the art of being concise (ha!) but I hope that summary got you interested.**

**See you then and God Bless.**

**Catsafari. =^^=**


End file.
